Veränderte Perspektive
by CallistaEvans
Summary: HGSS: Dritte Kategorie: Humor. Ein weihnachtlicher Streich führt zu einer unerwarteten Begegnung zwischen Hermione und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Die Begegnung bleibt nicht ohne Einfluss auf die beiden. Und dann ist da ja auch noch der Krieg. Seit HBP AU.
1. Unerwartet

**Unerwartet**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_Inhalt: Ein weihnachtlicher Streich Dumbledores führt zu einer unerwarteten Begegnung zwischen Hermione und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer._

_A/N.: Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Simone und Sandra bedanken, die durch ihr Beta-Lesen dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich mich nicht all zu sehr blamiere:-)._

Wie jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten wurden auf Hogwarts wieder die zwölf traditionellen Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt. Einige der Lehrer, allen voran Flitwick und Dumbledore, dekorierten die große Halle mit so viel Enthusiasmus, als gäbe es dafür den Orden des Merlins (natürlich _erster Klasse)__**. **_Überall hingen Girlanden aus Stechpalmen und Mistelzweigen,an jeder Ecke gab es mehr oder weniger hübsche Engel, Feen und Weihnachtsmänner. Es duftete nach Tannen, Zimt, Äpfeln und Nüssen. Auf den Gängen und Treppen hörte man Leprechanen Weihnachtslieder singen, während sie goldenen Glitter versprühten, der sich nach wenigen Minuten bereits in Luft auflöste. Kleine Feen flogen durch die Klassenzimmer und sorgten so für noch mehr Ablenkung der Schüler vom Unterricht als sonst.

Alles war wie immer, nur die Siebtklässler fühlten sich etwas wehmütig, es würde das letzte Weihnachtsfest für Harry, Ron Hermione und ihre Klassenkameraden sein, das sie auf Hogwarts erleben würden. Im nächsten Jahr würden sich ihre Wege getrennt haben. Hermione wollte studieren, während Harry und Ron noch abwarten mussten, ob ihre Noten ausreichten eine Karriere als Auroren zu beginnen. Beide hatten zudem bereits Angebote, professionelles Quidditch zu spielen.

Obwohl die Ferien bereits begonnen hatten, herrschte ein reger Betrieb im Schloss. Seit die Zauberer-Welt vor anderthalb Jahren erkannt hatte, dass Voldemort zurück gekehrt war und noch entschlossener als früher seine Ziele zur Vernichtung seiner Feinde und aller die sich gegen ihn stellten, verfolgte, entschieden viele Eltern, ihre Kinder nur in den Sommerferien nach Hause zu holen. Hogwarts galt immer noch als der sicherste Platz zum Schutz von Muggel-Geborenen und Halbblütern. Zum Schutz der ihm anvertrauten Schüler beschloss Dumbledore, die Ausbildung derselbigen zu verschärfen, um sie auf den Kampf gegen diesen starken Gegner so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten. Aus dem gleichen Grunde hatte er den DA-Club unter seine persönlichen Fittiche genommen, schließlich war er so etwas wie ein Pate. Auch andere Lehrer boten interessierten und begabten Schülern in außerschulischen Projekten ihre Hilfe an.

Zum Glück war es zur Zeit recht still auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Schulleiter überlegte, wie er seine Schülerschar samt dem Lehrkörper aufheitern könnte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn und er musste in sich hineinschmunzeln. Ein paar leise Zaubersprüche murmelnd, schritt er durch die große Halle, um Minerva zu suchen. Irgendjemandem musste er schließlich von seiner kleinen Schandtat erzählen.

Hermione Granger war, wie so oft, in der Bibliothek. Die Schüler der siebten Klasse hatten das Privileg in Einzel- und Doppelzimmern untergebracht zu sein. Alleine Studieren zu können ohne den Lärm des Gemeinschaftraumes, war eine große Erleichterung für die ehrgeizige Schulsprecherin. Allerdings nutzte sie nach wie vor die volle Öffnungszeit der Bibliothek, um nicht zu viele Bücher ausleihen zu müssen. Madame Pince hatte ihr sogar erlaubt, länger dort zu verweilen, sofern sie alles im Urzustand zurückließ.

Sie arbeitete wie immer sehr konzentriert, diesmal in eigener Sache. Um sich nicht länger mit ihren widerspenstigen Haaren auseinander setzen zu müssen, suchte sie nach einem Zauberspruch, den sie zu diesem Zweck modifizieren wollte. Endlich entdeckte sie ein Buch, das ihr weiterhelfen würde. Vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft, fuhr sie erschrocken hoch, als draußen ein Geräusch ertönte. Anscheinend hatte Peeves wieder einen Kronleuchter aus den Angeln gehoben. Filchs fluchende Stimme,die selbst durch die dicke Eichentür der Bibliothek zu hören war, bestätigte dies kurze Zeit später.

Hermione sah auf die Uhr und erschrak, denn es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde. Sie sammelte ihre Bücher zusammen, sortierte andere wieder in die Regale und schloss die Tür. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafraum achtete sie vor lauter Eile nicht darauf, dass die Treppe, auf der sie sich befand, ihre Richtung änderte, geriet so auf eine völlig fremde Etage und landete schließlich in einem Nebengang der Großen Halle.

Normalerweise war die Gryffindor keine ängstliche Natur, schließlich hatte sie mit Harry und Ron schon so einige Abenteuer erlebt und viele Streifzüge durch Hogwarts veranstaltet, aber ganz alleine war sie noch nie zu dieser späten Stunde durch die Burg gelaufen. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie an das letzte Treffen des DA–Clubs dachte, bei dem sie Besuch von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und Freund Remus Lupin bekommen hatten. Er hatte ihnen einige Sprüche und Flüche beigebracht, mit denen man sich wirksam unbekannte Feinde vom Leib hielt. Die junge Frau war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie die dunkle Gestalt erst bemerkte, als sie mit ihr zusammenstieß.

Albus Dumbledore benutzte wie in den meisten Fällen Wege, die nur wenigen Personen auf Hogwarts bekannt waren. Er erreichte seine Privaträume ohne irgendjemandem zu begegnen. Es hätte die Schüler wahrscheinlich geschockt zu sehen, wie albern ihr Direktor in diesem Moment grinste. Minerva lag bereits in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer im Bett, die unvermeidliche Brille auf der Nase und lass ein Magazin mit dem Titel: 'Animagus - Wie sich der Mensch die Sinne seines inneren Tieres zunutze macht'.

„Albus, du siehst aus wie die Weasley-Zwillinge kurz bevor sie etwas aushecken wollten. Man sollte meinen in deinem Alter sei man über so etwas hinaus!", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Minerva, Liebes, vor dir kann ich einfach nichts verbergen", entgegnete der alte Zauberer. „Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, um uns alle aufzuheitern". Und er erzählte ihr von seiner Idee. McGonagall fand das Ganze zwar nicht so komisch wie er, aber das war er bei seiner Lebensgefährtin gewohnt. „Du solltest zumindest den Kollegen den Gegenzauber verraten, sonst gerät der eine oder andere in eine peinliche Situation", riet sie ihm. Sie würde nicht dabei sein wollen, wenn dies einem ganz bestimmten Kollegen passierte. Dumbledore sah ein, dass Minerva Recht hatte und er versprach ihr, als erstes am nächsten Morgen daran zu denken, die anderen Lehrer zu warnen, obwohl er persönlich es schade fand.

Severus Snape apparierte in Hogsmeade. Es war stockfinster, doch er war es gewohnt den Weg nach Hogwarts selbst in tiefster Nacht zu finden. Er kam früher zurück, als er es geplant hatte. Der Zaubertranklehrer kehrte von einem Besuch in seinem Elternhaus wieder. Er hatte dort eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater (seine Mutter war schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben). Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass es eine große Ehre wäre ein Snape zu sein, und dass solch ein Name weitergegeben werden müsse, um die reinblütigen Gene zu erhalten. Severus fand solche Gespräche abstoßend und überflüssig. Er ließ sich doch nicht vorschreiben, wie er zu leben habe. Als hätte er keine anderen Sorgen.

Obwohl Snape vor hatte, die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei seinem Vater zu verbringen, ging ihm dieser bereits nach einem Tag so auf die Nerven, dass er kurzentschlossen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Von den anderen Lehrern und den Schülern würde es keiner wagen, ihn mit blödsinnigem Geschwätz zu belästigen. In den Kerkern hätte er wenigstens seine Ruhe.

Noch immer wütend auf seinen Vater betrat er das Schloss. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten, deshalb wählte der Lehrer den kürzesten Weg, um dort hin zu gelangen. Er benutzte eine Abkürzung, die nur wenigen bekannt war, sie führte durch einen Seitengang der großen Halle. Ohne auf sein Umfeld zu achten, ging Professor Snape leise vor sich hin fluchend an den langen Tischreihen vorbei, die sich in der Halle befanden, bis er plötzlich auf Widerstand stieß. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu bemerken, dass ein Mensch vor ihm stand, sofort war sein Zauberstab in der Hand. Reflexe eines Doppelagenten - allzeit bereit zu kämpfen. In der nächsten Sekunde nahm er die Hand samt des Stabes wieder herunter und dachte gequält: Natürlich ein Mitglied der Potter-Bande – wer auch sonst? Er machte sich bereit sie anzubrüllen.

Hermione Granger war nicht umsonst die beste Schülerin der ganzen Schule. Sie war clever und sehr geschickt im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab. Ihre Reaktionszeit war kürzer als bei den meisten Mitgliedern des DA-Clubs. Zu oft hatte Malfoy im letzten Jahr versucht, sie zu überrumpeln. Mehr aus Reflex schleuderte sie den 'Petrificus Totalus' auf ihren vermeintlichen Gegner, um in der nächsten Sekunde festzustellen, dass sie gerade ihren Zaubertranklehrer versteinert hatte.

Wie ein Déjà-vu kam die Erinnerung an eine ähnliche Szene in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hoch: Snape lag bewusstlos in der Heulenden Hütte auf dem Boden, während sie voller Panik gerufen hatte: „Wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen". Die gleiche Panik ergriff sie jetzt, zumal sie wusste, dass Snape ihr und ihren beiden Freunden diese Handlungsweise nie verziehen hatte, obwohl er inzwischen wusste, dass sie damals recht gehabt hatten.

Sie verfluchte den heutigen Tag. Wäre sie doch nicht aufgestanden, sondern hätte sie sich doch mit viel Schokolade und einer Wärmeflasche ins Bett gelegt. An bestimmten Tagen im Monat ging einfach alles schief. Trotzdem musste sie sich jetzt zusammen nehmen und gut überlegen, was hier am besten zu tun sei. Den ersten Gedanken, ihre Hauslehrerin zu wecken und sie zu bitten ihr zu helfen, verwarf sie ganz schnell wieder. Inzwischen war längst Sperrstunde und es würde nicht nur ihrem Haus viele Punkte kosten, sondern auch ihrem Ansehen als Schülersprecherin schaden, wenn sie zugeben müsste, um diese Zeit durch die Großen Halle gegangen zu sein. Allerdings würde es ohnehin heraus kommen, sobald Snape von dem Zauber befreit wurde. Aber McGonagall wäre enttäuscht über das Verhalten der Schulsprecherin, die gleichzeitig ihre Lieblingsschülerin war.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und sprach den Gegenspruch, um tapfer (schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor) die Standpauke zu erwarten, die der finstere Lehrer ihr sogleich verpassen würde. Dabei ging sie bis auf kurze Distanz auf ihn zu, und flüsterte: „Finite Incantatem." Sie wollte sich wieder einige Schritte zurück ziehen, um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass sie dies nicht mehr konnte. Sie stand wie festgenagelt am Boden und berührte dabei die unvermeidliche schwarze Robe des sich nun wieder bewegenden Lehrers.

Severus Snape wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich von einer seiner Schülerinnen mit einem Zauberspruch in eine Ganzkörperklammer eingeschlossen wurde. Das hätte ihm nicht passieren dürfen, aber mit so einem Verhalten von Miss Granger hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie würde es bereuen überhaupt auf der Welt zu sein, wenn er erst wieder von dem Zauber befreit wäre. Und er hatte einen Grund Potters besserwisserische Freundin zur Schnecke zu machen und damit eine gute Chance seinen gesamten Frust, der sich heute in ihm aufgebaut hatte, abzureagieren. Ihrer Miene nach zu urteilen war sie sich ihres Irrtums bewusst geworden und begann zu ahnen, was mit ihr passieren würde, wenn er sich wieder bewegen könnte. Trotzdem löste sie den Zauber und widerwillig bewunderte er sie für diesen Mut, was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Als der Hauslehrer von Slytherin seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, wollte er auf sein Gegenüber los, erwartend, dass diese zurück wich. Dabei stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie beide magisch an diesen Ort fixiert waren. Es war ein uralter Zauber, der nur durch eine bestimmte Handlung zu lösen war. Es sei denn, man kannte den Gegenzauber, der einem von der Person mitgeteilt werden musste, die den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Er kannte nur einen einzigen Zauberer auf dieser Burg, der die Art von Magie benutzte.

„Ruhig bleiben, Hermione", sagte die junge Hexe zu sich selbst und zwang sich tief ein- und auszuatmen. Dabei stellte sie verwundert fest, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann ihr gegenüber überhaupt nicht unangenehm roch, wie sie das von jemanden mit diesem Aussehen erwartet hätte. Im Gegenteil, es war ein angenehmer Duft nach Kräutern und irgendwie sehr männlich. Sie hatte diese Duftnote schon einmal gerochen, aber es fiel ihr nicht ein wo. Auf jeden Fall wusste sie nun, was sie erwidern konnte, wenn Ron und Harry wieder Witze über den fiesen Zaubertranklehrer, der sich bestimmt nur einmal im Jahr wäscht, machen würden.

Im Klassenraum und bei anderen Begegnungen war Snape sehr darauf bedacht immer einen gewissen Abstand zu jeder Person zu halten. Er war kein Freund von sozialen Kontakten. Allein durch seine Tätigkeit als Doppelagent führte er ein einsames Leben, immer darauf bedacht, sich niemals in die Karten schauen zu lassen. Die große Spannung unter der er stand, konnte er nur privat etwas ablegen und dazu musste er allein sein. Nicht, dass ihn jemand gewollt hätte,dachte er sarkastisch. Es war deshalb Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal von jemanden berührt worden war und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, tat ihm die Nähe von Miss Granger wohl. Der menschliche Kontakt löste ein angenehmes Gefühl aus, das er sofort aufs schärfste bekämpfte, als es ihm bewusst wurde. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass er sich in Gegenwart ausgerechnet dieser Schülerin entspannte. Snape verwarf schnell diese Gedanken und widmete sich seinem aktuellen Problem: er versuchte eine Lösung für diese peinliche Situation zu suchen.

„Miss Granger, wir beide sollten wohl oder übel versuchen, uns aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" fragte der Lehrer in einem Tonfall, als seien beide im Klassenzimmer und ständen vor einem komplizierten Zaubertrank. Hermione war dankbar, dass er alle 'Nettigkeiten' auf später verschieben wollte, um sich erst einmal mit ihrem aktuellen Problem auseinander zu setzen. „Ich denke, Sie wissen um welche Art von Zauber es sich hier handelt?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von Snape.

„Der Zauber, der uns hier gefangen hält, wird nur sehr selten benutzt, da er große Konzentration erfordert, aber eher in die Kategorie 'Spaßzauber' fällt. Er kann nur gelöst werden, wenn man erkennt, welcher Gegenstand verzaubert wurde und ihn 'seinem Gebrauch' gemäß,benutzt. Den Gegenzauber muss man von der Person gesagt bekommen, die den Zauber ausgesprochen hat, sonst wirkt er nicht." Selbst in dieser Situation konnte Hermione es nicht lassen, ihr Wissen unter Beweis zu stellen. „Wir müssen nur heraus bekommen, welcher Gegenstand in unmittelbarer Umgebung mit dem Zauber belegt wurde und dann ..."

Die Stimme der eifrigen Schülerin wurde von einem lauten Fluch unterbrochen, der aus Severus Snapes Mund kam und die ganze Halle in dicke, qualmende Wolken hüllte. Zum Schutze der jüngeren Schüler war Hogwarts so verzaubert, dass Flüche nur von denjenigen zu verstehen waren, die nach Zaubererrecht als volljährig galten. Alle anderen sahen lediglich die dicken Wolken, die entstanden und deren Substanz die diese Worte für junge Ohren dämpfte. Da die Schulsprecherin im letzten Monat ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, und damit nach Zauberergesetz volljährig war, kam sie in den vollen Genuss des Fluchs. „Albus Dumbledore, wie kannst du es wagen, mich so lächerlich zu machen du ..."

Herm hatte nicht gewusst, dass es solche Worte überhaupt gab. Und merken konnte sie sich diese schon gar nicht. Ihre beiden Freunde würden ihr zu Füssen liegen, wenn sie ihnen die genaue Wortwahl wiedergeben könnte. Als ihre Ohren wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen hatten, sie waren vorhin ziemlich heiß geworden, traute sie sich ihren Leidensgenossen zu fragen, was er heraus gefunden hatte. Dieser hatte wohl mit dem Fluch genügend Dampf abgelassen, um wieder normal, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse, sprechen zu können.

„Miss Granger, ich wundere mich, dass Sie, die Sie doch als besonders schlau gelten, noch nicht entdeckt haben, welche Pflanze genau über uns von der Decke herunter hängt!" Sein sarkastischer Tonfall erinnerte sie an ihre erste Begegnung im Kerker, als sie in der ersten Klasse war. Als sie nach oben sah, verstand sie plötzlich seine schlechte Laune. Unter der Decke hing ein dicker Mistelzweig. Und jedes Kind kannte die Tradition. Wenn zwei sich unter dem Mistelzweig trafen küssten sie sich. Sie KÜSSTEN sich!!!

Hermione glaubte sie würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie müsste den unbeliebtesten Lehrer der Schule küssen oder sie würden die ganze Nacht hier stehen bleiben müssen, bis des Schulleiters Gnade sie wieder entließ und sie dabei zum Gespött der ganzen Schule wurden. Das muss ein Traum sein, dachte sie verzweifelt. Ich erwache gleich aus einem Alptraum. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, ich hätte an Snapes Stelle mit Malfoy festhängen können. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen zog sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer dem blonden Slytherin, aus ihrem Jahrgang vor.

Aber küssen, das hatte etwas so intimes. Sie erinnerte sich an den netten jungen Mann, einen Muggel,den sie voriges Jahr im Urlaub kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war mit ihren Eltern in Italien gewesen und er hatte recht heftig mit ihr geflirtet. Später waren sie zusammen tanzen gegangen und er zeigte ihr, dass es außer dem Lernen noch andere wichtige Dinge im Leben gab. Sie hatte gefallen am Küssen gefunden, aber nachdem die Ferien zu Ende waren und sie sich nicht wieder gesehen hatten, fand sie niemanden, der für diese Rolle in ihrem Leben in Frage kam. Harry und Ron waren einfach nur Freunde, mehr war da nicht. Und jetzt müsste sie ihren Lehrer küssen, der alles andere als erfreut darüber war.

Severus zog Bilanz. Er hatte zwei Optionen. Entweder er wartete ab, bis Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen auftauchte, um sie beide von diesem Zauber zu erlösen. Dadurch sorgte er dafür, dass die ganze Schule für Wochen Gesprächsstoff hatte. Oder er überzeugte Miss Granger ihn zu küssen, und beide könnten die ganze Sache für sich behalten. Falls sie das überhaupt vor hatte. Er konnte sich Potters Gesicht schon bildlich vorstellen in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Im Notfall würde er Granger mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen.

Die Schulsprecherin hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah ihn neugierig an, um herauszufinden, welche Lösung er vorschlagen würde. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, der uns hier heraus führt, Miss Granger. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ihnen genau so unangenehm ist wie mir, und ich auf ihre Diskretion und Kooperation in dieser Angelegenheit hoffen kann" begann er. Sie nickte stumm, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung nahm er sie in seine Arme. Überrascht von der Schnelligkeit seines Handelns fühlte sie plötzlich erstaunlich weiche Lippen auf den ihrigen. Sie schloss die Augen und die Erinnerung an Marco, ihre Sommerliebe, kam wieder hoch. Unwillkürlich öffneten sich ihre Lippen ein wenig, als ihr auf einmal wieder gewahr wurde, wen sie hier küsste.

Sie hatte süße geschmeidige Lippen und der Duft ihres Haares stieg in seine feine Nase. Welch wunderbares Gefühl es doch war zu küssen und geküsst zu werden. Nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit wollte er diesen Moment wenigstens genießen. Er war schließlich nicht Schuld an dieser Situation. Severus spürte wie ihre Lippen sich öffneten und konnte nicht widerstehen. Seine Zunge glitt sanft zu ihren Lippen. Diese öffneten sich soweit, dass seine Zunge die ihre fand, und sie begannen miteinander zu spielen.

Das fühlt sich verdammt gut an, war das einzige, das ihr in den Sinn kam. Wer hätte das vom Meister der Zaubertränke gedacht! Das würde mir kein Mensch glauben, selbst wenn ich es jemandem erzählen würde. Was niemals der Fall sein würde. Dann setzte der Verstand bei ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte gerade Snape erlaubt, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Sie würde ihm im Unterricht nie wieder ins Gesicht blicken können.

Severus Snape, du küsst gerade eine Schülerin. Die Stimme seines Gewissens meldete sich, und es war ihm, als hätte jemand eine kalte Dusche angestellt. Er beendete den Kuss und ging schnell einige Schritte zurück. Der Zauber war gebrochen. In mehr als einem Sinne.

„Miss Granger, auch Sie als Schulsprecherin haben sich nach der Sperrstunde nicht außerhalb Ihrer Räume aufzuhalten. Gerade in Ihrer Position sollten Sie das besser wissen, als jeder andere. 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und melden Sie sich morgen Abend zur Strafarbeit bei Filch," sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zu seinen Räumen in die Kerker.

Völlig benommen von den verschiedenen Emotionen, die sie in den letzten Minuten durchlebt hatte, machte Hermione sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume. Als sie dann im Bett lag, konnte sie zunächst nicht einschlafen. Morgen war ein wichtiger Tag für sie, und sie musste unbedingt Ruhe finden. Über all das, was heute passiert war, wollte sie erst später nachdenken. Einen Einschlafzauber murmelnd, fiel sie prompt in leichten Schlaf.

Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war murmelte sie leise „Besser als Schokolade!".

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: Diese Story entstand im Dezember letzten Jahres und sollte nur eine Kurzgeschichte werden, doch irgendwie fängt sie an, sich zu verselbstständigen._

_Ich weiß, es ist nicht die richtige Jahreszeit, doch da Super-RTL letztlich nachmittags Weihnachtsgeschichten gezeigt hat, denke ich, ist die Weihnachtszeit wohl eingeläutet :-). Für alle diejenigen, die sich auch im englischen Hermione/Snape-Fandom tummeln, sollte ich noch anmerken, dass ich erst nach Beendigung dieser Story von der Mistletoe-Challenge auf WIKTT erfahren habe und es purer Zufall ist, dass meine Geschichte zum Teil die Bedingungen erfüllt._

_Schreibt mir doch bitte, ob ihr an der Fortsetzung interessiert seid._

_Eure Callista_


	2. Verwirrt

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 2: Verwirrt**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Ein herzliches Danke schön an Simone und Sandra, die so fleißig für mich Korrektur gelesen haben. Auch bei meinen vielen Reviewern möchte ich mich noch mal ganz lieb bedanken. (Sind alle E-Mails angekommen?) Einen besonders lieben Gruß an lucie, SweetChrisi und isi, die ich nicht anders erreichen kann! Es ist sehr motivierend von euch allen zu hören. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu und schreibt, wie euch die Fortsetzung gefällt. Übrigens weiß ich noch nicht, wie lang die Story wird. LOL Callista_

__

Hermione lief barfuß über eine Wiese. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid aus blauer Seide. Ihre Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Frisur eingeflochten und auf dem Kopf trug sie eine Krone. Als sie hinter sich blickte, sah sie ein Schloss, ganz anders als Hogwarts, aber nicht weniger interessant. Ein paar Meter entfernt rief eine krächzende Stimme: „Prinzessin, Ihr habt es versprochen!". Auf dem Rand eines alten Brunnens saß ein großer dunkelgrüner Frosch mit silberner Sprenkelung. Er hatte schwarze Augen und sein Tonfall kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Wie unter Zwang stehend, nahm sie ihn hoch. Er versprach ihr, sich in einen Prinzen zu verwandeln, sobald ihre Lippen sich berührten und spitzte diese voller Erwartung . Den Ekel unterdrückend, schloss sie die Augen und drückte ihren Mund auf den seinen. Gespannt öffnete Prinzessin Hermione die Augen wieder. Doch nichts war geschehen. Er blieb ein Frosch.

Severus Snape lag die halbe Nacht wach in seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was hatte er getan? Hatte er richtig gehandelt? Zuerst musste er eine Schülerin küssen, durch missliche Umstände gezwungen, und dann hatte er sich darauf verlassen, dass diese über das Ereignis schweigen würde. Er vertraute sonst keinem anderen Menschen außer dem Schulleiter, und doch hatte er gezögert Miss Granger mit dem Obliviate–Zauber zu belegen, jenen Zauber, den dieser Schnösel Lockhart vor ein paar Jahren so leichtsinnig benutzt hatte, bis er ihm zum Verhängnis geworden war. Doch er wollte jetzt weder über ehemalige, unfähige Kollegen noch über impertinente Schülerinnen nachdenken, sondern einfach nur schlafen. In seinen Vorräten befand sich noch etwas Dreamless-Sleep-Potion. Mit einem kleinen Schluck würde er wenigstens einige Stunden schlafen können. Bevor er einschlief, dachte er noch, wie ärgerlich es sei, dass er den Direktor wegen dieser Geschichte nicht belangen könnte, ohne sich selbst eine Blöße eingestehen zu müssen.

Schreiend erwachte Hermione Granger aus ihrem Schlaf. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Dann erkannte sie, dass sie in ihrem Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Turm lag. Es war alles nur ein böser Traum. War es das wirklich? Ein Blick auf die Uhr besagte, dass es ohnehin gleich Zeit zum Aufstehen sei. Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und beschloss, sofort ins Bad zu gehen, um zu duschen. Als sie vor dem Spiegel stand, fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie letzte Nacht erlebt hatte und wurde glühend rot. Wie sollte sie jemals wieder am Zaubertrankunterricht teilnehmen ohne im Erdboden zu versinken? Zumindest erklärte sich so der absurde Traum, den sie gehabt hatte.

Voller Unruhe erledigte die junge Frau ihre Morgentoilette. Beim Bürsten ihrer wirren Haare, dem Zauberspruch zu diesem Zweck fehlte noch der letzte Schliff, war sie so ungeduldig, dass nicht viel fehlte, und sie hätte zur Schere gegriffen. Nein. Ihre Freunde würden sofort bemerken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und sie war heute definitiv nicht in der Lage ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, band ihre Haare in einem losen Knoten hoch, dass tat sie des öfteren, und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre zwei Freunde dort zu treffen..

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück achtete Hermione peinlichst genau darauf, wo sie her ging. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal in solch ein Dilemma geraten. Harry und Ron sahen sie verwundert an, als sie jedes Mal einen Bogen schlug, wenn Misteln auch nur in der Nähe waren. Erst als sie die große Halle erreichten, war den Jungen klar geworden, weshalb die Freundin das getan hatte.

An den Tischen der einzelnen Häuser ging es hoch her. Überall hörte man Getuschel und Gelächter und diverse freiwillige und unfreiwillige Paare standen sich gegenüber, manche nicht wissend was mit ihnen geschehen war und wie sie reagieren sollten. Nur am Tisch der Slytherins ging es ruhiger zu, da die meisten Schüler nach Hause gefahren waren. Als die drei Freunde an Seamus und Parvati vorbei liefen, riss sich Hermione endlich etwas zusammen. Sie lächelte etwas gezwungen und rief dann laut: „Du must sie nur küssen, Seamus!" sie wusste von Parvatis Gefühlen für den jungen Mann.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass die Misteln verzaubert sind, Hermione?" wollte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen wissen und auch Harry sah sie fragend an. „Frag mich nicht, Ron ich wusste es eben!" knurrte ihre Freundin und knabberte ohne großen Hunger auf ihrem Toast herum. Nervös sah sie zum Lehrertisch hinüber, doch Morgaine sei Dank, war ER nicht anwesend. Die beiden jungen Männer grinsten sich nur an, sie kannten die Stimmungen ihrer Freundin zu genau, um sich in so einem Fall mit ihr zu streiten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst vor der Aufnahmeprüfung.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich entschlossen, die Drei nun doch noch während der Schulzeit aufzunehmen. Nachdem mit Rons Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen nun alle volljährig waren, hatten selbst Mollys Einwände nichts mehr genützt. Fred und George hatten ihnen allen bewiesen, dass Schulwissen nicht alles war, was die Mitglieder des Ordens gebrauchen konnten. Der Laden der Zwillinge in der Winkelgasse war nicht nur sehr erfolgreich, er diente auch als zentraler Treffpunkt, wo neuste Informationen des Ordens ausgetauscht werden konnten. Die Beiden hatten im letzten Jahr entscheidend in den Kampf eingegriffen, ohne sich selbst eine Blöße zu geben. Damit hatten sie bewiesen, dass sie trotz fehlender NEWTs (UTZ) ernst zu nehmende Zauberer sein konnten (wenn sie wollten!). Außerdem waren Harry, Ron und Hermione so wesentlich beteiligt am Kampf gegen Voldemort, dass es wenig Sinn machte, sie weiterhin vom Orden auszuschließen. Man konnte schließlich jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die man bekommen konnte. Allerdings wollte Dumbledore keine Schüler aufnehmen, die sich nicht anständig verteidigen konnten. Deshalb beschloss man, eine Aufnahmeprüfung einzuführen. Diese würde heute stattfinden.

„Eine blöde Idee, die Prüfung gerade einen Tag vor Weihnachten abzuhalten" flüsterte Ron in das Ohr seines besten Freundes. Bis zum Zeitpunkt des Treffens war noch Zeit. Also beschlossen die zwei jungen Männer noch etwas nach draußen zu gehen, um an einer der zahlreichen Schneeballschlachten teilzunehmen, die bei diesem Wetter stattfanden. So etwas war allerdings nichts für Hermione, besonders nicht, wenn eine Prüfung anstand.

Snape frühstückte in seinen Räumen, das hieß, er trank mehrere Tassen schwarzen Kaffee und aß lustlos einige Mund voll Rührei. Er hatte morgens selten Appetit. Merlin sei Dank, während der Ferien musste er wenigstens keine unfähigen und nervigen Schüler ertragen. Bis auf die besonderen Weihnachtsfeiern war es den im Haus verbliebenen Lehrern (zu denen er seit gestern wieder zählte) erlaubt, ihre Mahlzeiten nach eigenen Wünschen einzunehmen. Er hasste diese traditionellen Weihnachtsfeiern, wenn alle dem 'Fest der Liebe' huldigten und so taten, als wäre die Welt in Ordnung. Morgen würden wieder alle, die Schüler und die Kollegen, so tun als wären sie Freunde, auch wenn sie sich in Wirklichkeit nicht leiden konnten. Er musste sich jedes Jahr sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht irgendjemandem an die Kehle zu springen, wenn dieser so scheinheilig freundlich war. Dumbledore hatte bestimmt noch mehr 'tolle Ideen', um das Fest zu 'versüßen'. Einen Moment lang hegte er die Hoffnung, dass er dieses Jahr von den Festlichkeiten verschont bliebe, da niemand wusste, dass er wieder da war. Doch nach seiner Erfahrung mit dem nahezu allwissenden Direktor war das wohl Utopie.

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass heute ein Treffen des Phönix-Ordens stattfinden sollte, nichts wirklich wichtiges, sonst wäre seine Anwesenheit Pflicht gewesen, aber es ging einmal wieder um den Jungen-der-überlebte und seine Freunde. (Natürlich brachte der Sohn von James Potter sich erneut in den Vordergrund. Wie immer!!). Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er eingestehen, dass er Potter Junior keineswegs mehr so sehr hasste wie früher. Zuerst hatte Severus geglaubt, Harry wäre wie sein Vater, arrogant und immer darauf aus im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Auch ihm schien alles leicht zu fallen (bzw. er nahm alles leicht), er fand schnell Freunde und wirkte wie ein normaler glücklicher Junge.

Seit vor zwei Jahren der Schuldirektor Snape mit Harrys Sonderunterricht zur Verschließung des Geistes vor fremdem Eindringen beauftragt hatte, konnte der Lehrer einen wirklichen Einblick in Potters Leben nehmen. Überraschenderweise stellten beide dabei fest, dass sie sich nicht so unähnlich waren, wie sie es vermutet hatten. Potters Vergangenheit war um keinen Deut besser als seine eigene. Außerdem musste er seinem meist verhassten Schüler zu gute halten, dass dieser keine Informationen über die Kindheit des Zaubertranklehrers an seine Freunde weiter gegeben hatte. Das hätte er am Verhalten von Weasley oder Granger gemerkt.

Granger. Wieder war er gedanklich an dem Punkt angelangt, der ihn schon in der Nacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Zur Ablenkung entschloss Severus sich, einige Arbeiten der Schüler, die er im Lehrerzimmer hatte liegen lassen, zu holen, um sie zu korrigieren. Es war still in dem großen Raum; niemand schien anwesend zu sein. Schnell ergriff er seine Papiere und war schon fast wieder aus dem Zimmer, als eine weibliche Stimme seinen Namen rief: „Severus!"

Minerva McGonagall war ein Morgenmensch. Sie wachte morgens früh auf und konnte sofort aufstehen und den Tag genießen. Auch heute war sie schon früh auf den Beinen gewesen, und hatte als eine der Ersten die große Halle zum Frühstück betreten. Ein anderer Grund für ihre frühes Erscheinen war der Streich, den Albus verübt hatte. Sie wollte da sein, um eventuelle Katastrophen zu vermeiden. Doch die Idee, die hinter dem Scherz stand, ging auf. Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung unter den Schülern und die Kollegen, alle von Dumbledore persönlich mit den Gegenzauber ausgerüstet, verfolgten mit lachenden Gesichtern, die Wortgefechte, die zwischen den Jungen und Mädchen quer Beet durch alle Häuser stattfanden. Nicht einmal am Valentinstag war die Stimmung so romantisch und dabei doch so lustig gewesen. Selbst als die Lehrerin für Verwandlung längst im Lehrerzimmer saß, war auf ihrem Gesicht noch immer ein Schmunzeln. Und erneut kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Kollege Snape dies gar nicht lustig finden würde. Gut für ihn, dass er nicht da ist, dachte sie noch als die Tür sich öffnete. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ..., ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Mit für ihn typischen eleganten Bewegungen, ging Snape in den Raum zu seinem Platz, nahm einige Papiere heraus und ging dann schnell wieder zur Tür.

„Severus, du bist ja schon zurück!" war alles was McGonagall so schnell heraus brachte. Obwohl sämtliche Schüler sowohl von Gryffindor als auch von Slytherin dagegen gewettet hätten, waren die beiden Hauslehrer, zwar nicht gerade befreundet (so etwas würde Severus nicht zulassen), aber sie verstanden und respektierten sich gegenseitig sehr wohl. Beide hatten ihren heimlichen Spaß an den Rivalitäten der Häuser (besonders im Bereich Quidditch) und spielten vor den Schülern die perfekten Gegner.

„Wolltest du nicht die Ferien außer Haus verbringen?" Sie lächelte ihn an, obwohl sie wusste, dass er das Lächeln nicht erwidern würde. Snape war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage erwartete, dazu kannten sie sich viel zu gut. Er würde keine Erklärungen über seine plötzliche Anwesenheit abgeben; sie wollte nur mit etwas Smalltalk ein Gespräch einleiten, bei dem sicher dieser dumme Streich von Albus zur Sprache käme. Er seufzte innerlich auf und wappnete sich mental, um sich keine Blöße zu geben. „Ich weiß, es entspricht nicht nicht deiner Art von Humor (sehr gut erkannt, Minerva, waren seine Gedanken), aber unser verehrter Direktor wollte die Schüler und Schülerinnen aufheitern und hat ..."

Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, nicht wissend, dass er einen Teil schon durch eigene Erfahrung heraus gefunden hatte. „... und deshalb sollte Albus dir, bevor du wieder durch das Schloss läufst, den Gegenzauber geben." Er hatte nur die halbe Zeit zugehört, doch der letzte Satz hing noch in der Luft, und die Wut, so hereingelegt worden zu sein, nahm wieder überhand. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Albus wird allmählich etwas infantil!" mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? fragte sich Minerva verwundert. Das klang ja fast so als wäre er persönlich beleidigt, ja persönlich betroffen. Dann winkte sie ab. Wenn der Kollege Snape tatsächlich küssenderweise unter einer Mistel angetroffen worden wäre, gäbe es in Hogwarts wohl kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr. Bei dieser Vorstellung erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hermione, Ron und Harry trafen sich kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden Jungen hatten von der Kälte und dem vielen Schnee, der in ihren Gesichtern gelandet war, ganz rote Wangen. Hermione dagegen wirkte sehr blass. Sie war sehr nervös, und das nicht einmal wegen der Prüfung. Diese würde nur eine Formsache zur Bestätigung der Fähigkeiten der beiden Zauberer und der Hexe sein. Das hatte ihr Remus Lupin erst bei seinem letzten Besuch bestätigt, nein sie fühlte sich, als könne jeder sehen, was letzte Nacht mit ihr passiert war.

Was war denn eigentlich mit ihr passiert? Sie hatte in einer Notlage die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, entsprechend gehandelt und nun sollte die Sache erledigt und vergessen sein. Warum musste sie also ständig über diesen Kuss mit Snape nachdenken. Er hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon lange vergessen beziehungsweise verdrängt. Sie war schließlich aus Gryffindor und damit eine der SchülerInnen, die er am wenigsten ausstehen konnte. Und er würde sich niemals vorstellen können in ihr etwas anderes als eine Schülerin zu sehen. Moment mal wohin verirrten sich da gerade ihre Gedanken.

Hatte er geglaubt, er könne den Peinlichkeiten entfliehen? Nein, Kollegin Minerva streute, wenn auch unbewusst, noch Salz in seine Wunden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Granger heute nicht über den Weg lief. In Dumbledores Büro angekommen (ohne den Gegenzauber müsste er die nächsten Tage Slalom durch die Burg laufen), wurde Snape von seinem Vorgesetzten zuerst genötigt die ganze Geschichte aus dessen Perspektive anzuhören. Dann wurde er natürlich auch gleich dazu verdonnert am Treffen des Ordens teilzunehmen. Dabei erfuhr er von der Aufnahmeprüfung der neuen Mitglieder.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, dass meine Schüler, noch dazu ausgerechnet diese, mir auch außerhalb des Unterrichts den letzten Nerv rauben! Warum bin ich nicht eher darüber informiert worden? Oder ist das eines ehemaligen Todessers, dem ohnehin nicht jeder vertraut, nicht würdig?" gab er seinem Frust Ausdruck. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihm Dumbledore zwar in jeder Hinsicht traute, aber das traf nicht gleichzeitig auch auf den Rest der Mitglieder des Ordens zu. Er hatte bemerkt, wie einige ihm mit Blicken folgten und jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachteten.

„Mein lieber Severus, du weißt genau, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich habe dir noch nichts gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass du nicht glücklich sein würdest, mit meiner Entscheidung, diese drei Schüler aufzunehmen. Aber Harry hat eine zentrale Position im Kampf gegen Voldemort, genau wie du, und es ist so einfacher, ihn auf seine Rolle im Krieg vorzubereiten." Mit diesen Worten schob ihn Albus zur Tür.

„Potter ja, aber müssen Weasley und Granger auch wieder ihre Hände im Spiel haben?" diese Frage konnte sich Snape nicht verkneifen. Dumbledore sah seinen Zaubertränke-Meister erstaunt an. War da eine gewisse Unruhe in der Stimme des Mannes zu hören? Er kannte Severus nun schon so lange Zeit. Dieser hatte seine gesamte Körpersprache fast perfekt unter Kontrolle, ja er nutzte das geschickt aus, um Schülern das Fürchten zu lehren oder bei Kollegen Unbehagen zu verbreiten, um sie auf Distanz zu halten. Es war, unter anderem, diese Fähigkeit die ihn in seiner Position als Doppelagent am Leben hielt.

Jemand anderes hätte wohl keinen Unterschied bemerkt, aber er, Albus Dumbledore, der Zauberer der als allwissend galt, hörte den besonderen Unterton heraus. Er beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken und schob den widerstrebenden Snape die Wendeltreppe hinunter, um sich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche (Room of Requirement) zu begeben.

Um Punkt 11.00 Uhr betraten die drei Gryffindor den Raum der Wünsche. Diesmal wirkte der Raum wie eine große Höhle, die nur im Eingangsbereich beleuchtet wurde. Hermione verglich das Szenario in Gedanken mit dem Holodeck aus einer Sci-Fi Serie, die sie in den Ferien des öfteren ansah. Die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens, die an der Prüfung teilnehmen würden, waren bereits anwesend. Molly und Arthur waren von Dumbledore gebeten worden, sich zurück zuhalten, um weder Ron noch die beiden anderen, die auch fast ein Teil der Familie waren, zu verunsichern.

„Schau mal, wer dabei ist, unser Lieblingslehrer" sagte Ron ironisch und entsetzt zugleich. „Na das gibt ja 'ne Katastrophe", war Harrys Kommentar dazu. „Wir können es gleich lassen, der lässt uns nie bestehen". Einzig Hermione schwieg, aber sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wurde noch etwas bleicher als vorher. „Professor Dumbledore wird das zu verhindern wissen" mit diesen Worten versuchte der junge Mann mit dem unordentlichen, dunklen Haaren sie alle zu beruhigen. „Stellt euch Snape einfach in Unterhose vor!" Er hatte von diesem Trick zur Überbrückung von Prüfungsängsten in einen Muggelbuch gelesen. Das dies seine Freundin alles andere als beruhigen würde, konnte er nicht ahnen.

Snape in Unterwäsche ist das Letzte, an das du jetzt denken solltest. Du schaffst das schon. Es war Hermiones innere Stimme, die ihr half sich wieder zu fassen. Allen Mut zusammen nehmend, schaute sie vom Boden auf. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie Remus' aufmunternden Blick und lächelte ihn an.

„Da seit ihr drei ja!" Mit diesen Worten ging Lupin auf die drei Jugendlichen zu, um sie einen nach dem anderen zu umarmen. Er hatte nach Sirius' Tod versucht, Harry den Patenonkel zu ersetzten und stand mit allen dreien auf freundschaftlichem Fuß. Auch Remus nahm Hermiones Nervosität wahr und begrüßte sie darum besonders herzlich. „Remus, wie schön, dass du dabei bist. Ein freundliches Gesicht zur Beruhigung." Rons Worte und die Anwesenheit des väterlichen Freundes beruhigten die Nerven der Hexe tatsächlich etwas.

Natürlich, wo sentimentale Gryffindor zusammen treffen, ist gleich großes Gruppenkuscheln angesagt. Selbst seine Gedanken waren sarkastisch und Severus gestattete seinen Gesichtszügen diesen Sarkasmus nach außen zu tragen. Remus nutzt selbstverständlich die Gelegenheit schamlos aus, eine junge Frau in den Armen zu halten. Stop, wann hatte er angefangen, in seiner Schülerin eine Frau und kein Mädchen mehr zu sehen? Das klang ja fast so, als wäre er eifer.... Nein. Er würde es nicht einmal denken. Hoffentlich beginnt diese Prozedur endlich.

„Meine lieben Mitgliedsanwärter des Ordens" begann Albus Dumbledore in diesem Moment seine Rede. "Um die Aufnahmeprüfung zu bestehen, müsst ihr nur den Weg durch die Höhle bis zu dem Raum mit dem Bild von dem Zentaur auf der Tür kommen. Wir sind eure Feinde. Ihr werdet euch so gut es geht gegen uns verteidigen. Es geht einfach nur um das 'Überleben'. Viel Erfolg!" Mit diesen kurzen Worten waren alle verschwunden.

Die Prüfung stellte sich als einfacher heraus, als sie erwartet hatten. Dank des speziellen Trainings im DA-Club hatten weder die Jungen noch Hermione Schwierigkeiten mit den Gegenzaubern und -flüchen, so dass ihr Ziel schnell erreicht war. Keiner hatte sich verletzt und zur Erleichterung der Schulsprecherin war ihr eine direkte Konfrontation mit dem Zaubertranklehrer erspart geblieben.

Jetzt wollten alle gratulieren, von Moody bis zu Tonks, und eine Eule war unterwegs, um die Weasleys zu benachrichtigen. Nach einer kurzen Feier, bei der nur wenige fehlten, es gab schließlich trotz Weihnachten Aufgaben für einige Mitglieder zu erledigen, ging es zum Alltag über. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten gab es noch genügend zu tun.

Harry und Ron mussten noch diverse Geschenke verpacken und versenden. Also gingen die frisch gebackenen Mitglieder des OdP zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: Ich sollte noch erwähnen, dass die Redewendung 'Erledigt und vergessen' aus den Schreckenstein-Büchern (von Oliver Hassencamp) stammt, die als Kind gerne gelesen habe. Die Serie mit dem Holodeck ist natürlich Star Trek oder Raumschiff Enterprise - die nächste Generation, wie sie in Deutschland heißt. Und den Froschkönig, aus Hermiones Traum, habe ich mir aus der Märchensammlung der Gebrüder Grimm ausgeliehen :-)._


	3. Verkrampft

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 3:Verkrampft**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N: Und wieder gilt mein besonderer Dank meinen Beta-Lesern Simone und Sandra. Auch meinen Reviewern ein herzliches Danke schön. Ich freue mich, wenn euch das gefällt, was ich schreibe und bin dankbar für jede Kritik. Doch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Eure Callie._

---

Es war inzwischen Nachmittag geworden, als Hermione, Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ginny zusammen trafen. Rons Schwester war die Einzige von den anderen Schülern, die von dem Aufnahmetest gewusst hatte und auf Grund dessen natürlich neugierig wissen wollte, wie die Prüfung gelaufen war. Nun erzählt schon wie es war!, forderte die rothaarige junge Frau ungeduldig. Ihr Bruder grinste sie an und sagte dann mit prahlerischem Grinsen: Natürlich haben wir uns hervorragend geschlagen und waren in kurzer Zeit am Ziel.

Oh Ron, nun gib doch nicht so an, war Ginnys Kommentar dazu. Sie wandte sich an ihre Freundin. Von der wusste sie, dass diese nicht nur viel ausführlicher, sondern auch wahrheitsgetreuer (und das nicht nur auf Grund geringerer Testosteronwerte) berichten würde, was die drei alles bewältigen mussten. Doch es war Harry, der erzählte, wie er und seine Freunde zuerst gemeinsam gegen Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody und Tonks hatten kämpfen müssen. Alle vier hatten gleichzeitig Zaubersprüche und -flüche gegen die drei Prüflinge geschleudert und versucht, sie davon abzuhalten vorwärts zu kommen. Bis auf die Unverzeihlichen, war so ziemlich jeder Zauberspruch dabei gewesen, den sie kannten und noch ein paar mehr.

Später waren die drei getrennt worden, um so im Einzelkampf zu beweisen, wie gut sie waren. Jeder musste verschiedene Gegner entwaffnen oder kampfunfähig machen. Jetzt erzählte Hermione, die bis dahin ungewohnt wortkarg gewesen war, wie sie McGonagall mit einem ziemlich unbekannten Spruch dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Animagusform anzunehmen, um dieser dann den Zauberstab zu entwinden. Alles in allem, haben wir uns tatsächlich sehr gut geschlagen, vor allen Dingen als Team. Ich glaube Mad- Eye wird für euch beide, sie wandte sich nun zu den beiden Jungen, ein gutes Wort einlegen, wenn ihr euch als Auroren bewerbt. Zumal ihr es im letzten Jahr tatsächlich geschafft habt, eure Noten zu verbessern. Mit diesen Worten brach sie ab, denn es näherten sich Neville und Seamus, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Durch die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurde das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung gebracht und der Rest des Nachmittags verging mit Gesprächen über die neuen Zaubersprüche, die der DA-Club demnächst üben wollte.

---

Die Siebtklässler waren auf dem Weg zum Dinner. Bei dieser Gelegenheit schaffte es Harry endlich Ginny unter eine der Mistelzweige zu ziehen, und unter dem Beifall der anwesenden Gryffindors, küssten die beiden sich. Der Lärm schwoll an, als beide nicht bereit waren, sich wieder voneinander zu lösen. Mitten in diesem Gebrüll war auf einmal eine wohl bekannte Stimme zu hören.

---

Oh, dieser elende Tag würde niemals ein Ende nehmen. Mit diesem Gedanken schritt Snape von der steinernen Treppe herunter, vorbei an dem Wasserspeier, auf den Gang. Er hatte den Nachmittag damit verbracht, bei Dumbledore Tee zu trinken. Dieser hatte ihn dabei geschickt versucht auszufragen, um heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihm geschehen war. So viel zum Thema er sei ein guter Schauspieler. Vor dem alten Zauberer konnte er nichts verbergen. Er hatte versucht, sich herauszureden und Albus war scheinbar darauf eingegangen. Auf dem Weg zum Kerker, er wollte endlich einmal in Ruhe und alleine zu Abend essen, hörte er schon von weitem das laute Geschrei der Schüler. Er würde für Ordnung sorgen müssen.

Natürlich, wer sonst würde eine solche Unruhe anstiften. Professor Snapes Stimme triefte nur so von Hohn und Spott. Typisch Gryffindor! Potter und Weasley sofort auseinander! Widerwillig löste sich Harry von Ginny. Die anderen Schüler zerstreuten sich rasch, um nicht auch noch in die Schusslinie des finsteren Lehrers zu geraten. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren, außer den Angesprochenen, alle bis auf Ron und Hermione verschwunden. Die nächsten Worte des Lehrers überraschten niemanden. Das kostet Gryffindor 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen beiden.

Als Hermione das hörte, wurde sie plötzlich sauer. Hatte er ihr nicht gestern Nacht erst so viele Punkte abgezogen, obwohl sie kooperativ und diskret in einer, für_ beide_ unangenehmen Situation, gewesen war. Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, platzte es aus ihr heraus: Ja und die Aufsicht über die Strafarbeit, die ihr sicherlich auch noch bekommt, kann dann wieder Filch übernehmen. So ist unser Professor fein raus. Zwar hatte sie sehr leise gesprochen, doch anscheinend hatten alle Anwesenden sie verstanden, denn jeder sah sie mit verwundertem Blick (und teilweise mit offenem Mund) an. In solch einem Ton hatte sie noch nie in Gegenwart eines Lehrers gesprochen. Wenn man mal von Trelawney absah, doch die zählte nicht wirklich als Respektperson. Sie reckte trotzig das Kinn nach oben, auch wenn sie merkte, dass ihre Wangen anfingen zu brennen und schaute Snape in die Augen.

Auch Snape war im ersten Augenblick ganz verdutzt. Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Sein Gesicht nahm einen noch finsteren Ausdruck an und dann sprach er zu der Schulsprecherin: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich irgendeinem Schüler jemals erlaubt hätte, meine Handlungsweise zu kritisieren. Da Sie so erpicht darauf zu sein scheinen, dass ich die verteilten Strafarbeiten selber beaufsichtige, wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass Mr. Filch vom Direktor anderweitig eingesetzt wurde und Sie so ihre Strafarbeit bei mir persönlich abarbeiten dürfen. Damit diese Impertinenz nicht noch einmal vorkommt, werden Sie nicht nur einen einzigen Abend, sondern eine ganze Woche abends in den Kerkern bei mir verbringen! Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und verschwand Richtung Kerker.

Hermione, das war echt cool! Ron stand da und sah sie bewundernd an. Harry und Ginny, noch etwas atemlos von ihrer Küsserei, nickten nur. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du dich trauen würdest, dem Ekelpaket die Stirn zu bieten. Sonst mussten wir uns immer anhören, dass unsere Lehrer alle mit Respekt zu behandeln seien. Selbst bei Snape hast du keine Ausnahme gemacht. Was hat deine Meinung geändert? Oh, Ron, hast du nicht mitbekommen, was mir das Ganze eingebracht hat? Ich darf eine ganze Woche lang abends bei Snape in den Kerkern hocken und wahrscheinlich die ekeligsten Dinge tun, wie das Ausweiden von Kröten oder das Häuten von Schlangen, nur weil ich nicht die Klappe halten konnte. Das ist wirklich _cool_. Auch Hermione konnte sehr sarkastisch klingen. Lasst uns nicht weiter davon reden, ich habe Hunger. Mit diesen Worten lief sie voraus und setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz am Gryffindor Tisch.

Nach dem Essen ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und warf ihre Sachen in die nächste Ecke. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, um ihre Frustration heraus zu lassen. Wie konnte sie nur so einfältig sein. Sie kannte diesen Mann (ihren Lehrer verbesserte sie sich gedanklich) seit mehr als sechs Jahren und wusste genau, was sie mit ihrer Bemerkung auslösen würde. Zugegeben sie hatte erreicht, dass er ihre Bestrafung selbst beaufsichtigen würde. War es nicht das, was sie eigentlich wollte? Aber dann gleich eine ganze Woche! Allein in den Kerkern mit Snape! Hatte es etwas zu sagen, dass er ihr dieses Mal keine Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte? Nein sie würde nicht länger zuhören, wie ihre innere Stimme ihr merkwürdige Dinge einflüsterte. Zur Ablenkung ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie würde mit Ron eine Partie Zauberer-Schach spielen.

Ich finde, Hermione verhält sich etwas merkwürdig. Harry und Ron hatten sich nach dem Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen, als der dunkelhaarige Zauberer diese Feststellung machte. Ginny hatte während der Mahlzeit verlegen beiseite geschaut, wenn Harry versucht hatte aus ihren Blicken zu erkennen, was sie über die Sache unter den Misteln dachte. Er wurde aus den Mädchen nicht schlau. Aber das war eine Angelegenheit, die er nicht mit Ron besprechen konnte. Obwohl die beiden so gute Freunde waren, konnte er Rons Reaktion nicht einschätzen, wenn es um dessen kleine Schwester ging. Um sich beide abzulenken, hatte er ein neutrales Thema gesucht und Hermiones untypisches Benehmen bot die ideale Gelegenheit. Ich glaube, unser Verhalten ist endlich auf sie abgefärbt. Ich fand's gut, dass sie sich getraut hat Snape zu provozieren. Das Ekelpaket kann ruhig wissen, dass nicht alle vor ihm kuschen. Das meine ich nicht unbedingt, Ron, aber woher hat sie von den verzauberten Misteln gewusst und wann hat Snape ihr eine Strafarbeit aufgegeben? Und nicht zuletzt: ist dir aufgefallen, dass unser Punktestand gestern Nacht noch deutlich höher war? Das ist den meisten wohl in dem Trubel um die Mistelzweige entgangen. Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren eine erstaunliche Entwicklung durchgemacht. Seine Sinne hatten sich geschärft (nicht zuletzt aus diesem Grund hatte er das letzte Jahr überlebt) und deshalb beobachtete der junge Mann seine Umwelt sehr viel genauer als er sie glauben machte.

---

Severus war unruhig. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Dinner hatte aus einem kurzen und frugalen Mahl bestanden, denn die Hauselfen servierten nur eine geringe Anzahl von Gerichten in die Privaträume. Wahrscheinlich hatte Albus diese Anweisung gegeben, damit sich nur selten jemand zum Essen zurück zog. Diesen Gedanken griff er auf. Der Unmut gegenüber Dumbledore war genau die richtige Ablenkung von der Person, an die er nicht denken wollte. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er den Schulleiter als Ausrede benutzt hatte, um sich keine Blöße vor den Schülern zu geben. Er hatte nämlich völlig vergessen, Filch von Miss Grangers Strafarbeit zu erzählen. Das konnte er jedoch niemals zugeben. Dann hatte er sich auch noch von ihr provozieren lassen und jetzt musste er eine ganze Woche ihre Strafarbeit beaufsichtigen. So viel zur Ablenkung vom Thema, Severus.

Da er schon dabei war, konnte er sich schon einmal ausdenken, welche gemeinen Arbeiten er der Schulsprecherin auferlegen würde. Doch halt, da viel ihm ein, dass er eine Assistentin beim Brauen verschiedener Tränke für den Orden gut gebrauchen konnte. Noch dazu eine so begabte. Nicht, dass er sie je wissen lassen würde, dass er sie für begabt hielt. Trotzdem, er musste ihr eine Lektion erteilen, sonst glaubte Miss Granger womöglich, sie könnte sich etwas herausnehmen, nur wegen jenes merkwürdigen Zwischenfalls. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, um die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

---

Als Hermione das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betrat, war es Punkt acht Uhr. Sie hatte keine Sekunde früher erscheinen wollen als unbedingt notwendig. Der Raum schien leer zu sein, doch als sie sich umschaute, bemerkte sie Licht in einem kleinen Nebenraum. Unsicher trat sie ein. Kommen Sie herüber, nachdem Sie die Tür geschlossen haben! Komischerweise gaben ihr die barschen Worte ihres Lehrers eine gewisse Sicherheit. Es war so, als wäre sie im Unterricht. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug ging sie in die 'Höhle des Löwen' (obwohl hier wohl besser Schlange gepasst hätte). Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie sich in einem privaten Labor wieder, dass Snape wohl für eigene Experimente benutzte. Neugierig betrachtete sie die vielen Regale, in denen sich noch seltsamere Dinge befanden, als in des Professors Büro.

Miss Granger, wenn Sie ihre Besichtigungstour beendet haben, können wir vielleicht beginnen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, als neues Mitglied des Ordens selbstverständlich absolute Geheimhaltung über die Arbeit, die Sie hier verrichten. Der Lehrer beobachtete seine Schülerin genau und als ihre Augen zu leuchten anfingen, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: Sie werden nichts anrühren, ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, ich brauche bei gewissen Vorbereitungen ein Paar helfende Hände und da Sie gerade verfügbar sind, werden Sie mir helfen. Ich hoffe, dass die Zaubertränke trotz der Tatsache, das eine Schülerin sie zu brauen hilft, gelingen werden. Er wollte ihren Stolz treffen und behandelte sie deshalb wie eine unwissende Erstklässlerin und nicht wie die beste Schülerin, die die Schule seit längerer Zeit hatte (denn das war sie!).

Hermione musste schlucken. Für ein paar Minuten hatte sie gehofft, der Abend würde nicht schlimm, sondern im Gegenteil interessant und lehrreich werden. Mit dem letzten Satz, den ihr Lehrer ausgesprochen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass es noch furchtbarer werden würde als gedacht. Den ganzen Abend über mäkelte er an ihr herum, obwohl sie selbst die schwierigsten Handgriffe perfekt beherrschte. Nach drei Stunden war sie so erschöpft, das sie den Tränen nahe war. Doch sie hielt ihren Kopf aufrecht. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und vor seinen Augen in Tränen auszubrechen. Die junge Hexe konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das vor ihr der gleiche Mann stand, der sie gestern Abend ... Oh nein sie wollte doch nicht mehr daran denken. Vor allem nicht jetzt!

Snape merkte sehr wohl, dass Hermione ('Miss Granger' korrigierte er sich streng) versuchte, ihren emotionalen Zustand vor ihm zu verbergen. Seltsamerweise empfand er dabei nicht die gleiche Befriedigung, die er sonst verspürte, wenn er Schüler herunterputzte, und das beunruhigte ihn. So, Miss Granger, für heute ist es genug. Wenn Sie alles aufgeräumt haben, können Sie gehen. Wir sehen uns am Tag nach Weihnachten wieder, um Punkt acht Uhr. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Raum. In Rekordzeit räumte Hermione die restlichen Zutaten und benutzten Utensilien wieder an Ort und Stelle. Auf schnellstem Wege verließ sie die Kerker, um sich zum Gryffindor-Turm zu begeben, in dem ihr Zimmer lag.

Was hast du erwartet, Granger? Dass er plötzlich freundlich ist? Dass er dich, nur weil du jetzt auch im Orden bist, nicht mehr wie eine kleine unwissende Schülerin behandelt? Du kannst froh sein, dass du ihm helfen darfst und keine Kloschüsseln putzen must! So schimpfte Hermione mit sich selbst. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie gehofft, wenn sie mit ihm allein war, würde sich die Atmosphäre entspannen. Beide würden den Vorfall vom Vortag einfach als 'nicht passiert' abtun. Doch Snape benahm sich ihr gegenüber noch schlimmer als je zuvor. Dabei hatte sie angefangen, ihn zu beobachten und dabei festgestellt, dass er ihr nicht mehr so unsympathisch war wie früher. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke an seine Lippen auf den ihren ... doch darüber nachzudenken, hatte keinen Zweck bei seinem Verhalten. Am besten wäre es gewesen, er hätte sie mit dem Vergessenszauber belegt, dann müsste sie sich nicht mit ihrer Erinnerung quälen. Die Schulsprecherin beschloss, sich über den Obliviate-Zauber zu informieren, um diesen bei sich selbst anzuwenden.

---

Severus Snape griff nach dem Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf einem kleinen Tisch in seinem Wohnraum lag. Es war eins von vielen Büchern, die im Besitz des Zaubertränke-Meisters waren. Sein privates Reich war voller Regale und alle waren gefüllt mit Büchern jeder Art. Da der Besitzer dieser Räume kontaktscheu war, verbrachte er seine knapp bemessene Freizeit meistens mit Lesen. Da standen wissenschaftliche Bücher der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt, klassische Werke von Shakespeare oder Goethe und sogar einige Science-Fiction- und Fantasy-Romane wie zum Beispiel 'Herr der Ringe' in den Regalen. Es herrschte die gleiche peinlich genaue Ordnung wie schon in den Vorratsregalen des Klassenzimmers.

Snape konnte sich nicht lange auf das Buch konzentrieren. Sicherlich überlegte _sie_, wieso er sich heute so merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Verdammt! Dass er sich von dem Zwischenfall am Vortag so hatte aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Sie hatte den Kuss sicher schon vergessen. Er sah ständig, dass irgendwelche Schüler sich küssten, nicht nur zu Weihnachten und Valentin. Allerdings schien es ihr auch gefallen zu haben. AUCH! Ja, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass er sie gerne geküsst hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an die andere junge Frau, die er vor vielen Jahren geküsst hatte. Es war das einzige Mal in seinem Leben, dass er jemanden an sich heran gelassen hatte. Doch ihre Beziehung hatte nicht lange gehalten, obwohl sie beide gut zueinander gepasst hatten. Sie war eine Ravenclaw und beide hatten sich des öfteren in der Bibliothek getroffen. Erst durch Zufall, dann hatten sie dort zusammen gelernt, bis er sich dann getraut hatte, sie nach Hogsmeade einzuladen. Für fünf Monate hatte er geglaubt, dass das Leben doch seine schönen Seiten hatte, bis sie ihn verließ, wegen eines Gryffindors. Damals hatte sein Hass für die 'ach so tapferen und tollen Gryffindor Schüler' neue Nahrung gefunden und er war bis heute nicht ganz darüber hinweg. Und jetzt brachte eine Schülerin aus genau diesem Haus ihn und seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung durcheinander. Er warf das Buch wieder auf den Tisch zurück und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er holte einen warmen Umhang heraus und stürmte nach draußen, um sich mit einem Spaziergang durch den Wald abzulenken.

---

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich die Mitglieder des DA-Clubs spontan dazu entschlossen, eine private Weihnachtsfeier zu veranstalten. Alle anderen wurden mit Hilfe der falschen Galleone über den neuen 'Termin' informiert. Am nächsten Abend wollten sie sich im Verwandlungs-Klassenraum treffen. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen den Raum zur Verfügung gestellt. Harry und Ron wurden beauftragt, den notwendigen Proviant zu organisieren. Da die beiden sich entschlossenen hatten, ihre beste Freundin über Weihnachten vom Lernen und anderen Grübeleien fern zu halten, würden sie sie mitnehmen, wenn sie ihre Freunde, die Hauselfen, besuchten. Voller Vorfreude auf die verschiedenen Feiern, die bevor standen, gingen Harry und Ron schlafen.

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag versuchte ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, stellte sie fest, dass ihre beiden Freunde sich immer an ihre Fersen hefteten, und sie von der Bücherei abzulenken versuchten. Nach dem dritten Versuch gab sie auf und es gelang den beiden Freunden endlich, die junge Hexe auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Die kleine Feier würde sicher nett werden und wenn nicht, könnte sie sich immer noch wegschleichen. Als die drei auf dem geheimen Weg in die Küche waren um besagten Proviant abzuholen, freute sie sich darauf, sich mit den Hauselfen zu unterhalten. Nachdem Hermione die Idee aufgegeben hatte für die Freiheit der Elfen zu kämpfen, war auch sie wieder ein gern gesehener Gast in der Küche.

---

Die Tür zu Snapes Privatquartier öffnete sich und eine Hauselfe trat ein. Sir, Winky bringen Ihre Wäsche, Sir, mit diesen Worten stellte die Hauselfe einen großen Korb mit frisch gewaschener, glatter und fein säuberlich gefalteter Wäsche in den Raum. Soll Winky sie gleich in den Schrank sortieren? Mit ihren großen Augen sah die kleine Elfe den dunklen Mann fragend an. Seit einem Jahr war sie für den Professor tätig und was kein Dobby oder Dumbledore fertig bringen konnte, Snape erreichte es, ohne es zu merken. Sie hatte mit dem Trinken aufgehört und arbeitete hart dafür, den strengen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen. Die anderen Hauselfen wollten mit ihrem Herrn möglichst wenig zu tun haben. Mit flinken Fingern packte sie die Wäsche aus dem Korb in den Schrank. Der Herr legte viel Wert auf Ordnung. Seine Unterhosen, die er mehrmals täglich wechselte, wie sie wusste, mussten in Reih' und Glied aufgestapelt werden. Er kontrollierte das nach dem Einsortieren. Winky ist fertig, Sir! Er warf einen Blick in den Schrank und nickte dann. Du kannst gehen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Winky machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um den anderen bei den Vorbereitungen für das große Festmahl zu helfen.

---

Um nicht erwischt zu werden, benutzten Ron, Harry und Hermione den Tarnumhang auf dem Weg zur Küche. Das war nicht mehr so leicht wie früher, da alle gewachsen waren, besonders die beiden Jungen. Doch durch vielfaches Benutzen desselben, hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sie waren bereits in der Küche und wollten gerade wieder sichtbar werden, als sie einige Gesprächsfetzen der Hauselfen mitbekamen und nicht widerstehen konnten zu lauschen. ... hockt immer nur in seinen Kerkern herum, erschreckt einen, weil er immer erst im letzten Moment zu erkennen und machen uns jede Menge mehr Arbeit. Allein die Menge an Unterwäsche, andere Zauberer einen Monat mit der Menge auskommen, die er in einer Woche verbraucht ... ... sein er viel zu streng mit Winky. Das halblaute Gerede der Hauselfen erstaunte die drei Eindringlinge. Harry nahm den Umhang von ihnen herunter und räusperte sich. Die Elfen stoben auseinander und liefen wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit. Dobby kam auf das Trio zu: Harry Potter, Sir, welche Ehre, dass Sie uns besuchen.

---

Albus Dumbledore machte sich viele Gedanken um das Wohlergehen seiner Schülerschaft und seiner Lehrer. Einer seiner besonderen Schützlinge war Severus. Er kannte den jungen Mann seit seinem elften Lebensjahr und war mit dessen Vergangenheit wohlvertraut. Er wusste, dass er sich voll und ganz auf seinen Zaubertränke-Meister verlassen konnte. Doch zur Zeit legte dieser ein Verhalten an den Tag, dass selbst für ihn merkwürdig war. Minerva hatte Albus von ihrem Gespräch mit Snape erzählt und Dumbledore beschloss nun in seine Trickkiste zu greifen, um seinem Kollegen zu helfen, denn das Wohl des zerrissenen und meist unglücklichen jungen Menschens lag ihm am Herzen.

Der große, runde Raum indem der Schulleiter sein Büro hatte, war so interessant, durch die vielen sonderbaren Dinge, die dort herum standen, dass niemand die unscheinbare Tür im Hintergrund bemerkte. Doch selbst wenn jemand sie gesehen und versucht hätte sie zu öffnen, wäre er gescheitert, denn nur _eine_ Person konnte dieses Zimmer betreten. Es war nicht besonders groß, doch angefüllt mit so merkwürdigen Gegenständen, dass selbst ältere und erfahrene Zauberer und Hexen ins Staunen geraten wären. Ganz hinten in der Ecke stand der von Albus gesuchte Gegenstand.

Es war ein auf den ersten Blick zwar sehr hässlicher, aber unscheinbar wirkender Spiegel. Er war mit einem riesigen Tuch bedeckt. Der Erbauer dieses einzigartigen Zauberutensils war einst ein mächtiger Magier gewesen, der den Spiegel mittels längst vergessener Zaubersprüche dazu brachte, die Ereignisse der nahen Umgebung zu speichern Die Technik erinnerte ein wenig an ein Denkarium. Der Besitzer konnte den Spiegel bitten, jene gespeicherten Daten wieder zugeben, wobei eine geschickt mit eingebundene Ethikformel verhinderte, dass die Privatsphäre der betroffenen Personen gewährleistet war. Wie Albus' Familie in den Besitz des Spiegels gelangt war, wusste er nicht mehr. Dumbledore betrat den kleinen Raum und nahm das Tuch von dem Spiegel ab. Zeig mir die besonderen Ereignisse des letzten Tages an! Mit diesen Worten, der Spiegel reagierte nur auf seine Stimme, nahm er sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich vor den Spiegel.

In der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen wurde von Dumbledore behauptet er wäre so gut wie allwissend. Nur wenige wussten, das diese vermeintliche Allwissenheit sich zum Teil durch den Besitz jenes Spiegels erklären ließ. Natürlich hatte er das entsprechende Charisma, eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und ein überdurchschnittliches Einfühlungsvermögen. Auch die Tatsache, dass er ein so begabter Zauberer war hatte dazu beigetragen. Aber der Spiegel machte es ihm möglich ,Dinge zu wissen, die er sonst nie in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. Es war auch nicht leicht, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, den Spiegel für eigennützige Zwecke einzusetzen., Doch er wusste, dass dieser dann sofort zerschellen würde und dafür war diese einmalige, nicht wiederherzustellende Rarität zu schade. Albus verbrachte den Abend damit die Ereignisse des Vorabends durchzusehen und den Schlüssel für Severus Verhalten zu finden.

---

Mit Leckereien aus der Küche vollbeladen (trotz angewandtem Verkleinerungszaubers), erreichten die drei Gryffindor das schon festlich geschmückte Klassenzimmer, in dem bereits leise Musik zu hören war. Die Proviantmeister wurden mit lautem Hallo begrüßt und sofort umringt. 'Dumbledores Armee' hatte sich mit jedem Jahr verändert, die abgehenden Schüler waren durch neue Freunde aus allen Häusern ersetzt worden, selbst ein paar Slytherin waren jetzt mit dabei, obwohl es ihnen am Anfang nicht leicht gemacht wurde. Doch Hermione hatte überzeugend auf die anderen eingewirkt und jeder war sicher, die Schulsprecherin hatte Mittel und Wege, Verräter diesmal im Vorfeld zu enttarnen.

Als Ron einige Zeit später mit Punsch zu Harry und Hermione hinüber kam, konnten sie sich unterhalten ohne belauscht zu werden. Der Lärmpegel, er war nur nach außen mit einem schalldichten Abblockzauber versehen, war so groß, dass sie ihren eigenen Silentiumzauber aussprechen mussten, um sich zu verständigen zu können. Merkwürdig, ich habe noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass Hauselfen sich negativ über einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe äußern. Selbst bei Hermione haben sie das nicht getan, obwohl sie Angst vor ihren selbst gestrickten Sachen hatten. Was muss Snape für ein Ekel sein, um so eine Reaktion bei ihnen auszulösen! Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Was mich bloß wundert ist, dass die sonst so ungepflegte, stinkende Fledermaus so pingelig ist, was ihre Unterwäsche angeht. Auch Harry grinste, er sagte allerdings kein Wort. Er konnte sich vorstellen, welches Erlebnis in Snapes Vergangenheit für diesen Tick verantwortlich war, (seine Eltern waren schließlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran gewesen), doch er hatte nicht vor, sein zu Unrecht erworbenes Wissen mit seinen Freunden zu teilen. Snapes Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium waren nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen und er schämte sich inzwischen, der Versuchung nicht widerstanden zu haben. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, niemals etwas davon weiter zu erzählen.

Hermione hatte gedankenverloren den Zuckerrand von ihrem Glas geleckt und antwortete ohne zu überlegen: Du irrst dich, Ron. Er stinkt nicht, im Gegenteil, er riecht sehr angenehm! Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, viel ihr auf, was sie preisgegeben hatte. Sie merkte wie ihr Wangen ganz warm wurden und versuchte aufzustehen. Zwei Paar Hände hielten sie zurück und zwei Paar Augen sahen sie fragend an. Harry fand zuerst die Sprache wieder: Hier geblieben, Hermione, du möchtest uns doch bestimmt erzählen, woher du diese Information hast. Mit Oberlehrermanier und einem Funkeln in den Augen klopfte seine Hand auf den Sessel auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte. Ja, Snape ist dafür bekannt, einen unsichtbaren Abstandhalter zu besitzen. Wie hast du es geschafft, den zu überbrücken? Auch Ron tat so, als ginge es um eine wissenschaftliche These, die es zu überprüfen galt. Das war zuviel für die junge Frau. Mit einem Ich glaub' mir wird schlecht, riss sie sich los und rannte schnell zur Tür und verließ die Party.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: Ich weiß, die Aufnahme-Prüfung ist nicht detailliert beschrieben, doch ich fand sie nicht so wichtig für den Verlauf der Story. Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Geschichte trotzdem noch mögt. Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr denkt. LOL Callista_


	4. Verraten

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 4: Verraten**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Wie in jedem Kapitel gilt mein besonderer Dank Simone, die unermüdlich ihren Rot-Grün- oder auch mal Blaustift schwingt und so die größten Fehler ausmerzt. Wenn diesmal doch noch etwas falsch ist, liegt es daran, dass ich noch nachträgliche Veränderungen vorgenommen habe.  
Liebe Reviewer, ihr sorgt dafür, dass selbst bei Regen meine Stimmung sonnig ist durch eure Begeisterung und euren Zuspruch. Danke und macht doch bitte weiter so. Ich bin allmählich süchtig nach Reviews :-). Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Callista_

**---**

Hermione wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Schon wieder eine Nacht voller merkwürdiger Träume. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich zum Glück an keine Details erinnern. Nur das Gefühl, vor etwas davon gelaufen zu sein, blieb. Doch heute war Weihnachten und sie entschloss sich, nur an den Feiertag zu denken und sonst an gar nichts anderes. Am Rand ihres Bettes lagen diverse, hübsch verpackte, bunte Weihnachtspäckchen, die die Hauselfen dort deponiert hatten. Sie stieg schnell aus dem Bett und begab sich ins Bad. Ron und Harry würden auf sie warten und egal, was gestern passiert war, die beiden wären zu Tode beleidigt, wenn sie nicht zu ihnen herüber käme, um gemeinsam die Geschenke auszupacken.

Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen, ihrer Freundin eine Gnadenfrist zu gewähren und dem Intermezzo vom Vortag erst nach den Feiertagen auf den Grund zu gehen. Als es an der Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafraum klopfte, riefen beide im Chor Sie waren erleichtert darüber, dass Hermione ihnen trotz allem nicht auswich. Mit viel Papiergeraschel, fröhlichen Weihnachtswünschen und herzlichen Umarmungen begannen die drei Freunde nun das Weihnachtsfest. Als sie später zum Essen herunter gingen, trug jeder von ihnen den obligatorischen Weasley-Pullover. Der ganze Tag verlief in bester Harmonie, zumal ihre Erzfeinde (sprich Malfoy und seine Gorillas) nicht anwesend waren. Wenn man natürlich von Rons üblichen Kommentaren zur Farbauswahl seiner Mutter mal absah.

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden. Die meisten der Gryffindors saßen satt und träge im Gemeinschaftsraum herum, und hörten den singenden Tannenbäumen aus dem neuen Sortiment der Weasley-Zwillinge zu. Oder besser sie mussten zuhören, da diese nicht ohne weiteres abzustellen waren nach erstmaliger Inbetriebnahme. Entfernen konnte man sie auch nicht, da sie bereits Wurzeln geschlagen hatten. Zum Glück wurden sie allmählich leiser. Hermione wurde unruhig. Nach einem Blick auf die beiden Jungen, sie spielten 'Snape explodiert', verschwand sie leise.

---

Severus Snape hatte fast den gesamten Tag in seinen privaten Räumen verbracht. Er wollte es auf jeden Fall vermeiden, mit der 'Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen' Mentalität, die im ganzen Schloss herrschte, auch nur in entferntester Form in Kontakt zu kommen. Er ließ seine schlechte Laune an diversen zerbrechlichen Gegenständen aus (gut dass es den Zauberspruch 'Reparo' gab!) und tyrannisierte die arme Winky. Doch am späten Abend stellte er fest, dass seine Beine etwas Bewegung vertragen könnten. So beschloss der Zaubertranklehrer seinen üblichen Rundgang durch die Burg zu starten, obwohl die Sperrstunde noch nicht begonnen hatte. Unterwegs philosophierte er über seinen Drahtseilakt als Doppelagent. Er wunderte sich, warum er schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr zum dunklen Lord gerufen worden war. Längere Pausen zwischen den Treffen waren nicht unüblich, gab es doch seit der Bekanntwerdung seiner Rückkehr für Voldemort noch mehr Gründe im Geheimen zu agieren. Gewöhnlich besagte eine längere Pause zwischen den Zusammenkünften der Todesser, dass der dunkle Magier wieder eine neue Idee ausbrütete. Das wiederum bedeutete viel unangenehme Arbeit für Severus. Wahrscheinlich ging es um eine erneute Falle für Potter. Über den, wollte er jetzt überhaupt nicht nachdenken. Da fiel dem grübelnden Mann ein, dass er für einige Recherchen noch die entsprechenden Bücher aus der Bibliothek benötigte. Um diese Uhrzeit würde kein Kollege dort sein, und die Schüler hatten keinen Zutritt außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten. Mit wehendem Umhang machte er sich sofort auf den Weg.

---

Hermione hatte es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht. Um nicht wieder in Ärger zu geraten, war sie in Harrys Zimmer geschlichen, um sich den Tarnumhang 'auszuleihen'. Dieser lag nun fein säuberlich zusammen gefaltet und unschuldig aussehend auf dem Stuhl neben ihr. Sie wusste, ihr Freund hätte nichts dagegen. Sie hatte den Umhang schon mehrfach von ihm erbeten und er hatte ihn immer großzügig mit seinen Freunden geteilt. Ungestört und in aller Ruhe, auch hier kam der modifizierte Silentium-Zauber wieder zum Einsatz, vertiefte sie sich in verschiedene Bücher zum Thema Erinnerung und Manipulation des Geistes. Sie machte Notizen und lachte plötzlich laut auf. In einem Buch fand sie einen Fluch, der sie sofort an die Weasley-Zwillinge denken ließ. Sie nahm ein neues Pergament hervor, um den Zauber für sie zu notieren. Fred und George waren immer auf der Suche nach neuen Methoden, Sprüche und Flüche auf Gegenständen zu manifestieren, um ihr Sortiment im Scherzartikel-Laden zu erweitern. Ein Fluch, der die innere Hemmschwelle herunter setzte, also ähnlich wie Alkohol reagierte (ohne dabei einen Kater zu verursachen), würde die Besitzer des beliebten Scherzartikel-Ladens in der Winkelgasse sicher interessieren. Der Anteil am Gewinn, den die beiden dem Entdecker verwertbarer Zaubersprüche anboten, würde ihrem Konto bei Gringotts gutgeschrieben werden. Sie konnte für ihr Studium jede finanzielle Unterstützung gebrauchen, wollte sie ihren Eltern doch nicht länger als nötig auf der Tasche liegen. Endlich fand sie die gesuchten Informationen zum Obliviate-Zauber, die ihr noch fehlten, und konnte ihre Aufzeichnungen vervollkommnen.

---

Auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek begegnete der Zaubertränkemeister zwei Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff, die nicht schnell genug in Deckung gehen konnten, da sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln fuhr er die beiden an. Mr. Thorn und Miss Miller, was haben Sie auf dem Gang zu suchen? Das engumschlungene Paar fuhr auseinander und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Nach dem unvermeidlichen Punkteabzug ging er schnellen Schrittes weiter, bevor die zwei Schüler auch nur eine Silbe hervorbringen konnten. Als er die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete, bemerkte er ein Licht in der Nähe der verbotenen Abteilung. Es war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Neugierig bewegte er sich vorwärts. Da er selbst die Fähigkeit besaß, sich lautlos zu bewegen, würde die Person ihn erst bemerken, wenn er es wollte. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Natürlich, nur ein Bewohner von Hogwarts würde um diese Uhrzeit, an diesem Tage, seine (bzw. in diesem Fall ihre) Nase in die Bücher stecken. Hermione Granger. Neugierig sah er über ihre Schulter, um zu erkennen, was sie gerade schrieb. Und er wurde zornig. Er hätte sich denken können, dass sie recherchierte, wie eine Erinnerung ausgelöscht wurde. Er wusste auch genau, um welche Erinnerung es sich handelte. Er hatte allerdings nicht geahnt, dass der Gedanke daran _so_ unangenehm für sie gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, ihm war, als hätte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt. Von Abwehr hatte er nichts gespürt. Na warte, die Suppe werde ich dir versalzen, dachte er. Laut äußerte er die Worte: Miss Granger, was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek?

Sie schreckte auf, und sah in das grimmige Gesicht des Mannes, dem sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie jetzt hier den Zauber recherchierte, anstatt an ihren anderen Projekten weiter zu arbeiten. Madame Pince gab mir eine Sondererlaubnis, die Bücherei auch außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten zu benutzen, sprach sie mit lauter Stimme, nachdem der Geräusche-Dämpfungszauber von ihr beendet worden war. Sie hob stolz den Kopf und sah ihn an. Diesmal hatte sie sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und würde es mit ihm aufnehmen. Er ging nicht näher auf das Thema ein, sondern kam gleich zum Punkt: Als Ihr Lehrer, bin ich für Ihre Erziehung zuständig und da ich bemerkt habe, dass Sie eine Erinnerung von sich auslöschen wollten, bin ich gezwungen einzugreifen. Miss Granger, ich verbiete Ihnen den Obliviate-Zauber leichtsinnig anzuwenden. Unangenehme Erinnerungen gehören zum Leben dazu. Sein Gesicht verzog sich wie im Schmerz, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würden es später bereuen oder Sie verfallen der Leichtigkeit des Problemlösens durch ständige Auslöschung schlechter Ereignisse und das wollen Sie doch nicht!

Obwohl seine Stimme am Anfang seiner kurzen Rede noch den typischen kalten und sarkastischen Tonfall enthielt, wurde sie gegen Ende deutlich wärmer und fürsorglicher, als er es geplant hatte. Voller Erstaunen und Neugier über seinen Stimmungswandel starrte sie ihn an, als würde er sich sogleich in jemand anderen verwandeln. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie an dieser Schule war, waren keine negativen Emotionen zu erkennen, als er mit ihr sprach. Und trotzdem hatte er sie so schlecht behandelt, als sie beide zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Oder war das etwa ein Schutzmechanismus von seiner Seite? Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, doch eines war sicher, sie würde verrückt werden, wenn sie die Sache nicht klären konnten. Sie beschloss ihr Glück noch einmal zu strapazieren und antwortete ihm: Sie scheinen sehr um mein Wohl besorgt zu sein, Sir, und ich danke Ihnen dafür. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Es würde mir noch mehr helfen, wenn Sie mir, trotz der Tatsache das es eine Strafarbeit ist, bei unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit nicht so sehr das Gefühl geben würden, absolut unwissend zu sein. Ich weiß, dass meine Kenntnisse in Zaubertränke bei weitem noch nicht perfekt sind, aber immerhin habe ich bei allen Examen und den OWLs (ZAG) gut abgeschnitten und ich bemühe mich doch, Sie zufrieden zu stellen. Erleichtert den ganzen Monolog ohne Stottern bewältigt zu haben, stand sie wartend vor ihm, um seine Antwort zu erwarten.

Er sah sie zögernd an. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hätte er nicht gezögert sie anzuschreien, doch mit einem Mal erschien ihm das sinnlos und uneffektiv. Es würde sehr viel angenehmer und auch wirksamer sein mit Hermione als Partnerin zu arbeiten. Dass sie das Zeug dazu hatte, wusste er genau und warum sollte er nicht auch einmal den bequemen Weg gehen. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er sie im Unterricht vor allen Schülern anders behandeln würde, sondern nur wenn die zwei alleine arbeiteten. Einverstanden, Miss Granger, ich werde um der Effektivität wegen auf weitere erzieherische Maßnahmen während der Strafarbeit verzichten. Er musste wenigstens sein Gesicht wahren. Im Nu hatte er die benötigten Bücher heraus gesucht und verließ dann, so schnell es seine Würde erlaubte, die Bibliothek.

Die junge Hexe stieß die Luft aus den Lungen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, sie angehalten zu haben. Sie hatte es geschafft und dem meist gefürchteten Lehrer der Schule die Stirn geboten. Und sie hatte es überlebt. Sie wusste immer noch nicht recht, was sie von seinem Verhalten denken sollte. Zuerst hatte sie wütend auffahren wollen, als sie seine Einmischung entdeckte. Doch obwohl sie seine Motivation in der Angelegenheit nicht nachvollziehen konnte, musste sie ihm Recht geben. Es war normalerweise auch nicht ihre Art, Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie würde sich mit der Tatsache auseinander setzen, dass sich ihre Gefühle für den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister geändert hatten. Was sie genau für ihn empfand, musste sie noch herausfinden, aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Mit einer Hand eine Gähnattacke unterdrückend, räumte sie schnell auf und schloss dann die Tür der Bibliothek. Mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs gelangte die Schulsprecherin unbehelligt zu ihrem Schlafraum.

---

Professor Dumbledore lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Severus. Kein Wunder, dass der Kollege so schlecht gelaunt und durcheinander war. Wer so lange Zeit so menschenscheu vor sich hingelebt hatte, den musste so etwas ja emotional aus dem Gleichgewicht reißen. Doch wenn Miss Granger es geschafft hatte, den Zaubertranklehrer aus seiner Lethargie zu bringen, wollte er, Albus, alles dafür tun, damit der junge Mann nicht wieder in dieselbe verfallen würde. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er ein Auge zudrücken musste, was die normalen Vorschriften dieser Schule angingen. Hermione war dem Gesetz nach bereits erwachsen und Severus ein Mann von Ehre, der seinen Beruf sehr ernst nahm (wenn auch auf seine eigene Art). Er würde einer Schutzbefohlenen niemals zunahe treten. Der Schulleiter beschloss, den beiden Gelegenheit zu geben, sich besser kennen zu lernen. Minerva war schließlich auch früher seine Schülerin gewesen.

---

Auf dem Rückweg in die Kerker dachte Snape darüber nach, was ihm gerade passiert war. Er hatte Miss Granger dabei erwischt, wie sie eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen wollte. Zuerst war er einfach sauer darüber, dass sie es sich so einfach machen wollte. Er musste sich schließlich genauso mit den Konsequenzen auseinander setzen wie sie. Doch sie hatte den leichteren Weg gehen wollen und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dann wurde ihm seine eigentliche Motivation klar. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den Kuss einfach vergaß. Hinzu kam ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit, weil sie die Erinnerung an denselben loswerden wollte. Für ihn war das ein deutliches Signal, wie schrecklich es für sie gewesen sein musste. Trotzdem hatte er in den Waffenstillstand eingewilligt, den sie vorschlug, obwohl er noch nicht wusste, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart unbefangen benehmen sollte, zumindest wenn sie beide allein waren.

---

Ginny Weasley verbrachte die Weihnachtsfeiertage in einer seltsamen Stimmung. Sie war sich nicht ganz klar darüber, was sie von Harrys Verhalten denken sollte. Sie war bei den Jungen sehr beliebt und hatte, seit sie ihre kindliche Schwärmerei gegenüber dem 'Jungen-der-überlebte' aufgab, eine Reihe von Dates gehabt. Mit einigen Jungen war sie befreundet gewesen, aber meistens nur für kurze Zeit. Sie hatte nach spätestens drei Monaten begonnen, Dinge an ihrem jeweiligen Freund zu entdecken, die ihr nicht passten und kurze Zeit darauf trennten sie sich. Erst vor kurzem fand sie heraus, dass sie alle anderen mit Harry verglichen hatte und dieser Vergleich immer zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen war. Sie war nicht mehr verknallt in Harry, sie liebte ihn. Als er dann auch noch anfing, sie zu beobachten, am Anfang noch heimlich, doch später dann offensichtlich für alle, schlug ihr Herz jedes Mal schneller. Sie musste sich dann gedanklich schnell abwenden, sonst wäre sie errötet. Nach der wilden Küsserei unter den Misteln, hatte sie gehofft, er würde sie nun offiziell um ein Date bitten. Doch er hatte sich zurückgezogen und sie wusste nicht, ob er sich einen Scherz erlaubt hatte, ob er ihnen beiden etwas Zeit geben wollte nach seinem 'Überfall' oder ob er immer noch so schüchtern war wie früher. (Sie hatte mit Hermione darüber getuschelt). Am besten fragte sie ihre Freundin um Rat, diese kannte Harry schließlich besser. Die rothaarige Gryffindor machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Schulsprecherin.

---

Hermione rannte den Gang entlang. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Kerker. Nachdem sie den Nachmittag und den frühen Abend mit Ginny verbracht hatte, um eins dieser typischen Mädchen-Gespräche zu führen, hätte sie beinahe die Zeit vergessen und musste sich nun beeilen. Professor Snape war zwar bereit, sie zivil zu behandeln, doch Unpünktlichkeit konnte sie sich deshalb nicht erlauben. Mit großem Schwung ging sie um die nächste Kurve und konnte gerade noch bremsen, sonst wäre sie in eine hohe schlanke Gestalt hineingelaufen. Nicht so stürmisch, junge Dame sagte eine freundliche Stimme, die die besagte junge Dame sofort erkannte. Professor Dumbledore, es tut mir Leid, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen! Schon gut, mein Kind. Ich vermute, Sie wollen zu Professor Snape. Da haben wir beide den gleichen Weg. Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihren Arm und legte ihn in den seinen. Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinunter zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Sie kommt zu spät. Reiche einem Gryffindor den Finger und er nimmt die ganze Hand. Mal sehen, was sie zu ihrer Entschuldigung zu sagen hat! Im selben Moment als Snape diese Worte vor sich her murmelte, klopfte es an der Tür. , rief er in seiner besten 'Ich fresse kleine Schüler zum Frühstück'-Manier. Zu Severus' Erstaunen wurde Miss Granger vom Schulleiter begleitet. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich seine so schön geplante Schimpfkanone zu verbeißen. Dumbledore ließ ihm keine Zeit etwas zu sagen. Mein lieber Severus, meine liebe Hermione, da wir hier privat sind in einer Angelegenheit des Ordens, brauchen wir ja nicht so förmlich miteinander umzugehen. Hermione schluckte. Ihr war schon aufgefallen, dass die Mitglieder des OdP privat sehr vertraulich miteinander sprachen. Mit Molly und Arthur war das ja auch kein Problem. Selbst bei Remus, der doch früher auch als Lehrer hier unterrichtet hatte, kam es ihr inzwischen natürlich vor, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Aber meinte Professor Dumbledore tatsächlich, dass sie ihn mit Albus ansprechen würde, selbst in diesem privaten Umfeld? Ganz zu schweigen von Snape, der sie von der Seite her beobachtete, als wüsste er genau, welche Gedanken sie gerade bewegten. Sie beschloss, den Schulleiter genau zu studieren und auf seine Worte zu achten, um dann die richtige Entscheidung der Anrede zu treffen. Normalerweise achtete er darauf gerade die älteren Schüler nicht zu vertraulich anzureden, um keine Bevorzugung erkennen zu lassen. Bisher hatte er sie nicht anders als Miss Granger und Sie genannt. Zumindest seit sie sechzehn Jahre alt war.

Der Gedanke ihre Lehrer zu duzen, ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Innerlich schmunzelte sie bei der Vorstellung wie sie im Verwandlungsunterricht zu Professor McGonagall sagte:"Bitte, Minerva, kannst du mir eine neue Tasse geben? Neville hat meine zerschlagen!" Unterdessen sprach Dumbledore weiter: Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich, Severus. Ich möchte, dass du einen hochpotenten Zaubertrank weiter entwickelst und braust, der in Form einer Kapsel oder ähnlichem an die Schüler verteilt werden kann, um sie vor Sprüchen und besonders vor Flüchen der dunklen Art zu schützen. Da Hermione eine der besten Schülerinnen ist, möchte ich sie bitten bei der Forschung und Zubereitung zu helfen. Er richtete seinen Blick nun auf die junge Hexe. Wir könnten es als Sonderstudien-Projekt erklären. Du hast doch ohnehin vor Zaubertränke als Studienfach zu belegen? Diese Frage war direkt an sie gerichtet und sie nickte Albus zu.

Also was sagt ihr beide zu meiner Idee? Kann ich euch beiden diese zusätzliche Arbeit zumuten? Mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen sah der Direktor von einem zum anderen. Die beiden Gefragten schauten sich gegenseitig an und begannen gleichzeitig zu reden. Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich mich für die gute Seite opfere, Albus, kam es im typisch sarkastischen Tonfall von Severus. Hermione war noch mit der Wortwahl beschäftigt: Ich ... ich werde mein bestes geben, ... A ... Albus stotterte sie. Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend, sprach Dumbledore und verschwand. Fragend sah Hermione Severus an. Denken Sie nicht mal im Traum daran, _Miss Granger_! Diese Worte, besonders die beiden letzten so stark betonten, holten sie schnell zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie hatte noch eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen. ('Bei Severus', dachte sie und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken).

Der Professor hielt sein Wort und ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie durfte selbstständig arbeiten und er sprach sie nur an, um professionelle Anweisungen zu geben. So verging der Abend wie im Flug und ehe Hermione sich versah, war es tiefe Nacht. Erschrocken blickte sie auf die Uhr. Nur noch einige Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde. Professor Snape, ich möchte Sie nicht unterbrechen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, wenn ich noch vor der Sperrstunde im Gryffindor- Turm sein soll.

Miss Granger, wir können, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, den Zaubertrank so nicht hier stehen lassen, und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe für die nächsten Zutaten. Man braucht vier Hände für das Hinzugeben und gleichzeitige Verrühren des Mandionus-Krautes. Ich werde Ihnen eine Sondererlaubnis zur Überschreitung der Sperrstunde geben. Natürlich nur für heute Abend. Einen Moment lang war Severus versucht gewesen, sie nach verrichteter Arbeit selber zu ihrem Turm zurückzubegleiten, doch das wäre so gar nicht sein Stil gewesen. Da musste er sich auch schon wieder auf den Kessel mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit konzentrieren.

---

Albus Dumbledore verließ händereibend die Kerker. Er war sicher, wenn er die beiden alleine und zusammen arbeiten ließ, würde die Zeit schon dafür sorgen, dass beide sich besser kennen lernten. Er würde in seinem Büro noch zu tun haben und erst später mit Minerva sprechen, die er über das Granger/Snape-Projekt informieren wollte. Sie bekam allerdings nur die offizielle Version zu Ohren. Dass beide für den Phönix-Orden einen besonderen Zaubertrank kreieren sollten. Minerva würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, wüsste sie von seinen Kupplungsversuch, besonders, da es sich um eine ihrer Lieblingsschülerinnen handelte.

---

Ron merkte, dass mit seiner Schwester etwas nicht stimmte. So unsensibel er auch sein konnte, bei Ginny bemerkte er die verschiedenen Stimmungen sofort. Er hatte angefangen, sie zu beobachten, als sie nach ihrer Rettung vor dem Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurückkamen. Das war in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen. Der 'große-Bruder-Beschützer-Instinkt' verlangte von ihm, sie vor allem Bösen bewahren zu wollen. Er beschloss mit Harry über die Knutscherei unter den Misteln zu sprechen, da er wissen wollte, wie ernst sein Freund es mit seiner Schwester meinte. Als die beiden Freunde nach dem Quidditch Training zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, bot sich ihm die passende Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch 'unter Männern'.

Ginny sieht zur Zeit etwas bedrückt aus, meinst Du nicht auch, Harry? fragte Ron mit unschuldigem Tonfall. Harry sah den Freund unsicher an und schluckte. Ron war noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen und auch jetzt war seine Absicht völlig offensichtlich. Er wollte Harry auf den Zahn fühlen. Die Erinnerung an die Reaktion des Rotschopfes auf die früheren Freunde von Ginny, ließ den Jungen-der–überlebte sich vorsichtig an das heikle Thema heran tasten. Ron, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich ... Doch Ron ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Komm schon Harry, du kannst nicht erst hingehen und mit Ginny rumknutschen und dann so tun, als sei nichts passiert. Wäre es ein anderes Mädchen gewesen, würde ich mich ja auch nicht einmischen, aber es handelt sich um meine Schwester. Geh zu ihr, und verabrede dich mit ihr, sonst kriegst du's mit mir zu tun! Er klopfte auf Harrys Schulter als wäre diese eine Trommel.

Überrascht und mit großer Erleichterung stellte der junge Mann mit den unordentlichen Haaren fest, dass sein Freund nichts dagegen zu haben schien, wenn er mit Ginny zusammen käme. Oh, Ron, es ist schön zu hören, dass du es okay fändest, wenn ich mit deiner Schwester ginge. Aber da gibt es noch eine Sache, die mich zögern lässt, zu ihr zu gehen. Würde ich Ginny nicht noch einer größeren Gefahr aussetzen, wenn bekannt wird, wie viel sie mir bedeutet? Bei diesen Worten fingen die Ohren des jungen Mannes an zu glühen. Ich mache mir schon Vorwürfe wegen des Kusses. Wenn Voldemort Ginny etwas antut, würde ich mir das niemals verzeihen! Wir alle, allen voran Hermione, Ginny und ich, sind uns bewusst, was es bedeutet, zu dir zu stehen und mit dir befreundet zu sein. Es ist unsere Wahl! Keiner von uns käme auf die Idee, dich um irgendeinen Preis zu verleugnen. Auch wenn das eine zusätzliche Gefahr bedeutet. Das gilt besonders für meine Schwester. Hey, wir Weasleys sind nicht umsonst alle Gryffindors. Also geh jetzt endlich zu ihr, sie weint sich sicher schon die Augen aus, weil sie nicht weiß, woran sie bei dir ist! Ron zog seinen Freund in Richtung Mädchen-Schlafsäle und rief laut den Namen seiner Schwester.

---

Schneller als gedacht war die Woche vorbei. Als Hermione zu ihrer letzten Strafarbeit in die Kerker hinab stiefelte, stellte sie sich vor, wie die Slytherins nach den Ferien wieder ihr Territorium zurückeroberten. Hastig stieg sie die letzten Stufen zum Eingang des Klassenzimmers herunter und überlegte wie sie in Zukunft, wenn sie an ihrem 'Ehrenprojekt' arbeitete, möglichst unbehelligt an den Erzfeinden der Gryffindor vorbei käme. Im Labor hatte Professor Snape bereits mit dem neuen Projekt angefangen und sah nur kurz hoch, als sie klopfte und dann eintrat. Miss Granger, dort drüben stehen die Zutaten und die Rezeptur für den Vielsaft-Trank. Da Sie vertraut sind mit der Mixtur, brauche ich Ihnen keine weiteren Anweisungen zu geben. Bitte stellen Sie genügend Zaubertrank für 10 Personen her.

Sie ging sofort zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz und fing mit den Vorbereitungen für den komplizierten Trank an. Als sie anfing die Haut der Baumschlange klein zu schneiden, musste sie plötzlich daran denken, wie sie in ihre zweiten Schuljahr diesen Trank im Klo der Maulenden Myrte gebraut hatte. Sie sah hinüber zu Snape und musste grinsen. Sie war wegen der Schlangenhaut in seinen Vorratsraum geschlichen und hatte die Zutat gestohlen, während Harry ein Ablenkungsmanöver im Klassenraum inszeniert hatte. Der Professor war nie dahinter gekommen. Das nahm sie jedenfalls an. Na Miss Granger, werden da Erinnerungen wach? Sie schaute ihn an. Er wusste es. Wusste, dass sie den Trank schon einmal gebraut hatte, obwohl er im Lehrplan erst gegen Ende des siebten Schuljahres angesetzt war. Er wusste, dass sie ihn damals bestohlen hatte. Und er wusste, dass sie bei der Anwendung desselben so gründlich versagt hatte. Trotzdem schien er nicht ärgerlich zu sein, sondern amüsiert. AMÜSIERT. Snape und amüsiert in einem Satz. Sie musste noch einmal hinsehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie dies nicht träumte.

Woher wissen Sie das und warum haben Sie uns damals gewähren lassen? Wie immer kam ihre Neugier durch. Miss Granger, glauben Sie tatsächlich, dass wir unausgebildeten Schülern so ohne weiteres Lektüren aus der verbotenen Abteilung überlassen, ohne sie im Auge zu behalten? Oder dass wir nicht mitbekommen, was sich in dieser Schule so alles abspielt. Sie sind in einer Zauberer-Schule, nebenbei gesagt in der Besten! Es gibt Mittel und Wege, die Schüler zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zu beobachten, von denen Sie nicht einmal den blassesten Schimmer haben. Sie haben doch sicher in dem Buch mit dem Rezept auch die Darstellung derjenigen gesehen, die einen nicht korrekt gebrauten Vielsaft-Trank zu sich genommen haben! Sein Tonfall verriet, dass dies keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung war.

Ich hätte Ihnen schon lange Einhalt geboten, aber der Schulleiter war der Meinung, so lange keine Gefahr bestände, sollten wir uns heraus halten. Natürlich habe ich jeden Ihrer Schritte beim Brauen überprüft, um sicher zu stellen, dass Sie nicht in Gefahr waren. Doch selbst ich konnte nicht verhindern, was am Schluss mit Ihnen passierte. Als er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte, erschien kurz ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Obwohl es hämisch ausfallen sollte, merkte Snape, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge nicht ganz korrekt gehorchten.

Sie müssten mir eigentlich sehr dankbar sein, immerhin war ich es, der den Gegentrank für Ihren Katzenschwanz gebraut hat, sonst würden Sie noch immer damit herum laufen! Diesmal war das Grinsen unübersehbar. Später war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen letzten Satz wirklich gehört hatte oder ob es nur ein Traum war. Hatte Snape sie tatsächlich geneckt?

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: An alle Snape-Fans. Kennt ihr schon PMs neue Webseite 'Dreams & Potions' ? Nein noch nicht. Da habt ihr aber was verpasst. Es ist eine wunderbare Seite über Alan Rickman und Severus Snape. Schaut doch unter www.rickman-snape.net einfach mal nach. Zufälligerweise :o) habe ich an dem Story-Wettbewerb dort teilgenommen und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr die Geschichten dort lest und an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdet. Ups, das war ein wenig Eigenwerbung:-).  
LG Callista_


	5. Geplant

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 5: Geplant**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. _

_A/N.: Ich danke meiner treuen Beta-Leserin Simone für ihre erneute Rotstift-Aktion. Auch meinen lieben Reviewern ein herzliches Danke schön. Besonders an die, die ich per Mail nicht erreichen kann. Ihr helft mir mit eurer Meinung sehr. Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel. Ich freue mich über eure Rückmeldung. LG Callista_

---

Die Ferien waren vorbei und alles lief wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Schüler der siebten und der fünften Klasse begannen langsam nervös zu werden angesichts der anstehenden NEWTs (UTZ) bzw. OWLs (ZAG). Hermiones langfristige Zeitplanung kam ihr jetzt zu Gute. Sie hatte ja ein Ehrenprojekt angenommen, um dass sie sich zusätzlich zu ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen kümmern musste. Zusammen mit den Treffen der DA und ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin hatte sie einen so vollen Terminplan, dass sie kurz überlegte, noch einmal einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich, wie erschöpft sie in ihren dritten Jahr gewesen war, und sie sah davon ab.

---

Severus Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er hatte es gerade so eben geschafft zu apparieren, als er auch schon zu Boden ging. Mit Müh' und Not schleppte er sich zu seinen Privaträumen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einem Crutiatus-Fluch ausgesetzt gewesen war. Nein, es hatte ihn eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit und Schmerzen gekostet, bis der dunkle Lord damals bei seiner Rückkehr bereit gewesen war, ihn wieder in seinen Reihen aufzunehmen. Dieses Mal schien jedoch der Frust von Voldemort größer als je zuvor. Seit der offiziellen Bekanntwerdung der Wiederkehr von 'Du-weißt-schon-wem', wie er noch immer vom Ministerium der Magie genannt wurde, hatte der dunkle Magier einige seiner Pläne verwerfen müssen. Zwar herrschte noch immer die gleiche Furcht vor ihm wie vorher, aber der Widerstand, der gegen ihn aufgeboten wurde, war größer denn je. Die Muggelfreunde und Halbblüter schienen, nach Meinung des dunklen Lords, dem alten Trottel Dumbledore mehr zu vertrauen, als den Einschüchterungstaktiken der Todesser. Alles zusammen brachte Voldemort in eine Stimmung, die die Anhänger des dunklen Lords nun ausbaden durften. Irgendwie schaffte der Doppelagent es schließlich zu seinem Vorratsschrank mit den privaten Zaubertränken für den Notfall. Erst als er drei verschiedene schmerzstillende Flüssigkeiten herunter gewürgt hatte (warum mussten Schmerzmittel eigentlich immer so widerlich schmecken?) hörte er auf zu zittern, und war fähig, sich zu entspannen. Langsam fing sein Gehirn wieder an, normal zu funktionieren. Er musste zu Dumbledore, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

---

In der großen Halle herrschte wieder der gewohnte Lärmpegel vor. Mit einigem Grinsen, vielem Geflüster und diversem Austausch von Sickeln und Knuts hatten die Gryffindor und einige andere auf das Händchen halten von Ginny und Harry reagiert. Die beiden Hauptpersonen schienen es gar nicht zu registrieren, dass sie das Gesprächsthema von so vielen anderen Schülern waren. Sie waren so aufeinander fixiert, dass Ron und Hermione das neue Paar anstoßen mussten, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Innerlich seufzte Hermione auf. Nicht dass sie ihrer Freundin nicht gönnen würde glücklich zu sein, doch ein wenig neidisch war sie schon. Es wäre schön, jemanden zu haben, der einen gut versteht, der einen nicht vom Lernen abhalten würde, sondern es förderte, der sie in die Arme nahm, ...  
Vor ihren Augen tauchte ein Bild auf. Eine dunkle Gestalt mit langen, feingliedrigen Händen und Lippen, die so gut küssen konnten. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in der Seite holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ron hatte sie mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Hermione, wenigstens du könntest dich mit mir unterhalten, wenn unsere beiden Turteltäubchen hier schon zu keinem gescheiten Wort fähig sind. Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?

Die junge Hexe konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine feine Röte in ihrem Gesicht erschien. Ron schaute sie verwundert an. Er erinnerte sich wieder an ihr Gespräch bei der Weihnachtsfeier. Vor lauter Gedanken um Ginny war ihm (und auch Harry) das merkwürdige Verhalten der Freundin entfallen. Doch er beschloss bei nächster Gelegenheit nachzuholen, was sie versäumt hatten und die Freundin zur Rede zu stellen. Hermione unterdessen wusste nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte. Hatte sie gerade wirklich einen Tagtraum von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer gehabt? Himmel, hoffentlich sah man es ihr nicht an, sonst würde sie in der Krankenstation enden, wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit.

---

Mit einer innerlichen Unruhe, die er sich niemals vor anderen anmerken lassen würde, saß Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überreden zum Dinner hinunter zu gehen. Schon seit Stunden wartete er auf die Rückkehr des Mannes, den er gebeten hatte, sich immer wieder für die gute Sache in Gefahr zu bringen. Jedes Mal wenn er Severus in Voldemorts Nähe wusste, kamen die Gewissensbisse wieder hoch. Jedes Mal fürchtete er um das Leben des Mannes, dem er so gern ein Freund wäre, wenn dieser es nur zulassen würde. Und jedes Mal war er erst wieder ruhig, wenn er seinen Zaubertränke-Meister wieder sicher auf Hogwarts wusste.

Endlich, nach sich endlos ausdehnenden Minuten, (Snapes Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen war ihm inzwischen von den Hauselfen gemeldet worden), klopfte es an der Tür. Bitte tritt ein, Severus! Dumbledore betrachtete den Angesprochenen und ihm fiel auf, dass der ohnehin schon blasse Mann jetzt fast grau im Gesicht aussah. Den dunklen Augen, die sonst Funken sprühen konnten, wenn auch meistens im Ärger oder voller Sarkasmus, fehlte jeglicher Glanz. Die ganze Erscheinung des sonst so gefürchteten Lehrers wirkte eingesunken und kraftlos. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. fragte Albus mit schuldbewusstem Blick. Ja, aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Snape winkte ab. Er wollte sobald wie möglich wieder zurück in seine Gemächer. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe.  
Der dunkle Lord hat neue Pläne entworfen. Leider ist er in letzter Zeit immer misstrauischer geworden. Das bedeutet, er weiht nur noch die Diener von ihm ein, die an den direkten Aktionen beteiligt sind. Ich weiß nur, dass Lucius Malfoy in der Sache mitmischen wird, und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er seinen Sohn bei der Angelegenheit mit einplant. Unglücklicherweise kann ich bei Draco nicht sicher sein, ob er schon so weit von seinem Vater manipuliert wurde, dass er ohne zu zögern alles macht, was ihm aufgetragen wird. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde nicht der Denkweise seines alten Herrn verfallen, sondern einsehen, was richtig und was falsch ist.  
Verdammt! Warum konnte Lucius nicht in Askaban versauern? Aber natürlich hatte sein großer Reichtum ihm auch hier wieder aus der Schlinge geholfen. Geld ist Macht, das galt nicht nur in der Muggel-Welt, sondern genauso in der magischen. Der Schulleiter schwieg einen Moment und schien zu überlegen.  
Kannst du mir noch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben? Mir scheint, Voldemort konzentriert seine Pläne mal wieder auf die Vernichtung von Potter. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum mich heute der Fluch getroffen hat. Immerhin treffe ich Harry (habe ich wirklich Harry gesagt?) fast täglich und habe es trotzdem nicht geschafft, ihn als Geschenk für meinen Lord auszuhändigen. Die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Winkelzug scheinen aber noch anzudauern. Ich hoffe beim nächsten Mal erfolgreicher zu sein. Albus wollte wohl seinen Kollegen nicht länger als notwendig aufhalten und beendete das Gespräch, nachdem sie die restlichen Informationen ausgetauscht hatten.

---

Wie gewohnt klopfte die Schulsprecherin abends an die Tür zum privaten Labor des Professors. Das Klassenzimmer konnte sie betreten, weil sie ein eigenes Passwort dazu bekommen hatte. Nachdem er zweimal einen Versuch hatte unterbrechen müssen, der wichtig gewesen war, um die junge Frau einzulassen, entschied er sich ihr eingeschränkten Zutritt zu gewähren. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war die Tür offen und sie ging hinein. Das Labor wurde nur durch wenige Fackeln an der Wand notbeleuchtet und es war keine Spur von Snape zu erkennen. Das war ungewöhnlich für den Lehrer, der noch nie einen Termin vergessen hatte. Gerade als sie ihre Schritte Richtung der Tür, die wohl zu seinen Privaträumen führte, lenken wollte, öffnete sich diese. Der Professor kam herein. Mit Schrecken sah sie, wie schlecht er aussah. Selbst seine Stimme klang anders als sonst: Miss Granger, ich kann heute nicht an unserem Projekt weiterarbeiten. Wenn Sie die notwendigen Handgriffe für heute erledigt haben, können Sie wieder gehen! Er war schon fast wieder aus der Tür heraus, als sie leise fragte: Snape drehte sich noch einmal herum. Er wusste, er konnte dieser intelligenten jungen Frau nichts vormachen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken antwortete er knapp: und verschwand wieder dorthin von wo er hergekommen war. Schweigend erledigte Hermione die erforderlichen Handhabungen und ging dann sinnend zurück zu ihren Räumen.

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief sie sehr unruhig. Zuerst wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte sie einen Traum. Sie befand sich an einem furchteinflößenden Ort. Sie ahnte nicht, wo sie sich befand. Es war stockdunkel. Das einzige was sie wusste, war die Tatsache, dass sie in großer Gefahr war. Plötzlich war da ein Flüstern zu hören. Es kam wie aus tiefen Nebeln zu ihr hinüber. Sie konnte es nicht sicher sagen, aber sie schien die Stimme zu kennen. Vertrau mir, ich werde dich retten! versprach sie und Hermione wusste, es war ihre einzige Chance. Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf und brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis sie wusste, wo sie war.

---

Ron Weasley machte einen regelrechten Schlachtplan. Er würde Hermiones Geheimnis schon herausbekommen. Dank seiner Fähigkeiten im Schach und der vielen Trainings-Strategien, die er als Team-Captain der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft entwickelt hatte, war das eine Kleinigkeit für ihn. Zunächst musste er Harry von Ginny loseisen. Die Frischverliebten hingen wie Kletten zusammen und es war eine Sache, wenn die beiden Jungen herausbekamen, was mit ihrer Freundin los war, aber eine andere Sache, wenn Ginny es auch mitbekam. Er wollte Neville bitten, seine Schwester abzulenken. Neville Longbottom hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert. Schon in den Anfängen der DA konnte man die Veränderung bemerken. Durch das Mitwirken bei der vermeintlichen Rettung von Harrys Paten, war nicht nur sein Selbstbewusstsein, sondern auch sein Ansehen in der Schule (außer bei den Slytherins natürlich) gewachsen. Nachdem er in seinem sechsten Schuljahr nicht mehr gezwungen war das Fach Zaubertränke zu belegen, war er regelrecht aufgeblüht. Mit dem Selbstvertrauen wuchs auch sein magisches Potential, dass so lange Zeit unterdrückt gewesen war. Allein seine Ungeschicklichkeit, die hin und wieder noch durch kam, erinnerte an den Neville von früher. Er war nun ein gefragter Nachhilfelehrer in Kräuterkunde. Als Ron ihn um den kleinen Gefallen bat, willigte er ein, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

---

Hermione machte sich Sorgen. Sie hatte ihren Zaubertranklehrer bei keiner Mahlzeit gesehen. Die nächste Unterrichtsstunde würde erst übermorgen sein, genau so wie ihr nächster Termin für das Ehrenprojekt. Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm ging. Erst heute beim Mittagessen hatte sie den Blick von Dumbledore registriert, als dieser über den leeren Stuhl des abwesenden Lehrers hinwegglitt, und sie erschrak darüber, wie sich das sonst so freundliche Gesicht so finster und sorgenvoll verzog.

---

Albus Dumbledore saß vor seinem Denkarium und versuchte mit Hilfe dieses magischen Gegenstandes einen roten Faden im Geschehen um seinen größten Feind zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass die Zeit langsam knapp wurde und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, entsprechende Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Die Schulzeit von Harry Potter, der einzigen Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Voldemort, neigte sich dem Ende zu. Danach würde ihn Albus nicht mehr in dem gleichen Maß beschützen können wie zuvor. Trotz der guten Ausbildung, die der junge Zauberer hier erhalten hatte, war Voldemort stärker, allein durch die Tatsache, dass er dunkle Magie benutzte. Das magische Potential, des Jungen-der–überlebte zusammen mit dessen Mut und Tatendrang würden nicht ausreichen, den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts zu besiegen. Und auf Glück allein wollte der alte Magier in einer so wichtigen Angelegenheit nicht setzen. Er schob das Denkarium beiseite. Es war besser mit einer Person aus Fleisch und Blut darüber zu sprechen. Minerva konnte ihm sicher besser helfen, als der seelenlose Kasten. Leider war sie zur Zeit stark mit hausinternen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt Bis dahin musste er mit sich selbst und dem Denkarium vorlieb nehmen.

---

Das Treffen des DA-Clubs ein paar Tage später bot Ron die richtige Gelegenheit für sein Vorhaben. Da Harry als Leiter des Clubs sich nicht nur Ginny widmen konnte, viel es Neville leicht die Rothaarige abzulenken. Sie bildeten ein Team beim Üben und später zog er sie in ein Gespräch. Um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, ging Ginny mit Neville zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Jetzt brauchte Ron nur noch Hermione und Harry unter einem Vorwand im Raum der Wünsche festzuhalten. So Mione, keine Ausreden mehr, was wolltest du uns auf der Weihnachtsfeier nicht erzählen? begann der rothaarige Quidditch-Captain ohne Umschweife. Ach ja, das habe ich völlig vergessen!, rief Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht aus, und auch er schaute die Freundin erwartungsfroh an. Was hat dich denn bloß davon abgelenkt, im Leben deiner besten Freundin herumzuschnüffeln? Hermiones Versuch auf lustige Art von ihrer Situation abzulenken schlug prompt fehl. Wohl noch nie verliebt gewesen, Bücherwurm?, konterte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann. Sie musste schlucken. Die beiden Jungen ahnten nur, dass sie im Sommer einen Freund gehabt hatte. Schon öfter hatten sie versucht über solche Bemerkungen heraus zu bekommen, was genau in ihrem Urlaub passiert war. Doch die junge Hexe hatte es immer wieder geschafft sich herauszuwinden. Besser sie sprach über ihren Ex-Freund als über die Begegnung mit Snape unter den Misteln. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Ron, der zwar immer noch gerne wissen wollte, was die Freundin in Italien erlebt hatte, brachte das Gespräch wieder auf den Punkt.

---

Minerva McGonagall war es gewohnt, dass Albus zu ihr kam, wenn sein Denkarium versagte. Obwohl sie längst nicht alle Geheimnisse des geliebten Mannes kannte (bei so vielen Lebensjahren war das eine zu große Menge), war ihr Wissen groß genug, um helfen zu können. Auch sie bangte sich um den jungen Potter und damit um ihrer aller Zukunft. Das Zauberministerium war keine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Magier und seine Anhänger. Nach der Bekanntwerdung von Voldemorts Rückkehr sah es zunächst so aus, als würde Fudge versuchen, vergangene Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Doch nachdem erste Gewalttaten gegenüber Opponenten des Verfechters der Reinblütigkeit bekannt wurden, zog der Minister 'den Schwanz ein'. Wahrscheinlich spielte Geld auch hier eine zusätzliche Rolle. Malfoy war einer der ersten gewesen, die Askaban wieder verlassen hatten. Das gemeine Volk der Zaubererwelt wurde angehalten, sich zurückgezogen und unauffällig zu verhalten, um weitere Aktionen der Todesser auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Wenigstens waren sämtliche verfügbaren Auroren in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. Alles in allem keine gute Voraussicht auf den finalen Kampf, der nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Als Albus nun mit dem Bericht über die neuste Entwicklung fertig war, sprachen sie noch lange Zeit über die Gegenmaßnahmen, die der Orden ergreifen könnte und würde. Eine neue Versammlung war fällig.

---

Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin fiel es Snape nicht schwer, Draco Malfoy zu beobachten. Der junge blonde Mann genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er zeigte allerdings keine sonderbaren Verhaltensweisen. Da seine Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene oder Schlammblüter, wie es korrekterweise in Voldemorts Kreisen hieß, die Weasleys oder Potter ohnehin bekannt war, konnte Severus bisher nur wenig in Erfahrung bringen. Eines hatte ihn wohl stutzig gemacht. Dracos Reaktion auf die Tatsache, dass Potter und Ginevra Weasley seit neustem ein Paar waren. Der Lehrer würde seinen vermeintlichen Lieblingsschüler weiterhin im Auge behalten.

---

Hermione saß in der Zwickmühle. Die Jungen würden nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie alles in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Obwohl es für sie sehr peinlich sein würde die Geschichte mit dem Mistelzweig zu erzählen, war ihre größte Sorge, dass Snape sie fertig machen würde, wenn er mitbekommen sollte, dass sie geplaudert hätte. Sie seufzte resigniert und sagte: O.K., ich erzähle euch alles, aber ihr müsst mir schwören, es auf jeden Fall für euch zu behalten. Niemand und ich meine NIEMAND darf es je erfahren, sonst bin ich so gut wie tot! Oh Mann, sie hatte ja einen Sinn für Dramatik.  
Nach diesem Satz platzten Harry und Ron beinahe vor Spannung und sie versprachen, alles was sie jetzt erfuhren, für sich zu behalten. Hermione erzählte ihnen nun die Story, ließ aber einige Einzelheiten aus, um nicht zu riskieren total verlacht zu werden. Kaum war sie fertig, so fingen die beiden Jungs an wie hysterisch zu lachen. Du hast was? mehr brachte Ron nicht heraus.  
Ich sagte doch, ich _musste_ Professor Snape küssen! Muss ja irre romantisch gewesen sein witzelte Harry. Die junge Frau wurde wieder rot. Morgaine sei Dank, würden die beiden Zauberer es als Ärger und nicht als Verlegenheit wegen Harrys Aussage interpretieren. Wenn er merkt, dass ihr es wisst, könnt ihr euch warm anziehen! Dann war dass, was er bis jetzt mit euch gemacht hat, ein Kinderspiel dagegen. Sorry Mione, wir sollten eher dich bedauern, es muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein. Ron schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Freundin dieses Ekel hatte küssen müssen. Irgendwann beruhigten die beiden Freunde sich wieder und Hermione hoffte, alles bald unter den Teppich kehren zu können.

---

Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix würden sich in ein paar Tagen in ihrem Hauptquartier treffen. Da Sirius Black keinen direkten Erben hatte, war das Haus seinem Patensohn Harry zugefallen, der es genau wie vorher Black dem Orden zur Verfügung stellte. Noch immer konnte niemand außer den Eingeweihten den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 finden. Hier waren sie weiterhin in Sicherheit. Die in Hogwarts wohnenden Mitglieder würden einen Portschlüssel benutzen, um dorthin zu gelangen.

---

Hermione dachte intensiv nach. Sie beschäftigte sich wieder mit der Frage, ob die Kapseln, die sie und Snape gerade zu entwickeln versuchten, wirklich von Nutzen sein würden. Aus der Vergangenheit war bekannt, dass bei einem Überfall, den die Todesser vornahmen, kaum jemand Zeit fand seinen oder ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, geschweige denn irgendwelche Kapseln einzunehmen. Nein, es müsste eine bessere Idee her. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken ein wenig schweifen. Nur noch wenige Monate und sie würde Hogwarts verlassen. Inzwischen war die Burg für sie mehr ein Zuhause als das bei ihren Eltern. Plötzlich machte es Klick in ihrem Gehirn. Ihre Eltern, die Zahnärzte. Sie musste ihnen sofort schreiben. Sie fragen, ob ihre Theorie in Praxis umsetzbar sei. Die Schulsprecherin setzte einen Brief auf, der per Eil-Eule an ihre Eltern geschickt wurde.

Ein paar Tage später beim Frühstück erhielt Hermione Post von ihrem Vater. Aufgeregt über die positive Antwort zappelte sie den ganzen Tag herum und konnte sich kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Abends bei ihrem Treffen mit Professor Snape arbeiteten beide an der Konzentration der Lösungen für die Kapsel. Sie entschloss sich, ihn in ihr Projekt einzuweihen, da sie seine Hilfe bräuchte. Er verstand sofort, welche Hilfe ihre neue Idee für das 'Kapsel-Projekt' wäre und sie erweiterten ihre Bemühungen auf ein umfassendes Testprogramm. Beiden erschien es inzwischen selbstverständlich zusammen zu arbeiten. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätten beide, der Lehrer und die Schülerin, gelacht, wenn man ihnen davon erzählt hätte. Doch Albus Dumbledore hatte gewusst, dass er die richtigen Leute für diese Aufgabe zusammen geführt hatte (mal abgesehen von seinem privaten Projekt). Beide waren wissbegierig, neugierig und sehr intelligent. Sie waren hartnäckig genug, eine Sache durchzuziehen von der sie überzeugt waren, und hatten das erforderliche hohe magische Potential, um erfolgreich sein zu können. Sie waren das perfekte Team.

Hermione genoss es an der Forschung teilzunehmen. Sie stellte fest, dass sie fähig war, sich hier in der Gegenwart des sonst so gefürchteten Lehrers zu entspannen. Sie konnte lernen und forschen in einem. Seit ihrer 'Aussprache' in der Bibliothek schien der Mann, der gerade neben ihr den Inhalt des Kessels umrührte, ein ganz anderer zu sein als der, den sie vorher kannte. Sie beobachtete ihn hin und wieder. Dabei wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich anfing ihn zu mögen. Und das erschreckte sie. Es war eine Sache, Tagträume von jemandem zu haben, den man zufällig küssen musste, den man kaum (persönlich) kannte und den allerdings keiner leiden konnte. Die Distanz gab da eine gewisse Sicherheit. Es war eine ganz andere Sache, wenn dieser Jemand zu einer Person wurde, die man immer besser kennen lernte und die so gut mit einem zusammen arbeitete, dass das Gefühl entstand, man sei sich ähnlich. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass er nicht nur zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie, sondern auch noch ihr Lehrer. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit, denn keiner wusste, wie viel Zeit bis zum nächsten Anschlag von Voldemort noch bleiben würde.

---

Harry Potter fasste sich an die Stirn. Obwohl er im letzten Schuljahr mehrere Techniken erlernt hatte, die den Schmerz der durch seine Narbe entstand, reduzierten, konnte er manchmal nicht verhindern, dass dieser durchbrach. Nach seinen vergeblichen Versuchen von Snape Okklumentik zu lernen, wollte er lieber einen anderen Weg finden gegen Voldemorts Eindringen in seinem Geist vorzugehen. Doch der Schulleiter hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen. Diesmal hatte ihn Dumbledore selbst unterrichtet. Außerdem brachte Madame Pomfrey ihm noch Meditations- und Entspannungstechniken bei, die das Erlernen von Okklumentik einfacher erscheinen ließen. Gegen Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres war Harry fähig Voldemort gedanklich abzuwehren. Der junge Zauberer fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte im Moment wirklich etwas anderes im Sinn, als sich mit Voldemort auseinander zusetzen. Dafür war Zeit genug, wenn die Versammlung stattfand. Er hatte vorgehabt mit Ginny im Schloss auf die Suche zu gehen, nach einem Platz, an dem sie sich ungestört treffen konnten. Der Gedanke an die rothaarige junge Frau förderte nicht gerade seine Fähigkeit, sich zu entspannen und zu konzentrieren. Er brauchte länger als gewöhnlich bis der Schmerz wieder ein erträgliches Level hatte.

---

Die Versammlung des Ordens war nicht besonders erfolgreich. Man hatte sie zweimal verschieben müssen, weil jeweils mehrere wichtige Mitglieder spontane Einsätze, die zur Klärung der Situation notwendig waren, hatten. Die Tatsache, dass Snape nicht genügend Informationen weitergeben konnte, führte zu einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Alastor Moody und Severus Snape. Die beiden Kontrahenten nahmen kein Blatt vor den Mund und zum ersten Mal hörten Harry und Ron Worte aus dem Mund ihres Lehrers, die ihnen die Sprache verschlugen. Mit sichtlich erröteten Gesichtern lauschten sie dem Streit, um ja keine Silbe zu verpassen. Hermione schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Mit wie wenig man junge Männer doch beeindrucken konnte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Freunde Snape einmal fast bewundernd ansehen würden. Sie selber hatte ja schon vorher eine Kostprobe seiner Flüche mitbekommen. Irgendwann griff Albus ein und verbannte beide Gegner in verschiedene Ecken des Raumes und verbot jede Form von verbalen Angriffen für den gesamten Abend. Als Hermione und Severus von ihren Fortschritten berichten sollten, ließ er ihr den Vortritt. Sie fing mit dem Bericht über die bisherigen Erfolge an. Dann kam sie auf ihre Erweiterung des Projektes zu sprechen.

Ich kam auf die Idee als ich an meine Eltern dachte, die beide Zahnärzte sind. Es wäre unpraktisch die Kapseln erst noch in den Mund nehmen zu müssen. Viel einfacher ist es, sie schon eher dort zu deponieren. In einen Zahn eingeschlossen. (Sie hatte so etwas in der Art in einem Muggelkrimi gelesen). Die Kapsel muss dann allerdings eine besondere Hülle besitzen, doch dieses Problem hat Severus bereits gelöst. Mit einem spitzbübischen Seitenblick in Richtung des Genannten, registrierte sie seine erhobene Augenbraue. Der Zauberspruch, mit welchem der Zahn belegt wird, ist so gut wie fertig. Einzig die Formel des Stärkungstrankes muss nochmals modifiziert werden.Vielen Dank für die gute Arbeit an euch beide! Albus wirkte müde und nach einigen Abschiedsworten war die Runde aufgehoben. Die drei jüngsten Mitglieder gingen noch kurz zu den Weasleys und verabschiedeten sich von Remus. Dann kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück.

So schnell es möglich war verließ Severus Snape die Versammlung. Er war es Leid von Moody beschuldigt zu werden. Es war zwar am Anfang verständlich, dass der paranoide Auror ihm nicht vertraute, doch er hatte, seiner Meinung nach, inzwischen bewiesen, dass er vertrauenswürdig war. Albus Dumbledore, der ihm wirklich vertraute, war schließlich kein Dummkopf. Vielleicht hätte er vor Mad-Eye so argumentieren sollen. Und dann noch diese vertrauliche Anrede von Miss Granger. Er hatte sich doch klar und deutlich zu diesem Thema geäußert. Der Zaubertranklehrer würde seiner Schülerin im Unterricht eine passende Antwort auf diese Provokation geben. Obwohl es sich irgendwie gut anhörte, wie sie Severus sagte. Nachdem er den Grimmauldplatz 12 verlassen hatte, apparierte der Zauberer an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes und begab sich zur Burg zurück.

---

Zurück im Gryffindor-Turm wollten die drei Freunde noch ungestört über die geschehenen Ereignisse diskutieren, deshalb bot Hermione an, sich in ihrem Zimmer zu treffen. Als Schülersprecherin stand ihr Zimmer für jeden offen, der sie um Hilfe bitten wollte, obwohl sie jede Person erst ausdrücklich herein bitten musste. Wäre das nicht der Fall, hätten einige Slytherin, Draco an erster Front, schon versucht sie hier zu überfallen. Ginny hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet und deshalb eine Verabredung mit Luna Lovegood und Colin Creevy in der Bibliothek getroffen. Sie wollten zusammen einen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst schreiben. Die beiden Jungen konnten sich erst gar nicht darüber beruhigen, wie Snape und Moody sich gegenseitig tituliert hatten. Im Geheimen planten sie, sich möglichst viele Schimpfwörter zu merken.  
Sag mal, Hermione, warst du nicht erstaunt, unseren sonst so korrekten Lehrer so fluchen zu hören?Nein, ich hatte schon einmal das Vergnügen, und hättet ihr nicht so über den Mistelzweig-Unfall gelacht, wüsstet ihr das längst. Hermiones Stimme verriet deutlich, was sie von dieser Art von Kommunikation unter vernünftigen Leuten hielt. Ihr war es wichtiger über die neuen Pläne von Harrys Erzfeind zu spekulieren. Auch wenn die drei gerade erst mal siebzehn Jahre alt waren, hatten sie so viele Erfahrungen mit Voldemort gesammelt, dass ihnen manchmal Sachen auffielen, die die anderen übersahen. Doch auch sie blieben diesmal ratlos. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden, in denen Pläne geschmiedet und wieder verworfen wurden, beschlossen sie für heute Schluss zu machen. Beim Herausgehen drehte sich Ron noch einmal herum und fragte die todmüde aussehende Freundin: Sag' mal, wie schaffst du es die anderen Mitglieder so natürlich mit Vornamen anzusprechen? Hermione konnte ein stolzes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, sagte dann aber mit gespielter Arroganz: Das mein lieber Ron, ist ganz einfach: meine Begabung mich als Erwachsene unter solchen völlig natürlich zu verhalten. Und jetzt raus mit euch! Niemand brauchte zu wissen, dass sie heimlich geübt hatte, nach ihrem ersten kläglichen Versuch mit Dumbledore.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	6. Gefährlich

****

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 6: Gefährlich**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Wie immer geht ein herzliches Danke schön an Simone fürs Beta-Lesen. Auch meinen vielen Reviewern möchte erneut danken, dass sie mir ihre Meinung mitgeteilt haben. Dies gilt besonders denjenigen, die ich per Mail nicht erreichen konnte, da ich keine Mail-Addy gefunden habe. Bei melethveril hätte ich gerne gewusst, was sie/er mir mitteilen wollte. Da hat wohl die Review nicht richtig übertragen. Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Callista_

**---**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Harry, Ron und Hermione auf dem Weg in die Kerker mit Susan Bones und Terry Boot zusammen, die genau wie sie, zum Unterricht für Zaubertränke wollten. Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr waren die verbliebenen Schüler dieses Fachs zu einem Kurs zusammen gelegt worden, sehr zur Erleichterung der Gryffindor. Die Zahl der Schüler dieses Unterrichtsfachs hatte sich um einiges reduziert, was wohl, unter anderem, mit dem nicht gerade freundlichen Lehrer zusammen hing. Es fehlte nicht nur Neville, sondern auch Crabbe und Goyle und einige andere nicht so Begabte, was die Anzahl der Explosionen auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

McGonagall hatte ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht, Harry zu helfen ein Auror zu werden. Sie vollbrachte das schier Unmögliche und überzeugte Snape, dieses Mal auch Schüler in seine NEWT-Klasse aufzunehmen, deren Leistungen unter seinen normalen Voraussetzungen lagen. So durfte nicht nur Hermione, sondern das gesamte Potter-Trio weiterhin unter der markanten Hakennase von Snape ihre Tränke brauen und sich unter den sarkastischen Worten des unbeliebten Lehrers winden. Doch inzwischen hatten selbst Harry und Ron eingesehen, dass er ihnen viel beibrachte. Die OWL-Prüfungen hatten es damals bewiesen. Selbst die schlechtesten Schüler waren in diesem Fach nicht durchgefallen.  
Draco Malfoy war einer der Slytherins, die weiterhin am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnahmen. Ohne seine beiden Bodyguards war der blonde, junge Mann aber viel zurückhaltender mit seinen provozierenden Bemerkungen. Allerdings sah er Hermione mit einem merkwürdig beobachtenden Blick an, so dass es sogar Susan auffiel. Sie und Hermione arbeiteten an einem Kessel zusammen und in der Zeit, die zwischen den einzelnen Arbeitsschritten lag, tauschten sich die zwei jungen Frauen flüsternd aus.

Auch Professor Snape beobachtete den jungen Mann aus seinem Haus genau. Er wollte endlich heraus bekommen, was die Todesser planten und Malfoy Junior schien der Schlüssel dazu zu sein. Gleichzeitig hatte er vor, Miss Granger für ihren Auftritt bei der Sitzung des OdP (1) einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Fachlich war ihr nicht beizukommen, da sie sich immer korrekt an die Vorschriften hielt. Als sie aber dann mit ihrer Arbeitspartnerin zu tuscheln begann, war seine Gelegenheit gekommen.  
„Miss Granger, können Sie ihre spitze Zunge nicht im Zaum halten, Sie sind hier im Unterricht und nicht bei einer Teeparty! Miss Bones, auch von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet. Jeweils 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff." Nach der ersten Genugtuung fiel ihm auf, wie doppeldeutig diese Bemerkung für Hermione gewesen sein musste. Um eventuell aufkommende Verlegenheit von seiner Seite zu vermeiden, drehte er sich schnell um, um nach dem nächsten Opfer Ausschau zu halten. Es war sein Lieblingsfeind. Potter.  
„Mister Potter, ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich sagte dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn herum rühren, nachdem Sie die Krötenaugen hinzugefügt haben. Sie können weder zuhören, noch Rezepte in der richtiger Reihenfolge abarbeiten, ich frage mich, was Sie eigentlich noch hier wollen. Noch einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Hermione hatte die Doppeldeutigkeit der Bemerkung wohl erfasst, wusste sie aber nicht einzuordnen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er es heute darauf anlegen würde ihr Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zu foppen. Nur gut, dass ihre beiden Freunde nicht alle Details von ihrer Begegnung mit Severus kannten, sonst hätten sie sich jetzt wohl durch erstaunte Gesichter verraten. Den Rest der Stunde blieb sie verschont, so dass sie danach sicher war, dass er diese Bemerkung unabsichtlich gemacht hatte.

---

Draco Malfoy fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Obwohl er stets nach außen eine große Klappe hatte, war er doch nur halb so mutig, wie er tat. Sein Vater wollte ihn nun bald im Kreise der Todesser aufnehmen und der Gedanke daran ließ ihn innerlich erzittern. Er hatte Zuhause immer zu hören bekommen, wie unwürdig die Schlammblüter seien und dass sie dumm wären und niemals dazu gehören sollten. Doch auf Hogwarts hatte er beobachtet, dass viele der angeblich so dummen, unwürdigen Muggelgeborenen nicht nur bessere Zauberer und Hexen, sondern auch nettere Menschen waren, als die Kinder der Reinblüter. Wäre er, Malfoy, kein Slytherin und Nachkomme eines alten Zauberergeschlechts, könnte er sich seine Freunde selber aussuchen und wäre nicht gezwungen, sich mit Idioten wie Goyle und Crabbe abzugeben. Und dann war es ihm passiert. Er hatte sich verliebt. Sie war sogar eine Reinblütige. Doch leider aus dem absolut falschen Haus. Es war Ginevra Weasley aus Gryffindor. Sie war jetzt die Freundin seines Erzfeindes. Er fühlte wie der Hass auf Potter sich vertiefte. Doch er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Die Todesser wollten ihn bei der nächsten Aktion dabeihaben, als eine Art Initiation, und sein Auftrag lautete, Potter und seine Freunde genau zu beobachten und alles wichtige an seinen Vater zu berichten. Bis jetzt hatte er gezögert, von Potters neuer Liebschaft zu erzählen, wohl wissend, dass das Ginny in Gefahr bringen würde. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er diese Information weiter geben musste. Er schob diesen unangenehmen Gedanken beiseite und ging zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber.

---

Am Abend wartete Severus Snape im Labor auf Hermione. Der nächste Schritt ihres Projektes erforderte wieder die Anwesenheit von zwei Personen. Es war noch Zeit bis die junge Frau erscheinen würde und er grübelte vor sich hin. Er hatte sich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt. Er war sogar inzwischen fähig sich weitestgehend zu entspannen, obwohl sie anwesend war (oder vielleicht auch weil?). Sie hatte ihre Angewohnheit Fragen zu stellen radikal reduziert, da sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte. Im Gegenzug hatte er sie mit Informationsmaterial versorgt, so dass nur wenige Fragen blieben. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass sie die beste Hilfe war, die er hätte haben können. Ihr ungebrochener Optimismus und ihre unverbrauchte, intelligente Perspektive ergänzten sich ausgezeichnet mit seiner Erfahrung und seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten. Bald würde es soweit sein. Sie würden nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis das Endprodukt ihrer Forschung an Personen ausgetestet werden konnte. Das würde der schwierigste und langwierigste Prozess bei dem ganzen Projekt sein. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit. Bis zum nächsten Anschlag konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern.  
Es klopfte. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Fast hätte er gelächelt. Hermione kam herein. Ein schelmisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht überzeugte ihn davon, dass sie gerade an seinen Fauxpas vom Morgen gedacht hatte. Sofort begannen sie mit dem schwierigsten Teil der Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde fing das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm zu schmerzen an, und er legte den Rührstab beiseite, um nicht den bereits halb fertigen Trank zu verderben.  
„Ich muss sofort weg, bitte informieren Sie den Schulleiter, sobald Sie hier fertig sind!"  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, welches Ausmaß an Vertrauen er in die Schülerin setzte, verschwand er durch die gegenüberliegende Tür. Er ließ eine besorgte Hermione zurück.

Mechanisch erledigte sie die notwendigen Schritte und begab sich danach zum Eingang von Dumbledores Büro. Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte sie schnell Glück mit dem Passwort. Dumbledores Schwäche für Muggelsüssigkeiten würde ihm noch einmal zum Verhängnis werden.  
„Ah, Hermione, was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Ich... es... Severus wurde zu Voldemort gerufen", stotterte sie schließlich und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was der Direktor jetzt wohl denken würde. Albus' Gesicht wurde sofort ernst. „Danke, dass du mich informiert hast. Es ist jetzt wohl besser du gehst zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm." Hermione nickte und sah den alten Zauberer dann zögernd an. „Ich hätte da eine Bitte. Könntest du mich informieren, wenn er zurück gekommen ist?"  
„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um Severus und ich dachte, alle Schüler würden ihn hassen." Dumbledore wollte der jungen Hexe ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen.  
„Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schülern weiß ich, dass er zwar ein strenger, aber auch ein sehr guter Lehrer ist. Als Doppelagent setzt er für die gute Sache ständig sein Leben aufs Spiel. Er hat zwar einen schwierigen Charakter, aber mit seiner Vergangenheit kann man ihm das nicht verdenken. Wenn er nicht gerade versucht Schüler zu quälen, kann er ganz nett sein."  
Sie beendete ihren kleinen Monolog mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ein wenig zu viel preisgegeben hatte, doch da war es bereits zu spät. In Dumbledores Augen erschien wieder das allseits bekannte Zwinkern. „Ich bin froh, dass es jemanden gibt, der so positiv über ihn denkt. Severus hat es verdient, dass man ihn respektiert. Er hat die schwierigste Aufgabe von allen, vielleicht einmal abgesehen von Harry. Er hat sich allerdings nach vielen schlechten Erfahrungen so weit zurück gezogen, dass es schwer ist ihn zu erreichen. Wenn du es schaffen solltest, um so besser! Natürlich werde ich dir Bescheid geben, wenn er zurück gekehrt ist." Hermione verabschiedete sich und ging nun in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ungestört sein würde.

---

Den Rücken tief gebeugt wartete Snape darauf, dass der dunkle Lord ihn begrüßte. Erst dann durfte er sich erheben, um sich zu den anderen Todessern zu gesellen. Wie immer trugen sie alle ihre Masken. Der Meister schien noch immer schlechter Laune zu sein. „Verdammt, Todesser, haltet ihr mich eigentlich für bescheuert oder warum erfahre ich erst heute von Potters neuer Freundin? Severus, warum unterrichtest du an dieser Schule, wenn du mir nicht wenigstens berichten kannst, was dort passiert?"

„Verzeiht mir, Meister, doch ich wusste ja, dass Malfoys Sohn den Auftrag hatte, Potter und seine Freunde zu beobachten, deshalb ging ich davon aus, er habe seinen Vater und damit Euch längst in Kenntnis gesetzt." Das war Severus' Chance sich endlich einmal bei den beiden Malfoys für frühere Gemeinheiten zu revanchieren. Er hatte das Zögern des jungen Malfoys registriert und gehofft, dass dies eine Gelegenheit war, Malfoy auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Dieses Mal ging sein Wunsch auf Rache an Lucius in Erfüllung. Malfoy, der bisher in Voldemorts Gunst gestanden hatte, musste nicht nur den Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen, er wurde auch noch vor allen anderen gedemütigt. Snapes Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. Leider konnte er auch heute nicht herausbekommen, was der schwarze Magier plante. Anscheinend ließ dieser ihn absichtlich im Unklaren, doch das war nichts Neues. Für seine Verhältnisse auffallend zufrieden, kam er zwei Stunden später wieder im Schloss an.

---

Hermione erwachte am nächsten Morgen und war gut gelaunt. Gestern Abend hatte sie noch Besuch von der Hauselfe Winky gehabt. Diese war vom Schulleiter beauftragt worden, Hermione die Nachricht von der Rückkehr ihres Herrn zu überbringen. Beim Frühstück bestätigte ihr ein kurzer Blickaustausch mit Snape, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Er nickte ihr unmerklich zu und sie lächelte zurück. Selbst die heute anstehende Prüfung in Verwandlung konnte ihrer guten Laune nichts anhaben. Nachmittags scherzte sie mit ihren Freunden herum wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Pensum an Hausaufgaben erledigten die drei Freunde gemeinsam, um dann über ihr neustes Projekt in ihrem Club zu diskutieren. Am Abend fand das nächste Treffen statt und es war noch einiges zu recherchieren, wenn sie das Geplante in die Tat umsetzen wollten.

Am frühen Abend tauchte auf einmal Professor McGonagall auf und nahm Harry und Ginny mit. Der Vorwand, es handele sich um etwas, das den Unterricht beträfe, war so fadenscheinig, dass selbst der Dümmste es gemerkt hätte. Während Ron und Hermione unruhig auf den Sesseln hin und her rutschten und überlegten, was da gerade ohne sie besprochen wurde, hatten Harry und Ginny eine kleine Besprechung mit dem Oberhaupt des Ordens. Ohne Umschweife kam Dumbledore zum Thema. „Harry, ich möchte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Mir ist aus zuverlässiger Quelle bekannt geworden, dass sich Voldemort sehr für deine Freundschaft mit Miss Weasley interessiert. Ich möchte deshalb, dass ihr beide sehr vorsichtig seid, was euer öffentliches Auftreten angeht. Miss Weasley, ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht erzählen, dass Sie ab sofort unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen, genauso wie Harry. Molly wird mich sonst persönlich lynchen!  
Bitte sprecht außer mit Ron und Hermione zu niemandem darüber. Ich hoffe bald mehr zu erfahren.  
So das war schon alles. Viel Spaß heute Abend im Club!" Mit einer Leichtigkeit, als hätte er über das Wetter gesprochen und nicht über so wichtige Dinge wie die Sicherheit der beiden Schüler, entließ der alte Zauberer die beiden Gryffindor wieder und begann ein Pergament zu entrollen, dass vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

---

Snape war sehr froh, beim Treffen am letzten Abend so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Er war mit den neuen Nachrichten sofort zu Albus gestürzt und beide hatten sich gemeinsam daran erfreut, dass Malfoy Senior endlich einen Denkzettel bekommen hatte. Die Freude hielt allerdings nicht lange vor, denn die Situation war ernst genug. Potter und Miss Weasley mussten sofort informiert werden. Severus selber würde sich um Malfoy Junior kümmern. Es hatte den Anschein als sei bei dem selben noch nicht alles verloren. Doch er musste die Sache diplomatisch angehen. Draco würde von seinem Vater einiges ertragen müssen für den Fehler, den er begangen hatte. Lucius Malfoy konnte höllisch unangenehm werden, wenn er ärgerlich war. Er machte dann selbst vor Familienmitgliedern nicht Halt. Auch Snape selber würde sich vorsehen müssen vor dem arroganten, und leider auch sehr cleveren Oberhaupt des Malfoy Clans. Doch bis zur nächsten Versammlung würde noch einige Zeit vergehen und bis jetzt hatte er noch bei jeder Auseinandersetzung mit dem blonden Zauberer die Oberhand behalten. Überrascht hatte er beim Frühstück die Besorgnis im Gesicht von Hermione gesehen, als sie zu ihm herüber sah und er konnte nicht anders als ihr zuzunicken. Etwas anderes konnte er nicht tun, es wäre aufgefallen, wenn er, der die Schüler von Gryffindor hasste, plötzlich Freundlichkeit gegenüber einem Mitglied dieses Hauses zeigte.

---

Der Raum der Wünsche war angefüllt mit lautem Stimmengewirr. Diesmal waren Harry und seine Freunde die Letzten die dort ankamen. Sie wurden lautstark begrüßt, dann verstummten alle Stimmen, weil Harry beide Hände gehoben hatte, um zu signalisieren, dass er etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte.  
„Wir", dabei deutete er auf eine kleinere Gruppe von Leuten, die zusammen standen, „haben uns überlegt, was ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe tun kann, wenn sein bzw. ihr Zauberstab nicht verfügbar ist.  
Denkt nur an den Spruch 'Expelliarmus', der einem den Stab entwendet!  
Und was passiert dann, wenn man vor einer Horde bewaffneter Gegner steht? Ist man denen hilflos ausgeliefert oder kann man auch dann sogenannte 'Wandless-Magic' oder besser Magie ohne Zauberstab anwenden?"  
Hier übernahm Hermione das Wort: „Einige von uns, nämlich diejenigen, die bereits volljährig sind, konnten schon die Erfahrung von Zauberstabloser Magie machen, als uns der Apparationstest abgenommen wurde. Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass die meisten von uns die ersten Erfahrungen mit Magie in der Zeit vor Hogwarts ohne Zauberstab bewältigt haben. Auf Grund dieser Basis wollen wir erforschen, wie viel Magie wir ohne den Zauberstab ausüben können. Dieses Projekt ist zusätzlich zum normalen Clubtreffen geplant und wir hoffen, dass sich recht viele von euch dazu melden werden. Überlegt es euch gut, und sagt uns in der nächsten Woche Bescheid!"

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, so wurde es wieder laut im Saal. Alle fingen an, neue Ideen und Vorschläge zu diskutieren, keiner wollte von dem neuen Experiment ausgeschlossen sein. An den normalen Ablauf der sonstigen Übungsstunde war nicht zu denken, und deshalb gab Harry es bald auf und ließ sich auf eine Diskussion mit Blaise Zabini ein. Immer mehr Mitglieder beteiligten sich an dieser Diskussion und es wurde klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich versuchen wollten, ein Konzept zu erstellen. Diese Arbeit wurde Hermione überlassen, da jeder wusste, dass sie darin ungeschlagen war. Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg und zufrieden verließen alle Schüler die Räumlichkeiten, um sich zu ihren unterschiedlichen Häusern zu begeben.

---

Draco Malfoy war erstaunlich freundlich gewesen, als Snape ihn am nächsten Tag traf. Der Hauslehrer hatte erwartet, dass sein Schüler zornig über ihn wäre, immerhin war Severus der Grund, warum Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn 'das Fell über die Ohren gezogen hatte'. (Das dies geschehen war wusste er aus zuverlässiger Quelle.) Der blonde Vertrauensschüler hatte Snape in einer hausinternen Angelegenheit aufgesucht. Severus war ein zu guter Legilimentor um zu erkennen, falls jemand ihn hinterging. (Das würden höchstens Dumbledore oder Voldemort selber schaffen). Draco schien verunsichert zu sein. Er fing vorsichtig an, seinen Lehrer über seine persönliche Meinung in Bezug auf die Reinblütigkeit der Zauberer und Hexen auszufragen, wohl wissend, dass er sich auf einem schmalen Pfad bewegte. Wäre es ein anderer als Snape gewesen, hätte er die Absicht des Schülers nicht so schnell erkannt, Malfoy war nicht umsonst in Slytherin, doch der Doppelagent in Severus reagierte sofort und begann nun seinerseits den Schüler auszufragen, um herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite er stand. Allein durch seine längere Lebenserfahrung hatte Snape bessere Karten, doch der junge blonde Mann war nicht einfach zu schlagen. Nach einer Stunde musste Draco zurück in sein Haus und Severus hatte Zeit nachzudenken. Anscheinend war Malfoy Junior endlich aufgewacht und hatte angefangen für sich selbst zu denken. Es war noch abzuwarten, wie der junge Mann sich auf Grund der neuen Erkenntnis entwickeln und welche Entscheidungen er fällen würde. Aber es war ein Anfang.

---

Hermione war mit ihren Gedanken wieder einmal bei dem Ehrenprojekt. Die Fortschritte, die sie und Severus gemacht hatten, waren so gut, dass sie demnächst eine Testreihe starten konnten. Sie brauchten nur noch vertrauenswürdige Testpersonen, die bereit waren, auch eine kleine Übelkeit in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn der Trank eine zu konzentrierte Form annahm oder wenn die Kapsel sich nicht schnell genug auflöste. Sie hatte sich bereits für einige Mitschüler entschieden, war jedoch zu Recht im Zweifel, ob Snape gerade mit diesen Personen einverstanden war. Zur Not musste sie Albus bitten zu intervenieren, es ging schließlich nicht um eine Schularbeit, sondern um die Sicherheit der Schüler.

Die Haare wie so oft wirr im Gesicht hängend, stand Snape am Abend in seinen kleinen Privatlabor, um letzte Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussarbeit an dem Stärkungstrank für die Kapseln zu treffen. Seine Gedanken waren allerdings völlig woanders. Sie beschäftigten sich, wie in letzter Zeit öfter, mit Hermione Granger. Sie war erstaunlich. Er hatte sie in der ganzen Zeit, seit sie auf dieser Schule war, immer ungerecht behandelt. Stets hatte er ihre Leistung im Unterricht herabgesetzt und sie härter behandelt als viele andere. Erst jetzt, wo sie zusammen für den Orden arbeiteten, war er nicht mehr so gemein zu ihr gewesen. Zumindest nicht wenn sie alleine waren. Offiziell konnte er sie nach wie vor nicht ausstehen, denn dass wäre aufgefallen und seine Tarnung war zu wichtig. Sie war wirklich besorgt um ihn. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie Albus nach seiner Rückkehr von Voldemort seine Hauselfe Winky zu Hermione geschickt hatte, um ihr mit zuteilen, dass er in Sicherheit war. Er kannte kaum Jemanden, der sich wirklich Gedanken um sein Wohlergehen machte. Wenn man mal von Dumbledore absah.

Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er herausgefunden, dass seine Eltern sich nicht wirklich darum kümmerten, ob es ihm gut ging. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Die Ehe der beiden war arrangiert worden, wie es in den Familien der Reinblutzauberer üblich war. Leider waren Severus Eltern so unterschiedlich, dass sie gar nicht miteinander klar kamen. Als er noch zu klein war das zu verstehen, hatte er die Schuld für die Streitigkeiten meistens bei sich gesucht. Schuldbewusst hatte er sich immer weiter in sich selbst zurück gezogen. Mit zunehmendem Alter war ihm dann klar geworden, dass seine Eltern unabhängig von ihm, niemals lange ohne Streit sein konnten. Damals war er aber bereits zu sehr Eigenbrötler gewesen und konnte und wollte aus seiner Haut nicht mehr heraus. Der frühe Tod seiner Mutter war zwar sehr schmerzhaft für ihn, doch er brachte eine gewisse Ruhe in die Familienstruktur. Nicht umsonst war Severus ein leichtes Opfer für die dunkle Seite gewesen. Sein Wunsch nach Anerkennung zusammen mit seiner bereits vorhandenen Kenntnis von Flüchen und nicht zuletzt sein besonderes Talent in Zaubertränke waren seine Eintrittskarte in den Kreis um Voldemorts Gefolgsleute gewesen. Er brauchte einige Zeit bis er erkannte, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Es war beinahe zu spät gewesen, als er sich endlich an Dumbledore wandte, um diesem Grauen zu entfliehen. Oder fast zu entfliehen, denn wirklich frei würde er erst wieder sein, wenn der dunkle Lord endgültig gefallen war.

Mit gehobenem Kinn und einem Blick voll Kampfeslust, betrat die Schulsprecherin das kleine Labor.  
„Ich habe genau die richtigen Testpersonen für unsere Versuchsreihe ausgesucht. Sie sind entweder eingeweiht oder verschwiegen genug, um kein Risiko auszulösen. Anders herum sind sie jung genug, um die Kapsel, die ja für Schüler entwickelt wird, unter recht realen Bedingungen zu testen.  
Es sind Harry, Ron, Ginny und...", hier machte sie eine kurze Pause,  
„... Neville!"  
Die Worte waren ausgesprochen. Sie holte tief Luft und wartete gespannt auf seine Erwiderung. Snape hatte bei der Nennung der ersten Namen resigniert aufgeseufzt, vorausahnend, wen sie ausgesucht hatte. Doch als er hörte, dass er sich mit dem Schüler, der in seiner Berufslaufbahn einen neuen Negativ-Rekord aufgestellt hatte, freiwillig wieder zusammen arbeiten sollte, schüttelte er zunächst den Kopf. Hermione hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet und war darauf eingestellt.  
„Meine Wahl war rein logisch, da Harry und die Weasleys bereits für den Orden arbeiten, obwohl Ginny noch kein Mitglied ist. Durch Gespräche zwischen Arthur und Albus weiß ich, dass Nevilles Großmutter die Arbeit des Ordens unterstützt. Neville hat seine Loyalität gegenüber Harry mehrfach bewiesen, also schien er mir ebenfalls eine gute Wahl zu sein."

„Reden wir über den gleichen jungen Mann oder gibt es noch einen anderen Neville als Mr. Longbottom?" Mit diesem zwar sarkastischen, aber für Snape noch harmlosen Tonfall, wollte er Hermione aus der Reserve locken. Er wollte das Projekt nicht durch die Unfähigkeit des jungen Zauberers gefährden, doch er wusste, dass die Schulsprecherin nicht ohne guten Grund diesen Schüler ausgewählt hatte. So in Gedanken, waren seine nächsten Worte nicht so kontrolliert wie sonst.  
„Hermione, glauben Sie wirklich, dass Longbottom uns eine Hilfe sein kann oder wollen Sie mich einfach nur provozieren?" Erst als er ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie, wie schon mehrfach in Gedanken, mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte.  
„Ich würde mir nie erlauben Sie zu provozieren, Severus" ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln strafte ihre Worte Lüge.  
„Neville hat sich sehr verändert, besonders seit er nicht mehr gezwungen ist Unterricht in Zaubertränke zu nehmen. Selbst seine Ungeschicklichkeit hat nachgelassen und im DA-Club hat er sich als überdurchschnittlich gutes Mitglied herausgestellt. Er ist eine optimale Testperson, denn auch ungeschickte Schüler sollen ja fähig sein mit Hilfe der Kapseln zu überleben!"

„Vielleicht hat er doch mehr von Frank und Alice geerbt, als ich dachte", murmelte der Zauberer vor sich hin. Natürlich, er kannte Nevilles Eltern. Beide waren damals Mitglieder im Phönix-Orden gewesen, bevor ihr Leben von Todessern zu der Daseinsform reduziert wurde, die sie bis heute innehielten. Ein Körper ohne Geist, zu oft dem unverzeihlichen Fluch unterworfen.  
Seit einiger Zeit war der jüngste Spross der Longbottom Familie fähig, über das Schicksal seiner Eltern zu reden. Hermione überlegte, ob die Bekanntschaft zwischen den Longbottoms und Snape eine Brücke schlagen könnte, zwischen dem Zaubertränkemeister und dem Schüler, der die meiste Angst vor ihm hatte. Es war ohnehin ihr 'Nebenprojekt' gewesen, Neville von seiner Furcht vor dem Lehrer zu kurieren.  
„Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir es mit den Leuten versuchen sollten. Wenn es nicht klappt, bin ich mit jedem einverstanden, den Sie mir vorschlagen!" Snape war zu sehr Slytherin, um nicht auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen. Trotzdem war sich Hermione sicher, dass er in diesem Fall nicht versuchen würde ihr daraus einen Strick zu drehen. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie diese Gewissheit nahm, aber sie war da.

---

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Zimmer, den Kopf voller Widersprüche. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber der Druck, den sein Vater auf ihn ausübte, wurde immer größer. Er sollte sich kurz nach Ostern, zu seinem Geburtstag, dem Initiationsritual der Todesser unterziehen. Niemals gewohnt, sich etwas erkämpfen zu müssen (ein Malfoy erkaufte sich alles, was er sonst nicht bekam), fiel es ihm schwer sich gegen die Übermacht seines Erzeugers zu wehren. Circe sei Dank, hatte er noch Zeit, bevor es Ernst wurde. Bis dahin würde er so tun, als sei er nur zu gerne bereit, seinem Vater zu folgen. Nach seinem Fehltritt gab er jede gewünschte Information an Lucius weiter, ohne zu ahnen, was der dunkle Lord zu tun plante.

---

Nach der ruhigen Zeit zum Jahreswechsel war es wie ein kaltes Erwachen, als auf einmal wieder Nachrichten vom plötzlichen, unerklärlichen Tod einer Reihe von Muggeln und Mitgliedern aus nicht reinrassigen Familien in den Zeitungen erschienen. Ganz Hogwarts war starr vor Schock, als Lucindia Aberknoth, eine muggelgeborene Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw eines Morgens per Eulenpost erfuhr, dass ihre Eltern bei einem Überfall auf ihr Haus ums Leben gekommen waren. Die im Tagespropheten veröffentlichten Bilder bestätigten die Annahme, dass die Todesser ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatten. Das dunkle Mal war deutlich zu erkennen. Lucindia verfiel in hysterischen Schluchzen und wurde von Professor Flitwick und ihren Freund Dennis Creevey zur Krankenstation gebracht, wo Madame Pomfrey sie mit einem Zaubertrank ruhig stellen musste.

Eine allgemeine Unruhe war mit einem Mal im ganzen Schloss zu spüren. Hermione Granger bangte um das Wohl ihrer Eltern. Obwohl Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin sofort reagierten und sich mit den Grangers in Verbindung setzten, um diverse Schutzzauber zu aktivieren, konnte das die junge Hexe nicht beruhigen. Sie was sich immer bewusst gewesen, dass sie durch ihre Freundschaft zu Harry besonders gefährdet war, doch dass dies auch ihre Eltern betreffen könnte und würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Erst als Albus persönlich einen dem Fidelius ähnlichen Zauber auf das Haus der Granger aussprach, war sie zufrieden. So schien es zumindest.

Die Testreihe der Stärkungskapsel ging gut voran und sollte Hermione unter normalen Umständen von ihren Sorgen ablenken, doch die sonst so akribisch genaue Schülerin war nicht immer so aufmerksam wie früher, so dass sie einige Fehler machte. Severus beobachtete sie sorgfältig. Ihr Verhalten gefiel ihm nicht, mal abgesehen von der unprofessionellen Art, die sie auf einmal an den Tag legte. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. (Seit wann war ihm das Wohl eines Schülers, besonders das eines Gryffindors, wichtig?) Er würde sie nach dem nächsten Treffen bitten, noch etwas länger zu bleiben, unter einem Vorwand, denn er wollte ihr seine Hilfe anbieten.

(1) OdP – Orden des Phönix

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: Hat es euch gefallen oder war es total blöd? Bitte seid so nett und gebt mir eine kurze (oder gerne auch lange) Review, wie dieses Kapitel angekommen ist. Ihr wisst doch, Reviews sind die einzige Belohnung der ff-Autoren :-).  
Für diejenigen, denen es in dieser Story nicht schnell genug voran geht, habe ich die Kurz-Geschichte 'Celebration of Life' geschrieben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr da auf eure Kosten kommt._


	7. Erwischt

****

**Veränderte Perspektive **

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 7: Erwischt**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Wie immer geht ein Danke schön an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Simone. Auch meinen Reviewern möchte ich mitteilen, wie klasse ich es finde, dass ihr alle euch die Zeit für einen Kommentar genommen habt. Einzelne Danksagungen wie immer per Mail. Die Leute, die ich mangels fehlender Mail-Addy nicht erreicht habe, erwähne ich hier einmal, damit ihr nicht denkt, ich habe euch vergessen. Danke primax, Kissymouse (die Mail an dich kam zweimal zurück), Kiwi 123, Maria3261102 und Jeanne für die Review. Alle anderen sollten eine Mail von mir bekommen haben, sonst dürft ihr euch gern beschweren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Callista_

Wieder einmal war die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors auf dem Weg zu dem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, das sich auf halbem Weg zum Astronomieturm befand. Besondere Schutz- und Abwehrzauber verhinderten, dass andere Schüler außer den Eingeweihten diesen Raum jemals beachteten. Ginny und Harry gingen, wie meistens, Händchen haltend voraus, während sich Hermione sowohl bei Ron als auch bei Neville eingehakt hatte und so beide zu einem schnelleren Schritt zwang, als sie ihn normalerweise gehabt hätten.  
„Wie gut, dass die Testreihe bald abgeschlossen ist! Hättest du mir vorher gesagt, wie oft mir dabei schlecht werden würde, hätte ich es mir noch einmal überlegt. Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass Snape nicht doch ein wenig an den Lösungen verändert, nur um uns leiden zu sehen? Du kannst sagen, was du willst, der Kerl genießt es, uns so zu quälen!"

„Klar, Ron, er kann wahrscheinlich seine Schadenfreude über dein grünes und mitunter schmerzverkrümmtes Gesicht kaum komplett unterdrücken. Denk mal daran, wie sehr du es damals genossen hast, als Moody bzw. Crouch Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt und durch die Gegend geschleudert hatte, in unserem vierten Schuljahr. Auch wenn unser Zaubertranklehrer wenigstens den Anstand hat, es dieses Mal nach außen nicht so zu zeigen. Professor Snape kann die Gryffindors, besonders uns, nun einmal nicht sehr gut leiden und es ist logisch, wenn er sich über unsere Misslagen freut. Er würde allerdings niemals so unprofessionell sein, und eine Versuchsreihe aus diesem Grund manipulieren!"

Hermione klang sehr überzeugt. Es war nicht untypisch für sie ihren Lehrer zu verteidigen, doch die Art und Weise wie sie es tat, gab doch mehr preis, als ihr bewusst wurde. Auch war sie sich unsicher, ob die Aussage über die Gryffindors tatsächlich so korrekt war. Aber das wollte sie Ron nicht gerade unter die Nase reiben. Sonst käme der noch auf merkwürdige Rückschlüsse. Dank mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit auf diesem Gebiet, fiel ihre veränderte Haltung ihren beiden Begleitern nicht weiter auf. Zum Glück war Harry zu weit weg und zu sehr mit seiner Freundin beschäftigt, um es zu hören. Die Schulsprecherin wunderte sich schon eine ganze Weile, dass die ungleiche Gruppe, die sich zusammengefunden hatte, so erfolgreich und ohne große Schwierigkeiten miteinander auskam. Für gerade diese Personen grenzte das fast schon an ein Wunder. Neville hatte am Anfang große Probleme, seine Angst gegenüber Snape zu überwinden. Doch Hermione hatte ihn überzeugen können, dass die Wichtigkeit des Projekts alle persönlichen Abneigungen in den Hintergrund stellen würde.

Auf der anderen Seite bewegte sie Snape dazu, sich zivil gegenüber ihren Freunden zu benehmen. Wie sie das fertig gebracht hatte, wusste sie selber nicht genau. Tatsache war, dass er sich so neutral verhielt, wie es ihm möglich war. Nicht, dass er freundlich war, dass hätte nicht zu seinem Naturell gepasst, doch er verbiss sich die meisten giftigen Kommentare und reduzierte seine bedrohlichen Gebaren auf ein Minimum.  
Sie war ihrem Zaubertranklehrer sehr dankbar. Nicht nur aus diesem Grund. Als sie anfing, sich so große Sorgen um ihre Eltern zu machen, hatte er von sich aus das Gespräch zwischen ihnen auf dieses Thema gelenkt. Allerdings ließen seine Kommentare nur den einen Schluss zu,. er tat es deshalb, weil er die Effektivität ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit nicht durch fehlende Konzentration seiner Assistentin ruinieren wollte. Sie meinte jedoch in seinen Augen so etwas wie Mitgefühl erkennen zu können. Nicht zuletzt sein Versprechen, im Falle eines Falles einzugreifen, oder wenigsten für Hilfe zu sorgen, wenn er von entsprechenden Plänen der anderen Seite erfuhr, beruhigten sie, zumal durch Albus' Eingreifen schon eine gewisse Sicherheit gegeben war. So war sie wieder fähig, klar zu denken und ihr normales Leben wieder aufzunehmen.

---

Severus Snape war ebenfalls froh, dass die Testreihe bald ein Ende finden würde. Zum einen war er es Leid, sich mit diesen unmöglichen Gryffindors abzugeben. - Mit Ausnahme von Hermione, an die junge Hexe hatte er sich doch tatsächlich gewöhnt. (Und mehr als das, flüsterte eine innere Stimme!) Nein die Lage spitzte sich allmählich bedenklich zu. Voldemort schien ihm nicht mehr zu vertrauen, er konnte keine wirklich hilfreiche Information über zukünftige Pläne weitergeben und das, was die Auroren, im besonderen Moody und Tonks, herausbekommen hatten, verhieß nichts Gutes. Die Zahl der toten Muggelgeborenen stieg an. Er tat sein Bestes dagegen zu arbeiten. Irgendetwas Sinnvolles musste er tun. Seine alten Kontakte gaben ihm die Möglichkeit. Die schmutzige Arbeit mit den 'Schlammblütern' und ihren Eltern überließ der dunkle Lord eher den einfacheren Leuten. Doch es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung unter den Todessern. Bald, sehr bald, würde etwas passieren und die Konsequenzen würden furchtbar sein.

---

In eine lautstarke Unterhaltung verstrickt, betraten die Jugendlichen den Versuchsraum. Hermione stürmte sofort zu ihren Unterlagen, um sie für die nächste Versuchsreihe zu sortieren. Ron hatte derweil Harry und dieses mal auch Ginny in eins dieser unvermeidlichen Quidditch Gespräche verwickelt. Neville stand ein wenig abseits. Er hatte sich inzwischen zwar soweit an Snapes Gegenwart gewöhnt, aber völlig wohl war ihm wohl immer noch nicht in der Gegenwart des Zaubertränkemeisters. Hermione hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt zwischen Neville und Snape zu vermitteln, sie dazu zu bringen auf neutralen Level miteinander umzugehen. Und was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, verfolgte sie mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, die schon fast bewundernswert war. Als Anhaltspunkt diente ihr in diesem besonderen Fall die Tatsache, dass Severus Nevilles Eltern so kennen gelernt hatte, wie es dem jungen Mann niemals möglich gewesen war, bei voller geistiger Gesundheit und im Kampf gegen die dunkle Macht. Doch bei den fehlenden oder ungeübten sozialen Fähigkeiten des einen und der noch nicht ganz verschwundenen Angst des anderen, wurde selbst Hermiones Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Trotzdem war es der ungleichen Gruppe gelungen, so gut zusammen zu arbeiten, dass sie sich nun fast am Ende einer erfolgreichen Testreihe befanden. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht dachte sie an all die Bemerkungen, die ihre Freunde, allen voran Ron, über den einzigen Slytherin im Bunde gemacht hatten, wenn sie auf dem Rückweg zum Turm waren. Harry hatte sich merklich zurück gehalten, wenn Ron und Ginny mit Neville über Snape hergezogen hatten. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, von der diesmal nur leicht sarkastischen Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers:  
„Können wir anfangen, oder brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung, Miss Granger?" Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen fing Hermione mit der vorletzten Testreihe an.

Harry Potter konnte sich nicht wie sonst auf die genaue Beschreibung der Auswirkungen der Kapsel konzentrieren. Genau wie Dumbledore und Snape wusste er, dass bald etwas passieren würde. Nur mit Mühe kritzelte er seine Empfindungen auf das Pergament vor ihm. Auch beim praktischen Teil vorher war er nicht hundert Prozent bei der Sache gewesen. Den Schmerz durch die Narbe nahm er inzwischen als fast selbstverständlich wahr, so dass es ihm nur dann auffiel, wenn dieser einmal nicht vorhanden war. Er wurde allmählich ungeduldig. Es musste etwas geschehen und da sicher war, dass er als der Junge-der-überlebte, einen Hauptteil bestreiten würde, wünschte er, es endlich hinter sich zu haben. Doch zunächst freute er sich auf das Wochenende. Es würde eine Abwechslung vom normalen Alltag auf Hogwarts bedeuten, denn es sollte ein Ausgangswochenende sein.

---

Trotz des Krieges, der draußen tobte, versuchten die Lehrer auf Hogwarts einen normalen Ablauf des Schuljahres aufrecht zu erhalten. So hatten sie beschlossen, das Wochenende vor dem Valentinstag, wie jedes Jahr, zum Hogsmeade Wochenende zu erklären. Die Schüler hatten eine kleine Aufmunterung verdient und mit besonderen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen konnte man das Risiko eingehen, die Dritt- bis Siebtklässler ins Dorf zu schicken. Hogsmeade war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt unbeschadet vom Krieg geblieben, was nicht wenige dem Fakt zuschrieben, dass das Dorf im Einzugsbereich von Dumbledore lag.

Von oben aus seinem Büro beobachtete Albus Dumbledore durch eines der magischen Fenster, wie fast die gesamte Schülerschaft sich auf den Weg machte, um Einkäufe zu erledigen oder bei Madame Rosmerta, der Besitzerin des Gasthauses 'Drei Besen' ein Butterbier zu trinken. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, doch das hieß schon lange nichts mehr. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Normalerweise war seine 'innere Stimme' ein guter Wegweiser, doch er war zu aufgewühlt, um sich darauf verlassen zu können. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihm im Kopf herum.  
Seine zunehmende Sorge um Snape, der bereits von einem Misstrauen Voldemorts ihm gegenüber sprach.  
Seine Angst, dass der junge Harry durch seine Freundin Ginny zu sehr abgelenkt wurde, und dem dunklen Lord so eine Blöße zeigte.  
Seine Ohnmacht, nicht jeden seiner Schützlinge (bzw. ihre Angehörigen) im gleichen Maß beschützen zu können.  
Und nicht zuletzt das Wissen um die Machtlosigkeit. Trotz seines Wissens und seiner magischen Fähigkeiten, war nicht _er_ derjenige, der den letzten Kampf führen würde. Das Schicksal der magischen Welt lag in der Hand eines jungen Mannes, der gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre alt war. Mehr als diesen jungen Zauberer zu unterstützen und ihn zu lehren, was er wissen musste, im Kampf gegen seinen Feind, stand ihm, Albus Dumbledore, in diesem Fall nicht zu. Das Schicksal ließ sich nicht austricksen.

Es war voll in Hogsmeade. Das war allerdings nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn die Schüler von Hogwarts Ausgang hatten. Es hatte strenge Instruktionen gegeben, sich nur zu Gruppen von mindestens vier Personen zusammen zu tun und alles gemeinsam zu erledigen. Des Weiteren bestand die Warnung bei ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen sofort den Aufsicht habenden Lehrer zu informieren. Noch vor einen Jahr hätten solche Anweisungen mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Schüler dazu verleitet, sie zu übertreten. Doch der Ernst der Lage ließ selbst die leichtsinnigsten Teenager allen Instruktionen Folge leisten, so gut sie es vermochten. Zwischen den Schülergruppen befanden sich diverse Erwachsene. Es sah so aus, als ob es in Hogsmeade eine besondere Attraktion gäbe, die viele Leute anzog. Das 'Potter-Team' zog mit Ginny und Neville im Schlepptau von Laden zu Laden, um Vorräte aufzufüllen oder interessante Dinge im Fenster anzuschauen. Dabei begegneten sie diversen Mitgliedern des Ordens, die hier für die Sicherheit der Schüler zuständig waren und aufmerksam beobachteten, was auf der Straße vor sich ging. Kurz nickend grüßten die Jugendlichen Hestia Jones und eine Frau mit sehr auffälliger Frisur, wie Tonks sie gerne trug. Sie wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Erwachsenen lenken. Der Grund für ihr Hiersein war schließlich inoffiziell.

Leicht genervt, standen die jungen Frauen im Laden für Quidditch-Artikel, von denen die Jungen, um es genauer zu sagen Harry und Ron, sich nicht losreißen konnten. Na wartet ihr Zwei, dafür werden wir uns rächen, dachte Hermione bei sich und fing an, etwas in Ginnys Ohr zu flüstern. Die Rothaarige kicherte leise vor sich hin und nickte ihrer Freundin dann begeistert zu. Neville fühlte sich hin und her gerissen, denn sein Interesse für den Zauberersport hielt sich in Grenzen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht in 'Mädchenkram' hineinziehen lassen. Endlich waren auch die letzten Bedürfnisse an sportlichen Artikeln der beiden Gryffindor-Spieler abgedeckt und man konnte zum nächsten Laden weiter gehen.

Severus Snape war vom Schulleiter für heute offiziell vom Dienst freigestellt worden. Das hieß nicht, dass er seine Freizeit zur persönlichen Verfügung hatte. Allerdings war er froh, nicht im Dorf patroullieren zu müssen. Er zermarterte sich zum wiederholten Male den Kopf, wie er die Zurückhaltung des dunklen Lords ihm gegenüber zu deuten hatte. Hätte Voldemort Snapes wahre Absichten herausbekommen, würde er wohl schon nicht mehr leben. Normalerweise wurden Verräter kurzerhand beseitigt. Obwohl das Wort kurz nicht ganz zutreffend war. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich der ehemalige Todesser an das letzte Mal als er dabei war, um an der Bestrafung eines Verräters teil zu nehmen. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber geschützt, konnte er sich dort unbemerkt bewegen, ohne dass es auffiel. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der 'Meister' ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte, war er sich sicher, dass hier heute etwas Ungewöhnliches stattfinden sollte. Kurz vorher konnte er Draco Malfoy dabei beobachtet, wie dieser mit Pansy Parkinson flüsterte und ihr dabei einen Gegenstand übergab, der nach Lucius' beliebten Spielzeugen aussah, mit denen der blonde Todesser schon des öfteren Verwirrung und mehr angestiftet hatte. Er folgte dem Slytherin-Pärchen bei ihrer Einkaufstour und stellte dabei fest, dass sie versuchten, möglichst unauffällig zu sein, was sie aus demselben Grund auffällig erscheinen ließ. Doch das ging bei dem Trubel, der in Hogsmeade herrschte, unter.

Hermione und Ginny hatten die protestierenden Jungen zu einer Boutique, die vor nicht all zu langer Zeit eröffnet hatte, gezerrt. 'Nuts & Shippy' stand auf dem Ladenschild geschrieben. Die Auslagen in den Fenstern sahen sehr vielversprechend und einladend aus. Da Ginny ohnehin vorhatte, ihr Taschengeld, das sie durch ihre Mithilfe im Scherzartikel-Laden der Zwillinge aufgebessert hatte, für neue Kleidung auszugeben, war ihr Hermiones Vorschlag nur recht. Als sie das Geschäft betraten, wurden sie sogleich von einer der beiden Besitzerinnen, Miss Nuts, angesprochen und auf ihren Wunsch hin beraten. Mit einer für die zwei Hexen gar nicht so typischen Ausführlichkeit, besprachen sie mit der Dame jede Kleinigkeit an den Kleidern und Roben, die beide junge Frauen anprobierten. Da es inzwischen Nachmittag geworden war, fing es draußen bereits an zu dämmern und die beiden waren immer noch nicht fertig.  
Schließlich wurde es Ron zuviel und er zog Harry mit nach draußen, wo sie warten wollten. Neville war unterdessen in einem Stuhl, der extra für zuschauende Begleiter in der Ecke stand, eingeschlafen. Was den beiden jungen Frauen ein Lächeln entlockt hatte. Hermione hatte eine neue Hose entdeckt, die sie unbedingt noch anprobieren wollte und stürmte zum erneuten Male in die Umkleidekabine. Sie war gerade dabei, die Knöpfe ihrer neuen Entdeckung zu schließen, die magische Welt kannte nämlich keinen Reißverschluss, als plötzlich ein lauter Tumult draußen auf den Straßen zu hören war.

Ron Weasley war von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten. Er war dafür bekannt, dass es mit seiner Geduld nicht weit her war. In diesem Fall wurde sie geradezu überstrapaziert. 'Über Klamotten gackernde Weiber' waren für ihn das Allerletzte. O.K. - Nicht das allerletzte, aber ziemlich nahe daran. Nur Nachsitzen bei Filch oder erzwungene Freundlichkeit gegenüber den Malfoys könnten diese Situation noch toppen. Die Idee, dass beide Hexen dies alles in Szene setzten, um sich bei ihren Begleitern für die erlittenen Qualen der Langeweile im Quidditch-Laden zu revanchieren, kam ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Er wusste nur eins, er musste hier raus! Er rollte die Augen und gab seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass er sich nach draußen verziehen würde. Mit einem „Wir sind vor der Tür und warten dort auf euch!" waren beide durch die Tür hinaus geeilt, wo sie ihre Unterhaltung über die besten Rennbesen wieder aufnahmen. Ihr Gespräch wurde nach einigen Minuten, durch heftigen Lärm weiter hinten in der nächsten Gasse, gestört.

Draco Malfoy war sehr nervös und kribbelig. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Anteil an den Plänen der Todesser hatte. Er wusste darüber Bescheid, was geschehen sollte, nicht im Detail, doch genug, um sich schon jetzt unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Keiner schien auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran zu haben, dass der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und bei den Todessern eine wichtige Rolle spielen würde. Keiner, außer ihm selber! Doch selbst sein inneres Zögern hatte es nicht verhindert, dass er wie schon sein ganzes Leben, genau das tat, was sein Familienoberhaupt von ihm wollte, sprich ihm befahl. Sein Gehorsam war fast schon eine automatische Reaktion, wie eine Konditionierung oder ein Reflex. Es war schwer, sich dagegen zu wehren, er fühlte sich nicht stark genug dafür. Als Konsequenz dafür stand er jetzt mit Pansy in Honeydukes und kaufte Süßigkeiten, wie jeder andere, um nicht aufzufallen. Zum Glück brauchten sie nur dann einzugreifen, falls Plan A nicht funktionierte, doch wie es aussah, lief alles wie am Schnürchen.

Euan Abercrombie, Rose Zeller und Holly Page waren sehr aufgeregt. Für die Drittklässler war es etwas ganz besonderes in Hogsmeade zu sein. Schließlich war es das erste Jahr, in dem sie 'Ausgang' hatten. Sie alberten ausgelassen herum und bemerkten nicht, dass sie sich dabei vom Rest ihrer Gruppe trennten. So waren sie ziemlich erstaunt, als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts mehrere dunkle Gestalten vor ihnen auftauchten. Starr vor Schreck, blieben sie stehen. Die Männer waren vermummt und aus vielen Zeitungsberichten und den Erzählungen einiger Klassenkameraden wussten sie sofort, wem sie hier gegenüber standen. Plötzlich kam hinter den Gestalten Bewegung auf. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie hinter den dunkelgekleideten Männern die wallenden Roben einiger Dementoren. Das reichte aus, um ihre eingefrorenen Lebensgeister wieder zu aktivieren.

Sie fingen an, aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Sofort zogen sich die Männer zurück, so dass die wesenlosen Hüllen der Dementoren sich den Schülern der dritten Klasse bis auf wenige Zentimeter nähern konnten. Niemandem fiel das leise Geräusch auf, mit dem die Todesser wieder verschwanden. Nur die Dementoren waren noch dort.  
Das Schreien der Schüler war weit im Dorf zu hören. Nach kürzester Zeit kamen aus allen Richtungen Leute an, die alle auf das Schreien reagiert hatten. Auch wenn viele der herbeigelaufenen Schüler Angst vor den nur aus Hüllen bestehenden Wesen hatten, so waren doch genügend Erwachsene und ältere Teenager dabei, um sich gegen die Emotionsvampire zu wehren. Schon bald waren die Dementoren von diversen Patroni verjagt worden. Nachdem sich die Aufregung wieder etwas gelegt hatte und auch die Jüngeren wieder getröstet worden waren, suchte man nach dem Grund für diesen Zusammenstoß.  
Auch Harry und Ron waren dem Lärm gefolgt und standen nun mit Remus und Tonks zusammen und versuchten, sich einen Reim auf diese Angelegenheit zu machen. Dabei hatten sie völlig vergessen, dass Ginny und Hermione nun alleine mit dem schlafenden Neville in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft waren. Erst nach weiteren 10 Minuten wurde Harry plötzlich unruhig und beschloss, nach den beiden jungen Frauen zu schauen.

Snape war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass er bei seinen beiden Slytherin-Schülern auf 'das falsche Pferd' gesetzt hatte, doch da die beiden sein einziger Anhaltspunkt waren, wollte er nicht so ohne weiteres aufgeben. Erst als er in einiger Ferne das Schreien von mehreren, wohl noch jüngeren Schülern, vernahm, beschloss er, zu schauen, was dort geschehen war. Ein Pochen an der Stelle des Unterarms, wo sonst das dunkle Mal erschien, zeigte ihm an, dass sich andere Todesser in näherem Umkreis befanden. Alarmiert hielt der Zaubertranklehrer nach Potter und seinen Freunden Ausschau, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser zusammen mit Weasley zwar anwesend war, aber weder Hermione noch Miss Weasley sich bei ihm befanden. Sein Gehirn fing an auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Natürlich _das_ war der Plan seines 'Meisters' gewesen. Und allem Anschein nach hatte dieser Plan funktioniert. Zumindest der erste Teil. Severus musste nun schnell reagieren, um durch sein Eingreifen vielleicht Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas unternahm, galt es die anderen zu warnen und jemanden abzustellen, der dafür sorgte, dass weder Potter noch Weasley die Nerven verloren und total über reagierten.

So schnell es ihr möglich war, hatte Hermione die Knöpfe ihrer Hose geschlossen. Sie eilte aus der Kabine, in der sie sich umgekleidet hatte. Ginny und Miss Nuts waren merkwürdig still gewesen, als der Lärm draußen begonnen hatte. Als beide nicht auf ihre Frage, was denn geschehen sei und woher dieser Tumult käme, antworteten, war sie davon aus gegangen, man wäre schon hinaus geeilt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Doch weder von Ginny noch von Miss Nuts war eine Spur zu sehen. Zu ihrem großen Entsetzen stand sie einem Mann gegenüber, dessen Gesicht mit einer silbernen Maske bedeckt war. Seine Haltung und sein Gebaren kamen ihr bekannt vor, doch erst als sie die leicht verzerrte Stimme hörte, war sie sich sicher.  
„Da ist ja das Schlammblut, dass sich immer in Potters Nähe aufhält. Dann haben wir ja alles, was wir brauchen!" Hermione hatte die Bekanntschaft dieses arroganten Mannes schon vor ein paar Jahren gemacht und war deshalb nicht weiter erstaunt über seine rüden Worte. Er sollte ja nicht meinen, sie ließe sich so leicht von ihm einschüchtern. Der Vater von Draco Malfoy hatte schon des öfteren versucht, für Unfrieden zu sorgen, doch sie würde es ihm nicht leicht machen. Sie suchte in ihren Kleidern nach ihrem Zauberstab. Leider waren es die neuen Kleidungsstücke und das so wichtige Zauberutensil lag noch in mitten des Haufens ihrer alten Sachen.  
„So leicht habe ich mir das gar nicht vorgestellt", kam es prompt von der verhüllten Gestalt und ein tiefes, gehässig klingendes Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Sie bekam noch mit, dass die Ladenbesitzerin mit blutendem Gesicht in einer Ecke lag, bevor ein geflüsterter Zauberspruch ihr das Bewusstsein raubte und sie zu Boden ging.

Snape erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass Hermione mit Miss Weasley geführt hatte. Er hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen, als die beiden Hexen sich während eines Treffens kurz privat unterhalten hatten. Da es um typischen 'Frauenkram' ging, hatten die beiden es wohl nicht für nötig gehalten besonders leise zu reden, denn welcher Mann hört da freiwillig zu? Durch diesen glücklichen Zufall wusste er, dass beide den neuen Laden in der 'Dreischemelgasse' aufsuchen wollten. Von dort würde er seine Suche starten. Mit nicht wenig Schadenfreude, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts, hatte er Lupin aus dem nichts heraus angesprochen. Schließlich war er ja noch immer unsichtbar. Der Lehrer gab die notwendigen Informationen und Instruktionen weiter und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er apparierte direkt neben dem besagten Geschäft.  
Gerade rechtzeitig, denn er sah Lucius Malfoy, diesen Mann erkannte er Nachts im Dunkeln unter Tausend anderen, und ein paar andere Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords mit ihrer 'Beute' nach draußen kommen. Als er die bewusstlos Schulsprecherin erblickte, handelte er, ohne an das Risiko zu denken, in das er sich gerade hinein manövrierte. Schließlich wollte der dunkle Lord nicht, dass er bei dieser Sache dabei war, sonst wäre er eingeweiht worden. Doch darüber dachte er nicht weiter nach. Er entfernte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber und lief geradewegs auf den blonden Todesser zu, während er die silberne Maske aus einer versteckten Tasche zog.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich ganz wild auf Reviews bin? :-) Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung! Es darf auch ganz kurz sein. Danke!_


	8. Gewagt

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel 8: Gewagt**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Hallo Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Wie immer habe ich michsehr darüber gefreut. Ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Simone! Und nun viel Spaß!_

-o-o-o-

Neville Longbottom war durch die plötzlich eintretende Stille erwacht. Gerade als er sich bewegen wollte, bemerkte er die dunklen Gestalten, die damit beschäftigt waren Ginny zu fesseln. Anscheinend verhinderte ein geräuschdämpfender Zauber, dass die Hexe etwas sagen konnte, denn sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen ihre Überwältiger. Ihrem Mund und den Gesichtszügen zu Folge fluchte sie hemmungslos. Zum Glück für den jungen Mann hatten die kaufwütigen Mitschülerinnen allerlei Kleider auf den Stühlen verteilt und dabei auch Neville zum größten Teil damit zugedeckt. Er erkannte sofort, dass er sich nicht bewegen durfte, wenn er nicht entdeckt und ebenfalls gefangen genommen werden wollte. Er konnte nur beobachten was passierte, um später Hilfe zu holen. Doch aus seiner Perspektive konnte er weder erkennen, wo die Verkäuferin sich befand noch wo Hermione abgeblieben war. Da erklang die Stimme seiner Mitschülerin aus der Kabine und ehe er sich versah, wurde auch sie gefangen genommen. Als Gryffindor durchaus nicht feige, doch klug genug zu erkennen, wo seine Grenzen waren, hielt sich der Magier zurück, durch das Wissen, dass die Gegner in der Überzahl waren. 

Nachdem die Todesser mit ihren Opfern die Boutique verlassen hatten, sah Neville durch das Fenster, wie sich eine weitere Figur dem Szenario näherte. Erleichtert und gleichzeitig beunruhigt erkannte er den Zaubertranklehrer. Zu seinem Erstaunen zog dieser eine allzu bekannte Maske aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf. Sofort zog der Schüler sich zurück und stolperte dabei fast über die bewusstlose Miss Nuts.

„Miss, Miss wachen Sie auf, ... ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" Die noch recht junge Hexe war erstaunlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen. „Haben Sie einen Kamin und sind Sie an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?" Dem sonst eher gemütlichen Zauberer konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen. Er riss der freundlichen Ladenbesitzerin den Behälter mit dem Flohpulver förmlich aus der Hand und brüllte laut. „Notfallsituation. Hogwarts, das Büro des Schulleiters, bitte!" Zum Glück war Professor Dumbledore anwesend und konnte den Schutzzauber, der den Kamin in seinem Zimmer schützte, entfernen und mit Neville Kontakt aufnehmen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der aufgeregte Schüler fähig war, dem Direktor vernünftig Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Erst im Büro des Direktors war er wieder fähig, verständliche Sätze zu formulieren und so den Schulleiter von den Geschehnissen zu informieren. Zur Überraschung des Gryffindor beruhigte es den alten Zauberer zu erfahren, dass sein Zaubertränkemeister bei der Entführung beteiligt oder zumindest anwesend gewesen war. Mit dem Hinweis, dass er, Dumbledore, nun Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen musste und ihn dabei nicht gebrauchen konnte, wurde Longbottom weggeschickt.

-o-o-o-

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley waren von Remus Lupin zu Seite gezogen worden, als sie sich gerade in Bewegung setzen wollten, um nach den jungen Frauen zu schauen. Es kostete den früheren Lehrer alle Überzeugungskraft, sie davon abzuhalten, wieder zurückzugehen. „Remus, kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich nachschauen muss. Es geht schließlich um meine Freundinnen!" Harrys Stimme verriet den inneren Aufruhr indem er sich befand. „Harry, wenn Severus' Vermutung richtig ist, dann ist es genau das, was der dunkle Lord von dir erwartet. Du willst doch nicht erneut zu seinem Spielball werden, nur weil du nicht fähig bist klar zu denken!" Der Werwolf hatte den sich wehrenden Zauberer mit beiden Händen festgehalten. Lupin war erstaunlich stark, was sicherlich ein Nebeneffekt seines dualen Daseins war. Der letzte, eindringlich gesprochene Satz brannte sich in das Gehirn des dunkelhaarigen Jugendlichen und bewirkte, dass er ruhiger wurde. Ron hatte wortlos bei ihnen gestanden, wohl noch immer benommen von den Tatsachen, die er vor kurzem erst erfahren hatte. Eine seltsame Ruhe kam über den nachdenklichen Harry Potter und mit entschlossener Stimme bemerkte er: „Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte den Weg nach Hogwarts zurück. Ihm folgten ein immer noch fassungsloser Ron und der sprachlose Lupin.

-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger erwachte von einem kräftigen Schlag, der ihr Gesicht traf. Es war dunkel um sie herum und so konnte sie nur die Umrisse von verschiedenen Gestalten mit langen dunklen Roben in ihrer Nähe entdecken. Sie befand sich im Freien. Das konnte sie an dem Geruch nach Wald und feuchtem Moos ausmachen. Das Knistern und der Duft von verbranntem Holz rührten von einem Feuer. Nicht allzu weit entfernt sah sie im Schatten eine schmale Figur, die sich gleich ihr selbst hin und her wand und versuchte frei zu kommen. Wie es schien waren auch ihre Hände gefesselt. Als der Schein des Feuers ihre roten Haare reflektierte, wusste sie, dass auch ihre Freundin Ginny den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen war. Denn trotz ihres schmerzenden Kopfes, konnte sie sich genau an die Szene in dem Geschäft erinnern.

„Bleib ruhig Schlammblut oder du wirst es bereuen!" Der halblauten Drohung folgte ein fester Griff in ihren Nacken, der sie beinahe aufschreien ließ. Die Stimme des Todessers hinter ihr war ihr fremd. Also befand sich Malfoy inzwischen woanders. Sie wurde nun von dem fremden Mann auf die Knie gezogen und musste in dieser Position verharren. Plötzlich erschien es ihr, als ob sämtliche Geräusche verstummt wären. Eine merkwürdig hohe Stimme ertönte und verursachte, dass sich Hermiones Härchen am gesamten Körper aufrichteten, denn sie verbreitete eine Kälte, die unmenschlich war. Sie kannte oder viel mehr wusste nur von einem Wesen, dass fähig sein würde, so viel Hass, alleine durch seine Art zu Sprechen, auszudrücken.

Severus Snape war sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er war nur froh, dass er Lucius und seine Mitstreiter mit einem fadenscheinigen Argument hatte abspeisen können. Die Todesser waren so voller Enthusiasmus, dass ihre Aktion nach Plan verlaufen war, dass niemand von ihnen sich großartig Gedanken um Severus' plötzliches Erscheinen machte. Bei dem dunklen Lord würde das schon ganz anders aussehen. Doch wiederum konnte er nicht einfach mitansehen, wie die beiden Freunde von Potter einfach entführt wurden. Schließlich war Ginevra Weasley die Tochter und Schwester von mehreren Ordensmitgliedern und Hermione Granger war selbst vor kurzem Mitglied geworden. Es war seine Pflicht gegenüber dem Phönixorden die beiden zu retten. _Das_ war sein Motiv gewesen, sich in diese Gefahr zu begeben. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Jetzt musste ihm schleunigst etwas einfallen, wie die zwei jungen Frauen aus dieser Lage befreit werden konnten.

-o-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore war keineswegs so ruhig wie er dem jungen Neville vorgetäuscht hatte. Wenn er auch innerlich eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte, dass die Ungewissheit über den nächsten Zug von Tom Riddle ein Ende hatte. Er konnte nun reagieren. Die Nachricht, dass Snape in das Geschehen verwickelt war, nahm er sehr zwiespältig auf. Zum einen war es immer gut einen Informanten direkt vor Ort zu haben. Im Notfall würde Severus eingreifen können und das Schlimmste zu verhindern wissen. Andererseits stand die Funktion als Doppelagent ohnehin schon auf wackeligen Füßen. Wenn der dunkle Lord zu früh Verdacht schöpfte, waren nicht nur die beiden Hexen in Gefahr, sondern auch sein geheimer Informant. Doch auf diese Dinge hatte selbst Albus im Augenblick keinen Einfluss und deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf sein aktuelles Problem. Er würde Harry und seine Freunde davon überzeugen, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, wenn sie versuchten die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ein Klopfen an der Eichentür zu seinem Büro ließ ihn hoffen, dass er dieses Problem sofort in Angriff nehmen könnte.

-o-o-o-

Mit seinem reptilienartigen Gesicht, dessen rote Augen seltsam kalt leuchteten, sah Voldemort auf seine Diener und deren Gefangenen herab. Als sein Blick auf Hermione fiel beugte sie den Kopf nach unten. Es war reiner Instinkt, der verhindern wollte, dass der dunkle Magier ihr in die Augen sah. Erst einige Zeit später wurde ihr klar, dass sie so verhindert hatte, dass er ihre oberflächlichen Gedanken wahrnahm. Schließlich war er ein Meister auf dem Gebiet der Legilimens. Die Todesser waren alle vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie gefallen, so dass ihr Aufpasser seinen Griff gelockert und durch einen Zauberspruch ersetzt hatte. Nur am Rande vernahm sie, dass sich jetzt ein anderer Todesser neben ihr befand. Ihr Entsetzten wuchs, als sie Zeuge einer Bestrafung eines Gefolgsmannes wurde, der den Herrn wohl nicht würdig genug begrüßt hatte. Sie war sich trotz ihrer Angst vor dem unmenschlichen Schwarzmagier darüber im Klaren, dass nicht sie und Ginny diejenigen waren, um die es hier wirklich ging. Doch auch wenn sie als Lockvogel für Harry und seine Helfer dienen sollten, wer garantierte, dass diese Bestie und seine Anhänger sich nicht einen Spaß daraus machten, sie und Ginny zu quälen? Wenn sie nur wüsste, was mit ihrem Zauberstab passiert war. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, fast wie nackt, ohne ihn.

Severus Snape hatte sich klar gemacht, dass er alles auf eine Karte setzen musste, um seine beiden Schülerinnen zu befreien. Er musste ein Ablenkungsmanöver in die Wege leiten. Bei dieser Aktion würde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit seine Identität als Spion für die Gegenseite bekannt werden. Da der dunkle Lord ihm aber ohnehin nicht mehr vertraute, war das ein Preis, den zu zahlen er bereit war. Vielleicht würde ihm aber auch die Verwirrung über seinen Verrat an Voldemort zugute kommen und er könnte die Zeit nutzen, um sie alle drei hier ohne Schaden herauszuholen. Zunächst einmal musste er sich mit den zwei Hexen verständigen. Er würde ihre Mitarbeit und schnelle Reaktion benötigen. Zum Glück wussten die beiden von seiner Doppelidentität. Das würde einige Erklärungen ersparen. Hermione war ganz in seiner Nähe. Er schlich sich unbemerkt zu ihr. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

So langsam gewöhnten sich Hermiones Augen an die Dunkelheit. Als sie erneut zu der Stelle hinsehen wollte, an der die Freundin sich befand, merkte sie einen Windhauch, der über ihren Rücken zog. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass es trotz der Jahreszeit nicht kalt war im Wald. Ein Wärmezauber schien das gesamte Gebiet abzudecken. Der dunkle Lord hatte wohl nicht nur das Gesicht einer Schlange, anscheinend hatte er auch deren Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Temperaturwechsel im Blut. Geschieht ihm recht, dachte die Hexe trotzig. Die Freundin verhielt sich merkwürdig still, schien aber wohlauf zu sein. Da vernahm sie eine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sie musste sich anstrengen die Worte zu verstehen. „Hermione, ... bin hier ... dir zu helfen!" Es war wie in ihrem Traum nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sofort wusste, wer diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Ginny Weasley war kein ängstlicher Typ. Wie die meisten Gryffindor hatte sie das Herz eines Löwen oder in ihrem Fall einer Löwin. Das jenes ihr in dem besonderen Fall in 'die Hose' gerutscht war, konnte man ihr nicht verdenken. Durch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit war es den Todessern ein leichtes gewesen, sie zu überwältigen. Gleich nachdem sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war, hatte sie schon seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Sie war vertraut mit der Aura von Tom Riddle. Auch wenn sie damals in ihrem ersten Jahr nur mit einem viel jüngeren Ich des Magiers, in Form seines Tagebuches, konfrontiert worden war. Sie merkte, wie sich von ihrem Magen ein unheimliches Kribbeln nach oben zog. Gleichzeitig begann ihr Herz in einem mehr als schnellem Rhythmus zu schlagen.

Mit dem Zittern zusammen kam die Panik. Viele Gedanken schwirrten auf einmal in ihrem Kopf. Zuerst war es die Angst, der furchterregende Magier könnte erneut von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollen. Dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass man ihre Eltern wegen ihrer Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix bestrafen wollte und sie das Opfer sein sollte. Doch als die erste Welle der Emotionen sich auf ein niedrigeres Niveau herab senkte und ihre Überlegungen logischer werden ließ, kam sie auf den richtigen Grund. Natürlich, es war wegen Harry. Sie und auch Hermione, die genau wie sie gefangen worden war, sollten als Lockvogel dienen. Als sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber sah, bemerkte sie neben der Hexe einen Todesser, deren Körperhaltung ihr vertraut vorkam. Sie zermarterte sich das Gehirn, bis plötzlich ein Name vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte. Severus Snape. Das passte zu dem, was sie über ihren Lehrer wusste. Hoffentlich war er in der Lage zu helfen. Das Bild von Freundin und Lehrer neben einander, brachte sie auf einen rettenden Einfall. Zumindest für sie,Ginny, gab es schon mal eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Aber zuerst war es Zeit für einen Weasley-Trick. Gut, dass die Zwillinge ihr ein paar nützliche Muggel-Kniffe beigebracht hatten. Sie bewegte vorsichtig die Hände und löste die Fesseln. Doch was war mit Hermione?

-o-o-o-

Auf schnellstem Wege hatte Harry Potter das Büro von Dumbledore aufgesucht. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um den einen Punkt. Wieder einmal hatte Voldemort es geschafft. Er bangte sich um Menschen, die ihm nahe standen. Er war es Leid, ständig am kürzeren Hebel zu sitzen. Er konnte sich doch nicht ewig von seinem Todfeind einschüchtern lassen. Nein, es war an der Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Dumbledores Versicherung, dass Professor Snape alles tun würde, seine Freunde zu retten, beruhigte ihn keineswegs. Doch er war inzwischen klug genug einzusehen, dass er nicht einfach losstürmen konnte, um die zwei zu retten. Aber es war das letzte Mal, dass er sich derart in die Defensive drängen ließ. Entschlossen setzte er dem Schulleiter auseinander was er für die Zukunft plante. Überredet, aber nicht vollständig überzeugt, stimmte der alte Magier schließlich zu. Sie fingen an, wo Hermione ihre Projekte zu starten pflegte, in der Bibliothek.

-o-o-o-

Hermione fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung, die allerdings genauso schnell verschwand, wie sie gekommen war. Severus war in ihrer Nähe. Es war noch nicht alles verloren. Er würde ihnen nach Kräften beistehen. Doch konnte der Zauberer in seiner wichtigen Nebenfunktion als Spion überhaupt helfend eingreifen, ohne sich zu verraten? Da, sie fühlte, wie der Zauber, der ihre Hände gebunden hatte, sich löste. Doch sie war schlau genug, die durch die starre Haltung verkrampften Finger, nicht schon jetzt zu bewegen. Dies hätte unweigerlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Stattdessen sah sie erneut zu der rothaarigen Freundin, die in einer ähnlichen Haltung kauerte wie sie. Dabei bemerkte die junge Frau wie Ginny versuchte, Hermione auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Dank einer Idee, die die beiden Frauen im letzten Jahr gehabt hatten, war ihnen eine Verständigung möglich. Durch einige Gespräche über die Muggel-Bräuche waren sie auf das Thema Geheimsprache gekommen. Es hatte Ginny fasziniert, dass bei manchen Sportarten oder auch auf der Börse Befehle durch bestimmte Körpersignale übermittelt wurden. Sie hatte Hermione und einige andere Mädchen aus dem DA überzeugt, doch auch so eine Sprache zu entwickeln, um sich zum Beispiel unbemerkt über Jungen oder Lehrer austauschen zu können. Aus Spaß hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sich so zu verständigen. Doch mit der Zeit war diese Sprache in Vergessenheit geraten, da es viel wichtigere Dinge gab. Jetzt kam ihnen der Spaß zugute. Ginny konnte ihr die neuste Erkenntnis mitteilen. Wieso die Freundin ihre Hände bewegen konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Manchmal staunte sie über Ginnys Fähigkeiten. Sie wollte gerade antworten, als sie bemerkte, wie sich die rotglühenden Augen von Voldemort auf sie richteten und erneut ein fast schmerzvolles Vibrieren in ihrem Inneren auslösten. Um möglichst nichts preiszugeben, senkte sich ihr Blick wieder auf den Boden.

-o-o-o-

Um zu verhindern, dass Neville Longbottom zu wilden Spekulationen verleitet wurde, war es Remus Lupin zur Aufgabe gemacht worden, den verwirrten Zauberer in einige Geheimnisse einzuweihen. Auch wusste man, dass der junge Gryffindor vertrauenswürdig genug war, das Ganze für sich zu behalten. So erfuhr der junge Neville vom Orden des Phönix. Ihm war bisher vorenthalten worden, dass seine Eltern für diese Institution gearbeitet hatten und dass sie Voldemort mehrfach nur knapp entkommen waren. Remus versprach ihm, er würde einige alte Erinnerungen an Alice und Frank in ein Denkarium ablegen, damit Neville Gelegenheit bekäme, sie einmal so zu sehen, wie sie früher waren. Doch im Moment gab es wichtigere Angelegenheiten.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum Professor Dumbledore nicht entsetzt war, als du ihm von deiner Beobachtung erzählt hast?" Neville konnte nur nicken.  
„Severus Snape war früher ein Todesser. Doch er hat die Seiten gewechselt und arbeitet seitdem als Doppelagent für den Orden. Dumbledore vertraut ihm ... und wir anderen auch. Er versorgt uns mit Informationen über den dunklen Lord und seine Machenschaften. Leider konnte er nicht rechtzeitig herausfinden, was Voldemort im Moment plante. Erst in letzter Sekunde wurde ihm bewusst, dass eine Entführung stattfinden würde. Er versucht zur Zeit zu verhindern, dass deinen Mitschülerinnen etwas zustößt. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht extra zu erklären, dass die Dinge, die du soeben von mir erfahren hast, der Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Solltest du dieses Wissen nicht annehmen wollen, können wir allerdings die Informationen mit einem Vergessenszauber wieder löschen. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich der Rücken des jungen Mannes gestrafft und in seinen Augen erschien ein resoluter Glanz. „Ich bin sehr froh um dieses Wissen. Auch bin ich stolz, dass ich als vertrauenswürdig genug eingestuft werde. Jetzt erklärt sich vieles. Snapes merkwürdiges Verhalten und auch warum er meine Eltern so gut kannte. Ich möchte helfen, wenn ich kann." Lupin nickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu und meinte: „Wir werden sehen. Doch im Moment können wir nur abwarten."

-o-o-o-

„Es wird Zeit sich mit den Gefangenen zu beschäftigen. Wir können ihnen nichts antun, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Das würde Potter sofort merken. Doch vielleicht haben sie ja Informationen für mich über meine Widersacher, das junge Bürschchen Potter und diesen alten Trottel Dumbledore." Die Sätze wurden von der Stimme mit jenen kalten hohen Frequenzen untermalt und hallten durch den Wald. Dem folgte ein Lachen, dass hässlicher nicht hätte sein können.

Wieder hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass ihr gesamter Körper in Alarmbereitschaft ging, nur durch das bloße Hören dieser Laute. Die große, dunkle Gestalt im Zentrum des Geschehens näherte sich ihrer Position. Je geringer der Abstand zwischen ihr und jener nicht vollständig menschlichen Kreatur wurde, desto furchteinflößender empfand sie sein Erscheinungsbild. Da waren die langgliedrigen Hände, deren Haltung rohe Gewalt versprachen oder das bleiche, düstere Gesicht mit den schlangenartigen Nüstern. Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die scharlachroten Augen, deren Blicke den Wahnsinn nicht verbergen konnten. Bevor sie sich in totaler Panik verlor, machte sie eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf. So signalisierte die Hexe ihrer Freundin, dass diese ihren Plan sofort umsetzen sollte. Die Todesser legten die Änderung ihrer Haltung als Angst aus. Gerade als Voldemort seine Spinnenfinger ausfuhr, um ihr Kinn anzuheben, kam es zu einem Tumult.

Severus Snape hatte es bisher irgendwie geschafft, sich so im Hintergrund zu halten, dass sein Meister ihn nur am Rande wahrnahm. Es war kein Zauber, sondern simple Körpersprache, die ihn fast unsichtbar erscheinen ließ. Seine gesamte Haltung signalisierte: ich bin nicht wirklich da. Er hatte diese Taktik schon mehr als einmal angewandt und hoffte, dass sie auch dieses Mal Wirkung tat. Er musste schnell handeln, bevor der dunkle Lord die Möglichkeit fand, Informationen aus den beiden Hexen heraus zu bekommen. Zum Glück war der Meister der Zaubertränke, wie immer, für den Notfall ausgerüstet. Als Doppelagent muss man immer auf alles gefasst sein. Er tastete in seiner Tasche nach einem bestimmten Gegenstand. Nach kürzester Zeit hatte er ihn in der linken Hand. Griffbereit, unter den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen, befand sich auch sein Zauberstab. Er hatte die Szenerie lange genug beobachtet, um sich die rechte Übersicht zu verschaffen. Jetzt war es Zeit zu handeln.

Ginevra Weasley nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und zerbiss die Kapsel, die sich seit kurzer Zeit in ihrem hohlen Zahn befand. Sie spürte förmlich, wie sich ihre Kräfte verstärkten. Ein unsichtbarer, für niemand anderen wahrnehmbarer Schutzwall, entstand rund um ihren Körper. Nun hatte sie genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um sich aus dieser verzwickten Lage zu befreien. Hoffentlich waren Hermione und der Professor in der Lage die Aufregung, die sie gleich zu verursachen gedachte, für die eigene Flucht zu nutzen. Sie hatte wirklich Glück. Da sie noch nicht volljährig war, hatte niemand es für nötig befunden, sie mit einem Anti-Apparierzauber zu versehen. Niemand ahnte, dass sie im DA den Zauber zusammen mit anderen, auch noch zu jungen, Mitgliedern geübt hatte und erfolgreich gewesen war. Das würde ihr nun das Leben retten.

Hermione merkte, wie sich der unheimliche, bösartige Zauberer wieder von ihr entfernte. Sie stieß bewusst die Luft aus den Lungen aus, als sie feststellte, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Das war höchste Zeit, Ginny, sprach sie gedanklich zu der Freundin. Welche Handlung der Freundin genau den Aufruhr verursacht hatte, war ihr entgangen. Doch dafür konnte sie nun erkennen, wie der Rotschopf die Zauberspruch generierten Fesseln förmlich sprengte. Auch der Kampf gegen die verschiedenen Todesser, die nun alles versuchten, die Hexe wieder einzufangen, konnte seinesgleichen suchen. Durch die Masken konnte man natürlich keine Regungen ausmachen. Doch nach den Schmerzlauten zu urteilen, waren die Männer des Lords gut bedient. Ginny feuerte nicht nur einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen ab, sie trat und biss gleichzeitig nach allen Seiten. Drei der Todesser waren bereits durch 'Stupor' außer Gefecht gesetzt und zwei andere hielten sich die Stellen, an denen sich jetzt Bissmale befanden. Hermione hätte der Freundin gerne geholfen, doch das war nicht möglich.

Severus Snape beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die junge Weasley gegen seine 'Kollegen' kämpfte. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass sie die Kapsel eingesetzt hatte. Nur so war es ihr möglich, ohne Zauberstab wirkungsvolle Zaubersprüche anzuwenden. Dank des Tohuwabohus, dass seine Schülerin veranstaltete, konnte er sich ganz auf die Rettung von Hermione konzentrieren. Natürlich behielt er das Spektakel trotzdem im Auge, denn man konnte ja nie wissen. Er versuchte gerade die letzten Zauberbanne von der brünetten Gryffindor zu nehmen und fluchte dabei gedanklich vor sich hin. Verdammt, der Antizauber gegen das Apparieren war noch gesondert geschützt und erforderte eine lange komplizierte Gegenformel. Dafür war zu wenig Zeit. Da hatte Ginny Weasley sich befreien können und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Ehe auch nur ein Todesser reagieren konnte, war sie verschwunden. Das bekannte Geräusch des Apparierens war allerdings im Lärm untergegangen. Doch Severus war über die Übungen jenes Clubs von Albus auf dem Laufenden gehalten worden und wusste Bescheid. Sein Meister fing an Gift und Galle zu spucken. Es wurde höchste Zeit für seine Rettungsaktion. Er fasste Hermione am Arm. In diesem Moment ertönte eine unheilvolle Stimme: „Halt, Severus!"

**Ende des Kapitels**


	9. Unkontrolliert

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 9: Unkontrolliert**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Ich danke wieder meinen lieben Beta-Lesern für ihre famose Arbeit. Ein Hoch auf Nici1807 und Simone, die so wesentlich dazu beitragen, dass meine Texte besser aussehen! Einen Extragruß an Iarethirwen. Ich hoffe du bist bald wieder auf dem Damm! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Im Vorraum zu Dumbledores Büro lief eine aufgeregte Molly Weasley hin und her. Ihr Ehemann saß auf einem Sessel in der Ecke. Er war nicht weniger unruhig als sie, doch er wollte seine Energie für wichtige Dinge aufsparen. Die Gesichter beider Rotschöpfe spiegelten die Verzweiflung, durch die Unfähigkeit zu handeln, wieder. Gerade Mollys Züge warfen Sorgenfalten auf, die tiefe Linien in ihr Antlitz gruben und sie um Jahre älter aussehen ließen. Minerva McGonagall stand in der Mitte des Raumes und versuchte, die besorgte Mutter zu beruhigen. Da trat Dumbledore ein, der von einem Hauselfen über die Besucher informiert worden war. Genau in dem Augenblick als er zu Molly hinüber gehen wollte, um sie zu beruhigen, erschien ein Feuerblitz. Fawkes erschien aus dem Nichts und sein leises Singen erfüllte den Raum. Sofort ging der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu seinem Phönix. „Wo und wer, Fawkes?" Für seine, fast immer ruhige, Stimme klangen die Worte ungewöhnlich bewegt. Die Antwort des magischen Wesens ließ ihn aufatmen und er wandte sich nun den besorgten Weasleys zu. „Molly, Arthur, kommt mit! Ginny ist auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Fawkes hat sie entdeckt und wird sofort zu ihr zurückfliegen." In diesem Moment verschwand der Vogel und hinterließ eine kleine Feuerwolke. Sie machten sich alle auf den Weg.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Schnell zog er Hermione mit sich. Er versuchte einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie beide und die anderen Todesser zu bringen. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite bewegte sich etwas mühselig. Ihre diversen Körperteile schienen von den Fesseln noch ganz taub zu sein. Ein kurzer Zauberspruch ließ einen Schutzschirm entstehen, der sie genau drei Minuten lang vor den Flüchen und Sprüchen der anderen bewahrten würde. Genügend Zeit für ihn. Im Hintergrund ertönte nun wieder die hohe Stimme seines ehemaligen Meisters, der um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass sein Plan scheiterte. „Ich will das Schlammblut haben, bringt es zurück!  
Severus, ich habe es doch gewusst. Du schleimiger Wurm eines Verräters, das wirst du noch bitter bereuen. Lasst mich durch. Sofort!" Die große verhüllte Gestalt seines Meisters näherte sich nun ihrem Standort. Voldemort schleuderte seine Gefolgsleute, die ihm im Weg standen, einfach beiseite.

In höchster Eile zog Severus unauffällig eine leere Phiole aus der Tasche. Er flüsterte ein leises „Portus" um sie zu aktivieren. Dann griff er nach Hermiones Hand und legte sie zusammen mit der eigenen auf die Oberfläche des gläsernen Behälters. Sofort wurde er von einem ihm bekannten Sog am Nabel erfasst und er sackte zusammen mit der jungen Hexe gen Boden. Sie wurden in einen bunten Wirbel gezogen, der sie vorwärts trieb. Es ging immer weiter, scheinbar endlos. Er schloss die Augen. Erst als seine Füße mit voller Wucht auf Widerstand stießen, öffnete er sie wieder. Mit einem unsanften Plumps endete seine Reise. Hermione war, genau wie er, auf der Erde gelandet. Sie versuchte die geschundenen Hände zu bewegen um sich aufzusetzen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihre Beine quer über seiner Hüfte lagen. Der ungewöhnliche Körperkontakt löste ihn aus seiner Benommenheit. Der Zauberer zog die junge Hexe mit sich vom Boden nach oben. Völlig kontroverse Emotionen ließen ihn zunächst stumm bleiben, während sie sich nun rasch auf den Weg machten. Der Portschlüssel hatte die beiden Entkommenen an die Grenze von Hogwarts gebracht. Als oberste Priorität galt es, sich jetzt in Sicherheit zu bringen. So wollte er die zögernde Hermione an der Hand mit sich ziehen. Nach wenigen Metern hielt er jedoch inne, da sie kaum mitkam. Die Fußgelenke wiesen Quetschungen von den unsichtbaren Fesseln auf und jeder Schritt schien sie zu schmerzen. Ohne zu Überlegen nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie auf schnellstem Wege zum nächsten Eingang. Geschickterweise, schließlich hatte er selbst den Portschlüssel hergestellt, befand sich ein kleiner Geheimgang in der Nähe. So gelangten sie ins Schloss, in jenen Teil, wo die Kerker lagen.

Hermione hatte sich wehrlos gefühlt, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Fesseln längst entfernt waren. Ohne ihren Zauberstab hatte sie Severus nicht helfen können. Sie war ihm eher eine Last gewesen, da ihr Körper an verschiedenen Stellen höllisch weh tat und sie sich dadurch nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Er hatte an alles gedacht gehabt und sie beide mittels eines Portschlüssels aus der brenzligen Situation befreit. Auch nach der unsanften Landung war wider Erwarten kein böses Wort über seine Lippen gekommen. Er half ihr nur stumm, indem er sie zur Burg zurücktrug. Sie hatte die Umgebung trotz der Dunkelheit erkannt und wusste, wo sie sich befand. Manchmal war es ein echter Vorteil so gut mit Harry und Ron befreundet zu sein. Der Forschungsdrang der zwei hatte die drei Freunde das gesamte Hogwarts-Gelände erkunden lassen, im Laufe der dort verbrachten Schuljahre.

Jetzt, wo sie sich in Sicherheit befand, wurde ihr erst so richtig bewusst, was da eigentlich passiert war. Sie schluckte, als sie daran dachte, wieviel Glück sie und auch Ginny gehabt hatten. Sie waren den Fängen von Voldemort entkommen. Allerdings wusste dieser nun über Severus Bescheid. Durch ihre Leichtsinnigkeit und die ihrer Freunde war seine Tarnung aufgeflogen. Sie hatten sich einfach überrumpeln lassen. Nervös schaute sie in das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Mannes. Die markanten Züge waren durch den geringen Abstand noch viel prägnanter als sonst. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, wie nahe sie ihm war. Ihr Herz fing stürmisch an zu klopfen und ihre Wangen fühlten sich mit einem Mal ganz heiß an. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte: „Er hat mich gerettet. Er ist _mir_ zu Hilfe gekommen. Er ist mein Held!" Sofort schaltete sich eine zweite Stimme ein: „Oh Mann, komm auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück! Seit wann bist du eine romantische Spinnerin geworden. Er hat dir geholfen, weil du seine Schülerin bist und dem Orden angehörst. Das hätte er für jeden getan."

Gerade als die beiden Stimmen einen Streit beginnen wollten, hielt Severus plötzlich an. Er setzte sie vor einer Mauer ab, an deren Wand ein riesiger Wandteppich hing. Den Rücken zu ihr gewendet, schien er mit dem Zauberstab zu schwingen, während leises Gemurmel an ihr Ohr drang. Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geteilt, glitt der Wandteppich auseinander und gab den Blick auf einen schmalen Gang frei. Der Zauberer ging voraus und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. Nur wenige Schritte weiter war eine schmale Tür, die sich nun öffnete, nachdem er das Passwort gesprochen hatte. Allerdings so leise, dass sie es nicht verstand. Er hob sie erneut hoch und trug sie zu einer kleinen Couch, die sich an einer Wand des Zimmers befand.

Auf Severus' Fingerschnippen hin meldete sich Winky, die sofort nach seinen Wünschen fragte.  
„Geh unverzüglich zu Professor Dumbledore und berichte ihm, Professor Snape und Miss Granger seien hier auf Hogwarts und damit in Sicherheit. Los, schnell, beeile dich!" Nun wandte er sich zu Hermione, die völlig erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken war.  
„Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle bis ich wieder da bin." Mit diesen Worten eilte er hinaus, um in seinen privaten Vorräten nach einem Schmerz- und Heiltrank für die junge Hexe zu suchen. Ohne Widerspruch nahm sie den Kelch mit der Flüssigkeit von ihm entgegen und schluckte den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Snape beobachtete seine Schülerin genau und als sie den leeren Behälter auf dem kleinen Beitisch abgestellt hatte, fuhr er sie an: „Wie konntet ihr so leichtsinnig sein? Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, euch zu trennen und wieso habt ihr euch so einfach überrumpeln lassen?" Was wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht zufällig in der Nähe gewesen wäre?" Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an und registrierte nicht, wieviel er mit diesen Fragen preisgab. Es waren nicht nur seine Worte, sondern auch sein Tonfall, der verriet, welche Sorgen er sich um sie gemacht hatte. Ihm fiel noch etwas ein. „Warum war eigentlich keiner der anderen von Albus abgestellten Helfer bei euch? Sind denn Auroren so leicht abzulenken?" er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermione antworte nicht gleich auf seinen Wortschwall, sondern sah zunächst betreten zu Boden. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber regte sich durch seine Fragen wieder. Erst als sie am Tonfall des Lehrers erkannte, wie besorgt er klang, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Auch in diesen spiegelte sich etwas wieder, was ihr Herz schneller klopfen ließ. Aber sie war auch verwirrt. Vielleicht bildete sie sich seine Fürsorge ja auch nur ein und es war reine Pflichterfüllung gewesen. Sie musste es genau wissen. Seine dunklen Augen hielten ihrem fragenden Blick stand. Sie wollte sprechen, doch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Stimme ihr gehorchen würde. Die Gryffindor in ihr übernahm und sie räusperte sich. Dann hörte sie zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen ihre klare, kaum unsicher klingende Stimme: „Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, hast dein Leben und deine Tarnung aufs Spiel gesetzt. Warum?"

-o-o-o-

Während in den Kerkern dieses Gespräch geführt wurde, hatte sich Harry zusammen mit Ron aus der Bibliothek gestürzt, in dem Moment, als Dumbledores Nachricht sie erreichte. Sie trafen mit der Gruppe aus dem Büro des Direktors zusammen und liefen gemeinsam zu der Stelle, wo Ginny sich befinden sollte. Seit der Pseudo-Angriff der Dementoren stattgefunden hatte, waren Hogwarts Sicherheitsvorrichtungen noch ein weiteres Mal verschärft worden. Selbstverständlich war der Ausgang der Schüler sofort nach dem Zwischenfall abgebrochen worden. Diese Dinge hatte der Junge-der-überlebte mitbekommen. Dadurch war Ginny so gut wie sicher, sobald sie sich innerhalb des Hogwarts Gelände befand.

Als sie sich der Stelle näherten, an der sich Harrys Freundin aufhielt, bemerkte er mit Erleichterung, dass sie die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, sich auf die sichere Seite des Hogwarts-Geländes zu begeben. Je näher sie kamen, desto besser konnte der Gryffindor erkennen, wie mitgenommen seine Freundin von der Sache war. Das ließ seine Wut auf Voldemort erneut emporsteigen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sich dieser dreiste Magier an Ginny vergriffen hatte (auch wenn es beim ersten Mal indirekt durch sein Tagebuch geschehen war). Harry wollte zu ihr eilen, doch Molly war schneller. Bereits unterwegs hatte er von 'Mutter Weasley' mehrere Male ein leises: „Mein Baby, meine Kleine!" vernommen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie ihrem Mutterinstinkt hier nachgab und als erste zu ihrem Kind eilte.

Der Phönix hatte sich an Ginnys Seite niedergelassen und versuchte, die junge Hexe zu trösten. Mehr hatte sie nicht zugelassen, sonst hätte der Vogel sie längst zum Schloss zurückgeflogen. Ginevra Weasley saß zusammengekauert an einen Baum gelehnt und ihre Hände bedeckten das Gesicht. Ihre Gestalt erzitterte und schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Erst als Molly laut den Namen ihrer Tochter rief, schien Leben in sie zu kommen und sie sah auf. „Mom!" war alles, was sie heraus brachte und dann ließ sie sich wie ein kleines Kind von ihrer Mutter in die Arme nehmen.

Harry stand nun etwas betreten mit Ron daneben und wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte und räusperte sich. Durch dieses Geräusch aufmerksam gemacht, drehte sich Molly schnell herum und winkte sowohl Harry als auch Ron zu sich herüber. „Kommt schon, Jungs! Ginny braucht auch euren Trost. Ganz besonders deinen, Harry." Diese Aussage von Molly Weasley und ihr gleichzeitiges einladendes Winken, waren wohl das Zeichen, dass sie Harry als Freund ihrer Tochter akzeptierte. Er war ja schon immer wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt worden, aber diesmal war es noch etwas offizieller.

Albus Dumbledore sah sich aufmerksam auf dem Gelände um. Nichts auffälliges war zu erkennen. Jetzt, nachdem Ginny wieder da war, wollte er alle zurück im Schloss wissen. Darin war es am sichersten. Außerdem war die junge Weasley nicht die einzige, um die er sich sorgte. „Bitte beeilt euch schnell zurück ins Schloss zu kommen. Ich muss zurück ins Büro. Vielleicht gibt es schon eine Nachricht von Severus." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich der Schulleiter und rief seinen Phönix zu sich. Der Vogel würde nun hier nicht mehr gebraucht.

-o-o-o-

„Warum?" Die Frage von Hermione stand noch immer im Raum. Severus wusste selber nicht genau, wie die Antwort darauf lautete. Genau das Gleiche hatte er sich seit seiner Entscheidung vor der Boutique im Ort auch immer wieder gefragt. Er war so aufgewühlt, ihm war noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er sie geduzt hatte und sie ihn auch. Doch das war auf einmal nicht mehr entscheidend. Ihre Flucht und damit Rettung, seine aufgeflogene Tarnung und nicht zuletzt die Nähe von Hermione, als er sie auf seinen Armen hierher getragen hatte, das alles waren zuviel an Emotionen auf einmal. Und dennoch musste er diese Frage beantworten, für sich selbst und auch für sie. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Junge und nicht wie der Mann, der er war.

„Es ist mir durchaus klar, dass du von mir, dem bösen Zaubertranklehrer, keine Freundlichkeit erwartest." Halt das war nicht so gut. Sarkasmus war hier nicht angebracht. „Du weißt aus eigener Erfahrung mit mir, dass ich nicht gerade der Freundlichste bin." Bei dieser Untertreibung konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen. „Aber du weißt auch, dass ich nicht immer das Ekel sein muss, für das mich deine Freunde halten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in den Händen der Todesser landest und darum bin ich dir gefolgt, um dich zu befreien. Meine Rolle bei dem Dunklen Lord wäre über kurz oder lang sowieso aufgeflogen. Er hatte schon längere Zeit kein Vertrauen in mich. Und das zurecht." Die letzten Worte waren mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. Er verstummte, doch seine Gedanken führten das Gespräch weiter.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir etwas antun, denn du hast das nicht verdient. Du bist der erste Mensch seit langer Zeit, in dessen Gegenwart ich mich wohlfühle. Du bist jemand mit dem es zu Streiten Spaß macht. Du bist endlich einmal jemand, mit dem ich auf hohem Niveau etwas diskutieren kann. Du bist jemand, für den ich gerade Gefühle entwickle, die nicht sein dürfen. Seine schwarzen, nun warm schimmernden Augen, hatten die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Gesicht geruht. Hermione hatte die Stille nicht unterbrochen, so als ahnte sie, das er innerlich den Monolog fortsetzte. Nun erhob sie sich von dem Sofa.

-o-o-o-

Als Albus Dumbledore auf seinen gewohnten Schleichwegen sein Büro erreichte, wartete davor schon eine zappelige Winky auf ihn. Aus gutem Grund hatte nur seine persönliche Hauselfe Zutritt zu seinen Räumen. Er nahm die Kleine mit durch die Eichentür und sah sie fragend an.  
„Professor Schulleiter, Sir, mein Meister sagen, dass er und die Miss Granger zurück ist."  
Der alte Magier atmete tief aus. Der Druck, den er in der Magengegend empfunden hatte, ließ mit einem Mal nach und auch seine Züge wirkten weniger verspannt. „Schön, Winky, dass sind gute Neuigkeiten. Ich hoffe, die beiden sind unverletzt. Ich werde sie später selbst aufsuchen."  
Gut, dann gehe jetzt wieder zurück. Danke, Winky!"

Die Hauselfe verschwand mit einem mehr sanften als lauten Knall. Der Schulleiter beschloss, aus mehr als einem Grund, Severus und Hermione noch ein wenig Zeit zu gönnen, bevor er sie aufsuchte. Außerdem wollten die anderen mit Sicherheit sofort wissen, dass auch Hermione und Snape es zurückgeschafft hatten. Das war keine Nachricht, die er durch dritte übermitteln konnte und wollte. Er schritt zum Kamin hinüber und griff nach dem Gefäß, welches das Flohpulver enthielt. Molly hatte schon auf dem Hinweg verkündet, dass sie Ginny auf jeden Fall zur Krankenstation bringen wollte. Dort würde der Direktor nun bestimmt die ganze Truppe antreffen. „Pomfreys Sonderzimmer", waren seine Worte, als er das Pulver in die Flammen warf.

-o-o-o-

Hermione stand nun direkt vor Severus. Sie konnte seine Wärme wieder spüren. Der Gedanke an die Art, wie er sie vorhin hierher getragen hatte, erwärmte sie und hinterließ in ihr das Gefühl, dass kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch umher flatterten. Der Lehrer schwieg immer noch. Doch es war ihr, als würde seine sonst eher starre, steife Haltung viel weicher und geschmeidiger sein. Auch meinte sie an seiner Körperhaltung und speziell an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können, dass er noch mehr zu sagen gehabt hätte. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um erkennen zu können, dass er mit sich selbst kämpfte. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es dieses Mal nicht darum ging, eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu unterdrücken. Sollte das Unmögliche wahr geworden sein? Sollte da in seinen Augen ein Gefühl gewesen sein, von dem sie bis vor kurzer Zeit noch nicht wusste, dass sie es sich von ihm wünschen würde? Sollte da bei ihm echte Zuneigung ihr gegenüber vorhanden sein?

Die leise feine Stimme im Hintergrund vollständig ignorierend, verringerte sie die noch bestehende Distanz zwischen sich und Severus. Sie musste es genau wissen und seine Nähe ließ sie mutiger sein, als sie es sonst gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war es auch nur die außergewöhnliche Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatten, die sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Es war auch nicht wichtig, was diese Situation herbeigeführt hatte, sondern nur noch, dass es so war. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zwang von außen. Dieses Mal tat Hermione Granger es ganz bewusst. Sie legte ihre Arme um den Hals des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers und zog ihn zu sich heran. Als sie keinen Widerstand von seiner Seite spürte, schloss sie die Augen und suchte mit ihren Lippen die seinen.

Severus Snape hatte an dem Funkeln in Hermiones braunen Augen erkennen können, dass sie etwas vorhatte. Als sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte, fühlte er wieder, ausgelöst durch ihre Nähe, wie ihn ein wohliger Schauer durchlief. Der Rhythmus seines Herzschlages beschleunigte sich. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle gehabt, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen. Den Abstand zu finden, der notwendig gewesen wäre um seine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Doch auch ihn hatten die vorangegangenen Begebenheiten nicht völlig kalt gelassen. Sein inneres Gleichgewicht war aus den Fugen geraten. Er reagierte ganz anders, als er es geplant hatte. Der Zauberer rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, unfähig diesen Moment zu zerstören, sondern er genoss einfach den Augenblick. Als ihre schlanken Arme ihn berührten und ihn zu sich heranzogen, war er nur von einem Wunsch beseelt. Er wollte noch einmal spüren, wie sich ihre Lippen auf den seinen anfühlten. Es war als bliebe die Zeit für einen Augenblick stehen. Sie waren für diesen Moment nicht mehr Hermione und Severus, sie waren einfach zwei Menschen, die das Gefühl hatten, die Welt wäre für sie stehen geblieben.

Er fühlte, wie seine Sinne sich zu erweitern versuchten, um möglichst alle Einzelheiten aufzunehmen. Der zarte Duft, der Hermione umgab, inzwischen schon vertraut durch die gemeinsame Arbeit. Die sanften Kurven ihrer Lippen, die er schon einmal gekostet hatte. Der leicht minzige Geschmack, der ihm schon beim ersten Mal aufgefallen war und ihre Art zu küssen, die sein Blut in Wallung brachte. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn selbst in Erstaunen versetzte. Ohne zu zögern hatten sich seine Lippen geöffnet, um ihr den begehrten Einlass zu gewähren. Er berührte ihre Zungenspitze mit seiner und sie fingen miteinander zu spielen an. Er erforschte ihren Mund und glitt langsam mit seiner Zunge über ihren Gaumen, was sie leise aufseufzen ließ. Das gefiel ihm sehr und der Rest seines Verstandes zog sich zurück, um Platz zu machen für die intensiven Gefühle, die in überfluteten.

Hermiones Spannung löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf, als Severus so enthusiastisch auf sie reagierte. Hatte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch vor Angst gezittert, war es dieses Mal Freude, die sie nicht ruhig werden ließ. Sie ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen, kostete ihn aus. Als sie beide sich von einander trennen mussten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, bemerkte sie wie er zusammenzuckte. Sein Gesicht wies eine Spannung auf, die auf starke Schmerzen hindeutete. Dieser Anblick holte sie augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wie hatte sie so ignorant sein können zu glauben, dass jetzt alles gut war? Sie hatte doch mitbekommen, wie Voldemort Severus beschimpft hatte. Das der Verrat am dunklen Lord nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde, hatte sie geahnt. Doch dass dies so schnell geschehen könnte, hatte sie nicht bedacht. Welche Macht hatte dieser ... dieses Monster über seine Todesser? Sie blickte Severus an und hatte den Wunsch ihm zu helfen.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie knapp.  
„Nebenan, die grüne Phiole... Wasser in den kupfernen Kelch ..." Der Zaubertränkemeister keuchte. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf seiner Stirn. Hermione kam seiner Aufforderung nach und holte die gewünschten Gegenstände herüber.  
„Jetzt sieben Tropfen in das Wasser geben und vermischen." Sie folgte seinen Anforderungen. Er streckte sein Hand aus um den Kelch entgegen zu nehmen. Vorsichtig trank Severus den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Sie nahm ihm den Trinkpokal aus der Hand und beobachtete ihr Gegenüber sorgfältig. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schien der Zauberer leichter zu atmen und seine Anspannung ließ nach. Er öffnete den Mund um eine Frage zu stellen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
„Sind da drüben in der Schale noch welche von Albus' Zitronendrops?" Die Frage war ernst gemeint und so ging sie in die angegebene Richtung um nachzuschauen. Sie kam mit einer fast leeren Schüssel zurück. Zu ihrem Erstaunen nahm der dunkelhaarige Mann die Bonbons und steckte sie in den Mund. Als sie zu einer entsprechenden Frage ansetzen wollte, winkte er ab und meinte nur: „Später!"

Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten und schon hatte er, wenigstens äußerlich, wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt. Verdammt, Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Wirkung der ersten Tropfen so schnell nachlassen würde. Er hätte darauf gefasst sein müssen. Doch darum musste er sich später kümmern. Zunächst hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem. Hermione. Wie hatte er das, was eben passiert war, zulassen können. Sie war seine Schülerin, _das_ durfte er nicht vergessen. Damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte, musste er versuchen einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bekommen. Um ihrer beider willen.

„Hermione", seine Stimme klang so streng wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Was da vorhin vorgefallen ist, hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Auch die vorher stattgefundenen Ereignisse können nicht entschuldigen, was wir beide getan haben. Ich bin hier Lehrer und der Schulleiter vertraut mir. Ich kann dieses Vertrauen nicht mit Füßen treten. Wir können nicht Ihre Ausbildung und meine Position als Lehrer aufs Spiel setzen ...". Hier machte er eine Pause um sich zu sammeln, damit der nächste Satz glaubwürdig war.  
„... nur um einer spontanen und unwichtigen Gefühlsregung nachzugeben." Er sah wie ihre Augen zu schimmern anfingen und hätte sie am liebsten wieder in die Arme genommen. Stattdessen sprach er mechanisch weiter: „Es gibt im Moment andere Dinge, die Priorität haben. Der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sollte jetzt unser einziges Ziel sein." Während er diese Sätze formulierte, versuchte er sich selbst von deren Inhalt zu überzeugen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür und mit einem Mal fragte er sich, wann Dumbledore hier auftauchen würde.

-o-o-o-

Als hätte er es geahnt, stand Albus Dumbledore nicht wenige Meter von der Tür zu Snapes privaten Räumen und hob den Arm, um anzuklopfen. Wer ihn genauer kannte, hätte an seinem Gesichtausdruck erkannt, dass er wieder einmal mehr wusste, als er zugeben würde. Gleich nach seinem Besuch auf der Krankenstation wollte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen. Er hatte eine bereits schlafende Ginny, ihren wachenden Freund und ihre Verwandten angetroffen, um ihnen die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Dann führte ihn sein Weg zu Severus' Quartier. Einer Angewohnheit nachgebend, hatte er sich in seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gehüllt, um von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Als auf sein Klopfen niemand öffnete, verschaffte er sich selbst Zutritt, aus lauter Sorge, dass doch noch etwas passiert sei.

Der Anblick, der ihn erwartete, bestätigte allerdings das Gegenteil. Schnell zog er sich wieder zurück, damit seine Anwesenheit unbemerkt blieb. Sonst hätte er offiziell als Schulleiter hier einschreiten müssen. Albus grinste bei dem Gedanken, welch interessanten Nebeneffekt Voldemort erzielt hatte. Sein mächtiger Gegner hatte ihm so unbeabsichtigt in die Hände gespielt. Ein schöner Zufall, dass er zum richtigen Augenblick dort war, denn diese privaten Informationen hätte ihm sein Spiegel nicht preisgegeben. Es war schon beim ersten Mal ein Wunder, dass der magische Gegenstand genaue Details verraten hatte. Doch das hing wohl mit der erzwungenen Situation damals zusammen. Jetzt erschien dem alten Magier genügend Zeit vergangen zu sein und er hämmerte mit seinem Zeigefinger leise gegen das Holz. Nach Severus' Aufforderung öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür und trat ein.

Hermione hatte bei Severus' Worten nur mit Mühe ihre Fassung wahren können. Sie war nicht mehr fähig klar zu denken. Das Einzige was sie wusste war, dass er sie zurückgestoßen hatte. Ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb schaltete sich ein und löste nur einen einzigen Wunsch in ihr aus. Sie wollte hier weg. Wollte allein sein. Wollte sich in ihrem Zimmer in ihr Bett vergraben, nur ihren Kater als Trost dabei und nie wieder aufstehen. Sie erhob sich mit leicht zittrigen Beinen und räusperte sich. In diesem Moment hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür und kurz darauf stand Albus vor ihnen. Seine forschenden Augen ruhten auf ihr. Sie musste den Blick abwenden. Er ging jedoch weder auf Hermiones stilles Verhalten ein noch auf Severus abweisendes.

„Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischauen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ah, Hermione du bist auch hier! Zu eurer Information: Ginevra Weasley ist sicher hier angekommen und ihre Familie sowie Harry kümmern sich um sie. Ich denke, ihr habt alle eine Menge mitgemacht, doch darüber reden wir morgen. Ihr braucht jetzt Ruhe, meine Kinder. Severus, kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?" Das reichte Hermione und sie hob den Kopf und schaute zu den beiden Zauberern hinüber.  
„Ich bin sehr müde und aufgewühlt von dem Geschehenen." Ein unergründlicher Blick traf den Zaubertranklehrer. „Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, gehe ich jetzt zu meinem Zimmer." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	10. Gespalten

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 10 Gespalten**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Vorab wieder ein herzliches Danke schön an Nici1807 und Simone, die als Beta hier eine schwere Aufgabe hatten. Ich hoffe, dass trotz zurückgegangener Reviewanzahl noch eine Menge Leute die Story lesen und mögen und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch hier einbringt und mir eure Meinung mitteilt. Ich danke euch ganz herzlich für eure Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

„Sag mal, Harry, wo ist Ginny heute eigentlich?", fragte Ron und sah von dem alten vergilbten Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte. Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Augenblick bis er antwortete, so als müsse er sich mit Mühe vom Inhalt seines Textes lösen, der gerade vor ihm lag. Die beiden Freunde saßen in einem kleinen Raum, der mit antik aussehenden Büchern geradezu übersät war. Die meisten sahen nicht so aus, als gehörten sie in die normale Schulbibliothek. Endlich bekam der Rothaarige eine Antwort. „Gin hat etwas von einer Extra-Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung gesagt. Ich habe nicht weiter nachgehakt. Es war ein wenig viel für sie. Deine Schwester braucht bestimmt noch etwas Zeit für sich selbst."

„Du hast Recht, und ich könnte Voldemort dafür umbringen, dass er sich an meiner kleinen Schwester vergreifen wollte. Und natürlich auch an Hermione", setzte er noch schnell hinzu. „Sie beide haben so unterschiedlich auf die Sache reagiert, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich dran bin. Ginny hat sich dermaßen zurückgezogen, dass ich mich nicht mehr traue, sie anzusprechen. Mione sieht man noch weniger als bisher, da sie sich noch mehr zwischen ihren Büchern vergräbt. Wenn man sie zu Gesicht bekommt, wirkt sie beschäftigt und hektisch." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Mädchen! Da weiß man nie, wo man dran ist und wie man mit ihnen umgehen soll!"

Harry sah den Freund ernst an und erwiderte: „Ich habe mit Ginny über den Vorfall gesprochen. Sie war deshalb so geschockt, weil es die Erlebnisse aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr wieder hochgespült hat. Sie hatte einfach Angst, dass Voldemort ihr wieder seinen Willen aufzwingen könnte. Wie gut, dass ihre Furcht sie erst überwältigt hatte, als sie eigentlich schon in Sicherheit war und nicht schon früher. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kumpel. Gib ihr etwas Zeit, dann ist deine Schwester wieder die alte. Es ist immerhin erst eine Woche her."

Harry schwieg einen Moment als seine Gedanken nun bei Hermione angekommen waren. Sie war es, die ihm mehr zu denken gab. Zumindest in den Momenten, in de­nen er von seinem eigentlichen Ziel Abstand nahm und sich einen Augenblick Pause gönnte. Hermione hatte alle Rücksichtnahme energisch von sich gewiesen und behauptet, es ginge ihr gut, als die Freunde sie am Tag danach aufgesucht hatten. Doch sie sah nicht danach aus. Ihr Gesicht wirkte meistens blass und die Ringe unter ihren Augen verrieten, dass sie zu wenig Schlaf bekam. Anders als Ginny hatte sie allerdings keine Probleme über die Entführung und die nach­folgende Flucht zu sprechen. Nein, Hermiones Problem lag wohl ganz woanders. Doch wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte, dann konnte er ihr auch nicht helfen.

„Hermione ist wirklich ziemlich beschäftigt. Vielleicht verarbeitet sie so ihre Entführung besser." Ron nickte dem Freund zu. Als hätte das Gespräch der Freunde,mit samt ihren Gedanken dazu, es bewirkt, stand Hermione auf einmal in der Tür. „Hallo Jungs, wie weit seid ihr gekommen? Habt ihr irgendwelche Hinweise gefunden? Ich war schon früher mit der Besprechung fertig als geplant, deshalb dachte ich, ich schau gleich hier vorbei." Sie wirkte ein wenig gehetzt, als sie sich auf einem der freien Stühle niederließ. Da der Gegenstand ihres Gespräches nun anwesend war, konnte es nicht mehr weitergeführt werden. Sie setzten ihre Forschungen fort, bis ein lautes Grollen aus Rons Magengegend ihnen verriet, dass es bald Zeit für das Abendessen sein musste. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte diese Annahme. Die drei Freunde packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verschlossen sorgfältig die Tür zu ihrem privaten Studienraum. Es war nett von Professor Dumbledore gewesen, ihnen diesen Raum und damit die Nutzung seiner privaten Bibliothek zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Ron war der erste, der wieder sprach: „Oh Mann, habe ich einen Kohldampf. Ich bin gespannt, ob es wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen der Slytherins untereinander kommt. Ist irgendwie spannend zu sehen, wie die sich gegenseitig fertig machen. So haben wir wenigstens mal Ruhe vor denen." Hermione schüttelte trotz ihrer eher ruhigen Stimmung den Kopf über den Freund. „Mensch Ron, das ist mal wieder typisch für dich. Während wir anderen uns fragen, was diese Uneinigkeit der Slytherins für Folgen haben kann, denkst du nur an deine persönliche Unterhaltung bei Tisch." Harry, der verhindern wollte, dass die zwei zu streiten anfingen, drängte sich zwischen sie und übernahm die Gesprächsführung. „Also ich finde es schon interessant, was da im Haus der Schlange ausgelöst wurde, nachdem bekannt geworden ist, dass unser Zaubertranklehrer ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt hat. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass ein Großteil der Slytherin darauf mit Hass auf den Verräter reagiert hätte. Doch dass es so viele gibt, die dem eher positiv gegenüberstehen, hat mich echt erstaunt. Allerdings kann man bei Slytherins nie ganz sicher sein, ob es nicht nur eine Taktik ist."

Ron war so schlau darauf einzugehen und antwortete: „Mich verwundert immer noch, wie schnell sich die Sache mit Snape in der Schule herumgesprochen hat. Das hat ja selbst den Rekord von Harrys Interview damals unter 'Kröten-Umbridge' getoppt. Fragt sich nur, wie die Fledermaus damit umgeht."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Namen hatte sich eine kleine Falte zwischen Hermiones Stirn gebildet und ein abweisender Ausdruck erschien auf ih­rem Gesicht. Harry hatte ihr von der Seite aus einen Blick zugeworfen und die kleinen Veränderungen registriert. Da war der Anhaltspunkt, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Doch er hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit sich auch noch damit auseinander zu setzen. Das musste bis zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt warten.

Sie hatten den Eingangsbereich zur Großen Halle erreicht und betraten dieselbe im gleichen Augenblick wie Neville. Er hatte heute zwei Drittklässlern Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde gegeben und war deshalb nicht, wie die Tage zuvor, mit von der Partie gewesen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Haustisch und setzten sich an die lange Tafel.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape lehnte sich mit dem Cognac-Schwenker in der Hand zurück in den Ohrensessel, den Albus ihm bei seinem Eintritt angeboten hatte. Er ließ den Inhalt des Glases kreisen und starrte dabei auf die bräunliche Flüssigkeit, als läge in ihr die Lösung all seiner Probleme. Wieder einmal saß er dem Schulleiter gegenüber und gemeinsam hatten sie überlegt, wie sie am Besten mit der vorhandenen Situation umgehen sollten. Beim Abendessen hatte es erneute Auseinandersetzungen unter den Slytherins gegeben. Das Aggressionspotential der Schüler seines Hauses war enorm und fand so sein Ventil. Früher war allerdings bei Streitigkeiten immer wichtig gewesen, dass nichts davon zu den anderen Häusern durchdrang. Doch jetzt schien den Schülern das egal zu sein. Der Grund dafür waren er und sein Verrat am Dunklen Lord. Die Neuigkeit hatte sich in Windeseile in ganz Hogwarts verbreitet und war immer noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. Er hatte mit einer heftigen Reaktion der Schüler gerechnet, aber dass sich ganz Slytherin in zwei Lager aufspalten würde, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

Albus Dumbledore betrachtete seinen Zaubertrankmeister intensiv und überlegte, welches seiner vielen Probleme ihn gerade beschäftigte. War es wohl Voldemort, dessen Rache Severus nun fürchten musste oder waren es die Schüler seines Hauses, die sich zurzeit eine Art Kleinkrieg lieferten? War es Hermione, die sich so merkwürdig verhielt oder waren es die Schmerzen, die der Lehrer immer noch haben musste? Zumindest für das letzte Problem konnte Albus eine Verbesserung anbieten. Er schob die Schüssel mit den Zitronenbonbons zu Severus hinüber und räusperte sich.  
„Severus, möchtest du die Zitronenbonbons mitnehmen? Es ist meine Spezialmischung."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wollte zuerst den Kopf schütteln, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Er schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und griff nach dem Porzellanbehälter. Aus dem Gemurmel von ihm ein „Danke" zu identifizieren - dazu gehörte schon ein wenig Phantasie.  
„Manchmal hat es auch seine Vorteile, wenn man so viele alchemistische Versuche gemacht hat. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal eine Lösung auf Zitronenbasis entwickeln würde könnte, die eine verstärkende Wirkung auf Schmerztränke haben würde. Gut, dass Nicolas damals auf die Idee kam, sie in Form dieser Bonbons herzustellen. Etwas Besseres hätte mir bei meinem Rheuma nicht passieren können.  
Doch nun zu ernsthaften Themen. Du musst eine bessere Lösung gegen die Schmerzen finden." Albus' Stimme war seine Besorgnis anzumerken. „Vielleicht kann Hermione dir dabei helfen. Ihr habt doch schon so erfolgreich an den Kapseln zusammengearbeitet." Severus' Stimme nahm nun einen schärferen Tonfall an: „Ich werde es mir überlegen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, Albus!" Behände stand er auf und verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Raum.

Da war es wieder. Das Thema, welches er hatte vermeiden wollen. Das Thema an das er nicht einmal denken wollte. Da überlegte er sich lieber wie er mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte, dass Voldemort sich an ihm rächen wollte. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er sich eines Tages in dieser Situation befinden würde. Entweder dies oder er wäre längst tot; vom Dunklen Lord persönlich qualvoll ermordet für seinen Verrat an ihm. Darauf war er vorbereitet gewesen. Aber nicht darauf, dass er sich so mies fühlen würde nach seiner Konfrontation mit Hermione. Er war hart mit ihr umgegangen. Mit ihr und mit sich selbst. Doch das war etwas, was er tun musste. Eine Notwendigkeit, die ihnen beiden zum Schutz diente. Zum Schutz vor Gefühlen, die nicht sein durften. Gerade jetzt war es wichtig, dass niemand auch nur auf die Idee kam, dass es da eine Zuneigung zwischen ihnen gab. Also hatte er einen Weg gewählt, der für beide Vorteile hatte. Er konnte auf seine alten, gewohnten Verhaltensweisen ihr gegenüber zurück verfallen. Sie dagegen würde durch seine Zurückweisung und sein grobes Verhalten ihr gegenüber gekränkt sein und ihn dafür hassen. Keiner würde merken, wie es wirklich in ihnen aussah.

Verdammt! Er hatte die einzige Person, an der ihm etwas lag - vielleicht mal abgesehen von Albus - bewusst verletzt, weil ihm die Hände gebunden waren. Es war nicht nur Voldemort und der Krieg. Er war ihr Lehrer. Er war zudem auch mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie _und _er war kein netter Mann. Sie hatte jemand besseren verdient. Diese Gedanken zusammen mit den Schmerzen durch das dunkle Mal, verbesserten seine Laune nicht gerade. Er schritt weit aus um schnell seine Räumlichkeiten zu erreichen.

-o-o-o-

Hermione war mit den anderen auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Es war kurz vor der Sperrstunde. Sie hatten ein schnelles Schritttempo an den Tag gelegt. Es war bereits ruhig in den Gängen und nur das Knistern der Fackeln an den Wänden vermischte sich mit den Lauten, die ihre Füße produzierten. Da erkannte sie einen Schatten. Die Silhouette kam ihr vertraut vor. Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie den Zaubertranklehrer, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Ihr Herz fing, ohne dass sie es wollte, kräftiger zu schlagen an. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht. Durch ihr spontanes Zusammentreffen gab es einen Moment, in dem sie in seinen Zügen lesen konnte. Es zuckte um seinen Mund so als sei es ihm unangenehm, ja fast peinlich, sie hier anzutreffen. Schnell blickte sie zur Seite. Auch ihr war die Begegnung nicht angenehm. Sie waren schon an ihm vorbei gelaufen, als Harry sich plötzlich umdrehte und ihnen über die Schulter noch zurief: „Geht schon weiter, ich komme gleich nach."

Harry Potter hatte nur einen Moment gezögert, den Lehrer anzusprechen. „Sir, bitte warten Sie. Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen." An Snapes Zögern hatte Harry gemerkt, wie sehr es dem Lehrer widerstrebte, jetzt noch ausgerechnet mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch er hatte seinen Schritt gestoppt und sich umgewendet. „Was ist denn, Potter? Sollten Sie nicht schleunigst zu Ihrem Turm laufen?" „Das sollte ich. Aber vorher möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas anbieten. Es wäre allerdings schön, wenn diese Unterhaltung privat wäre." Sein Blick glitt über den leeren Gang. Niemand war zu sehen, doch das konnte täuschen. Der Professor deutete auf die nächstgelegene Tür und beide betraten einen kleinen Raum, der wohl als Lagerplatz für überflüssige Möbel benutzt wurde. Harry setzte sich auf die Kante des nächstgelegenen Sofas und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Was, Mr. Potter, könnten Sie mir anzubieten haben?" Snapes Stimme enthielt wieder den beißenden Tonfall, der Harry nun seit vielen Jahren so wohl vertraut war. Doch schwang da noch etwas anderes in der Stimme mit? Harry konnte es nicht genau sagen.  
„Obwohl wir beide uns gegenseitig nicht besonders gut leiden können -", Snapes Augenbraue schoss bei diesen Worten nach oben, „- biete ich Ihnen meine Hilfe an." Als der Lehrer zu einem Kommentar ausholen wollte, schnitt der Schüler dies mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ab. „Ich mache das nicht aus Barmherzigkeit, sondern weil ich weiß, dass wir Sie später im Kampf gegen Voldemort noch brauchen werden." Harry zog ein Pergament, das er vorhin beschrieben hatte, aus seinem Umhang. Er reichte es wortlos weiter.

Severus Snape überflog den Text und schaute den jungen Mann ungläubig an. „Wo haben Sie diesen Text her? Glauben Sie, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert? Wie wollen Sie die letzte Zutat bekommen?" Trotz seiner äußerlich vorgetragenen Ruhe, hatte er sich durch den Inhalt seiner Fragen verraten. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer kam in ihm hoch. Konnte Potter ihm wirklich helfen? Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet dieser Zauberer ihm die Möglichkeit geben konnte und wollte, seinen Schmerzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich wieder. Die Antwort des Schülers kam für ihn nicht unerwartet.

„Durch die Narbe bin ich von Voldemort gezeichnet und mein Blut in dem Trank müsste die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen. Die Schmerzen, die Sie haben, werden so endgültig geheilt." Der Lehrer nickte vor sich hin. Die Frage, woher Harry von den Schmerzen wusste, verdrängte er in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. „Was erwarten Sie als Gegenleistung?" Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war sich sicher, dass er dafür etwas tun sollte.  
„Nichts. Ich bin froh, Ihnen so meine Dankbarkeit zeigen zu können. Sie haben geholfen Ginny und Hermione zu befreien." Es entstand eine Pause.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Sir. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist." Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den kleinen Raum und begab sich zurück in sein Zimmer.

Auch Severus verließ kurze Zeit später den Raum und ging gedankenverloren zu seinem Quartier. So sehr er sich freute, die Schmerzen in Zukunft los zu werden, so sehr wurmte ihn der Gedanke, dass es Harry Potter war, der ihm die Lösung anbot. Sein unvorsichtiges Handeln während der Entführung ver­folgte ihn. Jetzt bot ihm der Sohn von James Potter schon Hilfe an. Er hätte sie am liebsten ausgeschlagen, doch dann müsste er sich weiterhin mit den immer schlimmer werdenden Qualen herumschlagen. Es war typisch Gryffindor dieses Angebot zu machen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er es nicht ausschlagen würde oder konnte. Obwohl. Es hatte fast schon etwas von Slytherin. Schnell schüttelte der Zaubertranklehrer den Gedanken ab und begab sich in seine Privaträume.

-o-o-o-

Hermione lag in ihrem Himmelbett und streichelte gedankenverloren über Krummbeins Fell. Ihr Kater hatte sich neben ihr zusammengerollt und gab ein zufriedenes Schnurren von sich. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie ihn brauchte, denn er war in der letzten Zeit ständig in ihrer Nähe. Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sie seufzte abgrundtief. Tagsüber hielt sie sich gut beschäftigt um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Aber abends, so­bald sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war, kamen all die verdrängten Gedanken wieder hoch. Nur gut, dass durch die Aufregung der letzten Woche auch das Sonderstudienobjekt ausgefallen war. Es war schlimm genug dem Zaubertranklehrer im Unterricht begegnen zu müssen.

Es war schon seltsam. Sie war entführt worden_. Das_ war es, was sie jetzt unter normalen Umständen beschäftigen sollte. Stattdessen machte sie sich Gedanken über Severus. Er hatte ihr doch ganz klar gemacht, wie wenig sie ihm bedeutete. Doch etwas nagte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer wieder dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Er hatte selbstverständlich Recht mit dem was er sagte. In ihrer Position durften sie sich nicht näher kommen. Waren sich schon viel zu nahe gekommen. Eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin war verboten. Aber deshalb musste er ihr doch nicht so wehtun, indem er diese Gefühle, die nun einmal vorhanden waren, als unwichtig abstempelte.

Sie fragte sich nach seinen Motiven. War es, weil er Severus Snape war, bekannt für seine ungerechte Behandlung von Gryffindors, der einfach aus Ge­wohnheit handelte? War es, weil er es tatsächlich so meinte? Oder war es vielleicht einfach eine Schutzbarriere, die er hier aufbaute um sie beide vor unver­nünftigem Handeln zu bewahren? Sie wusste es nicht, doch der letzte Satz von ihm, kam ihr ins Gedächtnis: _Der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sollte jetzt unser einziges Ziel sein. _Ihr Verstand gab ihm Recht, aber ihr Herz wollte dies gar nicht einsehen. Mit einem Seufzen löschte sie das Licht ihrer Lampe und drehte sich auf die Seite. Schlaf fand sie noch lange nicht.

Auch Ginny Weasley lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte auf den rot-goldenen Himmel. Durch die nicht ganz geschlossenen Seiten fiel das fahle Mondlicht auf ihre Steppdecke. Immer wenn sie über die Entführung nachdachte, löste das ein Zittern in ihrem Körper aus. Jedes einzelne Haar ihres Körpers schien sich aufzurichten und der Raum schien plötzlich um einiges kälter zu sein als zuvor. Sie hatte es erneut zugelassen, dass Tom Riddle in ihr Leben eingriff. Sie hatte Entsetzen darüber verspürt, dass er sie wieder für seine Zwecke manipulieren könnte.

Noch heute wunderte sie sich, wie sie es trotzdem geschafft hatte, sich zu befreien und zu fliehen. Gut dass der Teil von ihr, der mutig und stark war, in dem Fall die Führung übernommen hatte. Wieder kamen ihr Harrys Worte in den Sinn. Er hatte sie vor zwei Tagen einfach in den Arm genommen, als sie sich wieder so schlecht fühlte. „Du brauchst dich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Du bist eine sehr mutige Hexe. Das hast du zur Genüge erwiesen. Du hast dich aus eigener Kraft aus dem Kreis der Todesser befreit. _Er_ hatte keine Macht über dich!" Sie hatte es zuerst nicht hören wollen, doch jetzt stellte sich langsam die Erkenntnis ein, wie richtig es war, was ihr Freund gesagt hatte. Harry hatte vollkommen Recht. Sie alleine hatte es geschafft. Auch wenn sie die benötigte Kraft dafür aus der Kapsel geschöpft hatte. Der Gedanke ließ die Rothaarige ruhiger werden und einige Minuten später glitt sie sanft in den Schlaf.

-o-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore machte sich Gedanken zu der Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Die durchkreuzten Pläne hatten Voldemort ziemlich aufgebracht. Noch in der gleichen besagten Nacht hatten mehrere Todesser versucht ein paar Muggelgeborene zu überfallen. Zum Glück war das eine spontane und damit schlecht vorbe­reitete Aktion von Voldemorts Leuten gewesen. Doch es hatte dazu geführt, dass St. Mungo´s acht weitere Patienten aufnehmen musste. Immerhin war keiner gestorben. Der alte Zauberer hätte jetzt gerne etwas unternommen um Tom Riddle aufzuhalten. Viel konnte er jedoch nicht ausrichten. Die Kräfte des dunklen Lords waren zu groß, auch wenn er ihm bis jetzt immer hatte standhalten können. Diese Passivität machte ihm zu schaffen. An solchen Tagen wie diesem, wenn sein Denkarium unbenutzt in der Ecke stand, lief er vor dem Kamin des Wohnzimmers auf und ab. Das half ihm beim Nachdenken.

Minerva kam in das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer und erkannte sofort, in welcher Stimmung ihr Lebensgefährte war. „Albus, mein Lieber, was geht dir im Kopf herum? Du würdest gerne mehr tun, nicht wahr?" Sein Nicken bestätigte ihre Frage. „Du hast schon so vieles in die Wege geleitet. Du unterstützt Harry bei seinen neuen Plänen so gut es geht."  
„Ja, und es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass der Junge so in die Offensive gehen will. Andersherum bin ich sehr stolz auf unseren Harry Potter. Er stürzt sich nicht Hals über Kopf in den Kampf, sondern sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, wie er Voldemort besiegen kann. Ich hoffe, er findet in den alten Büchern eine L­sung für dieses Problem. So zielbewusst habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Vielleicht war das der fehlende Impuls um die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen." Er legte seine Arme um Minerva und zog sie an sich. Sie erwiderte die innige Geste. So hatten sie einander schon oft Kraft und Zuversicht gespendet.

„Die Jüngeren sehen vieles aus einer anderen Perspektive und diese Tatsache könnte der Schlüssel sein. Außerdem ist Hermione bei den Recherchen mit dabei. Und wenn jemand gründlich in so etwas ist, dann sie." Zusammen setzten sie sich auf die gemütliche Couch, die sich zur rechten Seite des Kamins befand. Minervas Anwesenheit wirkte beruhigend auf Albus. Sie fuhr fort: „Apropos Hermione. Als ich Mr. Ollivander nach seinem Besuch vor ein paar Tagen vom Gelände begleitet habe, erzählte er mir, dass Harry unbedingt für die entstandenen Kosten der Zauberstäbe von Hermione und Ginny aufkommen wollte. Er hat das gegenüber den jungen Frauen durchgesetzt. Schließlich sei er der Grund für den Verlust ihrer alten Zauberutensilien. Ob er gewusst hat, dass diese Geste ei­nen besonderen Schutz über seine beiden Freunde mit sich bringt?"

Albus blickte seine Lebensgefährtin an. „Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Da der Zauberstab der wichtigste Gegenstand für Zauberer und Hexen ist, sollte man davon ausgehen, dass dieses Wissen bekannt ist. Vielleicht ist der DA-Club bei den Studien auf solche Informationen gestoßen. Die allgemeine Zaubererwelt hat es genau so vergessen, wie die Macht der Liebe. Ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe." Er war aufgestanden und zu einem kleinen Tisch auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite gegangen. Der alte Zauberer nahm eine Karaffe mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit hoch und schaute Minerva fragend an. Sie nickte und orderte mit ihrem Zauberstab zwei Rotweingläser. Kurze Zeit später prosteten sie sich zu.

„Ich hoffe, dass sich die Slytherins wieder beruhigen. Severus hat noch anderes zu tun, als zwischen seinen Schülern zu schlichten. Aber er hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass so viele aus seinem Haus sich offiziell auf seine Seite stellen würden. Nicht, nachdem sich die Neuigkeiten über ihn herumgesprochen hatten. Trotzdem ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten.  
Ich werde übrigens ein neues Treffen des Ordens einberufen. Harry möchte seine Absichten den anderen kundtun. Er kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er bekommen kann."

-o-o-o-

Das Leben auf Hogwarts hatte trotz der Aufregungen seinen Rhythmus beibehalten. So war ein gewisser Alltag eingekehrt und Hermione war froh darum. Dank ihres neuen Zauberstabes konnte sie ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen. Sie stürzte sich in die Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfungen, als wäre sie nicht schon perfekt darauf vorbereitet. Der einzige Unterricht, den sie am liebsten gemieden hätte, war Zaubertränke. Auch der Gedanke an die letzten Arbeiten an dem Ehrenprojekt, welches ja seine Feuertaufe bereits bestanden hatte, war ihr unangenehm. Doch sie konnte ihrem Zaubertranklehrer ja ohnehin nicht ausweichen. Also betrat sie an der Seite von Harry und Ron die Kerker. Sie war auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Schon in der letzten Woche hatte Seve­rus, oder viel mehr Professor Snape, sie besonders grob behandelt. Nach den Blicken, welche die Slytherin-Schüler und auch andere ihr zu geworfen hatten, war das allerdings das Beste gewesen. Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass es sie jedes Mal mehr denn je mitnahm. Sie fühlte sich den sarkastischen Worten hilflos ausgelie­fert. Heute jedoch ließ er sie in Ruhe. Vorerst.

„Nehmt eure Bücher heraus und schlagt die Seite 168 auf. Wir befassen uns heute mit dem Viel-Saft-Trank. Das Brauen beansprucht einige Zeit und ist sehr kompliziert. Lest euch die Zutatenliste genau durch. Wir beginnen heute mit dem ersten Schritt. Ihr findet die Zutaten im Vorratsraum auf der linken Seite. Und jetzt Ruhe!" Die markante Stimme von Professor Snape erklang im Klassenraum. Ohne Verzögerung fingen die Schüler mit ihren Aufgaben an. Her­mione hatte jetzt etwas Luft. Sie kannte den Trank ja nur zu genau, hatte sie ihn doch erst letztlich fertig gestellt. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und ihr Blick blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er sich in der letzten Woche verdächtig ruhig verhalten hatte. Sie fragte sich, was es damit wohl auf sich hatte.

Als hätte Draco ihren Blick gespürt, schaute er auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, blieb sein Gesichtsausdruck frei von der üblichen Arroganz. Allerdings zog er fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Anscheinend war das eine Art Markenzeichen aus dem Hause Slytherin. Gerade als sie abwinken wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein allzu bekanntes Räuspern. Die erwartete Bemerkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Miss Granger, da Sie so viel Zeit haben in der Gegend herumzuschauen, sind Sie sicher schon mit dem Lehrstoff vertraut. Dann können Sie uns sicherlich von den Nebenwirkungen erzählen, die der Trank haben kann, wenn er nicht korrekt gebraut ist." Professor Snapes Stimme hatte den gewohnt ätzenden Tonfall. Hermione biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Dann regte sich plötzlich ihr Stolz und sie streckte ihren Rücken. Keiner sollte bemerken, wie es in ihr aussah. Und sie begann mit einer ausführlichen Beschreibung des geforderten Unterrichtstoffes.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	11. Möglich

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 11 Möglich**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Hallo liebe Leser, endlich gibt es was Neues von mir (außer den Drabbles, die mir so zwischen durch einfallen). Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber mir fehlte oft die Ruhe zum Schreiben und die Muse-Knutsch-Phasen waren meistens zu kurz. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt die Story trotzdem noch. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews. Eine Runde Weihnachtskekse an alle. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!  
Ich danke Nici1807 und Simone für ihre fleißige Betaarbeit.  
Ach ja, liebe Schwarzleser, ich freue mich auch über kurze Reviews, die mir einfach zeigen, dass ihr die Story lest. _

-o-o-o-

Trotz der neuen Situation waren da Pflichten, die sie erfüllen musste und so kam Hermione nicht darum herum, sich um die Abschlussarbeiten ihres Sonderprojektes zu kümmern. Die Testphase war gekürzt worden, denn es gab ja Beweise für den Erfolg der Kapsel. Doch letzte Verfeinerungen und Ausarbeitungen waren noch notwendig und die mussten sie und Sev ... Professor Snape gemeinsam vornehmen. Albus erwartete, dass sie dies möglichst schnell erledigten und so blieb kein Aufschub mehr. Um auf dem Weg zum Labor nicht ständig auf kampflustige Slytherin zu treffen, benutze sie inzwischen Seitenwege, die fast unbekannt waren und warf einen Scheinzauber über sich, der die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ab lenkte. Die Benutzung der privaten Bibliothek des Schulleiters zeigte weitere Vorteile für die fleißige Gryffindor-Schülerin. Dort hatte sie den Zauber nämlich aufgetan. 

Wie schon so oft betrat die Schulsprecherin den Raum und fragte sich, ob es dem Zaubertranklehrer genau so schwer fiel wie ihr, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. So hart er sie im Unterricht behandelte, so scheinbar gleichgültig verhielt er sich hier. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie Luft für ihn wäre. Nur wenn es sein musste, redeten sie über ihre Arbeit. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend. Für sie, Hermione, bedeutete das, endlose Grübeleien über seine wahren Beweggründe, während ihre Hände mechanisch die notwendige Arbeit verrichteten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihn oft beobachten, wie er konzentriert und effektiv seine Handgriffe ausführte. Wenn sich in solchen Momenten ihre Augen einmal begegneten, konnte sie seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten und musste sich schnell abwenden. Dann meinte sie in seinen Augen so etwas wie Bedauern erkannt zu haben - für eine Sekunde - dann war dieser Ausdruck wieder verschwunden.

Daraufhin versuchte sie sich von ihren Emotionen zu lösen, wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie fähig war andere Prioritäten zu setzen. Doch sie merkte, dass die Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten. So hatte die so friedlich wirkende Zusammenarbeit eine innere Spannung in sich, welche sich zum Glück jedoch nicht auf die Qualität derselben widerspiegelte. Heute war Hermione besonders nervös, erforderten die nun folgenden Schritte doch noch einmal vier Hände zur Durchführung. Dies wiederum bedeutete, dass sie die Nähe ihres Professors ertragen musste und Körperkontakt nicht ganz zu vermeiden war. Unter anderen Umständen wäre dies kein Problem gewesen, aber in ihrer besonderen Situation wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als eine gewisse Distanz zu ihm, allein um ruhig bleiben zu können.

Severus hatte mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf seine Assistentin bei diesem Projekt gewartet. Schon als Hermione den Raum betrat, bemerkte der Zaubertränkemeister ihre Anspannung und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, übertrug sie sich auf ihn. _Verdammt, Severus, das ist_ _unprofessionell_, versuchte er sich selbst zurecht zu weisen. Doch auch dieser Hinweis half ihm nicht, sich von den Emotionen frei zu machen. So tat er das, was er sonst auch gemacht hatte Er ignorierte sie, soweit es ging. Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, wo beide einer engeren Zusammenarbeit nicht ausweichen konnten, räusperte der Magier sich. Hermione zuckte bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch zusammen und blickte ihn zögernd an.

„Miss Granger..., Hermione". Severus' Stimme, die zuerst einen harten Klang hatte, wurde ein wenig weicher, als er ihren Vornamen aussprach. „Diese Situation ist nicht ganz einfach ... für uns beide." Ein fragender Blick aus ihren Augen bestätigte ihm, dass er sich – erneut – auf dünnes Eis begab. Dennoch war die Arbeit hier zu wichtig, als dass sie durch unkontrolliertes Verhalten aufs Spiel gesetzt werden konnte. „Das Produkt unserer Arbeit ist ein wichtiges Mittel im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord und persönliche Dinge müssen zurückstehen. Ich ... möchte, dass wir beide dies hier jetzt durchführen, als hätte es jenen 'Moment' nicht gegeben. Wir sind mitten im Krieg und brauchen alle unsere Kräfte für den Kampf. Später, wenn dies alles vorüber ist und wir mit viel Glück überlebt haben werden, werden Sie dankbar sein, dass es so verlaufen ist. Sie werden Ihren Weg machen und keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden, was vorher passiert ist." Severus beobachtete seine Schülerin genau. Er bemerkte, wie seine Worte sie trafen und sie sich alle Mühe gab, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Ohne dass er es wollte, empfand er so etwas wie Stolz für sie, dass sie es schaffte, ihre Haltung zu bewahren. Schweigend deutete er auf den Arbeitsbereich, der nur darauf wartete, dass sie mit ihrer Tätigkeit anfingen. Die Schulsprecherin nickte nur und schritt als erste hinüber.

Mit einer Selbstbeherrschung, von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie überhaupt besaß, hatte Hermione die letzten Stunden verbracht. Nun war sie wieder in ihrem Raum angekommen und warf ihre mitgebrachten Unterlagen in die nächste Ecke. Ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle ließen sie einfach aufs Bett sinken, unfähig richtig zu reagieren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie vor Kummer weinen oder vor Wut schreien sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jemandem anvertraut und sich in seinen oder ihren Armen ausgeweint, doch das war leider nicht möglich. Der Gedanke an die verdutzten Gesichter von Harry und Ron oder selbst Ginny, ließ sie auflachen. Zuerst war es ein bitterer Ton, doch dann lachte sie weiter, bis sie gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Sie lachte, bis ihr Tränen aus den Augen schossen und sie zu einem Taschentuch greifen musste. Mit den Tränen löste sich auch ihre innere Anspannung. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und schlug mit der Hand auf ihr Bett, um Krummbein einzuladen, sich neben sie zu setzen. Er war nämlich durch die lauten Geräusche, die sein Frauchen produzierte, aufgewacht. Der Kater hatte sich verwundert vor sie gestellt und sie genau beobachtet. Der Schlafmangel und die Entspannung ließen Hermione kurze Zeit später einschlafen. Die Natur forderte hier einfach ihr Recht.

-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy hatte seine Privilegien als Vertrauensschüler in Anspruch genommen und sich mit Badeutensilien und Handtüchern in eins der Extra-Badezimmer begeben. Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum konnte man sich seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr entspannen, geschweige denn in Ruhe nachdenken. Seine Mitschüler aus dem Schlafraum, Crabbe und Goyle, gingen ihm zurzeit so auf die Nerven, dass er froh war ihnen einmal zu entkommen. Während das heiße Wasser in die Wanne lief, starrte der blonde Schüler auf die Fluten, von denen sich Dampfschwaden bildeten, die langsam nach oben zogen. Aus Erfahrung hatte er das Gemälde an der Wand sofort abgedeckt. Es zeigte einen Wasserspeicher, der sofort zu sprechen anfing, sobald der Raum erleuchtet wurde.

Die neusten Entwicklungen hatten ihn noch nachdenklicher gestimmt, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war. Der Verrat von Severus Snape am dunklen Lord hatte seine Zweifel erneut vertieft und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sein Professor und Hauslehrer hatte für ihn eine besondere Funktion. Wenn er auch nicht direkt ein Vorbild war, so hatte der junge Zauberer sich doch ein Stück weit an ihm orientiert. Es hatte Draco gefallen, wie der Zaubertranklehrer sich nicht in den Freundlichkeitswahn, den Dumbledore verbreitete, hineinziehen ließ, sondern weiterhin stur unausstehlich war, wenn er es für angemessen hielt.

Jetzt herauszufinden, dass der Professor ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt hatte, forderte seinen Respekt. Denn er wusste um die Gefährlichkeit der Situation, in der sich Snape befunden hatte beziehungsweise immer noch befand. Es hatte Draco nicht so sehr überrascht, wie er angenommen hatte. Denn auch er hatte ja schon im Inneren Zweifel an den Zielen von Voldemort und seinen Leuten gehabt. Seine Resignation gegenüber seinem Vater, die so einiges an Gewissensbissen gekostet hatte, erschien ihm auf einmal feige und falsch. Anderereits wollte er auch kein muggelliebender Anhänger von Dumbledore werden. Zu tief hatten sich die Moralvorstellungen seines Vaters in ihm festgesetzt. Er konnte sie nicht einfach abschütteln. Sie in Frage stellen ja, aber sich einfach so von ihnen lösen, nein das ging nicht. Hinzu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er im Falle eines Seitenwechsels auf der Seite von Potter stand. Potter, der schon zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit sein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hatte. Potter, der immer wieder in Situationen geriet, aus denen er als Held hervor ging, ohne viel dafür tun zu müssen. Potter, der jetzt mit dem Mädchen zusammen war, in welches auch Draco verliebt war. Potter, sein Todfeind! Draco schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht über den Mitschüler nachdenken, das machte ihn aggressiv.

Er überlegte, dass es durchaus seine Vorteile hatte, dass Hogwarts mit neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausgerüstet worden war. Zwar war nichts Offizielles bekannt, doch die Korrespondenz zwischen den Schülern und der Außenwelt war radikal eingeschränkt worden. Eulen und andere Post zustellende Vögel kamen zurück und nur ganz wenige wohl neutrale Nachrichten erreichten die Schule. So gab es nicht besonders viele Informationen, was draußen in der Welt geschah. Zumindest nichts über die Kreise, in denen sich sein Vater bewegte. Nur die offiziellen Berichte des Tagespropheten dienten zurzeit als Informationsquelle. Für ihn bedeutete dies, dass sein Vater keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, ihm 'Überraschungspakete' zu schicken. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die Post, die er bekommen hatte, als er die Neuigkeiten über Ginny und Potter zurückgehalten hatte. Eine ganze Woche hatte er die Schmerzen, die der so genannte 'Verhauler' - einer abartigen Variante des Heulers - ihm zugefügt hatte, ertragen müssen. Gegen die dunkle Magie halfen die einfachen Heilzauber nämlich nicht. Er wusste, er musste bald eine Entscheidung für sich treffen, doch heute wollte er einfach nur entspannen. Schnell zog er sich aus und begab sich in das heiße Wasser.

-o-o-o-

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Hermione mit intensivem Nachdenken. Das Gespräch mit Severus hatte ihr zwei Dinge ganz deutlich gemacht. Das Erste war die Tatsache, dass Severus sie und ihre Gefühle nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen schien. Das hatte sie zunächst wütend werden lassen, aber halbwegs objektiv betrachtet, konnte sie es nachvollziehen. In ihr reifte der Entschluss ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Doch dadurch kam sie zu Punkt zwei. Sie musste sich zuerst einmal selber mit ihren Gefühlen befassen und wissen woran sie war. Das brachte sie auf die Frage: Was empfand sie wirklich für ihren Zaubertranklehrer? Dass es da etwas zwischen ihnen gab, war nicht zu leugnen, doch wie tief gingen diese Gefühle? War es nur eine Schwärmerei, ähnlich der, die sie damals für Gilderoy Lockhart empfunden hatte? Nein, es war anders. Es war eine Emotion, die tiefer ging. War sie in Severus verliebt oder liebte sie ihn gar? Sie konnte sich diese Fragen nicht so leicht beantworten. Woher wusste sie, wie sich Liebe anfühlte? Und wenn es tatsächlich dieses Gefühl war, was erwartete sie von ihm? Wie stellte sie sich ihre Beziehung in der Zukunft vor (sollten sie überhaupt eine Zukunft haben)? Diese und ähnliche Fragen beschäftigten sie, während der Unterrichtsstunden, wenn sie aß, wenn sie lernen wollte oder mit ihren Freunden weiterforschte. Es kostete sie eine Menge Disziplin sich auf die anstehenden Projekte zu konzentrieren.

Auch Severus Snape war nicht fähig, seinen Kopf freizumachen und sich voll und ganz auf die anstehenden Vorbereitungen gegen den dunklen Lord zu konzentrieren. Obwohl er sich zum wiederholten Mal gesagt hatte, dass diese gedanklichen Abschweifungen ihn nicht weiterbrachten und nur ablenkten, konnte er sie nicht unterdrücken. Unwillkürlich schob sich das Bild von Hermione vor sein geistiges Auge und er bedauerte die Umstände, die sie in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Es ärgerte ihn, dass eine Schülerin fähig war, ihn derart abzulenken. Bisher hatte er es immer noch geschafft mit Hilfe von Verdrängung - darin war er ziemlich gut – den Fragen, die ihn ihm aufkamen, zu entweichen. Doch es wurde allmählich schwieriger. Er wollte sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, was das genau für Gefühle waren, die er für diese junge Frau empfand. Sein Leben war auch so schon kompliziert genug. Gefühle waren nicht so wichtig. Oder waren sie es doch? Was für Gefühle waren das überhaupt und wie ging er damit um? Welche Erwartungen knüpfte er an die Emotionen? Es war Krieg und er stand auf Voldemorts Liste ganz weit oben. Das gleiche galt wahrscheinlich auch für sie, denn sie war nicht nur eine Muggelgeborene, sondern auch Potters beste Freundin. Er war Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin. Er war 20 Jahre älter als sie... Seine Gedanken fingen an sich im Kreis zu drehen.

Severus löste sich von diesen Überlegungen. Poppy hatte ihn gebeten, einige ihrer Vorräte aufzufüllen. Sicherlich eine wichtige Angelegenheit in Hinblick auf die nahe Zukunft. Dank Potters Initiative war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, seine Schmerzen zu heilen. Der Trank, um Potters Blut bereichert, hatte die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Das Mal war zwar noch immer vorhanden und verblasste auch nicht mehr, aber der Schmerz war verschwunden. Es ärgerte den Magier immer noch, dass er diesen Gefallen hatte in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Doch er kam auch nicht darum herum, dem Gryffindor einen gewissen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Was er allerdings eher widerwillig tat. Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Versammlung der OdP, bei der der junge Mann sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, was er vorhabe.

„Ich kann es nicht länger zulassen, dass dieser Mensch, wenn er noch immer einer ist, weiterhin so mit meinen Freunden und mit vielen anderen Hexen und Zauberern im Land umgeht. Es hat bereits zu viele Opfer gegeben." Für einen Moment war der ernste, entschlossene Ausdruck aus Harry Potters Gesicht gewichen und hatte die Trauer erkennen lassen, die er empfand. Er hatte wohl gerade an seinen Patenonkel gedacht. Zum ersten Mal hatte Severus nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, eine spöttische Bemerkung über Sirius Black zu machen. Doch schnell hatte sich der junge Redner wieder gefasst, erneut den Rücken gestrafft und seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich wieder gespannt. „Ich werde ihm entgegen treten. Das ist meine Aufgabe und ich werde sie so gut wie möglich erledigen. Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben Voldemort zu stoppen und ich werde sie finden. Aber ich brauche jede Hilfe, die ich bekommen kann. Meine Freunde und ich haben angefangen, in alten Büchern nach einem Zauberspruch oder einem Hinweis zu suchen, wie der dunkle Lord vernichtet werden kann." Die Entschlossenheit und Tatkraft, die der junge Zauberer an den Tag gelegt hatte, hatte Severus als positiv empfunden und er hoffte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, die Potter getroffen hatte. Natürlich würden ihn alle unterstützen, so gut es ging. So konnte es ja schließlich nicht weitergehen und Severus war schon immer eher ein Mann der Tat als ein Mann des Abwartens gewesen.

-o-o-o-

„Ich denke, es ist das Richtige, wenn wir den DA-Club einweihen. Wir wissen ja, dass wir uns auf die Leute verlassen können. Dann sollten wir jetzt weiter recherchieren, sonst lohnt es sich nicht mehr." Harry saß mit Hermione, Ron, Neville und Ginny in ihrem Studienraum. Sie hatten die Für und Wider abgewägt die Studien auf vertrauenswürdige Schulkollegen zu erweitern und es war mehr Zeit dabei vergangen, als Harry lieb war. Bisher hatte ihre Suchaktion nach einem Hinweis, einem Zauberspruch oder irgendeiner anderen Möglichkeit, etwas gegen Voldemort unternehmen zu können, keinen großen Erfolg gehabt. Obwohl die Bibliothek Dumbledores viele alte Bücher und Pergamente enthielt, deren Inhalte Hermione mehr als einmal hatten vor Begeisterung aufschreien lassen, gab es keine konkreten Berichte, die sich auf ihren speziellen Fall verwenden ließen. Auch direkte Bezüge auf Voldemort waren selten und enthielten meistens nur Informationen über den Schwarzmagier.

Damit die Arbeit nicht ganz umsonst war, kopierten sie mit einer magischen Feder sämtliche Zaubersprüche und -flüche, die sich zu Verteidigungszwecken nutzen ließen, auf ein Pergament um diese später auszuprobieren. Harry war froh, dass Ginny so langsam wieder zu sich selbst fand. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Beziehung sich verändert hatte. Nein, nicht die Beziehung, sie beide hatten sich verändert. Er hatte das Gefühl, nun sicherer zu sein, auch im Umgang mit Ginny und ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, der auf ihr ruhte und lächelte ihn an. Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz bei diesem Strahlen und er erwiderte es herzlich.

Als er sich endlich von ihrem Anblick losgerissen hatte, wanderten seine Augen weiter zu Neville. Sein Freund und früherer Zimmergenosse war sehr eifrig bei der Sache. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, hatte Harry ihm von der Prophezeiung und den besonderen Zusammenhängen zwischen ihnen beiden erzählt. Der andere Gryffindor hatte die Neuigkeiten sehr gut aufgenommen. Er hatte zugegeben Erleichterung darüber zu empfinden, dass er nicht der 'Auserwählte' war. Dennoch wollte er sich aber auf jeden Fall mit aller Kraft dafür einsetzen, dass Harry die Prophezeiung zu ihren Gunsten erfüllen konnte. Neville nahm die selbstauferlegte Verantwortung sehr ernst und unterstützte Harry, wo er nur konnte. Auch bei den langweiligen Recherchen war der schon lange nicht mehr mondgesichtige junge Mann mit vollem Einsatz dabei. Leider hatte sich bisher noch kein Schriftstück als nützlich genug erwiesen. Deshalb überlegte Harry, ob dies tatsächlich der richtige Weg war, den sie eingeschlagen hatten.

Hermione hatte den Blickwechsel von Harry und Ginny mitbekommen. Da sie gerade einen Übersetzungszauber für ihren neuen Text ausgesprochen hatte, blieben ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit, bis der Zauber den kompletten Schriftsatz in ihre Sprache übersetzt hatte. Es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich, die beiden so einig zu sehen. Zwar gönnte sie ihren Freunden ihr Liebesglück, aber dennoch wurde ihr dadurch umso deutlicher, wie einsam sie sich fühlte. Sie war sich inzwischen darüber klar geworden, dass die Gefühle für Severus ihr wichtig genug waren, um dafür zu kämpfen. Zuerst musste sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht bereit war sich so von ihm abwimmeln zu lassen. Egal ob Krieg herrschte oder nicht, egal ob sie Lehrer und Schülerin waren, egal was die anderen sagen würden, wenn sie es später mitbekämen. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass es die Sache wert war. Und wenn Hermione Granger sich zu etwas entschlossen hatte, dann war es schwer sie davon abzubringen. Diese Entschlossenheit brachte eine gewisse Ruhe über sie.

Gerade als sie sich dem übersetzten Schriftstück widmen wollte, zog Neville sie am Arm. Vor Aufregung fast zappelnd, zeigte ihr der Mitschüler ein großes Buch mit Ledereinband, welches schon allein durch die Bewegung eine Wolke jenes eigentümlichen Geruchs verströmte, den alte Bücher meistens an sich haben. Neville deutete mit dem Finger auf einen handgeschriebenen Text, der schon ein wenig ausgeblichen war. Um die anderen nicht zu stören, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas entdeckt, das uns weiterhelfen könnte." Nachdem der Zauberer schon zweimal mit einem ähnlichen Aufruf die Freunde aufgeschreckt hatte, hatte er sich dieses Mal zuerst an Hermione gewandt, um sie die Sache überprüfen zu lassen. Seine Begeisterung löste bei Hermione noch keine Freude aus. Die anderen beiden Male hatten sich nämlich die herausgesuchten Stellen im Text als nicht durchführbar erwiesen, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick viel versprechende Ansätze zeigten. Die junge Hexe nahm das Buch an sich und vertiefte sich in das von Neville bezeichnete Kapitel des Buches.

Der Text nahm Hermione sofort gefangen. Voller Konzentration las sie die Zeilen wieder und wieder durch, um diese auf Schwachstellen zu prüfen. So etwas musste zunächst einmal abgeklärt werden. Auch kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn, warum dieser sehr nützlich erscheinende Zauber so in Vergessenheit geraten konnte, dass weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort auf die Idee gekommen waren, ihn für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen. Ganz unten, ziemlich klein geschrieben und damit leicht zu übersehen, fand sie einen Hinweis auf ihre Fragen. Natürlich musste es ein solches Hindernis geben. Doch dafür wusste jemand anderes vielleicht eine Lösung.

Hermione nickte dem ungeduldig wartenden Mitschüler mit einem aufmunternden Blick zu. Dann räusperte sie sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erregen. „Harry, ich glaube das solltest du dir anschauen. Hier in diesem Buch könnte die Lösung für unser Problem liegen. Neville hat eine Textstelle entdeckt, die viel versprechend klingt!" Mit diesen Worten reichte sie den schweren Einband an den Freund weiter.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	12. Entschieden

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 12 Entschieden**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: An alle, die mich noch nicht aufgegeben haben. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so wahnsinnig lange gedauert hat, bis es weitergeht. Das war nicht so geplant gewesen und soll keine Dauereinrichtung sein. Ich freue mich sehr, über die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Mein besonderer Dank gilt Nici Cavanaugh und Mariacharly, die mir so gut geholfen haben, als es gar nicht weitergehen wollte. Auch Simone hat mir wieder ihre bewährte Korrektur zukommen lassen. Ihr seid die Besten, Mädels!  
Jetzt bleibt nur noch eins. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

Missmutig stocherte Severus Snape mit einem Schüreisen in den Flammen seines Kamins. Die Uhr auf dem Sims darüber zeigte an, dass es bald Zeit werden würde für die, seiner Meinung nach, völlig unnötige Besprechung der Hauslehrer. Das Wetter draußen spiegelte ziemlich genau seine Laune wieder. Es war ein frostig kalter Tag mit ununterbrochenem Schneeregen, der gerade in den Kerkern dafür sorgte, dass man sich am liebsten nicht vom Kamin weg bewegte.

„Severus, ich habe für heute Abend ein Treffen der Hauslehrer veranschlagt. Bitte komm pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr in mein Büro." Albus' Stimme war freundlich wie immer gewesen. Er hatte jedoch keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Aufforderung handelte, der man besser nicht widersprach und schon gar nicht zuwider handelte. Wie um ihn zu ärgern, ertönte ein einmaliges Gongen und erinnerte ihn,dass ihm nur noch eine halbe Stunde Aufschub blieb. Dann würde er sich wieder das sinnlose Geschwätz der Kollegen anhören müssen. Die dunklen Augenringe und die noch fahlere Gesichtsfarbe des ohnehin blassen Mannes spiegelten wider, wie erschöpft und müde er sein musste. Und doch konnte er sich keine Ruhe gönnen.

Gerade wollte er sich auf das Sofa setzen, als ein lautes Scheppern die stillen Räume durchdrang. Das in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft ertönte Geräusch ließ für ihn nur einen Schluss zu. Und richtig, eine kleinlaute, sich selbst kasteiende Winky betrat den Raum. In der Hand hielt sie eine, Merlin sei Dank, heile Flasche Cognac. „Winky bringt den von Meister gewünschten Cognac."

Severus hatte bemerkt, dass sein Vorrat erschöpft war und Winky angewiesen ihn aufzufüllen.  
„Was war das für ein Scheppern?" Severus Stimme hatte einen strengen, aber nicht kalten Ton. Seine sonst so geschickte Hauselfe hatte in der letzten Zeit auffällig oft etwas fallen lassen, eine Anordnung nicht vollständig ausgeführt oder sonst seine Geduld strapaziert. Durch seine angespannte Situation hatte er sich des Öfteren dazu hinreißen lassen, eine ganze Schimpfkanonade auf Winky abzulassen, was diese stets stumm und mit reuigem Blick hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Danach war es ihm für kurze Zeit besser gegangen und allmählich fragte er sich, ob genau das die Absicht der Elfe gewesen war.

„Winky wollte Meister auch ein Glas mitbringen. Aber Glas ist runtergefallen. Winky macht sofort wieder sauber." In unterwürfiger Geste erwartete sie ein Donnerwetter. Doch diesmal blieb es aus. Severus brummte nur ein kurzes: „Dann geh jetzt sofort!", wandte sich um und verstaute die neue Flasche in seinem Schrank. Leider war dies der falsche Zeitpunkt, sich ein Glas davon zu gönnen.

Der Zaubertrankprofessor begab sich sich zur gegebenen Zeit an den bestellten Ort. Ihm war das Treffen schon aus dem Grund nicht recht, da wohl logischerweise sein Haus im Mittelpunkt der Gespräche stehen würde. Entsprechend war seine Laune, als er sich zu besagtem Treffen einfand. Das verbesserte sich auch im Laufe der Diskussion nicht. Im Gegenteil, er bemerkte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und sich Aggressionen in Form von Hitze in ihm ausbreiteten. Langsam öffnete er seine bereits zur Faust geballten Hände wieder und versuchte etwas Spannung aus seiner Haltung zu nehmen. Gerade in diesem Moment ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür. Wenn man genau war, hatte es sich mehr nach einem Feuerwerk aus Trommeln und Hämmern angehört.

Die Anwesenden sahen sich voller Erstaunen an, denn der Zutritt zu diesem Eingang stand nicht jedem offen. Auf Albus' „Herein!" öffnete sich die Eichentür und ein dunkler Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein.  
„Professor Dumbledore, ... ich muss Sie dringend sprechen." Der Junge-der-überlebte sprach diese Worte mit einem unterdrückten Vibrieren in der Stimme aus. Offensichtlich war er sehr aufgeregt, aber bemüht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ungern gestand Severus sich ein, dass ihm diese Unterbrechung gerade recht kam. Er beobachtete, wie Potter etwas in das Ohr des Direktors flüsterte, und konnte eine gewisse Neugierde nicht unterdrücken.

„Meine Lieben, ich würde unsere Zusammenkunft gerne aufheben, denn Mr. Potter hier hat mir etwas Wichtiges mitgeteilt. Sie sind nicht böse, wenn wir früher Schluss machen?" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Albus an seine Angestellten und zog den Schüler an seiner Seite in den Raum hinein. Schnell standen die Kollegen Sprout und Flitwick auf, verabschiedeten sich und verließen als erste den Raum. Der Schulleiter signalisierte ihm selber und auch McGonagall, dass sie bleiben sollten.

Mit kurzen und prägnanten Worten gab Potter seinen Bericht ab.  
„Wir, ... Neville hat einen Zauber gefunden, der es uns vielleicht ermöglicht, Voldemort zu besiegen." Diesem einleitenden Satz folgte eine kurze Erklärung, wo und wie sie diesen ominösen Zauber entdeckt hatten. Die Neuigkeit hatte aber nicht den vom Schüler gewünschten Erfolg. So viel erkannte Severus sofort. Entgegen der Begeisterung des jungen Mannes hielten Minerva, Albus und selbstverständlich auch er sich mit ihren Emotionen zurück. Das alles klang ja schön und gut, schien aber noch nicht näher durchdacht zu sein. Es verwunderte ihn, dass die sonst so auf Eigeninitiative bedachte Schülergruppe sich in diesem Fall sofort an ihre Lehrer gewandt hatte. Nicht, dass dies falsch gewesen wäre, es war nur völlig untypisch für Harry Potter.

Entweder spiegelte sich dieser Gedanke auf seinem Gesicht wider oder der junge Zauberer hatte gewaltige Fortschritte in Sachen Legilimens gemacht, denn plötzlich bemerkte Severus, wie er von zwei smaragdgrünen Augen fixiert wurde. „Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst selber ein wenig mehr Informationen zu dem Zauber sammeln, aber Hermione hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mich zuerst an Sie wende." Severus konnte ein Grinsen gerade eben noch vermeiden. Ja, es passte zu Hermione selbst den Jungen-der-überlebte dazu zubringen, etwas sofort zu tun, was er erst später erledigen wollte. Interessant war es auch, dass im Gegensatz zu ihr sich Harry noch immer nicht traute, seine Lehrer mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Er merkte, wie er den Faden verlor und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„ ... denn da gibt es noch etwas anderes, sehr merkwürdiges.  
Als Hermione mir das Buch mit dem Text herüber reichen wollte, schien es, als wollte es sich dagegen wehren. Wir haben drei Anläufe gebraucht, bis ich es endlich in den Händen halten konnte. Neville musste für mich die Seite aufschlagen. Ich habe versucht, die Worte selber zu lesen, aber die Buchstaben verschwammen vor meinen Augen. Ron und Ginny erging es ähnlich. Außer Neville war nur noch Hermione fähig, das Schriftstück zu lesen."  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch die anderen beiden schienen erstaunt zu sein, denn Albus erwiderte: „Ich denke, das sollten wir uns genauer anschauen. Sind deine Freunde noch in dem Studierzimmer?"

Natürlich waren sie das. Severus' Gedanken wurden von dem Nicken des Schülers bestätigt. Also machte sich ihre kleine Gruppe auf, um ebenfalls zum Studierzimmer zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wunderte sich der Lehrer, dass es ausgerechnet Longbottom war, der den Zauber entdeckt hatte. Eine Ironie des Schicksals, wie es schien. Bei ihrem Eintritt betrachtete der Lehrer Hermione und ihren Gesichtsausdruck genau. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und in ihren Augen war ein Leuchten zu erkennen. Ihre lebhaften Bewegungen verrieten, wie sehr sie die Angelegenheit fesselte.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich den Text lesen kann, Ron." Dann bemerkte sie die Neuankömmlinge. Mit Verwunderung registrierte der Lehrer den Blick, den die junge Frau ihm zuwarf. Obgleich seiner Bemühungen sie auf Abstand zuhalten, strahlte sie ihn unverhohlen an. Er ließ seine unbewegliche Maske einen Moment fallen, zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und erlaubte so seinen Gesichtszügen, sie fragend anzuschauen. Ein Ruck ging durch ihre schlanke Gestalt. Ihr Lächeln wurde nun von einem entschlossenen Funkeln ihrer Augen untermalt. Zum Glück für ihn räusperte sich Albus in diesem Augenblick.

„Meine Lieben, wie Harry mir soeben erzählt hat, seid ihr da auf eine Möglichkeit gestoßen, wie Voldemort besiegt werden könnte. Wir würden gerne alles darüber hören, was ihr schon herausgefunden habt. Hermione, wärst du so nett uns zu informieren und uns den Text aus dem Buch vorzulesen?"

Mit Feuereifer begann die junge Hexe mit ihrer Aufgabe. „Nevilles Fund ist ein sehr alter und selten benutzter Zauber. Wie wir inzwischen festgestellt haben, hat er eine sonderbare Schutzfunktion. Nicht jeder kann den Text lesen, selbst ein Translare-Spruch prallt wirkungsvoll an diesem Zauber ab. Der Zauber ist sehr mächtig und von daher auch entsprechend gefährlich in der Anwendung. Eine falsche Anwendung hätte fatale Auswirkungen auf die Zauberkräfte der anwendenden Personen."

Severus, dem Hermiones ausschweifenden Erklärungen aus dem Unterricht wohl bekannt waren, nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich hier einzuschalten und gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.  
„Könnten wir so langsam auf den Punkt kommen. _Was_ ist das für ein Zauber?" In seinem Bemühen die Anrede geschickt zu umgehen, traf der Zaubertränkemeister nicht ganz den von ihm angedachten Tonfall. Es klang mehr nach bloßer Ungeduld als nach Sarkasmus.

Hermione nickte nur, ließ sich aber in ihrem Redefluss nicht stören.  
„Der Concip-Transfer ist ein Sammelzauber. Nach den Unterlagen ist er nur selten angewendet worden und deshalb ist nicht allzu viel über ihn bekannt. Der Zauber ermöglicht es, die magischen Kräfte von Hexen und Zauberern zu vereinigen, um dann mit der geballten, konzentrierten Zauberkraft zu arbeiten. Der Zauber ist in zwei verschiedene Stufen eingeteilt, da er sehr komplex ist. Niemand kann diesen Zauber alleine ausführen; für jede Phase wird mindestens eine Person benötigt, die die Kontrolle übernimmt. Die beiden Personen müssen nicht nur gut zusammen arbeiten können, sondern es muss auch eine enge Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen bestehen. Der erste Teil des Zaubers dient zur Sammlung, zur Zentrierung der Kräfte. Auch hier ist es wichtig, dass eine Verbundenheit zwischen den Beteiligten besteht – zumindest zwischen Geber und Empfänger. Diese Aufgabe hatte in der Vergangenheit immer eine Frau - oder manchmal auch zwei Frauen - gehabt. Man hat nie herausgefunden warum, aber bei Männern funktioniert die Vereinigung der Kräfte nicht so effektiv.  
In der zweiten Stufe werden die gesammelten Kräfte benutzt, um damit gewaltige Zauberleistung zu vollbringen. Obwohl in dem Buch 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts' nichts darüber vermerkt ist, habe ich einen Vermerk gefunden, in dem es heißt, der Zauber habe geholfen, Hogwarts zu erbauen."

Hermione schwieg einen Augenblick, so als wollte sie den anderen die Möglichkeit geben, die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Während sein Gehirn die Information aufnahm und verarbeitete, beobachtete Severus die junge Frau. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer etwas gerötet und auf der Stirn war diese kleine Falte erschienen, die immer dann auftauchte, wenn sie hochkonzentrierte Überlegungen anstellte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie im Kopf bereits die ersten Pläne entworfen, wie der Zauber genutzt werden könnte.

Minervas Stimme durchbrach die eingetretene Stille. „Das Ganze klingt sehr gefährlich und es scheint keine Garantie auf Erfolg zu geben. Wie stellt ihr euch das im Einzelnen vor oder habt ihr euch das noch nicht überlegt?"

Die Antwort darauf kam prompt und wie jeder zu erwarten schien natürlich von Hermione.  
„Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob dieser Zauber für unsere Zwecke geeignet wäre, doch dann habe ich mich wieder an die Lieder des sprechenden Hutes erinnert. Seit zwei Jahren versucht er eindringlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sich alle Häuser vereinigen sollen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es Zufall war, dass Neville diesen Text gefunden hat."

Severus sah, wie Hermione tief Luft holte und dann fortfuhr. „Wenn wir es schaffen sollten, unsere magischen Kräfte zu sammeln, um sie Harry zur Verfügung zu stellen, könnte er damit Voldemort überwinden. Er hätte genügend Macht, den dunklen Lord mit einem Remorphus-Zauber zurück zu verwandeln und ihn dann ... zu besiegen."

„Wieso Harry und nicht Albus?" Severus konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen. Nun schaltete sich der Schulleiter in das Gespräch ein. Bislang hatte er schweigend zugehört. Seine Hände, die bis auf die gestreckten Zeigefinger gefaltet und in Höhe seines Mundes an sein Gesicht gelehnt waren, lösten sich von seinen Lippen. Er antwortete bedächtig: „Es ist nicht an mir, Voldemort zu überwältigen, Severus, sonst hätte ich es längst getan. Ich bin nicht stark genug dafür. Meine Kräfte reichen gerade so aus, ihn in Schach zu halten. Tom müsste das inzwischen gemerkt haben, denn er hat immer wieder versucht, meine Grenzen auszutesten. Die Prophezeiung behauptet, dass nur Harry dies fertig bringen kann."

„Aber wie soll er das schaffen, wenn der Zauber so komplex ist? Es bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit. Und wer soll ihm dabei helfen? Wer soll diesen ersten Teil übernehmen und sich gleich ihm dieser großen Gefahr aussetzen?"

Während er diese Fragen formulierte richteten sich Severus' Augen auf Harry, der seltsamerweise noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, seit sie alle diesen Raum betreten hatten. Auch in diesem Moment schwieg er noch, nur seine angespannte, konzentriert wirkende Haltung verriet, dass er der Unterhaltung mit Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt war. Der Zaubertränkemeister erkannte, wie der junge Mann den Anlauf nahm, etwas zu erwidern, als unversehens eine helle, zweistimmige Antwort ertönte.  
„Ich!"

Der Blick des Zaubertranklehrers wanderte zum Ursprung dieses Ausrufs. Hermione und Ginny hatten wie aus einem Munde gesprochen. Trotz ihres unterschiedlichen Aussehens glichen sich die beiden Hexen aus Gryffindor in diesem Augenblick sehr. Das Blitzen in ihren Augen, die angespannten, entschlossenen Gesichtszüge und die energisch vor der Brust verschränkten Arme gaben Zeugnis von der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Aussage.  
Severus bemerkte, wie Ron Weasley, der ganz in der Nähe seiner Schwester stand, schlucken musste. Der Rothaarige hatte zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen und seinem besten Freund hin und her geschaut, zum Reden angesetzt und sich dann doch zurückgehalten.

Diesmal konnte der Junge-der-überlebte nicht länger schweigen. „Das ist genau das, was ich nicht wollte. Ich wollte euch nicht in Gefahr wissen und erst recht nicht absichtlich dort hinein schliddern lassen." Als Severus sich dem Sprecher zuwandte, registrierte er mit Erstaunen, wie vertraut der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes ihm vorkam. Er erkannte darin Sorge um die beiden Mädchen, die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Angebot wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung für das Problem war und Resignation, dieses Risiko eingehen zu müssen. Es war, als hätte Severus einen Spiegel vor Augen, der ihm seine eigenen Emotionen zurückwarf, auch wenn sich sein Hauptaugenmerk nur auf eine der beiden jungen Damen konzentrierte.

Severus fühlte den Drang zu widersprechen ebenfalls. Er wollte ausrufen, dass dies viel zu gefährlich für ... die Schülerinnen sei, und doch wusste auch er bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Inneren, dass es das Richtige war. Also schwieg er vorerst und achtete aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Reaktion seiner Kollegen. Minerva war schon vorhin deutlich zusammen gezuckt. So viele ihrer Schüler, die bald in ernster Gefahr sein würden. Das machte der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu schaffen. Doch auch sie blieb stumm, biss sich auf die Lippen und umklammerte die Lehne des Stuhls, der vor ihr stand, als gäbe diese Geste ihr besseren Halt.

Gleich allen anderen Anwesenden hatte Severus dann zu Albus hinüber geblickt, um mit Spannung abzuwarten, was dieser zu sagen hätte.  
Albus hatte den Kopf etwas schief gelegt und starrte gedankenverloren durch die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille, als überlege er noch, ob er damit einverstanden war. Dann brach der alte Zauberer die erneut eingetretene Stille.

„Die Gefahr in dieser Angelegenheit ist tatsächlich sehr groß, aber das brauche ich euch wohl nicht zu erzählen." Albus' Bemerkung war eher rhetorischer Natur. Sie prallte gleichsam ab, an der Entschlossenheit der Personen im Raum. „Zunächst müssen wir ausprobieren, ob der Zauber funktioniert. Erst dann können wir eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Ihr habt in den letzten Monaten ein verantwortungsvolles Handeln gezeigt. Auch wenn es uns Älteren schwer fällt, euch die Angelegenheit zu überlassen, werden wir es tun.

_Wenn_ dieser Zauber zur Anwendung kommt, ist dies wohl die beste Lösung. Ihr beide, Hermione und Ginny, könnt _gemeinsam _Harry zur Seite stehen. Es sieht so aus, als wäre uns auch hier noch einmal der Zufall zur Hilfe gekommen. Nicht nur, dass eine außerordentliche Bindung aus Freundschaft und Liebe zwischen euch dreien besteht. Nein, auch hier gibt es noch einen Extra-Bonus: die Zauberstäbe."

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit Ginny und Hermione davon zu unterrichten." Es kam Severus vor, als sei Potter ein wenig verlegen, als er diese Erklärung abgab. Zauberstäbe? Severus hatte selber keine Ahnung worum es ging, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken. Die Erklärung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit sie alle zu informieren.

„Harry hat mit seiner großzügigen Geste eine Verbindung zwischen Ginny, Hermione und sich selbst geschaffen, die ihnen noch von Nutzen sein könnte. Wenn jemand einen Zauberstab an einer Person außerhalb seiner Familie verschenkt, bedeutet dieses Geschenk einen gleichzeitigen Schutz für den Empfänger. Ähnlich dem Mechanismus mit dem Lily damals Harry beschützt hatte, kann dadurch ein größerer Schutz erwirkt werden, allerdings nur wenn beide beteiligten Parteien sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befinden." Severus war, wie die meisten anderen im Raum, dieser Erklärung mit Erstaunen gefolgt. Davon war ihm nichts bekannt gewesen. Albus erklärte etwas von uraltem, verloren gegangenem Wissen der Magierwelt.

Während dieser Erklärung wanderte Severus' Blick wieder zu den jungen Frauen. Sie hatten noch nichts zu Albus' Vorschlag gesagt, jedoch war es ihm, als fände bereits ein Austausch zwischen ihnen beiden statt. Sie hatten sich einander zugewandt und sahen sich mit ernsten Augen an. Als der Direktor verstummte, ergriff Ginevra Weasley das Wort:

„So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht gedacht. Allerdings kenne ich dich, Hermione, zu gut, um zu wissen, dass dich niemand so schnell von etwas abbringen kann, was du unbedingt tun möchtest. Auch mir ist diese Sache so wichtig, dass ich nicht davon zurücktreten werde, nachdem ich mich einmal dazu durchgerungen habe. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es die beste Lösung, es gemeinsam zu versuchen."

„Du siehst das völlig richtig. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich verstehe, dass auch du dies hier unbedingt machen willst. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir beide zusammenarbeiten."  
Hermione reichte der Freundin die Hand. Ginny nahm diese in die ihre und drückte sie fest und energisch. Severus verzog sein Gesicht angesichts so viel heroischer und damit für Gryffindor so typischer Emotionen. Zumindest wussten die jungen Leute im Ansatz, was sie erwartete, denn jeder von ihnen war dem dunklen Lord schon begegnet.

Dann meldete sich Harry Potter noch einmal zu Wort.  
„Wenn dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist Voldemort zu besiegen, werden wir es tun." Wieder zeigte sein Blick jene Entschlossenheit, die Severus schon einmal gesehen hatte. Ihnen war allen nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier gegenüber zu treten, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Doch sie waren alle bereit das Notwendige zu tun.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ging alles auf einmal sehr schnell. Der Rest der Besprechung lief wie ein Film vor ihm ab. Noch immer empfand er es als merkwürdig, diesen jungen Leuten das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt in die Hände zu legen. Hinzu kam, dass sein Herz jedes Mal einen holprigen Satz machte, wenn er sich vergegenwärtigte, welche Rolle Hermione in dieser Schlacht haben würde.

Nur noch am Rande bekam er mit, wie die anderen anfingen Pläne zu schmieden, wie und wann sie den Zauber ausprobieren wollten. Sie sprachen davon, Molly und Arthur Weasley und auch Lupin als erste zu bitten, mitzuwirken. Die Wahl der ersten beiden war logisch, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Weasleys Harry und Hermione ja fast wie Familienmitglieder behandelten. Selbst er hatte das mitbekommen. Auch bei Lupin musste er zugeben, dass dieser zu den jungen Leuten eine Art Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte. Severus fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Werwolf so freundschaftliche Gefühle für alle drei hegte.

Er selber würde versuchen, sich möglichst aus der Sache heraus zu halten. Vielleicht konnte er die Möglichkeit nutzen, sich in seine Kerker zurückzuziehen, um endlich wieder seine Ruhe zu finden. Wie so oft setzte er seine Körpersprache ein, versuchte mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen und am besten gar nicht aufzufallen. Da ertönte plötzlich Albus' Stimme direkt neben ihm. Verdammt, bei dem alten Magier wirkte der Trick einfach nicht.

„Severus, ich möchte, dass du als Beobachter und Überwacher unser Experiment beaufsichtigst. Ich selber werde mich um einen Abschirm- und Schutzzauber kümmern, deshalb kann ich es nicht selber übernehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Würdest du dies bitte für uns machen?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nickte der Zaubertränkemeister. Albus Dumbledore wusste genau, was er sagen musste, um ihn zu überzeugen. Das Appellieren an seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit war immer noch der beste Weg. Dem konnte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer einfach nicht widerstehen, denn zu wichtig war das Vertrauen des Schulleiters in ihm.

-o-o-o-

Die nächsten Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Planung und ersten Durchführungen des Experiments. Severus hatte während seiner 'Aufsicht' genügend Zeit zu überlegen, wie er in die unangenehme Lage gekommen war. Er saß mehr oder weniger nutzlos in einer Ecke des Raumes herum und beobachtete, wie die anderen ihre ersten Versuche mit dem komplizierten Zauber starteten. Schnell hatte sich gezeigt, dass die jungen Frauen mit etwas Übung und gezielter Konzentration fähig waren, ihre Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

Nach ein paar Tagen hatten sie es geschafft, die magische Energie von Ron, Arthur und Molly Weasley aufzunehmen und diese an Harry weiter zu leiten. Kurze Zeit später waren dann Longbottom und Lupin dazugekommen, um den Kreis zu vergrößern. Die Harmonie, die für den Zauber notwendig war, hatte bei Severus ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in der Magengegend verursacht, eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und einem anderen Gefühl, das er nicht einsortieren konnte. Trotzdem war seine Aufgabe nicht so uninteressant, wie er zuerst erwartet hatte.

Auch heute hatte Severus wieder dabeigestanden und mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Abstoßung und Faszination beobachtet, wie sich der Kreis aufbaute. Es war Albus gelungen, ihre 'Übungen' soweit abzuschirmen, dass niemand - selbst der dunkle Lord nicht - fähig sein würde, etwas davon aufzuspüren. Was man von außen erkennen konnte, war nicht besonders viel. Die Gesichter von Hermione und Ginny Weasley waren vor lauter Konzentration ganz angespannt. Bis auf die gemurmelten Worte der beiden Hexen im Zentrum war es vollkommen still im Zimmer.

Severus nahm wahr, wie sich die magische Energie im Raum bewegte. Es schienen sich unsichtbare Kraftlinien zwischen den jungen Frauen und den anderen Personen im Raum auszubilden. Bald umgab die beiden Hexen eine Aura, die ein magisches Potential verhieß, das nicht allein ihr eigenes sein konnte. Er kannte den nun folgenden Schritt genau. Sie würden nun die gesammelte Energie an Harry Potter weitergeben, der - gleich ihm selber - etwas abseits stand. Dennoch war zu erkennen, dass der junge Mann ein Teil des Ganzen war.

Da bemerkte er ein sanftes Kribbeln, ein unsichtbares Tasten, als würde jemand an der Tür zu seinem Geist anklopfen. Warum er darauf reagierte und sich nicht sofort zurückzog, wusste er nicht. Anscheinend war ihm die andere Präsenz vertraut genug, dass er seinen Geist nicht davor verschloss. Wie von selbst, fast ohne besonderes Zutun von seiner Seite, geschah es. Er ließ einfach los und gab sie kurzfristig ab, seine Magie. In die Hände von Hermione Granger.

Er öffnete seine Augen, von denen er nicht wusste, dass er sie geschlossen hatte, und erkannte am Gesicht der Schulsprecherin, dass auch diese überrascht von der Entwicklung der Ereignisse war. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Hermiones Erstaunen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln.

Auch die anderen Personen hatten eine Verschiebung von magischer Energie registriert, doch nur die beiden anderen Hauptakteure waren in der Lage zu erkennen, was hier passiert war. Severus sah das Zucken in ihren Gesichtern, welches ihre Überraschung verriet. Dennoch brachen sie die Übung nicht ab, sondern hielten die benötigte Konzentration bei. Schneller als sonst wurde der Zauber wieder gelöst. Erst danach wurde er mit den erstaunt blickenden Gesichtern von Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley konfrontiert.

**Ende des Kapitels**

Noch ein Anmerkung zu den Zaubern, die ich verwendet habe. Ich habe ein wenig im Lateinischen Wörterbuch gesucht, um passende Begriffe zu finden.  
Translare -übersetzen  
Concip-Transfer: concipio- zusammenfassen; transfere -übertragen  
Remorph: re- zurück; morph von meta morphosis -Verwandlung


	13. Verschwiegen

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 13: Verschwiegen**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Es gibt tatsächlich ein Update, ihr seht richtig :-). Ich habe keine meiner Stories aufgegeben, weiß aber einfach nicht, wann es weitergeht; ich brauche meine Zeit! Also gibt es kein Versprechen mehr schneller weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Story trotzdem noch mögt. Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Mariacharly und Simone fürs Betalesen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere Arbeit so prima Nebeneffekte haben würde", meinte Ginny als sie sich auf Hermiones Bett lümmelte und nach dem nächsten Stück Schokolade griff. „Ich finde es klasse, dass wir jetzt so viel Süßkram essen können, wie wir wollen, ohne auf die Kalorien achten zu müssen."

Hermione setzte ein träges Grinsen auf und nickte zu der Bemerkung der Freundin. Es hatte sich so ergeben, dass die beiden abends nach ihrer neusten Freizeitbeschäftigung noch eine kurze Zeit zusammen saßen und über die Ereignisse des Tages sprachen. Auch diesmal war es wieder recht spät geworden, doch die beiden jungen Hexen wollten auf den Schlummerschwatz einfach nicht verzichten. Eine riesige Schüssel mit Schokolade, Bonbons und Keksen stand auf dem kleinen Tisch, den Hermione an das Bett hatte schweben lassen.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit konnte sich die Ältere eine Antwort nicht verkneifen.  
„Eigentlich ist es logisch. Bei dieser anstrengenden Tätigkeit wird so viel Energie verbraucht, dass unsere Körper geradezu auf Nachschub angewiesen sind. Ich habe viel mehr Hunger als früher."  
„Ja, wir machen Ron jetzt locker Konkurrenz, was die Nahrungsmengen angeht, die wir verdrücken können." Wie zur Bestätigung griffen beide jungen Frauen gleichzeitig in die Schüssel.

„Wo wir gerade bei Ron sind", nahm Ginny den Faden wieder auf, als sie ihren Nougatriegel bewältigt hatte, „er hat mich gefragt, was das für eine seltsame Kräfteverschiebung war, die letzte Woche aufgetreten ist. Weder Harry noch du hatten ihm Näheres dazu sagen können oder besser wollen, da hat er gemeint, ich wüsste vielleicht etwas." Das Gesicht der Rothaarigen verriet mit keinem Muskel, was ihre wahren Absichten bei diesem Gespräch waren.

Hermione erkannte sofort, worauf diese Bemerkung abzielte, beschloss aber mitzuspielen. „Was hast du ihm geantwortet?", wollte sie wissen. Die Schulsprecherin hatte mehr oder weniger darauf gewartet, dass so eine Frage kommen würde. Sie hatte bisher versucht, die Fragen der Freunde abzublocken. Allerdings war die Gryffindor dankbar, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Harry sich als verschwiegen gezeigt hatten. Doch die Schonfrist, die sie ihr gegeben hatten, war nun wohl vorbei.

Schon merkwürdig, vor kurzem hatte Hermione sich noch gewünscht, jemanden zu haben, bei dem sie sich aussprechen könnte. Doch nun, da sie sich in der Situation befand, war es ihr doch nicht so ganz recht. Ihr kam spontan das Sprichwort in den Sinn: 'Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst. Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.' Wo hatte sie das nur letztlich gelesen?

Ginny hatte sich mit der Antwort Zeit gelassen und noch einmal in die Schüssel gegriffen. Während sie an einem großen Erdnussbutterkeks kaute, sah man, wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten zog. Das war ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte. „Ich habe ihm erzählt, ich hätte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was da passiert sein könnte, aber da die Reaktion nicht von mir ausgegangen wäre, stehe es mir nicht zu, ihn darüber zu informieren."

Im Klartext hieß das: ‚Hermione, sieh zu, wie du das erklärst'. „Er wird bestimmt nicht locker lassen", kam es gleichzeitig wie aus einem Mund von ihnen beiden. Die zwei Mädchen grinsten sich an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte. Durch die enge Zusammenarbeit hatten sie oft ähnliche Gedanken und ab und zu passierte es einfach, dass sie diese auch gleichzeitig aussprachen.

Ron. Hermione dachte zurück an das letzte Jahr. Sie und Ron hatten sich im letzten Jahr ein wenig besser vertragen. Zwar gab es da immer noch die ewigen Streitereien, aber das war schon fast zu einem Ritual geworden und ohne diese Reibereien hätte ihnen etwas gefehlt. Sie war sich damals im Klaren gewesen, dass die Zuneigung, die sie für Ron empfand, sich veränderte. Doch trotzdem war da etwas in ihr, das verhinderte, dass die Sache ernster wurde. Inzwischen hatte die junge Frau erkannt, dass die Gefühle, die sie für Ron empfunden hatte, vorgeschoben waren, eine Form von Sicherheit, weil er ihr so vertraut war. Somit musste sie sich niemand anderen suchen, in den sie sich dann richtig verliebte. Somit hatte sie die innere Gewissheit, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung und sie völlig normal sei, schließlich sie war ja verknallt in einen Jungen, so wie das für Mädchen ihres Alters üblich war. Da weder Ron noch sie bereit waren, ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen (und darüber war sie sich seltsamerweise sicher gewesen), bestand für sie keine Gefahr, sich jemandem preiszugeben, sich auf jemanden einzulassen.

Hermione fühlte Ginnys Blick auf sich ruhen.  
Ron war nicht der einzige hartnäckige Weasley, so viel war Hermione klar. Auch Ginny wollte wissen, was da vor einer Woche genau vorgegangen war. Die Schulsprecherin seufzte innerlich auf. „Ist ja schon gut, ich werde es euch erzählen", brachte sie hervor, ohne ein Gähnen komplett unterdrücken zu können. Es galt jetzt noch ein letztes Mal Zeit zu gewinnen. „Aber nicht jetzt, ich muss schlafen. Wir können morgen weiterreden, okay?" Die Rothaarige nickte und stand auf. „Dann bis morgen", erwiderte sie und ging zur Tür.

Hermione hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte ausgiebig. „Bis Morgen, Ginny", brachte sie noch heraus, als die Tür auch schon ins Schloss fiel. Die Hexe stand auf und schaffte es gerade so eben, sich ins Bad zu schleppen, um ihre Zähne zu putzen. Schon halb schlafend zog sie ihre Kleidung aus und ließ sie einfach neben ihrem Bett fallen. Ihr Nachthemd war angenehm weich und wärmte ihren kurz zuvor entblößten Körper. Es war noch immer ziemlich kalt - draußen wie drinnen - und sie empfand die Kälte des Schlosses in ihrem erschöpften Zustand immer sehr intensiv. Schnell schlüpfte sie unter die Bettdecke und löschte das Licht. Sie wollte nur noch eins – schlafen.

-o-o-o-

Hermione erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch ein wohl vertrautes Geräusch. Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen, so als habe ihr jemand eine Portion vom Trank des traumlosen Schlafes verabreicht. Eine Mischung aus Kratzen und Miauen machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass ihr Kater Krummbein bereits wach war und trotz des Wochenendes nicht bereit war, auf sein Frühstück zu warten. Mit den Worten: „Ja, du hast Recht, mein Guter, du hast Hunger und ich sollte dich nicht länger warten lassen", schlug die Hexe ihre Bettdecke mit bedauernder Miene zurück.

Nachdem sie ihr Haustier versorgt, sich frisch gemacht und ein paar Kekse als Frühstücksersatz zu sich genommen hatte, saß sie zunächst einfach still da und wusste nicht recht, was sie anfangen sollte. Sie hätte sich ja zurück ins Bett legen können, doch wenn sie einmal wach war, konnte sie ohnehin nicht wieder einschlafen.

Die Schülerin war es gar nicht mehr gewohnt, keinen festen Zeitplan zu haben. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu einem ganz bestimmten Lehrer. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis ihre Freunde herausfänden, welche Gefühle sie für den Professor für Zaubertränke hegte. Sie war sich darüber klar geworden, dass sie ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müsste, doch musste dies schon so bald passieren?

Als sie vor einer Woche während ihrer Testphase die Verbindung zwischen sich und Severus gespürt hatte, war sie darüber genau so überrascht gewesen wie er, (davon hatte sie ein Blick auf den Magier überzeugt). Sie wusste, dass der ursprüngliche Schritt von ihr ausgegangen war, wenn auch unbewusst. Aber dass er auch bereitwillig mitgemacht hatte, das hatte sie erstaunt. Inzwischen schien er sein Nachgeben zu bereuen, denn seit jenem Moment wich er ihr aus, wo er nur konnte. Bei dem Projekt Sammelzauber wirkte er noch verschlossener als sonst und achtete darauf, sich stark abzugrenzen. Da sie ihn inzwischen schon besser einschätzen konnte, erschien sein Verhalten logisch - es war sein Schutzmechanismus. Trotzdem verspürte sie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, wenn sie an sein abweisendes Verhalten dachte. Das würde sie allerdings nicht mehr aufhalten.

Die Schulsprecherin schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihre langen lockigen Haare wild um sie herum wirbelten. Es hatte keinen Zweck, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Und was ihre Freunde anging, so würde sie ihnen einfach erzählen, wie das alles passiert war und darauf hoffen, dass weder Ron noch Harry total ausflippten, wenn sie die Wahrheit erführen.

Sie beschloss, die Zeit zum Lernen zu nutzen. Durch die besonderen Projekte, die sie stark in Anspruch nahmen, blieb dafür nicht mehr die Zeit, die sie normalerweise aufgewendet hätte. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie sich schon im Voraus so viel Wissen angeeignet hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie die Panik vor der Prüfung nicht vollkommen verdrängen. Auch das Wissen, dass Angesichts des Kampfes gegen Voldemort die NEWT (UTZ) Prüfung nicht so wichtig sei, konnte sie nicht davon abbringen, gut abschneiden zu wollen.

Gerade als sie an einem von Professor McGonagall empfohlenem Buch saß, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie fuhr auf und hörte Harrys gedämpfte Stimme durch das Holz hindurch. „Hermione, bist du da? Wir sind es, Ron, Ginny und ich. Wo warst du beim Frühstück? Mach doch die Tür auf!"

Hermione entfuhr ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer. Sie konnte ihrem Schicksal nicht länger entgehen. „Ich komme schon", rief sie den ungeduldigen Freunden entgegen und öffnete ihnen die Tür. Die beiden Jungen stürmten ins Zimmer, während Ginny langsam hinter ihnen her kam. Mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, der eindeutig „Was erwartest du, es sind Männer" sagte, setzte sich die Rothaarige auf einen Stuhl. Harry zog ein Paket aus seinem Umhang und legte es auf den Rand des überquellenden Schreibtisches.

„Ein Frühstückspaket für dich, von Dobby persönlich zusammengestellt. Es geht nicht, dass du nichts isst." Die junge Hexe sah den ernst blickenden jungen Mann erstaunt an. „Ich habe gestern Nachmittag fast schlapp gemacht, weil ich früher vom Lunch wegmusste. Diese Magieverschiebungen verbrauchen verdammt viel Energie. Iss jetzt ... und dann würde ich zu gerne mehr über diese Aktion in der letzten Woche wissen."

Hermione gehorchte lachend und überlegte, dass die gluckenähnliche Besorgnis und der militärisch fragende Tonfall einen sonderbaren Kontrast bildeten, dem Freund aber gut zu Gesicht standen. An seinen Führungsqualitäten hatte sie allerdings nie gezweifelt, doch der einfühlsame Zug, den er in der letzten Zeit entwickelt hatte, verbesserten diese um ein Vielfaches. Ein letzter Bissen samt Kauen und Schlucken brachten sie zurück zu dem Problem, dass sie jetzt bewältigen musste. Wie sag ich's meinen besten Freunden?

Hermione schluckte; es war doch schwieriger als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie schaute sich die Gesichter der Kameraden eines nach dem anderen an. Zuerst betrachtete sie Rons fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Er war derjenige, der am wenigsten wusste und den die Konfrontation mit den Tatsachen wohl am meisten schocken würde. Harrys Miene verriet, dass er mit seinen Ahnungen der Wahrheit sehr nahe war, denn seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und seine trotz der Fürsorge leicht abweisende Haltung sprachen für sich. Der einzige Lichtblick war Ginny, denn die Freundin warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll", gestand die brünette junge Frau.  
„Na, am besten vorn", kam Rons Antwort, in dem Versuch, die Sache voran zu treiben. Der Rothaarige rutschte unruhig in seinem Sitz hin und her, denn er ahnte sehr wohl, dass die anderen mehr wussten als er, und das schien ihn zu wurmen.

Seine Schwester ergriff das Wort. „Erzähl uns doch einfach, was es mit dieser plötzlichen Verschiebung der Kräfte in der Übung letzte Woche auf sich hatte, Hermione?" Ihre Stimme war sanft und so wurde Hermione etwas leichter ums Herz. Auch sie musste schon eine Ahnung haben, warum dies geschehen war und es schien sie nicht zu erschüttern; zumindest nicht in dem Maße, wie Hermione es befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht war sie aber einfach neugierig und wollte ihr die Einleitung so einfach wie möglich machen.

„Die unbekannte magische Energie, die ihr gespürt hattet, stammte von ... Professor Snape." Der Satz war heraus und Hermione merkte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihr ausbreitete. Es war zwar erst der erste Schritt, aber nun würde es nicht mehr zu ändern sein und sie musste weitermachen.

Sie versuchte aus Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Harry und Ginny hatten bereits davon gewusst, also konnte sie sich erst einmal auf Ron konzentrieren. Doch hier machte ihr Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber ..." Er kam nicht weiter, weil Ginny ihn in die Seite stieß. Doch zu spät, Harrys Antwort und Ginnys Reaktion dazu waren für Ron der letzte Beweis, dass er der Einzige war, für den die Information neu war. Sein Gesicht wurde rot und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Na prima, ich bin mal wieder der Letzte, der davon erfährt. Das hätte ich mir nach eurem geheimnisvollem Getue schon denken können." Er stand auf. „Ich werde ..." doch er kam nicht weiter, denn Ginny hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und ihm einen der berühmten Molly-Weasley-Blicke zugeworfen. Kein Heuler wäre wirkungsvoller gewesen. Ohne Worte setzte der junge Zauberer sich wieder hin.

Auch Ginevra nahm wieder Platz und meinte: „Aber ich dachte, es muss eine Bindung zwischen den Personen bestehen, eine Form von Freundschaft ... oder ähnliches ..." Sie verstummte und ihre Worte hingen bedeutungsschwer im Raum. Ihr Gesicht verriet deutlich, welche Schwierigkeiten sie allein mit dieser Vorstellung hatte.

Hermione spürte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen anfingen. In ihrer Verlegenheit wollte sie zu Boden schauen, als ihr Rons Gesichtsausdruck ins Auge fiel. Der rothaarige Freund schien seinen Wutlevel (zunächst) erstaunlich schnell gesenkt zu haben. Der ungläubige Ausdruck seiner Augen verriet, dass er sehr wohl die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte. Wäre ihr das Geständnis nicht so unangenehm gewesen, hätte sie wohl über das Gesicht, das der Freund in diesem Augenblick zog, lachen können. Ihm schienen die Augen förmlich aus dem Kopf zu fallen.

Harry war bislang stumm geblieben und als er jetzt sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig – für Hermiones Geschmack zu ruhig - und gab nicht preis, war er dachte. „Nur um jeden Zweifel auszuschließen, ... es gibt da also etwas ... zwischen dir und Snape, was stark genug war, dass du seine magische Energie aufnehmen konntest? Ich meine ..."

Aber hier wurde er von Ron unterbrochen, der mit seinen Gefühlen weitaus weniger zurückhaltend war und der sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

„Du magst also Snape. Du bist doch nicht etwa verknallt in ihn?"

Erstaunlich, wie schnell der Freund zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen war. Sie nickte, wohl wissend, dass diese Antwort einen Sturm entfachen würde. Und richtig, der Zauberer mit dem hitzigen Temperament kam dadurch so richtig in Fahrt.

„Wir reden hier von SNAPE, dem schleimigen Typen, dem Lehrer, der uns seit dem ersten Tag hier das Fürchten gelehrt hat. Der Fledermaus, die im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern niemals bereit war, deine außergewöhnlichen Leistungen anzuerkennen. Dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin, der wo immer er die Gelegenheit hatte, einem anderen Haus Punkte abzuziehen, diese auch genutzt hatte. Der ..."

Hier schaltete Hermione ab und ihr Blick blieb mehr durch Zufall an Ginny und Harry hängen. Die beiden hatten sich in stummem Einvernehmen angesehen, die Augen leicht verdreht und zu Hermione hinübergelächelt. Ginnys Hände bewegten sich und per Zeichensprache erklärten sie das Verhalten: So ist er bei den Quidditch Spielen auch immer.

Die Schulsprecherin musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Wenn sie die Rede von Ron mit etwas Abstand betrachtete, tat es ihr wohl, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Auch die Tatsache, dass er ihre schulischen Leistungen so anerkannte, wozu er sich sonst kaum herabließ, freute sie. Also ließ sie ihn erst einmal weitermachen. Hermione wollte, dass der Freund sich erst einmal die Entrüstung von der Seele redete, bevor sie anfing, Erklärungen abzugeben. Trotzdem blieb dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend bestehen.

„… und du willst mir ernsthaft verklickern, du l ... magst ihn wirklich? Das ist krank!", setzte er noch nach und ließ sich dann tief in den Sessel fallen, von dem er sich gerade aufgerichtet hatte.

Nun ergriff Ginny das Wort. Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie sich Sorgen um die Freundin machen. „Snape ist nicht gerade der Typ, in den man sich so ohne weiteres verguckt. Was ist da passiert, dass sich deine Meinung so geändert hat?"

Hermione schluckte. Sollte sie den Freunden erzählen, was dieser Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig bewirkt hatte? Ihnen von der Unsicherheit im Umgang mit dem Zaubertranklehrer berichten? Wie sie sich durch die gemeinsame Arbeit aneinander gewöhnt hatten und sie bemerkt hatte, dass er außerhalb des Unterrichts durchaus anders sein konnte?

Sie wusste ja selber nicht genau, wie es passiert war, dass sie so empfand. Sie holte tief Luft, um zu antworten, als Harry sich zu Wort meldete. „Es hat mit diesem Kuss zu tun, von dem du uns damals erzählt hast, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme hatte erneut diesen strengen Tonfall und Hermione schluckte.

„Welcher Kuss?" Die Frage kam von Ginny, wurde aber vollständig von den anderen ignoriert.  
Hermione nickte erneut und entgegnete: „Ja, irgendwie hat diese Begegnung wohl den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Ich … ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es geschehen konnte, ich habe das nicht gewollt und doch … bin ich froh, denn ich hatte die Chance, einen etwas anderen Severus Snape kennen zu lernen, als den gefürchteten Professor. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich ihn plötzlich durch eine rosarote Brille betrachten und sein Verhalten schön malen … doch er war anders als früher, wenn wir zusammengearbeitet haben … er versteht, wie wichtig mir das Lernen ist, ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl ..."

Sie schwieg und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Rons Räuspern holte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Was ist eigentlich mit _ihm_?" Der Rothaarige betonte das letzte Wort und verzog dabei sein Gesicht. „Snape ist dein Lehrer, er darf das nicht. Es ist verboten … er ist dir doch wohl nicht zu nahe getreten oder hat dich mit irgend so einem Zauber beeinflusst?" Der angrifflustige Gryffindor erhob sich erneut und merkte gar nicht, wie bedrohlich sein Gesichtsausdruck geworden war. Seine rechte Hand zuckte in Richtung linker Ärmel, wo er gewöhnlich seinen Zauberstab trug.

„Nein, nein, was denkst du nur?" Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte die Hand auf den Arm des Freundes. „Wie du vorhin so treffend bemerkt hast, handelt es sich hierbei um Professor Snape. Er wollte das Ganze noch viel weniger als ich und wenn ich an seine Reaktionen denke, so hat er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, mich auch nur ansatzweise sympathisch zu finden. Ich habe zuerst auch gar nicht damit gerechnet und wenn er – mehr aus Versehen - eine freundliche Geste gezeigt hatte, war er hinterher umso gemeiner gewesen, aber dann…" Hermiones Stimme wurde erst leiser und verstummte dann ganz. Sie dachte daran, wie er sie aus den Klauen Voldemorts gerettet und wie er auf sie reagiert hatte, als sie danach wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren.

Harrys Stimme holte sie zurück: „Zumindest erklärt sich, so, warum er ohne weiteres bereit war, euch zur Rettung zu eilen." Sein Gesicht zuckte, als kämpfe er dagegen an, seine wahren Gefühle preiszugeben. Wann hatte er gelernt, sich derart gut zu beherrschen? Hermione kannte den Freund gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass er gerne mehr gesagt hätte, aber wusste, dass dies zwecklos war. Auch er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass alles, was er jetzt sagen würde, an ihrem Dickkopf abprallen würde.

Die Hexe mit den lockigen Haaren blickte wieder auf. „Ich wollte ja auch nur versuchen, euch klar zu machen, dass dies nicht geplant war, weder von Severus noch von mir. Es ist passiert und keiner kann etwas für seine Gefühle. Gerade weil es nicht sein darf, hat Severus sich dagegen gewehrt."

„Na anscheinend nicht genug, denn sonst wäre das mit der Verschiebung ja nicht passiert", brummelte der Quidditch-Captain, setzte sich aber wieder hin. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, doch der gefürchtete Ausbruch blieb aus. Vorerst. Hermione wusste, dass dies noch nicht alles zu dem Thema gewesen sein konnte. So wie sie Ron kannte, würde er etwas Zeit brauchen, um die Angelegenheit zu verdauen, um dann später mit weitaus unangenehmeren Fragen und Feststellungen anzukommen. Doch zunächst hatte sie ein wenig Zeit gewonnen.

Doch eine Frage konnte Ron sich nicht verkneifen: „Und jetzt? Wie soll es weitergehen?" Diese Frage hatte sich Hermione auch immer wieder gestellt. Doch eine befriedigende Antwort gab es nicht. Sie gab eine ausweichende Antwort: „Du hast seine Reaktion in der letzten Woche bemerkt."

Harry schaute Hermione mit ernster Miene an. „Wir alle kennen Snape und wissen wozu er fähig ist. Er mag auf der richtigen Seite sein, dich sogar gerettet haben, aber er ist Snape. Er ist kein netter Mensch." Ginny fiel ein: „Ja, denk dran, wie er so drauf ist. Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass er und du … und ihr habt euch wirklich geküsst?", kam es ungläubig und auch ein wenig neugierig von der rothaarigen Freundin.

Auch wenn sie sich schon komisch dabei vorkam, fiel Hermione nichts anderes ein als zu nicken. Die Augen der rothaarigen Freundin schienen vor Erstaunen aus ihren Höhlen fallen zu wollen. Das war eine weitere Sache, die bestimmt noch weiter ausdiskutiert werden musste, doch es würde leichter sein, wenn die beiden Frauen unter sich waren. Sie signalisierte ein ‚Später' zu Ginny und schaute kurz in Richtung Harry und Ron. Die rothaarige Freundin fuhr fort: „Snape kann und wird – und das vielleicht nicht einmal mit Absicht – dir sehr wehtun. Du bist unsere Freundin und wir wollen einfach nicht, dass dir so etwas passiert."

Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber ich denke, das wird deine Meinung nicht ändern. Du bist nun einmal ein Starrkopf und was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, setzt du durch. Wäre es jemand anders, könnte ich dich verstehen. Mir würde es genauso gehen, wenn jemand versuchte, mir Harry auszureden." Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber es ist eine geniale Sache, dass du Snape dazu gebracht hast, dir, einer Gryffindor, so viel Vertrauen zu schenken."

Der letzte Satz hob die Stimmung im Raum. Auch die Jungen fanden den Gedanken wohl gut, denn sie konnten ein Feixen ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken. Hermione war froh, das diese erste Aussprache so glimpflich verlaufen war. Am besten beließ sie es erst einmal dabei. Es würde früh genug wieder aufgerollt werden.

Schnell versuchte die Schulsprecherin das Thema zu wechseln. „Heute Abend sind also die Creeveys und Blaise dran. Was meint ihr dazu, dass es so gut funktioniert hat, Luna, Hannah und Lavender in den Kreis zu bringen? Wenn wir es schaffen, den Kreis mit unseren Freunden aufzubauen, dann können die Mitglieder des Ordens sich um andere Zauber kümmern. Ich bin gespannt, ob das heute mit Colin, Dennis und Blaise auch so gut klappen wird."

„Es ist überhaupt erstaunlich, dass wir bisher ohne Schwierigkeiten so weit gekommen sind, allerdings haben wir ja auch keine andere Wahl." Bei Harrys Worten sah Hermione ihn genauer an. Trotz des energischen Zuges, der sein Gesicht so viel erwachsener machte, war deutlich zu erkennen, wie erschöpft der Dunkelhaarige wirkte. Er war blass und ab und zu zuckte es in seinem Gesicht, als würde etwas ihn schmerzen.

Sie alle könnten eine Pause und etwas Ruhe vertragen, doch dazu blieb keine Zeit. Sie mussten weitermachen. Allerdings war es Samstag und von draußen schien die Sonne ins Zimmer. Hermione entschloss sich, etwas Ungewöhnliches zu tun. Sie klappte ihre Bücher zu und meinte: „Wir sollten das schöne Wetter nutzen und nach draußen gehen." Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel, nahm ihre dicke Jacke von der Garderobe und ging als erste hinaus.

-o-o-o-

Abends bei ihrem Training im Kreis stellte Hermione fest, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Severus hatte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes gesetzt und war, wie schon die letzten Tage, fast mit dem dunklen Hintergrund verschmolzen. Dennoch war sie sich seiner Gegenwart immer bewusst. Hatte er bereits festgestellt, dass Ron, Harry und Ginny von ihren Gefühlen zu ihm wussten? Sie hielt das für möglich, denn er war ein guter Beobachter und ihre Freunde - zumindest die beiden Jungs – waren nicht gerade die besten Schauspieler. Doch sie konnte die Tatsachen nicht ändern und musste sich jetzt auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Colin, Dennis und Blaise hatten sich bereit erklärt, bei dem Zauber mitzuwirken. Für Blaise war das ein besonderes Zugeständnis, denn er hatte ohnehin die Streitigkeiten seines Hauses auszuhalten. Er erzählte kaum etwas über die Dinge, die dort stattfanden, doch an einem Tag war er zurückgewichen, als Hermione ihn am Arm berührt hatte. Bei der Bewegung war der Ärmel hoch gewirbelt worden und hatte einen Blick auf den Arm des jungen Mannes freigegeben. Eine frische Narbe, wie von einer Brandwunde verursacht, war dort zu erkennen gewesen. Die junge Hexe registrierte einen Blickwechsel zwischen dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin und seinem Schüler. Hoffentlich würden sich die Schüler von Slytherin bald wieder beruhigen.

Es war Zeit, den Zauber mit den neuen Mitgliedern des Kreises aufzubauen. Außer den Schülern und Snape war heute nur Remus anwesend. Der Orden hatte einen wichtigen Einsatz, so viel hatte Hermione aus den Bemerkungen von Albus heraus gehört. Die Todesser hatten ihre Bemühungen verstärkt, die Zaubererwelt so einzuschüchtern, dass diese sich zurückhielt oder gar das machte, was Voldemorts Gefolgsleute ihnen sagten, aus Angst selber zu den Opfern der Anschläge zu werden.

Ihr Projekt musste so schnell wie möglich fortgesetzt werden, denn niemand wusste, wie viel Zeit ihnen blieb, bis Voldemort zum direkten Schlag gegen Harry und den Orden ausholen würde.

Dieser Gedanke tat sein Übriges, um sie nervös zu machen. Die Schülersprecherin versuchte sämtliche beunruhigende Überlegungen aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie gelassener. Sie schaffte es ohne große Probleme Nevilles magische Kraft einzusammeln. Es war ein inzwischen vertrauter Vorgang, ein Stück Routine, welche ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. Ginny hatte in der Zwischenzeit Rons Magie aufgenommen. Hermione spürte es an der Veränderung der magischen Strukturen im Raum. Sie kam sich seltsam vor, wie sie gleich einem Tier ihre mentalen Fühler ausfuhr und so die Energie von anderen einsammelte. Die junge Frau stellte sich vor, eine Biene zu sein, die den lebenswichtigen Honig für den Bienenstock sammelte, denn diese Vorstellung erleichterte ihre Arbeit. Jetzt waren alle ihr schon vertrauten magischen Schwingungen vorhanden. Der Raum schien sich förmlich aufzuladen. Sie bemerkte, wie Ginny die mittlerweile geläufigen Worte murmelte und neue magische Wellen sich zu den gesammelten hinzufügten.

Nun war es an ihr, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Auch sie sprach die Worte, die den Zauber bewirkten. Es war nicht jedes Mal aufs Neue notwendig, das hatte ihr der Ausrutscher mit Severus deutlich gezeigt, doch sie fühlte sich sicherer dabei. Wie zur Beruhigung lächelte sie zu Blaise hinüber, der sie nervös ansah. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach seiner magischen Energie. Mit jedem Üben war es leichter für sie geworden, die Magie von den anderen zu … orten und nach ihr zu greifen. Schon wollte die Hexe die Essenz von Blaise' Magie zu sich heran ziehen, als sie plötzlich heftigen Widerstand spürte. Der Kollege aus dem DA-Club schien nicht loslassen zu wollen.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, als es einen magischen Rückstoß gab, eine Form von Vibration. So ähnlich musste es sein, wenn man in eine Steckdose griff. Die Schulsprecherin registrierte noch, wie sie von dem Stoß nach hinten geschleudert wurde, als ihr plötzlich ganz flau wurde. Sie fiel nach hinten und erwartete den harten Aufprall. Doch dieser blieb aus. Die Schülerin fiel weich auf eine Art riesiges Kissen. Dann drehte sich alles vor ihren Augen und wurde schließlich schwarz. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen Stimmen an ihr Ohr, riefen ihren Namen, doch sie konnte nicht antworten und dann schwand auch der Rest ihres Bewusstseins und sie versank in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_Und jetzt bitte den Go-Button drücken!_


	14. Besorgt

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 14: Besorgt **

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
__A/N: Nach langer Pause geht es weiter. Ich freue mich über eure Reviews, die auf jeden Fall zum Weiterschreiben motivieren. Auch dieses Mal wieder ein Danke schön an meine Betas Mariacharly und Simone. _

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape hatte stumm in einer Ecke gestanden und beobachtet, wie wieder einmal alle Vorbereitungen für diesen Sammelzauber getroffen wurden. Dank der Tatsache, dass die Fackeln und Kerzen gerade so viel Licht warfen, dass die Anwesenden sich gut erkennen konnten, fiel er in seiner dunkleren Nische nicht auf.  
Das dachte er zumindest.

Seine Augen lagen auf der brünetten Hexe im Zentrum des Ganzen. Der Lehrer konnte nicht umhin, sie zu beobachten, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasste.  
Sie zu sehen, löste bei ihm die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle aus.  
Eine angenehme Wärme wollte sich in ihm ausbreiten, doch beinahe gleichzeitig erhob sich seine innere Stimme, die ihn einen törichten alten Narren schalt.  
Hinzu kam der Ärger über sich selbst (und seine mangelnde Selbstdisziplin), der wie eine nicht auszuschaltende, tickende Uhr immer präsent war.

Endlich hatten alle Beteiligten sich versammelt und die Prozedur konnte beginnen. Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Hexen und Zauberer gleiten. Er blieb an Potters Gesicht hängen. Der Schüler musste dies gespürt haben, denn er sah auf und entgegnete den Blick mit seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie beide hatten ja inzwischen eine Form von Waffenstillstand erreicht, welcher sich durch die unerwartete Hilfe des Jüngeren verstärkt hatte. Sie konnten sich immer noch nicht leiden, aber Gewohnheit und Toleranz hatten dazu geführt, dass sie sich ohne große Emotionen begegnen konnten.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er sich intensive Gedanken um seinen Zaubertranklehrer machte. Dann wandte sich der Blick des Jungen-der-überlebte zu Hermione hinüber und er zog wie im Zweifel die Stirn kraus. Severus begriff.

Über eine Woche lang hatte er es geschafft, die fragenden Blicke von Potter und auch von Ginevra Weasley komplett zu ignorieren. Darin war er gut, schließlich hatte er jahrelanges Training darin, Leute mit anderen Ansichten zu übersehen, als seien sie Luft. Bei einigen Kollegen funktionierte das immer.

Aber Potter war hartnäckig und etwas an seiner Körpersprache hatte sich seit heute geändert. Vorher war es ein eher fragendes Beobachten gewesen, doch jetzt – Severus wusste nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm – kam da eher eine Resignation, ein Akzeptieren von Tatsachen hinzu. Ein weniger guter Beobachter als Severus hätte den Unterschied sicher nicht feststellen können, aber er war sich sicher. Hermione hatte ihren Freunden etwas erzählt.

Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sich ausmalte, welche Konsequenzen dies haben könnte und er wollte sich gerade in eine leichte Panik hineinsteigern, als er sich bewusst machte, dass Hermiones Freunde ihr bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten machen wollten.

Gerade im richtigen Moment riss er sich zusammen, als die magische Energie im Raum sich veränderte, und eine Spannung spürbar wurde. Er reagierte sofort, als er Zabinis Gesicht betrachtete. Noch bevor er wusste, was geschah, hatte er ein großes Kissen magisch herbeigerufen, als Hermione und Ginevra schon einen entsetzten Schrei von sich gaben. Die junge Weasley wurde von Harry Potter aufgefangen, Hermione sank dank seiner Voraussicht auf das Kissen.

Er schaute auf und bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass Ron Weasley bereits zum Kamin gelaufen war, um Madame Pomfrey zu rufen.

Erst als Poppy den Raum betrat, wich ein Teil der Unruhe, die den Lehrer erfasst hatte. _Er_ war schließlich derjenige, der darum gebeten worden war, hier die Aufsicht zu führen.

Während die Medihexe sich um die beiden jungen Frauen kümmerte, hatte Severus sich nach Blaise umgesehen, dem das Ganze sichtlich peinlich war. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin war es an ihm, sich um den Schüler zu kümmern und außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass er aufhörte, zu Hermione herüber zu schauen.

Aufmunternd versicherte der Zaubertranklehrer seinem Schüler, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde und er sich keine Sorgen um seine Freunde machen müsse. Dabei fragte Snape sich, _wen_ er eigentlich mit diesen Worten beruhigen wollte.

Inzwischen hatte Madame Pomfrey sich die der jungen Frauen angenommen.  
„Was immer hier passiert ist, die beiden Mädchen haben noch einmal Glück gehabt. Gut, dass ich so zeitig gerufen worden bin", verkündete Poppy kurze Zeit später. „Ich werde alle beide mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen, um sicher zu stellen, dass dieser Unfall keine Nachwirkungen hat. Aber wenn nichts mehr nachkommt, habt ihr sie in zwei Tagen wieder zurück.

Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, können Sie schon aufstehen?", fragte sie die aus der Ohnmacht erwachten jungen Frauen. Von beiden Hexen kam ein Nicken und unsicher und mit sichtlich wackeligen Beinen taumelten die zwei Schülerinnen an den Armen von Potter und Weasley aus dem Raum.

Severus hatte noch einen Blick auf Hermiones blasses Gesicht geworfen, um sich dann an die anderen Personen zu wenden. „Ohne Miss Granger und Miss Weasley kann nicht weitergearbeitet werden. Begeben Sie sich in Ihre Häuser zurück!"

-o-o-o-

Ein paar Stunden später klopfte es an der Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen. Es war schon spät und es kamen nur wenige Personen in Frage, die ihn um diese Zeit aufsuchen würden.

Der Lehrer hatte die Zeit damit verbracht, unruhig in seinem Wohnraum auf und ab zu laufen.

Ein paar Besuche in seinem Labor hatten es nicht geschafft, ihn abzulenken und zurzeit war dort auch nichts mehr zu tun. Madame Pomfreys Ausführungen waren nicht sehr präzise und informativ gewesen und deshalb machte sich Severus immer noch Sorgen um Hermione.

Außerdem fiel es ihm immer schwerer, sich hier in der Burg aufzuhalten, während die anderen wenigstens draußen ihre Aufgaben hatten, die sie erledigen konnten.

Es war so viel zu tun gewesen, dass sie es nicht einmal geschafft hatten, eine Versammlung abzuhalten. Begierig darauf neue Informationen zu erhalten, öffnete Snape mit Schwung die Tür und stand vor einem ernst blickenden Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus, komm herein! Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Der alte Magier folgte ihm sofort in den Raum und sie nahmen im Wohnraum Platz. „Die Angriffe der Dementoren treten immer häufiger auf. Es sind auch regelmäßig Muggel davon betroffen, da diese … Kreaturen ja vor niemandem Halt machen. Es wird immer schwieriger, andere Zauberer und Hexen dazu zu überreden, sich Voldemort entgegen zu setzen.

Die Vampire, die Riesen und die anderen Geschöpfe, die Tom auf seine Seite bringen konnte, jagen den meisten zu viel Angst und Schrecken ein.

Wir hatten Glück und konnten gerade noch verhindern, dass ein neues Attentat statt fand. Die betroffene Familie hat aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen beschlossen, sich uns anzuschließen. Die Todesser, denen ich begegnet bin, waren in merkwürdig angespannter, aggressiver Stimmung und auch die Dementoren zeigten ein noch aufdringlicheres Verhalten als sonst."

Der alte Magier, der zu ahnen schien, wie sehr Severus nach Information lechzte, gab ihm eine genaue Beschreibung der Situation draußen und sowie einen Bericht über das Attentat.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und murmelte einen leisen Fluch über seine Verdammnis zur Untätigkeit.

Der Schulleiter seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Glas, das ihm Snape vor die Nase gestellt hatte. Seine blauen Augen sahen den Jüngeren durchdringend an. Severus konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sich Albus ernsthafte Sorgen machte. Die sonst meistens fröhlich lächelnde Miene des alten Zauberers war verschwunden. Severus schätzte seinen Chef dafür, dass er ihm gegenüber davon Abstand nahm. Ihm brauchte er nichts vorzumachen und sein Heile-Welt-Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Es ist bald soweit", sagte Snape in scheinbar normalem Tonfall und es klang nicht wie eine Frage, sondern wie eine Feststellung. Beide Männer wussten, was das bedeutete und dennoch blieben sie äußerlich so ruhig, als sprächen sie über das Wetter. Der Schulleiter nickte. „Ich kann nicht genau ausmachen, woher ich das weiß, aber ich spüre es."

Ein Frösteln erfasste Severus, aber er fühlte auch, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Die Tatsache, dass er hier im Schloss herumsaß und nichts machen konnte, zerrte an seinen Nerven. Wenn es zum Äußersten käme, könnte er wenigstens kämpfen, er musste sogar, denn der Dunkle Lord würde ihn nicht einfach davon kommen lassen.

Entschlossen straffte er seine Haltung und seine Hand glitt unbewusst an die Stelle, wo sein Zauberstab sich befand.

Dumbledore hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gerührt, das Glas in seiner Hand schien vergessen zu sein.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke räusperte sich. Sofort richtete sich Albus wieder auf und betrachtete den Hauslehrer von Slytherin. „Das Sonderprojekt heute Abend …", begann Severus den Satz, doch er wurde von einer Geste Dumbledores gestoppt. „Ich weiß, ich war gerade bei Poppy. Sie hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt, dass die beiden Hexen sich so verletzt haben und wollte unbedingt erfahren, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen war."

Severus musste seine Ungeduld zügeln, denn diese Information war ihm unwichtig. Er wollte wissen, wie es den beiden jungen Frauen ging. Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sessel, auf dem er Platz genommen hatte, hin und her.

Albus schien, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging. „Hermione und Ginny geht es gut. Sie sind noch sehr erschöpft von dem Energierückstoß, aber sie haben nach Poppys Spezialbehandlung einen deiner selbst gemixten Stärkungstränke bekommen und es wird ihnen schon bald wieder gut gehen."

Der Zaubertranklehrer spürte den Blick des alten Magiers sehr deutlich auf sich ruhen, als dieser den Namen der Schulsprecherin aussprach. Dank seiner Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, brachte Severus es fertig, ein völlig ausdruckloses Gesicht zu zeigen.

Trotz des Ärgers über die besondere Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit des Schulleiters konnte Snape sich gegen die Erleichterung, die sich in ihm breit machte, nicht wehren. Doch er weigerte sich weiterhin, dies nach Außen hin sichtbar werden zu lassen. Aber Albus konnte man nichts vormachen.

Die ernsten Sorgenfalten im Gesicht des greisen Mannes wurden ein wenig gemildert, als Dumbledore ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Du sorgst dich tatsächlich um sie", konstatierte Albus. Severus starrte seinen Vorgesetzten an und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er auf diesen Kommentar eingehen sollte, ohne sich gänzlich in die Nesseln zu setzen. Sie beide kannten sich zu gut genug. Severus wusste genau, dass mit dem ‚sie' nicht Ginny, sondern ganz allein Hermione gemeint war.

Vorbei war die Hoffnung, der Direktor könnte sich in dieser Angelegenheit vielleicht diskret verhalten und sie stumm ignorieren. Anders herum war es die Pflicht von Dumbledore, auf die Lehrer und die ihm anvertrauten Schüler Acht zu geben. Und dieser Pflicht kam der Schulleiter sehr gewissenhaft nach.

Sofort nahm der Zaubertränkemeister eine abwehrende Haltung an, um sich auf die erwarteten Vorwürfe vorzubereiten. Seine Arme verschränkten sich vor seiner Brust und er sprach in neutralem Ton: „Es sind unsere Schüler, natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um sie."

Der Schulleiter schien die Antwort gar nicht zu beachten. „Hermione ist eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau und eine talentierte Hexe dazu."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum. Severus sah seinen Boss mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen an. War das alles? Kein Vorwurf, kein Vortrag darüber, wie ein Lehrer sich gegenüber den Schülern in so einem speziellen Fall zu verhalten hatte?

Das war zu viel für Severus, der sich bereits mental auf Vorwürfe eingestellt und über Verteidigungsstrategien nachgedacht hatte. „Das ist nichts Neues. Davon reden Minerva und Filius schon seit Jahren … Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, Albus?" Die letzten Worte von Snape kamen in einem Tonfall, den man nur als aggressiv bezeichnen konnte.

„Nur eins: Severus, ich vertraue dir - in jeder Hinsicht. Du wirst nichts tun, was dir nicht erlaubt ist … noch nicht. Wenn die Schüler unsere Schule verlassen haben, sieht die Angelegenheit anders aus. Es ist schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass eine Verbindung zwischen einem Lehrer und einer Schülerin zustande gekommen ist, nachdem sie den Abschluss gemacht hatte."

In die blauen Augen trat ein Schimmer, als würde Albus weit in die Ferne blicken.

Severus räusperte sich und der Blick des Schulleiters wurde wieder scharf. Die tiefblauen Augen betrachteten den Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Severus kam es vor, als zeige sein Gegenüber einen Hauch von Verlegenheit. Konnte das sein bei dem großen Magier, den alle Welt als fast allmächtig wahrnahm? Allein der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore ihm gegenüber eine solche Schwäche zeigte, überraschte Severus. Gleichzeitig machte es ihn stolz, denn es war ein besonderer Vertrauensbeweis.

Er verstand nur nicht warum, es sei denn, es ging um …  
Albus' letzter Satz brachte ihn auf die Spur. Er glaubte nun zu wissen, was der Schulleiter meinte, denn er war ein aufmerksamer Beobachter und wusste um Dinge, die anderen verborgen geblieben waren. Er würde den Direktor einfach mit seinem Wissen konfrontieren.

„Minerva war früher auch deine Schülerin", stellte Severus wie beiläufig und offenbar ohne jeden Zusammenhang in den Raum. Die blauen Augen schienen sich für einen Augenblick wie vor Erstaunen zu weiten, doch Albus hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Dann trat ein Lächeln in das Gesicht von Dumbledore. „Ich habe immer gewusst, man kann nicht viel vor dir verbergen. Wie lange weißt du schon von Minerva und mir?"

„Ich hatte schon in meiner Schulzeit den Verdacht, aber seit ich hier angefangen habe zu arbeiten, war ich mir schnell sicher. Es war nicht leicht es heraus zu bekommen, aber ein Geheimnis war schon immer ein Anreiz für mich."

„Nur gut, dass dieses Geheimnis bei dir in sicheren Händen ist, sonst bekomme ich Schwierigkeiten mit Minerva", scherzte der alte Magier. In erster Linie war es natürlich wichtig, dass Dumbledores Feinde nichts davon erfuhren; so viel war dem Zaubertränkemeister klar.

„Etwas ganz anderes", lenkte der Schulleiter ihr Gespräch wieder auf aktuellere Themen. „Was ist mit den Slytherins? Es wird Zeit, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, bevor deine Schüler sich noch gegenseitig ernsthaft verletzen. Du hast, wie schon vorgestern erwähnt, freie Hand, auch wenn du zu ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen musst.

Ich will erst gar nicht wissen, was du vorhast. Hauptsache, es bringt die gewünschte Wirkung."

Severus war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt, wenn solch ein Ausspruch von Albus Dumbledore kam. Er fragte sich allmählich, warum der alte Magier nicht in Slytherin gelandet war.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es uns die gewünschten Erfolge bringt."

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten, doch dann verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verließ Severus' Räume.

Der Zaubertranklehrer begab sich in sein Labor. Er prüfte dort einen frisch zubereiteten Trank auf seine Konsistenz und seine Augen blitzten zufrieden auf. Dann rief er seine Hauselfe Winky zu sich, die nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien.

„Master hat gerufen?", fiepte das kleine Wesen mit den großen Kulleraugen und sah ihren Herrn erwartungsvoll an. Selbst um diese Uhrzeit war sie noch genau so diensteifrig wie tagsüber. „Ich möchte, dass du den gestern besprochenen Auftrag ausführst. Du bekommst jetzt den Trank mit, den du überall im Slytherin-Territorium magisch zerstäuben sollst."

Winky schaute zu Severus auf und nickte. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ihr Zögern wider, auch wenn sie gehorsam zum Kessel schritt. Sie fing den Trank mit ihren besonderen Kräften ein und eine Reihe von Blasen schwebten plötzlich, gefüllt mit dem Trank, neben ihr.

Es war zwar nicht seine Art, Hauselfen sein Handeln zu erklären, aber es war wichtig, dass diese Aufgabe korrekt ausgeführt wurde, deshalb meinte Snape erklärend zu Winky:  
„Keine Angst, ich werde niemandem im Schloss etwas zu Leide tun. Es ist nur wichtig, dass die Schüler sich allmählich beruhigen. Setze den Trank im Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Schlafräumen frei, um sicher zu gehen, dass jeder Schüler aus Slytherin ihn in den nächsten Tagen einatmet. Geh jetzt, Winky!"

Die kleine Elfe nickte. Das typische Geräusch ertönte und sie war mitsamt den schwebenden Blasen verschwunden.

Obwohl Severus eine tiefe Müdigkeit verspürte, war er doch zu aufgewühlt und er konnte sich nicht aufraffen, ins Bett zu gehen. Deshalb beschloss er, noch einen letzten Rundgang durch das Schloss zu machen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Als er unten an den Gläsern mit den Hauspunkten vorbei schritt, trat ein schmales Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Wenn die Schülerschar ahnte, was er für seine Slytherins plante, die er stets bevorzugt hatte, wären sie wohl sehr erstaunt gewesen.

Während Severus mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und dabei den gewohnten Parcours durch das Gebäude ablief, herrschte in seinem Kopf ein ziemliches Durcheinander.

Er war nicht gewillt, es bestimmten Gedanken zu erlauben, sich dort breit zu machen. Aus dem Grund konzentrierte der Zauberer sich auf seine nächstliegende Aufgabe: die Schüler seines Hauses.

Er hatte vor, die Slytherins sozusagen mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen: mit List und Tücke. Der Hauslehrer dachte über die Auseinandersetzungen nach, die immer noch im Hause der Schlange stattfanden. Es lag an ihm, das einzugrenzen, denn er war schließlich die Ursache dafür. Außerdem würden seine Maßnahmen ihnen bei den bevorstehenden Kämpfen von Vorteil sein.

Ihm fiel mit einem Mal auf, dass Draco Malfoy sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgehalten hatte. Seine früheren Angriffe hatten nachgelassen und wenn Severus sich richtig erinnerte, hatte der junge Mann keine klare Stellung bezogen, als der große Streit in seinem Haus ausgebrochen war. Ob Draco doch neue Einsichten gewonnen hatte? Der Lehrer beschloss, ihn noch einmal genau zu beobachten.

So in Gedanken vertieft, hatte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht gemerkt, wo er sich nun befand. Hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn geleitet?

Er befand sich direkt am Eingang zum Krankenflügel. Severus merkte, wie sich in seinem Hals ein Gefühl der Enge breit machte, als er sich selbst eingestand, dass es einen Grund für seine Anwesenheit hier gab.

Schon wollte er sich umdrehen und einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Doch da ertönte eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren: „Wenn du sowieso hier bist, kannst du auch direkt nachsehen, wie es ihr geht. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und keiner wird es je erfahren, dass du hier warst."

Er beschloss, auf diese Stimme zu hören, drückte entschlossen die Türklinke herunter und trat in den Krankenflügel ein.

Eine angenehme Stille empfing ihn. Es war, als würden die Geräusche von außen nicht bis hier hin vordringen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob ein Zauber auf diesem Teil des Schlosses lag.

Der Vorraum lag in sanftem Dämmerlicht, so dass Severus seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen musste, um den Weg zu finden. Der typische Geruch nach magischen Heilkräutern und peinlich sauberen Betten lag in der Luft und er atmete tief ein.

Für ihn war dieser Duft vertraut, denn er war mehr als einmal hier gewesen im Laufe der vielen Jahre, die er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Für ihn bedeutete es Sicherheit, ein Ort, an den er gehen konnte und wo ohne viel zu fragen geholfen wurde.

Leise betrat er den Raum, in dem die kranken Schüler normalerweise untergebracht waren.  
Ein Knacken ertönte. Blitzschnell drehte sich der ehemalige Spion um, doch es war nichts zu erkennen. Trotzdem hielt Snape inne und sah sich um, so gut es das wenige Licht erlaubte. Ein erneutes Knacken auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ertönte. Gleich darauf heulte der Wind durch die Gemäuer.

Severus versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Das alte Gebäude würde ihn noch mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben.

Da seine Augen sich inzwischen an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, konnte er weit hinten im Raum erkennen, dass zwei der Betten belegt waren.

Mit leisen, geschmeidigen Schritten näherte sich der Zauberer den zugezogenen Vorhängen. In diesem Bereich war mehr Licht, sicherlich eine magische Anwendung, die es Poppy erleichterte, auch nachts nach ihren Patienten zu sehen, ohne sie dabei zu wecken.

Seine Hand zog vorsichtig den einen Sichtschutz beiseite. Ein Büschel roter Haare verriet ihm, dass er das falsche Bett erwischt hatte. Ginny Weasley gab einen Schnarchlaut von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Schnell zog Severus sich zurück. Der Schülerin schien es gut zu gehen und das wertete der Lehrer als ein gutes Zeichen. Doch er wollte sicher gehen und so ging er zur anderen Seite und fasste auch hier nach dem Vorhang.

Beim Aufziehen verursachte der schwere Stoff ein leises Knirschen am Boden. Er hielt inne, starrte aber wie gebannt zu der jungen Frau in dem Bett. Hermione lag ruhig und entspannt auf dem Kissen, die lockigen Haare verdeckten den größten Teil ihres Gesichtes. Sie wirkte sehr blass und unter ihren Augen zeigten sich deutliche dunkle Ringe.

Sie sah jung aus - viel zu jung. Und dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er bei ihrem Anblick ein wenig schneller atmete und sich wieder diese angenehme Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Hinzu kam die Erleichterung, dass es ihr tatsächlich gut zu gehen schien.

Er gestattete sich noch einen weiteren schwachen Moment, um sie zu betrachten, dann trat er leise zurück und begab sich auf unverzüglichem Weg zurück in seine Räume.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	15. Ruhig

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 15: Ruhig**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Hallo, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Meine lieben Betaleserinnen Maria und Simone waren wieder ganz fleißig und haben allerlei Fehler ausgebügelt. Vielen Dank dafür!_

-o-o-o-

Vertraute Geräusche weckten Hermione aus ihrem Traum. Sie wollte ihre Augen öffnen, sich bewegen, doch ihr Körper schien ihrem Willen nicht gehorchen zu wollen. So blieb der jungen Hexe nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Allmählich nahm sie trotz der Einschränkungen, denen sie unterlag, ihre Umgebung wieder besser wahr. Sie vernahm die Stimmen von Harry, Ron und Ginny, die sich anscheinend eifrig unterhielten.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Vorfall bei ihren Versuchen. Sie hatte versucht, Blaise' magische Energie an sich zu nehmen. Dieser Versuch war jedoch fehlgeschlagen. Sie wusste noch, dass es einen Rückschlag gegeben hatte und dass es dann plötzlich? dunkel um sie geworden war.

Die Schulsprecherin wollte sich aufrichten, den anderen verständlich machen, dass sie wach war, aber selbst ihre Stimme schien ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Was war nur in dem Trank gewesen, den die Medihexe ihr am Abend verabreicht hatte? Aber auch wenn Geduld nicht gerade ihre Stärke war, es blieb ihr keine andere Alternative als abzuwarten. Mit dem Willen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, versuchte sie sich auf das Gespräch der Freunde zu konzentrieren.

„… ich hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn ich's nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte." Das war eindeutig Harrys Stimme.

„Snape ist tatsächlich hier gewesen, um nach Hermione zu sehen!" In Ginnys Stimme klang ein gewisser Unglauben mit.

Hermione wurde neugierig. Sie versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen, was ihr dieses Mal auch gelang. Doch sie schloss sie gleich wieder, denn das Licht brannte in ihren Augen wie ein viel zu greller Blitz. Außerdem wusste sie, die Freunde würden ihr Gespräch ohne Zweifel unterbrechen, wenn sie mitbekämen, dass sie wach war. Sie wollte doch zu gern wissen, woher Harry diese Information hatte und was die anderen erwidern würden.

„Klar, er war da und es hat ihn ganz schön irritiert, als Harry beim Davonschleichen fast über den Tarnumhang gestolpert wäre und es laut geknackt hat." Das war Ron und sein Tonfall verriet, wie wenig erfreut er über den Vorfall war.

„Wieso seid ihr beide eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hergekommen, um nach uns zu sehen?"

Gut, Ginny, dachte Hermione, das würde mich auch interessieren. Sie versuchte probehalber ihre Arme zu bewegen, ganz darauf bedacht, dass dies nicht auffiel. Es funktionierte.

„Na, weil sie uns vorher nicht zu euch lassen wollten und das konnten wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen." Man konnte hören, dass Harry bei den Worten ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er:

„Was ist, Ginny? Wieso schüttelst du den Kopf und grinst dabei so merkwürdig?"

„Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht ganz glauben kann, dass Snape sich mitten in der Nacht aufmacht, um nach uns … ähm nach Hermione zu sehen, es ist …", sie zögerte, „es ist irgendwie romantisch, dass er sich um sie sorgt."

„Romantisch! Bei dir klappert's wohl im Besenschrank, Schwesterherz. Snape und romantisch, das ist ja wohl wie …", hier suchte Ron wohl angestrengt nach einem passenden Vergleich, „wie Trelawney, die plötzlich zum Quidditch Star wird. Demnächst erzählst du uns noch, dass Dumbledore eine Freundin hat." Rons Ausbruch kam nicht unerwartet und diesmal hatte Hermione Mühe, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, denn sie schwankte zwischen Amüsiertheit über seine Vergleiche und Sorge um ihre Freundschaft.

Severus war also besorgt um sie. Ihr Herz machte einen schnellen Hüpfer. Gut zu wissen. Und ihre Freunde hatten einen weiteren Beweis, dass Snape nicht nur das Ekel war, das sie aus dem Unterricht kannten.

„Mensch, Ron, hör auf. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht passt, aber Hermione kann es doch nicht einfach abschalten und …"

Hermione ahnte, dass eine Diskussion anstand, auf die sie absolut keine Lust hatte, also bewegte sie sich geräuschvoll und schlug die Augen auf.

Die drei Freunde wandten sich erwartungsgemäß ihrem Bett zu. „Hey, Mione, wie geht es dir?", wollte Ron wissen und schien seinen Wortwechsel mit Ginny schon fast wieder vergessen zu haben.

„Ich glaube ganz gut", war ihre Antwort, nachdem sie sich vorsichtig aufgerichtet hatte. Die Antwort entsprach der Wahrheit. Sie fühlte sich weder schwindelig noch war ihr übel und allmählich meldete sich ihr Magen. Die Unterhaltung ging mit belanglosen Themen weiter. Snape wurde mit keinem weiteren Wort erwähnt und schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Madame Pomfrey mit zwei Frühstückstabletts und einem neuen Stärkungstrank.

„Frühstück, ihr zwei, und danach eure Medizin. Und ihr Jungs lasst die beiden jetzt noch ein wenig in Ruhe. Ich sehe schon, dass es euch wieder besser geht, aber trotzdem werdet ihr noch bis heute Abend hier bei mir bleiben."

In ihrer energischen Art schob sie Harry und Ron, die noch zögerten, zur Tür und setzte einen ihrer strengen Blicke auf.

Kurze Zeit nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, klopfte es an der Tür. Nur wenig später stand Madame Pomfrey mit Molly und Arthur Weasley vor ihnen. Beide Gesichter verrieten auf den ersten Blick die Sorgen, die sie sich um ihre Tochter machten, und Hermione bemerkte, wie Ginny unruhig hin und her rutschte. Arthur sagte nicht viel, sondern ging nur zu Ginny und nahm sie in seine Arme. Molly dagegen war weniger zurückhaltend. Nach einer kurzen, aber intensiven Begrüßung, die fast den Eindruck machte, als wollte Mrs Weasley die beiden Mädchen zu Tode drücken, ging die Befragung los.

„Was ist passiert? Warum konntet ihr das nicht verhindern? War niemand da, um euch zu helfen? …" Ein ganzes Bataillon von Fragen stürmten auf sie ein und die Körpersprache von Ginnys Mutter ließ keine Zweifel daran, was sie davon hielt, dass gerade ihre Tochter eine so gefährliche Aufgabe übernommen hatte.

Es kostete alle Mühe, Mrs Weasley zu beruhigen und ihr zu erklären, wie wichtig es war, dass Ginny diese Arbeit tat. Ginny seufzte. „Mom, es ist das Richtige, und wenn ich eins bei dir und Daddy gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man das Richtige tun sollte, auch wenn es nicht der einfache Weg ist. Ich habe früher schon genug verkehrt gemacht." Ginnys Worte nahmen ihrer Mutter alle Gegenwehr. Molly stoppte mitten im angefangenen Satz und schluckte sämtliche Argumente, die sie anbringen wollte, hinunter.

„Aber du bist doch noch …", fing Molly an, jedoch sprach sie den Satz nicht zu Ende. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Tochter erneut in die Arme und seufze leise. „Ich mache mir einfach schreckliche Sorgen … um uns alle."

Nachdem diese Konfrontation sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte, unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile über die Zwillinge und Bill. Trotzdem waren sowohl Ginny als auch Hermione erleichtert, als die Weasleys sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Die Jungs waren in ihren Klassen und sie und Ginny plauderten über alles Mögliche, allerdings nicht über einen gewissen Lehrer. Dennoch verrieten ihr die auftretenden Pausen in ihren Gesprächen, dass die Freundin sich ihre Gedanken zu diesem Thema machte. Immerhin hatte Ginny ihr indirekt zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie als ihre Freundin ihre Neigung zwar nicht verstand, aber akzeptierte. Hermione war froh darum, denn ihre Freundschaft war ihnen beiden viel wert und es war schön zu sehen, dass sie Bestand hatte, auch wenn eine Meinungsverschiedenheit vorhanden war.

-o-o-o-

Am Abend betrat Hermione erleichtert den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Poppy Pomfrey hatte die beiden Schülerinnen mit den Worten entlassen, dass sie sich noch schonen sollten, aber durchaus am Unterricht teilnehmen könnten.

Die Schulsprecherin fühlte sich noch ein wenig schlapp, aber es ging ihr gut genug, um sich noch mit ihren Freunden zusammenzusetzen.

„Es war heute schon auffällig, dass die Slytherin sich so friedlich verhalten haben. Da steckt doch irgendein Trick dahinter. Wer weiß, was die noch alles planen?", fragte sich Ron.

„Also ich fand es mal angenehm, dass sie nicht ständig damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig Zaubersprüche und Flüche an die Köpfe zu werfen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die was planen." Harrys Gesicht war ernst und in seinen Augen war dieses Funkeln, das sagte: ‚ich weiß mehr als ihr'.

Hermione ließ den Blick über die anderen Gryffindors im Raum schweifen. Es hörte zwar niemand direkt zu, aber man wusste ja nie. Sie nahm sich vor, Harry später noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Das Gespräch plätscherte so vor sich hin und bald verabschiedete sich Hermione müde von den anderen.

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Tag bekam Hermione Gelegenheit, sich die Veränderungen der Slytherins mit eigenen Augen anzusehen. Zu ihrem Bedauern war Severus an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück nicht anwesend. Aber die Schüler aus dem Haus der Schlange zu beobachten, war Abwechslung genug. Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag zu Nacht, doch die Slytherins selbst schienen es nicht so bewusst wahrzunehmen, wie anders sie sich verhielten.

In der großen Halle herrschte zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder Ruhe und Hermione beobachtete neugierig, wie die Slytherins friedlich wie noch nie miteinander umgingen. Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, dachte sie bei sich.

In diesem Moment ging Draco Malfoy an ihr vorbei. Sie erwartete den üblichen Kommentar von ihm, doch er ging stumm vorbei und blickte mit sonderbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf etwas oder jemanden in ihrer Nähe und verließ dann die Halle.

Die Schulsprecherin wandte den Kopf in diese Richtung und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Draco Ginny angeschaut hatte. In seinem Blick hatte kein Hass und keine Arroganz gelegen, sondern eher so etwas wie … hier stockte ihr Gedanke. Konnte es ein Blick voller Sehnsucht gewesen sein, den Draco Ginny zugeworfen hatte? Die Hexe beschloss, die Sache weiter zu beobachten.

Jetzt sah sie Blaise Zabini auf sich zukommen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ein kleines bisschen zusammen und zeigten deutlich sein Bedauern. „Hermione, es tut mir Leid, das … das habe ich nicht gewollt", murmelte er leise. Der sonst eher zurückhaltende junge Mann legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Es ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung, Blaise. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war gut, mal zu sehen, dass nicht immer alles so einfach ist." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Die Spannung löste sich aus den Zügen des Slytherins. Er lächelte zurück und ging dann weiter. Blaise wirkte etwas müde. Hermione beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, mit Harry zu sprechen. Nach dem Essen zog sie ihn mit sich zu ihrem Zimmer.  
„Was weißt du über die Slytherins und ihr verändertes Verhalten?"

„Ich? Wie kommst du nur darauf?"  
„Harry James Potter, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich habe dein Gesicht beobachtet, als wir uns gestern darüber unterhalten haben. Du hattest diesen Blick. Und nun raus mit der Sprache", erwiderte sie in ihrem typisch herrischen Tonfall.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht besonders viel, aber ich habe mitbekommen, wie Professor Dumbledore mit Snape sprach und so etwas wie: ‚Gut gemacht, Severus!' gesagt hat. Dabei haben die beiden den Slytherins nachgeschaut. Also hat Snape seine Finger im Spiel und vielleicht auch der Schulleiter."

Bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Vornamen wurde Hermione plötzlich ganz warm im Gesicht und sie blickte zur Seite. Harrys Grinsen, welches sie aus den Augenwinkeln noch erfasst hatte, verriet ihr aber, dass er es gesehen hatte.

„War's das? Ich muss noch meine Sachen zusammen suchen. Bis gleich, Hermione", meinte der Dunkelhaarige kurz darauf und ging ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten hinaus.

Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr. Mist, sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, ihre Tasche zu packen und sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu begeben.

-o-o-o-

Nach den aufregenden und anstrengenden Tagen der letzten Zeit kam es Hermione ein wenig merkwürdig vor, einen relativ normalen Tag zu erleben. Im Unterricht passierte nicht besonders viel und auch die Gesprächsthemen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum enthielten nur das übliche Stöhnen über den Unterrichtsstoff, ein wenig Quidditch oder Bemerkungen wie süß der ein oder andere Typ doch sei. Es kam Hermione vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Harry wirkte äußerlich gefasst, aber wer ihn, wie die Schulsprecherin, näher kannte, der konnte erkennen, dass er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Außerdem wirkte er sehr unruhig.

Beim Abendessen war das neue Verhalten der Slytherins schon fast ein alter Hut und die meisten Schüler widmeten sich dem Essen, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie so etwas Leckeres bekämen. Hermiones Blick streifte zum wiederholten Mal den Lehrertisch.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie, wie Albus sich mit einem eindeutig zu ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an Severus wandte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Schulleiter verschwand wieder. Nur kurze Zeit später stand der Zaubertranklehrer auf und verließ betont langsam die Große Halle. Auch von Minerva, die vorhin ebenfalls anwesend gewesen war, fehlte jetzt jede Spur.

Einem Impuls folgend stieß Hermione Harry und Ron an, nickte Ginny unmerklich zu und meinte: „Ich bin satt und muss noch mal in die Bibliothek, bevor es dort wieder voll wird."

Sie erhob sich und ging zügig hinaus. Draußen suchte sie nach den Lehrern. Harry und Ron folgten ihr kurze Zeit später nach. Mit einem Griff zog Harry die Rumtreiberkarte aus seinem Ärmel. Normalerweise trug er sie nicht ständig mit sich herum. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin meinte er nur: „Ich will auf alles gefasst sein!"

Diese Aussage bestätigte Hermione, dass der Freund mehr wusste oder wahrnahm, als er preisgab. Sie bildete sich diese merkwürdige Unruhe also nicht nur ein. Schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, dass die drei Lehrer sich in einem kleinen, wenig benutzen Raum in der Nähe des Lehrerzimmers aufhielten. Beherzt klopfte Hermione an die Tür. Sie öffnete sich sofort. Dort standen die drei zwischen von Spinnenweben durchzogenen Tischen und Stühlen. „Ah, ihr seid es", kam es gelassen von Dumbledore. Er deutete ihnen, hinein zu kommen und die Tür zu schließen. „Ein gutes Timing. Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Alastor und Tonks bekommen." Er wartete geduldig, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatten.

„Eine Schar von dunklen Gestalten hat sich im verbotenen Wald versammelt. Sie befinden sich in der Nähe des großen Weihers in der Mitte des Waldes. Man hat Dementoren, Vampire und einige Todesser dort gesichtet. Sie schienen auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten."

„Voldemort", nickte Harry bestätigend. „Ich kann spüren, dass er immer näher kommt." Sein Gesicht zeigte wieder diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck, den Hermione inzwischen schon so gut kannte. Niemand erwiderte etwas. Hermione meinte eine spürbare Spannung im Raum wahrzunehmen. Eine Mischung aus Furcht und Entschlossenheit machte sich breit.

Mehr aus dem Bedürfnis nach Schutz als aus logischem Denkvermögen kam eine Frage in ihr hoch. „Wie will er denn angreifen? Den Schutz, der um Hogwarts liegt, kann er aber doch nicht durchdringen oder … Albus?"

„Hogwarts gilt immer noch als einer der sichersten Orte der Zaubererwelt. Wir haben unser Möglichstes getan, um die Abwehrmechanismen und –zauber zu verstärken. Ob das ausreichen wird, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Tom ist ein sehr schlauer und fähiger Zauberer. Man darf ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein."

Für Hermione hatte der Schulleiter immer als die personifizierte Sicherheit auf Hogwarts gegolten. Ihn jetzt genau so unsicher und gar nicht allwissend zu erleben, ängstigte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Albus hatte inzwischen weiter gesprochen. „Wir sollten zunächst die Kollegen und dann auch die Schüler informieren. Es ist wichtig, dass jetzt keine Panik ausbricht. Minerva, könntest du alle Lehrer benachrichtigen? Severus, bitte informiere Remus und die Weasleys. Die anderen dürften inzwischen durch Tonks die Nachricht erhalten haben."

„Wir werden die anderen vom DA-Club informieren." Harry sprach betont ruhig und Hermione bewunderte ihn dafür. Ihr Freund zog die falsche Galleone aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und aktivierte sie.

Dumbledore nickte. Es schien das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu sein, denn die anderen begaben sich zur Tür. Hermione, die ihre Angst noch immer nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte, musste sich setzen, so sehr zitterten ihre Knie. Harry und Ron waren schon hinausgestürmt, um Ginny zu suchen. Die Schulsprecherin hatte ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und bemühte sich, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als sie den Schatten bemerkte, der sich direkt neben ihr befand.

Sie blickte auf und sah direkt in die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape. Einen Moment befürchtete sie, dass er eine ironische Bemerkung machen würde. Doch seine Augenbrauen waren nicht im ironischen Bogen nach oben gezogen, er betrachtete sie mit … Sorge?

Der Stolz der Gryffindor regte sich in Hermione. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so schwach erlebte, und wandte den Blick ab. „Es ist richtig und normal, Angst zu haben, Miss Granger", hörte sie seine Stimme. „Wer sich nicht vor dem dunklen Lord fürchtet, der ist ein Dummkopf. Es ist nur wichtig, sich nicht von dieser Angst beherrschen zu lassen."

Sie sah erneut nach oben. Der Zaubertränkemeister hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, um sie hoch zu ziehen. Die junge Frau schluckte. Dann atmete sie tief ein und aus, um Kraft zu sammeln. Sie nahm seine Hand und stellte sich wieder auf ihre Füße. Einen Moment lang schauten sie sich ernst in die Augen.

„Hä-äm, Hermione?" Rons Stimme erklang von der Tür. Sein Tonfall war eindeutig verärgert und sein vorwurfsvoller Blick sprach Bände. „Wo bleibst du nur? Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Seine Miene war finster, als er Snape betrachtete; er konnte ein Schnauben kaum unterdrücken. Hermione hielt einen Moment die Luft an.

Snape tat, als wäre ihm nichts weiter aufgefallen. Nur seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Er sah Ron scheinbar gleichmütig an und meinte dann: „Mr Weasley hat ausnahmsweise einmal Recht. Sie sollten sich beeilen."

Mit den für ihn typischen Bewegungen drehte er sich um, wodurch sein Umhang aufwirbelte. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er den Raum mit großen Schritten durchquert, wobei er leise vor sich her murmelte, und war verschwunden.

Ron verzog nur das Gesicht, hielt aber den Mund. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Gerne hätte Hermione ihm die Meinung gesagt, aber es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Der Bereich der Eingangshalle war mittlerweile voller Schüler, die ihr Abendessen beendet hatten und die große Halle verließen. Hermione konnte sich bei aller inneren Unruhe oder vielleicht auch gerade um sich abzulenken, einen Blick auf die Stundengläser nicht verkneifen. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Rons Augen waren ihrem Blick gefolgt und ihm entfuhr ein leises „Dieser Bastard", als er bemerkte, dass Gryffindor 20 Punkte verloren hatte.

Ein paar Freunde aus der DA hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt. Harry winkte ab, als sie anfingen, ihm Fragen zu stellen. „Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Raum der Wünsche", war seine einzige Antwort. Er hielt Ginnys Hand fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder los lassen. „Sorry, Leute, aber ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns gleich." Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Freundin mit sich und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Lass uns schnell die Kurve kratzen, sonst sind wir dran", bemerkte Ron. Hermione, die das gleiche gedacht hatte, nickte und in völliger Eintracht liefen sie die Flure entlang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

-o-o-o-

Kurze Zeit später betrat Hermione zusammen mit Ron den Raum der Wünsche. Viele der Freunde waren bereits da und der Geräuschpegel hatte schon ein hohes Niveau erreicht, da Ernie, Hannah und die Patil - Schwestern eine Diskussion darüber begonnen hatten, warum sie denn nun hierher kommen sollten.

Schnell hatten sich die Augen der Schulsprecherin an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. Auf den ersten Blick schien es, als entspräche die Einrichtung dem üblichen Übungsraum. Sie ging an den großen Kissen, die sich wie immer auf dem Boden befanden, vorbei. Aber schon die Titel auf den Büchern, die wie schon so oft auf den Holzregalen an den Wänden standen, verrieten, wie ernst es in diesem Fall aussah. Da waren Titel wie ‚Den Feind um jeden Preis niederstrecken' oder ‚Angriff als Präventivmaßnahme im Magierduell'.

Auch die Gegenstände waren um einige merkwürdig anzusehende Utensilien erweitert. Ein paar davon waren definitiv Waffen. Harry musste den Raum als Erster betreten haben. Dennoch konnte sie ihn bei ihrem suchenden Rundblick nicht finden.

Jetzt öffnete sich, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Tür, die vorher nicht zu sehen gewesen war, und Harry betrat den Raum. Direkt hinter ihm war Ginny, die noch immer seine Hand hielt. Trotz des dunklen Raumes war zu erkennen, dass ihr Gesicht förmlich glühte und ihre Lippen glänzten. Anscheinend hatten die beiden die Zeit gut genutzt.

Mit Harrys Erscheinen hatte sich das Gemurmel zuerst zu einem Flüstern gesenkt und war dann ganz verstummt. Der Ernst im Gesicht des jungen Mannes ließ einige schon ahnen, was der Zauberer ihnen zu sagen hatte.

Der Junge-der-überlebte räusperte sich. „Ihr wisst, lange Reden waren noch nie meine Stärke. Es ist soweit. Voldemort" - bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckten noch immer einige der Zuhörer zusammen – „Voldemort macht sich zum Angriff bereit. Wir wissen noch nicht, was er vorhat, aber er ist hier … im verbotenen Wald."

Ein Tumult brach aus. Alle schienen auf einmal zu sprechen. Man konnte sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen. Aufregung und Furcht waren so spürbar in diesem Raum, dass man beinahe danach greifen konnte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte Harry es, sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen. Seine Stimme wurde sehr laut, um gegen das Gemurmel anzureden. „Leider haben wir keine Zeit mehr für weitere Experimente. Versucht ruhig zu bleiben und wenn es soweit ist, hoffe ich, ich kann auf euch zählen."

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermione. Sie wusste, was er sie damit fragen wollte. Ihr Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen, und ihr war, als drücke eine unsichtbare Hand ihr den Hals zusammen. Doch sie schluckte tapfer ihre Angst hinunter und nickte ihm zu. Egal, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, sie würden es erneut versuchen und die magische Energie für ihn einsammeln.

Hermione schaute zu Ginny hinüber. Auf deren Gesicht erschien eine bittere Entschlossenheit und sie umfasste Harrys Hand. Dieser Blick ließ die Schulsprecherin ein wenig ruhiger werden. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen.

„Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, Harry!", sagte Hermione und ging auf ihren Freund zu. Auch von den anderen kamen zustimmende Worte und Gesten. Harry holte tief Luft. Sein Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment zu einer Grimasse. Dann entspannte es sich wieder. „Zunächst werden wir …"

Doch an dieser Stelle brach der Zauberer ab und verstummte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, weil jeder darauf wartete, dass Harry weiter sprach. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Hermione starrte den Freund an. Sein eben noch auf sie gerichteter Blick wurde unscharf, so als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg.

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht!

„Harry, Harry, was ist los?" Ginnys Stimme war eindeutig zu schrill und zu hoch. Die Rothaarige zog ihren Freund am Arm und als er nicht reagierte, wedelte sie wie wild mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht.

Der Dunkelhaarige zeigte keine Reaktion. Er starrte weiterhin mit glasigen Augen geradeaus; sein Blick verlor sich in weiter Ferne. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und Hermione wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sie bemerkte, wie er Ginny einfach von sich wegschob und wortlos zum Ausgang schritt.

Als Ron Harry in den Weg trat, wurde dieser achtlos beiseite gestoßen und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu Boden stürzte. Mit festem Griff umfasste Hermione ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Freund und rief: „Finite Incantatem". Doch nichts geschah. Harry lief einfach weiter. Die anderen wichen sofort zur Seite wodurch er ungehindert den Raum verlassen konnte.

Hermione, Ron und Ginny folgten ihm im kurzen Abstand. Die Flure waren allesamt verlassen. Der Freund schien sein Tempo zu beschleunigen. Er rannte die Treppen förmlich herunter. Um den Abstand nicht zu groß werden zu lassen, hetzten die drei hinterher.

Trotzdem wurde die Distanz zwischen ihnen immer größer. Als Ginny, Ron und Hermione sich gerade mitten auf der Treppe in der zweiten Etage befanden, fing diese an zu wackeln. Die Treppe würde ihre Richtung ändern. Auch das noch! Da fluchte Ron kurzatmig:  
„Verdammt, er will nach draußen. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

**Ende des Kapitels**


	16. Schön

**Veränderte Perspektive **

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 16: Schön**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Nach_ _langer Pause geht es endlich weiter. Herzlichen Dank an meine Betalinen Simone und Mariacharly!_

-o-o-o-

_Kombination aus Sedativum specialis und Veritelus interrogatis  
- Specialis - entdeckt in der Zeit als DL Forschungen wollte,  
entwendet von Medihexe aus St. Mungos  
weiterentwickelt, aber nie eingesetzt  
- Interrogatis – fast unbekannte Variation von Veritasserum, Einsatz subtiler, kann von Nichteingeweihten nicht ohne weiteres bemerkt werden_

_Erfolgreiche Mischung 9+1 (Ss/Vi)  
Gebräu zur Inhalation geeignet  
Reaktionen:  
aggressive Probanden jetzt ruhig und friedlich; keine Kampfbereitschaft  
subtile Befragung möglich; ergab interessante, überzeugende Antworten (Wahrheitsgehalt überprüft und bestätigt)_

Severus Snape sah von seinem Notizbuch auf und legte die Feder aus der Hand. Seine Mundwickel zuckten ein wenig nach oben. Es war ein seltener Anblick: der Zaubertränkemeister mit einem solch zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Kam ein Schüler hatten diesen Ausdruck je bei ihm gesehen und auch jetzt war niemand da, der es mitbekam.

Der Zaubertränkemeister überflog das Geschriebene noch einmal schnell, während die Tinte trocknete. Dann schloss er das abgegriffene Buch sorgfältig, ergriff den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein braunes Band und wand sich zweimal um das Buch, um dann gleich einem Chamäleon mit dem Einband zu verschmelzen. Von außen sah das Notizbuch genauso unscheinbar aus wie zuvor, doch es war jetzt nur noch Severus möglich, den Bann wieder zu lösen und den Inhalt zu lesen.

Trotzdem nahm der vorsichtige Magier es in die Hand und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnete die unterste Schublade und hob zwei genau gleich aussehende Notizbücher hoch, steckte das gerade benutzte dazwischen und richtete alles wieder so, wie es vorher gewesen war.

Severus verließ sein Quartier und begab sich in die Große Halle. Es war natürlich reiner Zufall, dass er sich an diesem Morgen neben Poppy Pomfrey setzte. Obwohl er sonst morgens jede Unterhaltung vermied, versuchte er, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen.

Die Medihexe sah ihn für einen Augenblick verwundert an. „Danke, Severus, im Moment habe ich noch genügend Vorräte des Skelegro. Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du mir noch einen neuen Vorrat an Heilpaste für Verbrennungen herstellen."

Im dem Moment kam Albus an ihren Platz. „Poppy, wie geht es den beiden Mädchen?", fragte er leise. Severus musste sich anstrengen, um die Unterhaltung zu verstehen.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, was die beiden gemacht haben, um in so einen Zustand zu geraten. Es wäre leichter, wenn ich wissen würde, was ihren Schwächeanfall ausgelöst hat", schimpfte die Medihexe. Doch Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte eine Verschlossenheit, die Poppy resigniert aufseufzen ließ. „Beide Mädchen sind wohlauf. Es wird noch ein wenig dauern und zur Kontrolle werden sie noch bis zum Nachmittag bleiben, aber sie sind wieder genesen."

Auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters war nun deutliche Erleichterung zu erkennen und auch Severus bemerkte, dass sich die Spannung, die sich bei Albus' Frage in ihm angesammelt hatte, langsam löste. Jetzt schmeckte ihm das Frühstück einfach besser.

-o-o-o-

Ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür ließ Severus Snape ein paar Stunden später aus seinen Studien aufschrecken. Er fragte sich, wer es wagen könnte, ihn in einer seiner wenigen Freistunden zu stören. Er ging zur Tür, um heraus zu finden, wer dort so gnadenlos auf das Holz einschlug.

Beinahe hätte er den Fehler begangen, die Tür einfach zu öffnen, doch sein Instinkt warnte ihn. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ die Oberfläche kurzfristig durchsichtig erscheinen und sein Blick erfasste Molly Weasley, deren vor Wut verzogenes Gesicht nichts Gutes verhieß. Er war einfach nicht bereit für eine dieser ‚Warum hast du nicht besser aufgepasst?'-Angriffe der Hexe, für die sie so berüchtigt war. Es reichte aus, ab und zu mitzubekommen, wie Arthur einen solchen abbekam.

„Zeit für deinen Einsatz, Winky!", rief der Zauberer leise und klatschte in die Hände. Es ging doch nichts über gut instruierte Bedienstete.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien die Hauselfe und begab sich zu der immer noch vibrierenden Tür. Währenddessen konnte Snape durch einen geheimen Seitenausgang flüchten.

Mit einer für seine Verhältnisse guten Laune hatte er das Mittagsessen eingenommen. Diese gelungene Flucht vor Molly spielte bestimmt eine Rolle dabei.

Dazu kam, dass sich, wie bei seinem Können nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, der Einsatz des neuen Zaubertrankes als großer Erfolg herausgestellt hatte. Dort, wo sich die Schüler seines Hauses bis vor kurzem noch bis ans Messer bekämpft hatten, herrschte nun eine Ruhe, wie sie schon seit Jahren nicht existiert hatte. Es hatte ihn gefordert und auch amüsiert, als er sich mit den Schülern seines Hauses auseinander gesetzt hatte, um heraus zu finden, wie es um ihre wahren Absichten bestellt war. An die Erleichterung, die er seit dem beim Frühstück erlauschten Gespräch verspürte, wollte er lieber erst gar nicht denken.

Wenn er jetzt noch von seiner Untätigkeit und seiner Ungeduld befreit werden könnte, wäre es ein guter Tag.

Doch beim Abendessen bereute er diesen Gedanken auch schon fast wieder. Als hätte sein Wunsch eine schon lang erwartete Reaktion ausgelöst, orderte ihn Albus während des Essens aus der Großen Halle. Selbst ohne genaue Kenntnis wusste der Zaubertränkemeister, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln musste.

Die Information, dass der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Truppen in der Nähe war, kam für ihn nicht überraschend. Genauso wenig schockte es ihn, dass bei ihrer spontanen Besprechung neben McGonagall auch das berüchtigte goldene Trio auftauchte und Albus dies als völlig selbstverständlich hinnahm.  
Verwundert nahm er für sich zur Kenntnis, dass es auch ihn nicht mehr störte, dass diese drei dabei waren.

Wo war sein Hass auf Potter und seine nervigen Freunde geblieben? Wurde er langsam weich?

Doch die Nachricht, dass der Dunkle Lord sich im verbotenen Wald aufhielt, verdrängte bald solche müßigen Gedanken. Eine Welle von Emotionen, Angst, Erleichterung, Sorge und noch ein paar nicht näher beleuchtete Gefühle, drohten ihn zu überrollen. Doch er schob sie ganz weit weg in den hinteren Teil seines Bewusstseins. Darin hatte er gutes Training; diese Fähigkeit hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.

Jemand anderes hatte nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung. Er hatte Hermione, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, beobachtet, hatte den innerlichen Kampf gesehen, den sie durchmachte. Auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, er erkannte, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete. Severus Snape war eben ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter.

Die anderen waren schon mit Aufträgen aus dem Raum gegangen, als er zu ihr trat, um ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Leider hatte Weasley das Intermezzo mitbekommen. Bei dem Blick des Schülers verengte sich Snapes Hals. Die Mimik des Rothaarigen war eine Beleidigung.

Als Severus den Raum verließ, konnte er sich eine Bestrafung für dieses Verhalten nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn es auf einmal gar nicht mehr wichtig war, welches Haus den Pokal bekommen würde, den Gryffindor-Schüler würde der Punktabzug wurmen!

Mit schnellen Schritten begab sich der Zaubertränkemeister in die Abgeschlossenheit seiner Räume, um den versprochenen Kontakt zu Lupin und den Weasleys aufzunehmen. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen aus einer der verborgenen Taschen seines Umhangs. Das Päckchen stellte sich als ein in der Zaubererwelt beliebtes Kartenspiel heraus. Doch als der Magier mit seinem Daumen über die Außenseite strich, verwandelte sich die Seite in das Abbild eines Phönixes.  
Snape blätterte die Karten auseinander. Bekannte Gesichter erschienen vor seinen Augen und rasch zog er die Blätter mit dem Abbild von Remus, Molly und Arthur hervor.

„Remus?", rief der Zauberer. Einen Moment geschah nichts, doch dann hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Severus? Bist du das?"

„Ja, es gibt Neuigkeiten …" Er wollte gerade berichten, als er von dem Werwolf unterbrochen wurde. „Ich weiß schon, Tonks hat mich bereits informiert. Bin soeben in Hogsmeade gelandet und stoße so rasch wie möglich zu euch."

Das ging ja schnell! Severus legte diese Karte weg und nahm die nächste. Aber auch hier war sein Einsatz zu spät. Auch die Weasleys wussten schon Bescheid.

Zur Weitergabe der Neuigkeiten an die Kollegen war er nicht nötig, dass würde Minerva erledigen. So blieb Snape noch Zeit, sich mit ein paar Utensilien auszustatten, die ihm später vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen könnten. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor.

Als der Zaubertranklehrer eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer war, um dort mit den anderen zusammen zu treffen, hörte er Stimmen im Treppenhaus. Eine ganz bestimmte, ihm vertraute Stimme hob sich deutlich unter den anderen hervor.

Ihr lauter, schriller Tonfall verriet ihm, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste.

„Was wir jetzt machen sollen, Ron? Das ist doch klar. Einer von uns – das machst du am Besten – geht zu Albus und erzählt ihm von Harrys sonderbarem Verhalten. Ginny und ich werden ihm vorsichtig folgen und versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Er darf auf keinen Fall in den Verbotenen Wald laufen!" Das Gespräch, dem er lauschte, fand einige Etagen weiter oben statt. Es würde eine Zeit dauern, bis Hermione und Ginny es bis zum Ausgang schaffen würden.

Snape, der sich ganz in der Nähe des Hauptausgangs befand, konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf einen davon rennenden Harry Potter werfen, bevor dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
Was fiel diesem unreifen Jungen ein? Hatte er denn gar nichts im Laufe der Jahre gelernt? In letzter Zeit hatte er doch den Eindruck vermittelt, nicht ganz der Dummkopf zu sein, für den Severus ihn immer gehalten hatte. Doch: was hatte Hermione da gesagt? Merkwürdiges Verhalten?  
Egal, er, Severus Snape, musste dem Schüler nach, um ihn von dem abzuhalten, was auch immer er vorhatte.

„Potter, bleiben Sie stehen, Sie Idiot!", stieß er hervor, während er sich mit raschen, fast rennenden Schritten bemühte, den Abstand zwischen sich und dem jungen Mann zu verringern. Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht im Geringsten darauf.  
Sie erreichten die Grenze zwischen Hogwarts und dem Verbotenen Wald. Severus hatte es geschafft, in Zauberstab-Reichweite des Jungen zu gelangen und richtete seinen Stab auf sein Ziel.

„Stup …" setzte er an - und brach im gleichen Moment auch schon wieder ab. Harry lief unterdessen unbeirrt weiter.

Snapes Kopf hob sich. Was war das für eine Musik, die er, wenn auch ganz leise, von dort hinten vernahm? Er vergaß, weshalb er ursprünglich hierher gekommen war. Er musste einfach lauschen. Die Melodie war einfach betörend. So wunderbare, ihn in seinem Inneren berührende Musik hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört.

Alles, was ihn jemals bewegt hatte, war vergessen. Es war nur noch eins wichtig für ihn. Er musste dieser Musik folgen, musste herausfinden, wo sie herkam. Er wusste nur noch eins. Er wollte, dass sie nie wieder aufhörte.

Stumm, mit völlig entspanntem, zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck und leicht glasigen Augen, nahm er denselben Weg wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor Harry Potter.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N: Aufgrund nachlassender Reviews dachte ich zuerst, das Interesse an der Story sei nicht mehr da, aber meine Statistiken zeigen mir, dass ihr die Story doch mögt. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir schreibt, wie gut oder schlecht es euch gefällt und ob der Cliffhanger zu gemein ist ;)_


	17. Dunkel

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 17: Dunkel**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Mit so einem Cliffie kann ich euch doch nicht so lange hängen lassen ;) Es geht also weiter. An Chrissy und Poetica auf diesem Weg herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! Auch hier haben meine Betas Mariacharly und Simone wieder kräftig den Rotstift geschwungen, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin._

-o-o-o-

Es kam ihr vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, als Hermione außer Atem zusammen mit Ginny am Eingangstor ankam. Im Mondlicht sah sie gerade noch, wie Severus Snape Harry in eiligem Tempo folgte. Seltsamerweise schien er nicht zu versuchen, Harry aufzuhalten, nein, es sah mehr so aus, als hätte er das gleiche Ziel wie der Freund.

„Professor Snape! Severus!", schrie Hermione so laut, dass es ihr in der Kehle wehtat. Doch genau wie Harry zuvor zeigte auch der Lehrer keine Reaktion, sondern lief einfach weiter. Panik stieg in der Schulsprecherin auf. Sie sah zu Ginny hinüber, die sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leichtem Zittern in den Mundwinkeln anschaute.

Was jetzt?  
Sie warf einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück zum Schloss. Dann wandte sie sich an die Freundin. „Bis die da sind, ist es zu spät!" Ginny nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Seitentasche.

Hermione hatte ihren Stab bereits in der Hand.  
Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig ungewohnt an. Nicht, dass sie nicht gut mit ihm arbeiten konnte, doch hatte sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre an das Gefühl gewöhnt, das die Gravuren im Griff ihres alten Zauberstabes an ihrer Handfläche auslöste, und dieses vertraute Gefühl fehlte ihr nun.

„Wir müssen ihnen folgen!"  
„Doch was machen wir, wenn dieser fremde Zauber auch uns trifft?"  
Diese Frage beschäftigte Hermione ebenfalls und sie ging im Geiste verzweifelt die vielen Zauber, die sie kannte, durch, um herauszufinden, welche Magie so eine Reaktion auslösen konnte. Automatisch hatten sich die beiden Gryffindors in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie folgten den beiden Männern in einigem Abstand. Man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, denn es war dunkel draußen und im Wald würde es schwierig werden, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen.

Hermione wollte gerade „Lumos!" rufen, als sie an einen anderen Zauber dachte, der hier sinnvoller zu sein schien. „Der Katzenaugenzauber!", rief sie Ginny zu. Sie hatte diesen Zauber bei den Recherchen vor kurzem entdeckt und den Freunden davon erzählt. Die Freundin nickte und synchron ertönte: „Oculi felis!" Sofort veränderte sich Hermiones Perspektive. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich neu zu orientieren, aber dann konnte sie trotz der Dunkelheit deutlich sehen.

Sie beeilten sich, um die Männer nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Die Angst schnürte Hermione beinahe die Luft ab und sie keuchte bei der schnellen Gangart, die sie eingelegt hatten. Wenn Harry und sogar Snape auf so leichte Art manipuliert werden konnten – welche Chance hatten sie dann? Der Gedanke, dass der Mann, für den sie so intensive Gefühle entwickelt hatte, und einer ihrer besten Freunde geradewegs dem Todfeind in die Hände liefen, machten all ihre Versuche ruhig zu bleiben zunichte.

Jeder Gedanke drohte sich durch den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren zu verflüchtigen und sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf die wagen Umrisse des Mannes mit dem schwarzen Umhang, der unbeirrt weiter schritt. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was er ihr zuletzt gesagt hatte: Lass dich nicht von der Angst beherrschen! Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und zwang sich, ruhig und tief durchzuatmen. Nach kurzer Zeit funktionierte ihr Gehirn wieder mit der gewohnten Effektivität.

„Es kann nicht der Imperius sein, der funktioniert nicht auf so eine Distanz. Außerdem scheint der Spruch, Fluch oder was auch immer das ist, entweder ansteckend zu sein oder bei jedem unterschiedlich schnell zu wirken. Da wir wissen, wer sich im verbotenen Wald aufhält, liegt die Frage nahe, ob Voldemort doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, Harry über die Narbe zu erreichen … und Severus hat das dunkle Mal … "  
Es wurde zu anstrengend gleichzeitig zu reden und so schnell zu laufen, also verstummte Hermione.

Auch wenn sie hin und wieder einen Blick zurück geworfen hatten, ob schon Hilfe aus dem Schloss unterwegs war, wurde dies jetzt sinnlos, denn sie waren bereits ein Stück in den Wald hineingelaufen und die gewaltigen Bäume verdeckten nun ihre Sicht.

Der Abstand zwischen Severus und Harry verkleinerte sich und die beiden Hexen konnten ein wenig aufholen.

Da! Es sah auf einmal so aus, als hätte sich Harry mit seinem Zaubererumhang in den Bäumen verfangen. Er drohte zu stolpern. Neben Hermione erklang ein Keuchen. Ginny griff nach dem Arm der Freundin, doch da hatte sich Harry schon wieder von den Zweigen, in die er sich verheddert hatte, befreit. Ungeduldig zog der Zauberer den Stoff zurück um seinen Körper, drehte sich um und schritt erneut seinem unbekannten Ziel entgegen.

Sie näherten sich dieser bewussten Stelle und Hermione sah plötzlich etwas schimmern.  
Ginny schien es gleichfalls bemerkt zu haben denn sie schaute fragend hinüber. Flink liefen sie zu der Stelle. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, war gar nichts mehr zu erkennen, doch als Hermione mit der Hand über den Busch strich, fühlte sie einen feinen Stoff. Sie zog ihn aus dem Gestrüpp … und hielt Harrys Tarnumhang in der Hand.

Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen. Während Ginny kurz und scharf einatmete, allerdings stumm blieb, stopfte die Hermione sich den magischen Überwurf einfach erst einmal unter ihren Umhang.  
Dann hatten die beiden ihre Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen.

Hermione fröstelte, obwohl sie sich die ganze Zeit über in Bewegung befanden. Es schien stetig kälter zu werden und sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass die Dementoren dafür zuständig sein könnten.

Sie suchte immer noch in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem Zauber, der die Reaktionen von Harry und Snape erklären konnte, jedoch ohne fündig zu werden.  
Warum gerade diese beiden und warum waren sie und Ginny nicht ebenfalls betroffen?  
Ihre Grübeleien erforderten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und sie achtete nicht besonders auf den Weg. Trotzdem schritten ihre Beine aus, als wüssten sie genau, wohin sie sich wenden mussten.

Als ihr das bewusst wurde, stutzte sie. Das war schon merkwürdig. Auch Ginny machte den Eindruck, als fände sie den Weg fast von allein. Sie zog Ginny am Ärmel ohne das Laufen zu unterbrechen. Ginny schaute überrascht auf und sah sie fragend an.  
„Spürst du es auch? Diesen kaum wahrnehmbaren Sog, der dir anzeigt, wohin die beiden Männer laufen?"  
Ginny brauchte einen Moment für die Antwort. Ihre roten Haare wippten im Takt, als sie bestätigend nickte. „Ja. Sind das die ersten Anzeichen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Harry wirkte sofort wie hypnotisiert. Es muss etwas anderes sein", war Hermiones Antwort. Hoffentlich hatte ihre Stimme überzeugender geklungen als ihr in Wirklichkeit zumute war.

Hinter ihnen knackte es laut in den Zweigen. Vögel flogen in die Höhe. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt noch keinem Geschöpf aus dem Wald begegnet waren. Dieses Glück schien sie jedoch jetzt gerade zu verlassen.  
Hermione fühlte, wie diesmal Ginny sie am Ärmel packte und tief in ein Gebüsch zog. Verdammt, sie würden Severus und Harry nicht mehr ohne weiteres folgen können, wenn dies ein gefährliches Wesen aus dem Wald oder gar ein Todesser war.

Nur kurze Zeit später starrten sie mit offenem Mund auf die Person, die die Geräusche verursacht hatte.

Es war Draco Malfoy.

Mit _ihm_ hatte Hermione nicht gerechnet. War er hier, weil er doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, mit seinem Vater in Kontakt zu treten?  
Als der Schulkollege sich fast auf ihrer Höhe befand, bemerkte sie seinen glasigen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sahen sich die beiden Hexen an.

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, als der Slytherin an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war. Hermione starrte auf den Rücken des blonden Jungen. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass erneut eine Welle der Angst in ihr hochschlug. Wenn die Todesser nicht einmal Rücksicht auf ihre Familienmitglieder nahmen …

Die Hexe sann erneut nach einer Antwort auf ihre Fragen, nach einer Verbindung zwischen Severus, Harry und Malfoy. Alle drei waren Männer. Aber das konnte es nicht sein, oder doch? Die Hälfte der Bewohner von Hogwarts war männlich und bis jetzt sah es nicht so aus, als gäbe es einen Massenbefall. Also warum gerade diese drei … und warum war da immer noch dieses Ziehen zu spüren, so dass sie genau wusste, wohin Malfoy den beiden anderen folgte?

Malfoy – warum musste sie ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick an sein merkwürdiges Verhalten von neulich denken? Gab es da einen Zusammenhang … etwas, das mit Ginny zu tun hatte? Ginny und Harry – und Draco. Aber wie passte Snape in dieses Bild?

Wie immer wenn Hermiones Gedanken bei Snape ankamen, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Da hörte sie plötzlich einen singenden Laut. Er ertönte von oben und vibrierte gleichzeitig in ihrem Inneren. Auch Ginny musste ihn wahrgenommen haben, denn sie blickten beide synchron in die Luft, in die Richtung, aus der der Laut kam. Der Schatten, der sich in dem Moment gegen das Mondlicht abhob, zeigte einen großen Vogel. Dank des Katzenaugenzaubers konnte Hermione rotgoldene Flügel erkennen.

„Fawkes! Sieh doch, Ginny! Dann kann Albus nicht weit sein."  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sie erleichtert aufatmen. Dumbledore, der Inbegriff von Magie und Macht in ihren Augen, war Harry und damit auch Severus zu Hilfe geeilt.  
Oder war er selber ein Opfer des Zaubers geworden?

Als hätten ihre Gedanken ihn auf sie beide aufmerksam gemacht, setzte der Phönix zur Landung an. In schnellem Tempo näherte sich der Vogel ihrer Position und kurze Zeit später ließ Fawkes tatsächlich den Schulleiter auf den Boden gleiten, bevor er noch eine kleine Runde kreiste und sich schließlich auf dessen Schulter niederließ.

Albus schaute sie mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen an. Sein Blick war so klar und konzentriert wie immer, auch wenn er besorgter denn je wirkte. In knappen Worten informierten die beiden Hexen den Magier. Ein Teil seiner Ruhe schien sich auf Hermione zu übertragen. Sie äußerte ihre Vermutungen bezüglich des Zaubers.

Der alte Zauberer blieb weiterhin gelassen.  
„Wir müssen herausfinden, was das für ein Zauber ist. Der Orden und die Auroren sind auf dem Weg hierher. Bis sie hier sind, müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein. Voldemort soll glauben, seine Falle würde funktionieren. Ihr beide dürft unter keinen Umständen gesehen werden. Auf mein Zeichen hin benutzt ihr Harrys Tarnumhang."

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Obwohl niemand mehr zu sehen war, dem sie hätten folgen können, wusste Hermione dennoch genau, wohin sie sich wenden mussten. Das nahm ihr den letzten Zweifel an der Zufälligkeit ihrer Empfindung.  
Albus ging neben ihnen her. Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor einem dichten Gebüsch. Der Sog war stärker geworden. Plötzlich erschien in Hermiones Kopf ein Bild. Es war ein Abbild von Albus, der ihre den Befehl gab: Tarnumhang anlegen … So war es also, wenn jemand anders in den eigenen Geist eindrang.

Ohne zu zögern, zog Hermione den Umhang aus dem Gürtel und warf ihn über sich und Ginny. Dumbledore war bereits ein Stück weiter gegangen. Sie folgten ihm leise und durch den Umhang auch wesentlich langsamer. Nach ein paar Schritten hörte Hermione es plötzlich.

Eine leise, angenehm melodiöse Musik drang an ihr Ohr. Sie hatte eine fast hypnotische Wirkung, aber dennoch blieben ihre Gedanken klar.  
Albus war stehen geblieben und zu Hermiones hellem Entsetzen waren seine Augen glasig, als sie sich zu ihm gesellten.

Ihr Herzschlag drohte auszusetzen. Doch da erklang tief in ihrem Inneren der Gesang des Phönixes. Sie fühlte sogleich die beruhigende Wirkung – und was noch wichtiger war, der Gesang übertönte die betörende Melodie und löste Albus aus seinem Zustand. Seine blauen Augen fokussierten sich wieder und ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann sah er direkt in ihre Richtung, als könne er sie trotz des Umhangs erkennen. Er winkte ihnen dort zu bleiben, drehte sich behände herum und verschwand einen Augenblick später.

Ungeduldig schaute Hermione zu Ginny. Diese zog die Freundin mit sich und versuchte durch das dichte Gebüsch hindurch zu erkennen, was dahinter geschah. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes dehnte sie die Blätter so auseinander, dass man durch sie hindurch spähen konnte.

Sie blickte auf ein Feuer in der Nähe des Weihers. Ganz nahe am Feuer befanden sich mehrere Gestalten. _Sie_ waren für den Gesang verantwortlich. Diese Wesen hatten die Gesichter von Frauen, aber der Rest … war der Körper eines Vogels. Das waren keine Frauen, es waren … Sirenen!  
Sie sah genauer hin. Zwei von ihnen hielten etwas in ihren Krallen. Es sah aus wie … ein Zauberstab. Der Sog war jetzt noch stärker und der Stab sah vertraut aus. Das waren ihr eigener, alter Zauberstab … und der von Ginny.

Schon wollte sie Ginny ihre Entdeckung mitteilen, als der Gesang mit einem Mal anschwoll. Der typische Hall, der bei dem Sonorus-Zauber entstand, war zu hören. Hermione fluchte leise vor sich hin. Das würde sämtliche männliche Wesen der Umgebung hierher locken. Doch wie schützten sich die Todesser, von denen sie ebenfalls schon ein paar erspäht hatte? Es gab also einen Schutz. Sie forschte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einer Möglichkeit.

Der Gesang von Sirenen – betörend für Männer im Allgemeinen, aber Frauen konnten ihm widerstehen. Hinzu kam dass Harry, Severus und Malfoy viel eher darauf reagiert hatten. Lag das an den Zauberstäben? Harry und auch Draco – da war Hermione auf einmal sicher- lag viel an Ginny und Severus …

Da setzten ihre Gedanken aus. Sie hatte sich weiter umgeschaut und was sie jetzt entdeckte, ließ ihren Atem aussetzen. Der Anblick hätte sie eigentlich nicht so überraschen sollen, doch ihr lief ein Schaudern über den Rücken. Harry und Severus waren beide gefesselt in der Mitte des Geschehens … und Voldemort beugte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab über sie.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N: Was meint ihr zu diesem Kapitel? War der Cliffie besser? ;)_


	18. Instinktiv

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 18: Instinktiv**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Es geht weiter, denn ich kann euch doch nicht im Regen stehen lassen ;) Auch bei diesem Kapitel geht mein Dank an meine Betas Simone und Mariacharly, die weiter auf der Jagd nach den Fehlerteufeln waren. _

_Auf diesem Weg vielen Dank an Susanna (vielen Dank für deine Geduld, es wunderbar zu lesen, dass du noch mitfieberst und es dir noch immer gefällt) und Poetica (ja, du hattest Recht und ich fand es toll, dass du es sofort erkannt hast. Was die Cliffies angeht, so mag ich sie einfach gerne ;))._

-o-o-o-

Der Gesang verebbte und mit ihm auch die betörende Wirkung auf seinen Geist. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere erwachte Severus Snape aus seiner Starre. Trotz der verwirrenden Umstände reagierte sein Körper sofort. Reflexartig versuchte er, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Hände magisch auf den Rücken gefesselt waren.

Wütend zerrte Snape an den Banden, doch diese schnürten sich nur noch enger um seine Handgelenke. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich gerade erst an diese Mischung aus Dunkelheit und flackerndem Licht, dennoch versuchte er sofort, sich zu orientieren.  
So viel zum Thema Vorbereitung auf den Kampf!  
Hier stand er, ohne Zauberstab, gefesselt, in mitten einem Meer aus Todessern, und schaute in das unbarmherzige, unmenschliche Gesicht des dunklen Lords, dessen Züge zu einer entstellten Grimasse verzogen waren.

Allerdings waren die rot funkelnden Augen nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern sie starrten auf eine Stelle direkt neben ihm, und ein Seitenblick verriet dem Zaubertränkemeister, wer sich neben ihm befand.

Es war Harry Potter, der schmerzverkrümmt neben ihm stand und hartnäckig versuchte, nicht umzufallen.

Doch es blieb keine Zeit für weitere Gedanken oder gar Mitleid. Severus musste sich orientieren, herausfinden, was genau hier passiert war, und wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskamen - am besten bevor der dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.

So gut sie es vermochten, suchten seine Augen rasch die Umgebung ab. Sie befanden sich im Zentrum des Geschehens, welches durch ein Feuer gut beleuchtet wurde.  
Es war ein fast bizarrer Kontrast, im Hellen schienen Zeit und Raum stehen geblieben zu sein, so als ob sie unter einem Schutzzauber stünden, während um sie herum, in der Dunkelheit, die Kampfgeräusche immer weiter zunahmen.

Nur am Rande nahm Severus wahr, welche Gestalten - inzwischen stumm - am Rande des Weihers saßen. Frauen mit Vögelleibern - Sirenen! Das erklärte seinen Zustand zumindest zum Teil und ebenfalls das seltsame Verhalten der Todesser, die zuvor alle an ihren Ohren hantiert hatten.

Nur wenige Todesser befanden sich in der Nähe des dunklen Lords. Snape erkannte sie nicht alle, da sie ihre Masken trugen, aber Pettigrew war allein schon aufgrund seiner gebeugten Haltung auszumachen. Niemand schien Severus oder Potter anzugreifen, sie waren wohl allein für Voldemort bestimmt.

Überall in der Nähe, dort, wo vor Dunkelheit kaum etwas zu erkennen war, schien ein Kampf zu toben, dessen Ausmaß Severus nur erahnen konnte.

Sprüche wurden gerufen, geröchelt, geraunt. Stimmen, mal leise, mal laut, fluchten, flüsterten, formulierten einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Rote, grüne, gelbe Blitze zischten hin und her, trafen ihr Ziel, andere verfehlten es, verpufften und ließen kurze Einblicke in den Wald vernehmen, um Sekundenbruchteile später wieder zu verglühen.

Die kurzen Einblicke in das Kampfgeschehen hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack in Snapes Mund. Hilflosigkeit, Wut, Angst und Trauer, all diese Gefühle schienen ihn auf einmal zu überwältigen und mussten doch unterdrückt werden. Auf dem Boden zwischen den Bäumen lagen Gestalten – nicht als Feind nicht als Freund zu identifizieren - teils reglos, teils vor Schmerzen zuckend, bleich, mit Blut bedeckt …

Es war schwierig Einzelheiten auszumachen. Dennoch glitten Snapes Augen durch die Dunkelheit, suchten nach Gesichtern, vertrauten Zügen.

Wo war _sie_?  
Ab und zu glaubte er jemanden zu erkennen, doch die Lichtverhältnisse waren einfach zu schlecht. Allein bei einem war er sich sicher: die Person dort drüben links neben der dicken Eiche war Remus, dessen Zauberstab gerade einen wahren Hagel an Zaubern auf zwei schwarze Gestalten versprühte.

Doch da war noch eine Sache, die ihm zu schaffen machte: Wo war Albus Dumbledore?

Voldemort schien sich dasselbe zu fragen, denn seine roten Augen bewegten sich immer wieder suchend hin und her, während er Harry Potter beschimpfte und verhöhnte. Snape kannte seinen ehemaligen Meister zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er auf etwas Bestimmtes wartete.

Als hätten die Gedanken ihn gerufen, stand Dumbledore mit einem Mal im hellen Feuerschein da, scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Erhobenen Zauberstabs schritt der alte Magier auf Voldemort zu.

Dieser hatte mit der Ankunft seines Gegners gerechnet oder sie sogar erwartet. Ein lässiger Wink aus dem Handgelenk des Dunklen Lords und demonstrativ richteten seine Gefolgsleute ihre Zauberstäbe auf Snape und Potter. Gelassen und als käme er nur zum Tee vorbei, nickte Albus seinem Gegner zu.  
„Hallo, Tom!", grüßte er ihn mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Dumbledore, da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war klar und deutlich zu verstehen, selbst durch das Getöse des Kampfes im Hintergrund. „Wie du siehst, sind deine ‚besonderen Freunde' schon länger bei uns. Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um mit ansehen zu können, wie dein Schützling von uns geht. Und danach werde ich mich um den Verräter kümmern."

„Tom, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich tatenlos zusehen werde, wie du Harry und Severus tötest?" Er machte eine Pause. „Wir beide brauchen uns doch nichts vorzumachen. Du hattest vor, mich auf diesem Weg zu dir zu locken und hier bin ich. Für Winkelzüge ist wohl kaum der richtige Augenblick."

Der Dunkle Lord wirkte überrascht von den sehr direkten Worten des alten Magiers, denn er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sofort zur Sache kam. Severus fragte sich, was Albus geplant hatte und wie er sich gegen den dunklen Zauberer wehren wolle, wenn dieser doch seine beiden Gefangenen als Druckmittel benutzen würde, und dass Dumbledore Harry freiwillig opfern würde, kam auf keinen Fall in Frage.

Es krachte ein Stück weiter links, als erneut ein Fluch sein Ziel verfehlte und in eine ausgedorrte, trockene Tanne traf, die sofort lichterloh zu brennen begann. Im Schein ihres Lichts erkannte Snape nun doch einige Gestalten. Da war Tonks mit ihren rosafarbenen Haaren, wie sie gekonnt den Flüchen auswich und selber einen Spruch nach dem nächsten abfeuerte. Ihr heller Umhang war schmutzig, als hätte sie sich auf dem Boden gewälzt. Direkt nebenan war Flitwick, der als ehemaliger Duellmeister in seinem Element schien, und der, um seine Größe auszugleichen, auf einem Baumstumpf stand.

Doch für Snape war es wichtiger, die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore zu verfolgen ... Gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, denn Albus verkündete in dem Moment: „Dann sollte es aber auch ein Gefecht zwischen uns beiden bleiben."

Ein rascher Seitenblick des alten Magiers fiel erst auf Harry, dann auf Snape.  
Ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, machte Dumbledore eine schnelle Bewegung. Er wirbelte im Halbkreis herum, die bislang geballte Faust öffnete sich. Das Letzte was Severus sah, bevor er instinktiv die Augen schloss, war glitzernder, feiner Sand, der sich wie zu einer Art Nebenschwaden umformte und die Todesser einhüllte.

Als aus ihrer Richtung Schmerzensschreie und Wutgeschrei zu ihm drangen, wusste der Zaubertränkemeister, dass Albus sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die Helfer der Dunklen Lords würden beschäftigt sein, bis sie wieder klar sehen zu konnten – aber das würde noch einige Zeit dauern. Am vertrauten Geräusch erkannte Severus, wie hastig Masken abgerissen wurden.

Snape konnte seine Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken. Er überlegte, ob es bereits sicher genug war, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Da glaubte er eine leise Stimme zu hören.

„Sir!"  
Vorsichtig öffnete der Zauberer erst das eine und dann das andere Auge. Er versuchte herauszubekommen, aus welcher Richtung der Ruf gekommen war, und sein Blick blieb an Potter hängen. Der junge Mann schaute ihn eindringlich an. Severus musterte ihn scharf und entdeckte dann, dass der Schüler seine Hände frei bewegen konnte, aber immer noch so tat, als sei er gefesselt.

Dann spürte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, wie jemand sich an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen machte. Um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, machte er zunächst keine Anstalten, sich herumzudrehen. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, seine Neugierde zu unterdrücken.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord in ein Gefecht verwickelt. Damit lenkte er Voldemorts ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Waldfläche um sie herum. Einer der Zauber war anscheinend in den Weiher fehlgeleitet worden. Seine gewaltige Kraft hatte eine riesige Welle kalten Wassers hervorgerufen, die das Feuer nahezu zum Erlöschen brachte.

Die Sirenen waren bereits zurück gewichen. Der Raum, den der Kampf der beiden magischen Giganten einnahm, wurde immer größer. Die Luft flimmerte. Severus konnte deutlich die magische Energie wahrnehmen, die von den Kämpfenden ausging.

Das brachte seine Gedanken zurück zu einer anderen Person, die er noch immer nicht erblickt hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione Granger nicht bei dem Kampf dabei war. Es ging schließlich darum, ihren Freund Harry zu befreien. Wo war sie?  
Er fühlte, dass seine Hände nun frei waren und um sich zu vergewissern, bewegte er sich vorsichtig.

Noch immer waren die meisten Todesser erfolglos damit beschäftigt, die herkömmlichen Zauber auszutesten, um Albus' Spezialsand aus den Augen zu entfernen.  
Er riskierte nun doch einen Blick nach hinten und sah … niemanden. Dafür fühlte er eine kleine, kalte Hand, die seine drückte und ihm dann einen Zauberstab übergab. Er nahm das fremde Holz und verstaute es zunächst unauffällig in seinem Ärmel.

Die Gestalten von Dumbledore und Voldemort waren nun von einem Flammenmeer umgeben. Beide waren für den Moment so auf den anderen fixiert, dass sie nichts anderes wahrzunehmen schienen. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich aus dem Zentrum des Geschehens zu entfernen. Snape richtete seine Augen auf Harry, der ihn genau beobachtete und nur auf ein Zeichen zu warten schien.

Ein kurzes Nicken, eine schnelle Bewegung mit der Hand und beide Zauberer standen mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor den überraschten Todessern, deren Augen gerötet und voller Tränen waren.

Severus fand sich Rücken an Rücken mit dem Schüler wieder, den er jahrelang nur verachtet und gehasst hatte. Doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Allein die Tatsache, dass der junge Magier wusste, wie man kämpft und überlebt, war entscheidend.

Gemeinsam schickten sie Salve um Salve aus Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen gegen die Feinde. Ein Fluch traf Snape in die Seite. Er taumelte und wäre fast gefallen, aber im letzten Moment hielt Potter ihn am Arm fest. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab über Severus gleiten und erstickte so die kleine Flamme, die Snapes Umhang zu verbrennen drohte.

Für einen winzigen Moment hatte Severus ein Déjà vu und für einen Moment sprangen seine Gedanken zu der Person, die ihn vor Jahren auf diese Weise außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Aber dafür war nicht der richtige Augenblick. Snape konzentrierte sich erneut.  
Sie zwangen die letzten Gegner zurück und setzten sie mit dem ‚Petificus totalus' außer Gefecht.

„Wo sind _sie_?" Severus wunderte sich, wie rau seine Stimme klang, als er Harry diese Frage zurief, während sie sich in die Dunkelheit begaben.  
Er brauchte dem Schüler nicht zu sagen, wem seine Frage galt, da war er sich sicher.

Doch da kamen ihnen mehrere Vampire entgegen gestürmt. Wieder mussten sie sich verteidigen, es blieb keine Zeit nachzudenken, keine Zeit sich zu verständigen. Snapes Körper übernahm die Führung, er wehrte sich mit Sprüchen, die er glaubte, schon längst vergessen zu haben.

Plötzlich standen ihnen zwei Personen gegenüber. Der eine war noch durch die Maske vermummt, doch Snape hatte Lucius Malfoy sofort erkannt. Die bedrohlich wirkende Haltung hatte allerdings keine Wirkung auf Severus. Direkt daneben stand Draco. Er wirkte seltsam abwesend.

Sofort regte sich beim Zaubertränkemeister das schlechte Gewissen. Schließlich hatte _er_ die Schüler seines Hauses mit dem besonderen Trank ruhig gestellt und somit dafür gesorgt, dass sie die denkbar schlechteste Ausgangsposition in diesem Kampf hatten.

„Snape!" Lucius' Stimme klang kalt und die Verachtung war unüberhörbar. Der Kampf war an dem stolzen Mann nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Dem sonst so auf sein Äußeres bedachten Todesser war die Maske im Gesicht verrutscht und von dunklen Spritzern Dreck oder Blut überzogen. Sein teurer Umhang hing zu einer Seite bis zum Boden herab und Stofffetzen streiften über die Erde. In der Hand den Zauberstab bewegte sich der ehemalige Freund auf ihn zu.

„Verräter! Ehrloser Betrüger! Du glaubst wohl, dass du entfliehen kannst? Wie konntest du so tief sinken?"  
Lucius' Handbewegung war fließend und seine Worte kaum zu verstehen.  
Snape blieb gerade noch Zeit für einen Gegenzauber, als der gelbe Blitzstrahl des Zauberstabs auf ihn losschoss. In allerletzter Sekunde wurde er abgelenkt und zischte an ihm vorbei ins Nichts.

Doch Lucius ließ ihm keine Pause, er feuerte neue Zauber hinterher, immer schneller, bis Severus, der mit dem fremden Zauberstab erheblich mehr Kraft und Energie aufwenden musste, um sich zu verteidigen, zurückweichen musste.

Potter schien noch mit Draco beschäftigt zu sein, wenngleich dieser in seinem Zustand kein ernstzunehmender Gegner sein konnte. Lucius schien seinen Sohn vergessen zu haben. Severus war sich sicher, dass der Vater durchaus den merkwürdigen Zustand seines Sohnes bemerkt haben musste. „Dein Sohn …", keuchte der Meister der Zaubertränke in dem Versuch Zeit zu schinden.

„Mein _Sohn_!" Lucius spuckte die Worte förmlich aus und mit einer blitzschnellen Geste warf er die Maske vom Gesicht und starrte Snape wutentbrannt an.  
Severus kannte Lucius und seine Launen, aber so zornig hatte er ihn nie zuvor erlebt. „Mein Sohn hat nicht bemerkt, dass er einem Zauber zum Opfer fiel … mein Sohn hat entweder Gefühle für ein Schlammblut oder für eine Blutverräterin. Mein Sohn ist unfähig, auf sich selbst aufzupassen und selber Schuld, wenn er jetzt dafür bezahlen muss!"  
Sein Gesicht war vor Abscheu völlig verzerrt.

Severus war Slytherin genug, Lucius' Emotionen zu seinem Vorteil zu benutzen. Jetzt war er es, der Zauber um Zauber aus dem Stab in seiner Hand entließ. Der blonde Mann war ein harter Gegner, er wich geschickt aus und wehrte die anderen Sprüche ab.

Durch ihren Kampf hatten sie sich weiter in den Wald bewegt. Severus hatte zunächst nicht darauf geachtet, aber jetzt fraß sich die Kälte um so mehr in sein Bewusstsein. Er spürte, dass sie nicht nur natürlichen Ursprungs war, nein, es war eine Kälte, die sich auch in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Dementoren! Auch Lucius schien sie zu spüren, denn er hielt inne.

Sie sahen sich an und dann verschwamm auch schon Snapes Sicht. Die eisige Kälte verdichtete sich, schien sich in ihn hinein zu fressen, ihn mit sich zu reißen in eine bodenlose Tiefe. Es war als wäre die Luft zu Eis geworden. Er vernahm plötzlich die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters. „Das wird dich lehren, mir nicht zu gehorchen, du undankbarer …" Instinktiv beugte sich Severus nach vorne, rollte sich zusammen, die Arme wie zum Schutz über dem Kopf. Jetzt wurde der Tonfall höher und die Figur veränderte sich. Snape schaute auf. Sie schien auf dem Kopf zu stehen ... oder nein, er hing kopfüber in der Luft.  
„Wer will sehen, wie ich Snivellus die Unterhose ausziehe?"

Nur mit Mühe riss er sich gedanklich von der Erinnerung los.  
_Glücklicher Gedanke, glücklicher Gedanke. _Mit letzter Kraft klammerte sich Severus an diese Worte und wiederholte sie wie ein Mantra. Er suchte verzweifelt in seinem Geist nach einem Moment, einer Erinnerung, die er nutzen konnte, um einen Patronus-Zauber zu erzeugen, während sein Körper zu erstarren schien, festgehalten im Frost, ohne Hoffnung, ohne auch nur den Hauch von Wärme weder von innen noch von außen. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, einfach aufzugeben und sich mit dem Unabänderlichen abzufinden.

Doch halt, da war es, erst winzig klein, doch das Gefühl schien sich auszubreiten. Es blieb keine Zeit, sein Gewissen zu fragen, ob es richtig war, was er tat. Er tauchte in die Erinnerung ein. Sie wurde immer deutlicher vor seinem inneren Auge: große, braune Augen, ein Lächeln, Locken, die sich wunderbar weich anfühlten, süße warme Lippen auf den seinen.  
Einen Moment lang ergab er sich selbstvergessen der Erinnerung an dieses wunderbare Gefühl, denn diese allein schien ihn schon zu wärmen.

Wärmen! Wie ein eisiger Dolch durchfuhr es ihn, als die Realität ihn wieder in ihren Klauen hatte. Es wurde höchste Zeit zu handeln, sonst war alles zu spät!

Er formulierte die Worte, um den Schutzzauber auszusenden. Völlig verfroren beobachtete er, wie sich ein feiner, weißer Faden von dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand löste und zügig eine feste Form annahm. Noch immer waren seine Gedanken bei _ihr_, als der Patronus seine endgültige Form annahm und die Kälte langsam nachließ.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken.  
_Ausruhen! Nur einen Moment …  
_Schwer atmend folgte sein Blick der weißen, geistgleichen Sphinx, die die Dementoren mit all ihrer Macht zwang, sich zurückzuziehen.

Severus zog den Umhang fester um sich, um der noch immer vorhandene Kälte entgegen zu wirken. Dabei tasteten seine Finger an der linken Tasche vorbei, deren Inhalt er hervorzog.  
Schokolade?!  
Da er erinnerte sich, dass Albus vor zwei Tagen meinte, ihm diese Süßigkeit zustecken zu müssen. Waren das seherische Fähigkeiten oder nur der übliche Drang, seine Leckereien mit allen teilen zu wollen? Egal, mit noch zittrigen Händen entfernte er das Papier und schlang die braune, süße Masse hinunter.

Der Gedanke an Albus ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange aufhalten lassen, er musste wieder zurück, um den Schulleiter und die anderen beim Kampf zu unterstützen. Wo steckte denn Potter inzwischen?

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sich hoch. Ohne einen weiteren Blick an Lucius zu verschwenden, lief der Zaubertranklehrer auf die Stelle zu, wo gerade unter lautem Krachen ein neues Flammenmeer in die Luft stieg.

Durch das Chaos wusste er nicht genau, wohin er sich zuerst wenden sollte, wusste nicht einmal, wer seine Unterstützung nötiger gebrauchen konnte, Albus oder Harry. Die oberste Priorität bestand darin, dass sie es schafften, den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal zu erledigen, zu vernichten. Wie es meistens in Kriegsschlachten war, konnte man diese nicht bis ins kleinste Detail planen, da durch den Gegner eine große Unbekannte in die Rechnung einging, die unberechenbar war.

Er hielt gedanklich inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie theoretisch und damit absurd seine Gedankengänge waren, während seine Füße sich rein mechanisch weiter vorwärts bewegten. Er versuchte seine Überlegungen auszublenden und sich allein auf seine Instinkte zu konzentrieren.

Seine Schritte richteten sich erneut der freien Fläche zu, an dessen Rand prasselnde Flammen nun für so viel Licht sorgten, dass Snape erkennen konnte, wie eine Gestalt gerade in diesem Moment mehrere Meter über ihnen durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, um dann gleich einem schweren Sack mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufzuprallen. Das grässliche, grausame Gelächter, das dieses Bild untermalte, gellte dröhnend und unangenehm vertraut in seinen Ohren. Von Flammen fast umringt, lag dort ganz von seiner farbenfrohen Robe bedeckt, still und ohne sich zu rühren, Albus Dumbledore.

Snape stockte der Atem, als Sekunde um Sekunde verging, ohne dass sich etwas tat, ohne dass sich der Schulleiter bewegte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und alle Geräusche, selbst das schrille, wahnsinnige Gelächter, schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein, bis es schließlich ganz verstummt war und das Knistern des Feuers die einzig, hörbaren Laute bildete. Der Qualm musste seine Augen erreicht haben, denn der Zaubertränkemeister hatte mit einem Mal Mühe klar zu sehen und blinzelte heftig.

Dann ertönte ein hoher, klagender Laut.  
„Albus!"  
Aus der Dunkelheit stürzte Minerva McGonagall auf die leblose Gestalt, ohne an ihre eigene Sicherheit zu denken. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, nahm Snape die Bewegung wahr.  
Dort, gegenüber im Dämmerlicht!

Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, war es schon geschehen. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung wurde von einem grünen Blitz getroffen. Sie sank leblos zu Boden, nur wenige Meter neben ihrem Lebensgefährten.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel hat mich einiges an Haareraufen und Fluchen gekostet und deshalb bin ich sehr neugierig auf eure Meinung. _


	19. Gewissenhaft

**Veränderte Perspektive**

**von Callista Evans**

**Kapitel Nr. 19: Gewissenhaft**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.   
A/N: So, dieses Kapitel wollte ich unbedingt noch vor der Herausgabe von Band 7 online haben. Ich freue mich, dass euch das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat und hoffe, ihr seid mit diesem genauso zufrieden. Ein liebes Dankeschön geht wie immer an meine Betas Mariacharly und Simone. Auch an Padme, Susanna und chrissy vielen Dank für eure aufmunternden Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Ihr Körper zitterte, doch das registrierte Hermione kaum. Ginny und sie hatten sich nach der Befreiungsaktion von Harry und Snape ein Stück vom Kampfgeschehen entfernt.

Sich zu zweit unter dem Tarnumhang durch einen Wald voller kämpfender Individuen zu bewegen, erwies sich als schwieriger als geplant. Sie hatten zwar den Vorteil, nicht gesehen zu werden, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie keine Körper hatten, die an allen möglichen Stellen anstoßen oder - was noch schlimmer war - verletzt werden konnten.

Mehr als einmal hatte Ginny sie im letzten Moment auf den Boden gedrückt oder auf die Seite gezogen, um den Flüchen, Zaubern oder Flammen zu entgehen, die in auffällig hoher Zahl ihren Weg kreuzten. Ihre eigenen Zauber hatten sie mehrfach vor den fehlgeleiteten Blitzen geschützt, die überall zu sein schienen.

Für Emotionen blieb keine Zeit.

Keine Zeit Angst zu haben, keine Zeit, sich nähere Gedanken zu machen, wer dort gerade schmerzverzerrt aufschrie, keine Zeit, längere Blicke auf die stummen, oft sonderbar verkrümmt daliegenden Gestalten auf dem Boden zu werfen.

Es zählte allein, den so lang vorbereiteten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ob er trotz der herrschenden Verhältnisse durchführbar war, würde sich bald herausstellen.  
Von Mut und Tapferkeit, den so viel gerühmten Eigenschaften der Gryffindor, fühlte sie sich meilenweit entfernt, erschien es ihr doch feige, sich zurückzuziehen und den anderen die magische Kraft zu entziehen, die vielleicht den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachte.

Allein der Gedanke, dass Harry, Albus und die anderen sich auf sie verließen und dies wahrscheinlich die letzte und einzige Chance war, Voldemort zu besiegen, ließ sie den Zauberstab fest umklammern und den inzwischen vertrauten Zauberspruch flüstern.

Ihr Geist machte sich auf die Suche, um vorsichtig nach der Magie der ihr vertrauten Menschen Ausschau zu halten. Hermione war darauf gefasst gewesen, dass es inmitten so vieler magisch begabter Menschen nicht einfach sein würde, sich zurecht zu finden. Das, was sie hier erwartete, hätte sie noch vor ein paar Tagen völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch jetzt schaltete ihr Geist einfach weg, blendete Unwichtigkeiten aus, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich auf die wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Sie war umgeben von magischen Schwingungen, viele davon fremd, andere vertraut. Doch das war nicht das Beunruhigende dabei.  
Ein Teil der vertrauten Magie, die sie so deutlich spüren konnte, schien leblos, kalt, losgelöst von ihrem Ursprung oder nur noch durch ein ganz dünnes Band vereint, das immer feiner und brüchiger wurde. Sie musste schlucken, als sie erkannte, dass sich diese Schwingungen fortbewegten, fort von ihrer Verbindung. Das konnte nur eines für die Person bedeuten, zu der sie gehörte.

Doch es galt, sich weiter zu konzentrieren, die vertrauten Muster zu suchen und den Prozess des Sammelns zu starten. Dem Unbehagen ließ sie keine Chance und verbannte es in die hinteren Regionen ihres Gehirns, während sich ihr Geist auf die Wanderschaft begab.

Es war leichter, als sie gedacht hatte, die vertraute Magie von der anderen zu unterscheiden. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Magneten denken; die eine Kraft zog sie an, die andere stieß sie ab. Doch bevor sie aber ihre Arbeit begann, musste sie sich einer Sache vergewissern.

Da war sie, die magische Essenz des Zaubertränkemeisters, nicht so stark wie sonst, aber sie war vorhanden. Nachdem sie auch Harrys Präsenz deutlich wahrgenommen hatte, die ja Grundvorrausetzung für ihr Vorhaben war, war es an der Zeit, den Prozess zu beginnen.

Mit leisem Widerstand suchte sie nach der magischen Quelle, die ihr am nächsten war. Noch immer zögerte sie, die Magie einfach von den anderen abzuziehen. Es war eine Mischung aus schlechter Erfahrung und schlechtem Gewissen, das sie nicht völlig ignorieren konnte.

So tastete sie sich vor, stellte behutsam Kontakt mit den Personen her, die in Frage kamen, gleichsam um sie vorzubereiten.

Da! Erleichtert traf sie auf vertraute Muster, gleich mehrere auf einmal, auf eine Art von … Ring, einer Ansammlung von Energien, die sie regelrecht anzogen. Sie schienen sich direkt nebeneinander versammelt zu haben.

Sollte dieser Teil ihres Plans doch funktioniert haben, trotz der widrigen Umstände? Sie atmete tief durch, die Anspannung verlor sich nicht und dennoch fühlte sie sich erleichtert; das war ein gutes Zeichen!

Sauber und präzise begann sie mit dem Sammeln, nahm Rons Energie auf und die von Neville, stutzte, als sie bei Fred und George ankam, doch war dankbar für die Hilfe. Sie sammelte konzentriert und emsig magische Energiemuster ein, hielt zwischendurch jedoch immer wieder inne.

Es war wichtig zu prüfen, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, ob niemand ihr Vorhaben störte, ob alle verschobene Magie in ihren Händen in Sicherheit war.

Sie wollte sich vergewissern, dass es nicht wieder zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Das konnten sie sich nicht erlauben. Doch der Fehltritt bei ihren Übungen schien ihr das Gespür für den richtigen Moment vermittelt zu haben.

Sie und Ginny verwebten die Wellen und Muster zu einem großen Ganzen. Die magische Energie schwoll an. Sie mussten sich nun beeilen. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, dann würde Voldemort die Veränderung sicher wahrnehmen können.

Noch einmal hielt Hermione inne; es war noch nicht genügend Energie da, doch die meisten vertrauten Personen hatte sie schon erreicht. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Ginny.  
Was wäre, wenn es nicht ausreichte? Wenn Harry nicht genügend Magie zur Verfügung gestellt werden konnte? Wenn er es trotz ihrer Mühen nicht schaffen konnte …  
Nein, nicht darüber nachdenken, einfach weitersuchen! Auch wenn nicht alle an dem Experiment beteiligt waren, wussten sie Bescheid. Sie konnten, gleich Fred und George, ihre Energie zur Verfügung stellen.

In dem Augenblick ertönte ein dumpfer Aufschlag, der von fürchterlichem Hohngelächter begleitet wurde. Obwohl sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abkommen durfte, konnte Hermione nicht anders – sie musste herausfinden, was geschehen war. Mangels anderer Möglichkeiten suchte ihr Geist nach der Ursache. Rasch nahm sie sie wahr, die gigantische und ganz und gar abstoßende Magie, die von Voldemort ausging - niemand anders kam in Frage. Ganz in dessen Nähe gab es eine ebenfalls riesige Magiewolke, deren größter Anteil seltsamerweise inaktiv zu sein schien.

Albus?

Zuerst war es merkwürdig still, dann ertönte ein schriller Aufschrei. Die Gryffindor erkannte die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin sofort. Ihre Gedanken mussten einen Kontakt hergestellt haben.

Was dann geschah, verstand sie selber nicht.  
Sie nahm die magische Präsenz von McGonagall deutlich war, doch auf der anderen Seite war ein Sog, ein Zug, der die Magie von Minerva abtrennen wollte. Diese schob sie mit letzter Kraft in Hermiones Richtung. Fast mechanisch nahm die Schülerin die Energie auf.  
Dann brach der Kontakt zu Professor McGonagall abrupt ab.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen begriff Hermione, was gerade geschehen war.

Bruchteile einer Sekunde fühlte sie es in sich lodern und brennen. Es war verzehrender Zorn, verbunden mit der Macht, die sie im Augenblick in den Händen hielt. Schon wollte sie ausholen, wollte den Übeltäter, den kaltblütigen Mörder eigenhändig vernichten, ihm das gleiche Schicksal bescheren, dass ihre Lehrerin hatte erleiden müssen.

Im gleichen Moment schaltete sich jedoch ihr Verstand wieder klar und einschneidend dazwischen.

Die Zeit war knapp, jede weitere Sekunde würde ihr Unternehmen gefährden. Keine Zeit für lange Überlegungen, keine Zeit für Rache, keine Zeit zu trauern.  
Ihr Ziel war ein größeres, als Rache für eine Person. Mehr denn je galt es weiterzumachen, damit all das Grauen bald ein Ende hatte.

Inzwischen war ihre direkte Umgebung mit magischer Energie so sehr aufgeladen, dass man das Knistern, Summen und Vibrieren beinahe körperlich spüren konnte.

Ein wortloser Blick zu Ginny genügte. Sie verbanden sich und ihre Energien miteinander und nahmen Kontakt zu Harry auf. Mit letzten Kraftreserven wollten sie ihm gerade die gesamte gesammelte Magie überlassen, doch die Aufmerksamkeit des Freundes war stark in Anspruch genommen. Hermiones Körper verkrampfte sich vor lauter Anspannung. Sie glaubte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können, und es kostete sie alle Willenskraft, um durchzuhalten.

Ehe sie einen erneuten Versuch starten konnten, spürte Hermione durch die enge Verbindung, wie jemand Ginny seine Magie … anbot. Es war eine fremde Energie und doch bestand eine Verbindung zwischen Ginny und der Person, die sich hier so unerwartet einbrachte. Diese Magie würde vielleicht den Ausschlag geben beim Kampf.

Hermione nickte Ginny zu. Diese gab ein überraschtes „Malfoy?!" von sich, schluckte und nahm dann das sonderbare Geschenk an.

Noch einmal konzentrierten sie sich auf Harry und diesmal konnten sie die geballte Ladung an magischer Kraft auf ihn übertragen.

In dem Moment als Hermione ‚losließ', sank sie ermattet und erschöpft auf den Boden. Es war ihr, als hätte der Tarnumhang seine Funktion umgekehrt, als läge plötzlich ein Schleier über ihnen und nähme ihnen jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt.  
Geräusche, Gerüche, Bilder, alles verschwamm vor ihren Sinnen. Dennoch war sie wach. Unendlich müde, wie betäubt, aber wach. Sie spürte die Erschöpfung von den Haarspitzen bis in den kleinen Zeh und es überkam sie das Gefühl, sich nie wieder bewegen zu können.

Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was gerade in diesem Augenblick geschah und ob Harry es schaffen würde, Voldemort endlich zu besiegen. Doch so groß dieser Wunsch auch war, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Sie blieb mit Ginny zusammen sitzen und sah nicht, wie der Tarnumhang ihre Füße freigab.  
Sie blieb sitzen und bekam nichts mit von dem gigantischen Duell, von der Schlacht, die alles entscheiden sollte.  
Sie blieb sitzen, als die übrig gebliebenen Zauberer und Hexen, die noch fähig waren, das Geschehen zu verfolgen, den Atem anhielten.  
Als die Magie im Wald pulsierte wie noch nie zuvor.  
Als Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort sich in ihrer schicksalhaften Schlacht gegenüber standen, um endgültig zu entscheiden, wer von ihnen weichen musste.

Erst als sie wahrnahm, wie ihre eigenen Magie zu ihr zurückkehrte, wusste sie: es war vorbei.

Ihr Verstand wollte, dass sie sich erhob, um sich nach dem Ausgang des Kampfes zu erkundigen. Sie wollte sich nach den Personen umsehen, die ihr am Herzen lagen. Harry, Ron, Severus, Neville …  
Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr gezwungen war, ihre Gefühle abzulenken oder auszublenden, war sie wieder da: die Angst, was sie erwarten würde. Das Wissen, dass es so viele nicht überlebt haben würden.

Im völligen Zwiespalt rang sie mit sich. Da war einerseits das Bedürfnis, sich zu erheben und einfach loszulaufen, einfach fortzulaufen, weit, weit weg, fort von all dem, was hier geschehen war. Fort von dem Grauen, das jeden Moment über sie hereinbrechen würde, wenn sie auch nur kurz ihren Gedanken freien Lauf ließ.  
Einfach laufen, so lange, bis sie vor Erschöpfung umfiel und in einen tiefen Schlaf sinken würde, aus dem sie dann erwachte, um festzustellen, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war.

Ihr ganzer Körper sagte ihr, dass sie loslaufen sollte. Instinktiv. Laufen.

Andererseits war da ihr Kopf, der ihr klarzumachen versuchte, dass das eine Verdrängung, eine Illusion sein würde, dass sie hier einem Fluchtmechanismus unterlag und ihr eigener Adrenalinspiegel ihr gerade einen Streich spielte. Hinzu kam die Erschöpfung, die sie einfach nicht abschütteln konnte.

Und so blieb sie einfach sitzen, die Kälte ignorierend, wie in Watte verpackt, während die Zeit still zu stehen schien, den Arm und Rücken an Ginny gelehnt, die ebenfalls in sich zusammen gesunken schien; der Kontakt, das letzte bisschen Wärme, eine Art Anker, der sie noch mit der Realität verband, so saßen sie einfach da, um das weitere Geschehen abzuwarten.

Es war, als wären sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, abgeschnitten von dem, was um sie herum geschah. Deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit, als eine heisere, dunkle Stimme erklang und krächzend ausrief:  
„Hier! Ich sehe etwas. Das könnten sie sein!"

Noch ehe Hermione wusste, was geschah, wurde der Tarnumhang mit einem kräftigen Ruck weggerissen.

„Da sind sie. Sag Bescheid, er wollte es sofort wissen, wenn wir sie gefunden haben."

Als die fremde Stimme erklang, sah die Gryffindor nach oben, in der Erwartung, dass Voldemorts Gefolgsleute sie gefangen nehmen würden.

Doch es war Kingsley Shacklebolt, der seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte und sie hochzog. Die Schülerin taumelte leicht, ehe sie endlich festen Halt fand, denn ihre Füße waren so kalt, dass es ihr Schmerzen bereitete, sie wieder zu benutzen.

Doch schon griffen zwei kräftige Arme nach ihr, um sie zu halten und sie zu wärmen, was sie wie selbstverständlich annahm, während sie beobachtete, wie Kingsley jetzt auch Ginny auf die Füße half.

Hermione wusste sofort, wer sie festhielt und ohne sich zu wundern über die ungewöhnlich vertraute Geste, ohne sich in diesem Augenblick wahrhaft darüber freuen zu können, lehnte sie ihren Kopf müde an Severus' Schultern und ließ sich von ihm langsam zurück zum Schloss führen.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit erreichten sie die Eingangspforten Hogwarts und wurden in die Große Halle gelotst. Irgendjemand drückte Hermione und Ginny etwas zu Essen in die Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkten beide, wie ausgehungert sie von der Anstrengung waren. Hermione griff gierig nach dem Kuchen und schlang ihn hinunter.

„Severus, ich brauche deine Hilfe!", rief Poppy Pomfrey, als sie den Zaubertränkelehrer entdeckte. Sie hatte aus dem Saal eine Art Krankenlager gemacht und versuchte dort, die Verletzten möglichst schnell zu versorgen.

Als Severus seine Arme vor ihr löste, wollte Hermione protestieren, doch dann wurde sie von anderer Seite abgelenkt, als ein lauter Ruf ertönte:

„Ginny, Hermione!"  
Die vertraute Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Auch Ginnys Kopf war ruckartig nach oben geschnellt. Ohne Brille, den Umhang blutverschmutzt und zerrissen, die Narbe leuchtend rot wie eine frische Wunde, stand dort … Harry.

Er bewegte sich direkt auf sie zu und erst beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkte die Hexe, wie stark Harry humpelte. Ron, der sich direkt neben ihm befand, stützte den Freund. Doch es war egal, ob die beiden verletzt waren, die Hauptsache war, dass sie noch lebten.  
Noch immer überrascht drückte Hermione erst Harry, dann Ron an sich.

Es brauchte volle zwanzig Sekunden, bis Hermiones Gehirn die neuen Fakten vollständig verarbeitet hatte und die Schlussfolgerung in ihr Bewusstsein gedrungen war.  
Harry Potter lebte!

Das bedeutete, sie hatten es geschafft.  
Sie hatten gesiegt! Voldemort war Vergangenheit!

Harry hatte inzwischen Ginny so fest umklammert, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen.  
„Ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich das nicht fertig gebracht", meinte er und sah Ginny mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Der Gedanke an dich und meine Liebe zu dir hat mich gerettet."

Bei jedem anderen hätte dieser Satz etwas Pathetisches gehabt, aber Hermione kannte den Freund zu genau. So etwas würde er nicht gesagt haben, wenn es nicht einen anderen Hintergrund gehabt hätte. Nicht Harry!

Seine nächsten Worte bestätigen das:  
„Er wollte erneut versuchen, mich zu übernehmen, aber ich habe mich ganz auf meine Gefühle zu dir konzentriert und das konnte er nicht lange ertragen."

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermiones Gesicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldemort von so einem für ihn sicher lächerlichen Gefühl wie der Liebe in die Flucht geschlagen werden konnte? Ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich weiter zu Severus und seiner Wärme, die sie vorhin noch gespürt hatte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam leer und sah sich nach ihm um.

Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab, sie konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Dafür blieben ihre Augen an Personen haften, die sie kannte: George Weasley, wie er mit seltsam verlorenem Blick allein auf einer Liege saß, eine weinende Mrs Longbottom, Parvati, die sich mit schmutzigem, verschmierten Gesicht über einen reglos daliegenden Seamus beugte. Auf einem Tisch lag der verkohlte Rest einer Kette aus Butterbierkorken.

Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis über die Konsequenzen dieser Ereignisse in ihr Bewusstsein.  
Der Krieg war vorbei … oder so gut wie vorbei.  
Sie hatte gehofft, dass dann alles besser sein würde. Dass sie ihr normales Leben wieder aufnehmen würden und alles gut sei.

Doch wieso ließ dieser schreckliche Druck in der Magengegend einfach nicht nach?

**Ende des Kapitels**


End file.
